The Chiming of Bells
by ArashiGoddess
Summary: Perhaps Rin was living a pretty well-off life. But not everyone was perfect as one of the things she held dear was a manga; Magi. And it was weird because when she died, she happen to be reborn in that world of magic and fate as Je'hel Reinhardt; the one who went against Kouen and proved Sinbad's beliefs wrong. The one who went against the world's destiny for her own selfishness.
1. Prolouge

A/N: _Hello. Yes. I am not dead. Enjoy._

* * *

Life sucks.

I guarantee you guys that (for those excited to become adults so early- _you need to be more scared dammit!_ ).

That's how I would define my whole 16 years of existence in this blue planet called Earth. Well, at least, I think it is. I don't usually go out of the confines of this sacred place called library to _socialize_ with other people much so that's how I think my life is.

I've always preferred books over other people. I don't mind that I probably hadn't even had contact with these species called guys-that-are-my-age. My parents prefer this lifestyle of mine instead of my elder sister's who pretty much leaves with her friends whenever she want.

She was the type of outgoing that wasn't overboard and the type that I sometimes dreamt of being one. But I'm much more suited for studies.

I loved learning new things. Big or small. Important or not. Fairy tales or war conquests? I love them all equally.

I also love polishing my skills on numerous things. Like, learning a new language, sewing, drawing, writing. Heck- _even swimming._

There's just something about the feeling of victory that I've successfully learned something new that could potentially help me in the future. I quite like the thought of having numerous talents written in my resume.

And with the pace that I was going, my personal tutors were quickly running out of new things to teach me. They were also quite scared of the fact that I could memorize things easily and comprehend things like an adult would at an early age.

It was the one part of me that I didn't like. It made learning much more easier. Like when I was learning the Greek language.

I have never seen or read a Greek book before. It was all new to me. I was _excited!_ But that end up being short-lived when I began to pick up patterns in the sentences. The very same patterns that make up the entire sentence.

And then that was it. I now know how to make sentences. All I need to do was to polish my vocabulary and I'm set. That's _it_.

I've learned to live with it. My parents told me that it's essential for me to have that kind of mindset and intellect because I could learn a bunch of things in a short span of time. And they were right. I guess, you could say, I've started to like it as time passes.

My life turned a bit better then when I discovered Mangas. I couldn't say that they were better than the classic fictional tales I've read but they had _so much potential._

I was only 14 when I came across them at the bookstore I frequented with my Mother. I've read my first backward comic there titled _Magi._

I wasn't even finished with the first chapter that the example provided before I was hooked. I practically begged my Mother to buy it. She was a bit skeptical about it, at first, but when she saw how happy I was like whenever I discover something new that interests me, she relented.

Yes. My first ever Manga, Magi. It was a better retelling of joined stories of multiple tales. I loved every bit of it.

In no time, I finished the whole series and moved on to the Anime. Their voices were nothing like I've ever imagined.

And I treated times like it all happened to me. I cried at moments that are sad. Laugh at the most happiest times. Celebrated at the most successful times. My life evolved around it even until now.

Look at these flashbacks.

* * *

"Hey sis, breakfast is ready!" My sister, Shouko (鉦子), knocked on the door to my room. She entered almost immediately and hadn't prepared herself enough for what she saw. She gaped. "W-Wha..."

I looked back at her semi-seriously. "Yes?" I was bit irked as I was in the middle of my daily ritual of praying to my Masrur shrine (complete with a cosplay garb of that from a Fanalis Corps).

She covered half of her face with her bangs and backed away, hiding herself behind the open door. "No. It was nothing. Don't mind me."

 _SLAM!_

She slammed the door close. I shrugged at her weird behaviour before returning back to what I was doing prior.

"Oh great holy Masrur!"

Yup. I definitely think I wasn't weird.

* * *

I heard the slight tapping from the wooden floors and realized that someone was creeping up behind me. I didn't pay them much attention. I was way too busy with what I was drawing.

"Sis~ what are you drawing?" Shouko suddenly hugged me from behind (I almost messed up) and peeked over my shoulder to get a better view.

"I'm doing work that is befitting of a God I'm worshipping (aka Masrur)."

She paled at what she saw.

It was Masrur and Sinbad doing xxx and xxx while xxx and xxx and just plain old xxxx xxxx x x x.

She ran away comically. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

What's wrong with her? I'm normal and what I'm doing is normal. I really think she's becoming weirder and weirder.

I shrugged before I continued, humming a little happy tune. There were some details I missed while inking.

* * *

Yes. My life really was evolving around that series (and not just Masrur). I thought things will never end.

That is, until I died.

It happened when Shouko brought me to the forest on the outskirts of our property to look at the fireworks. It was the night of the summer festival and, unusually, Shouko wanted to spend the last hours with me. And as per tradition, we were both wearing yukatas.

I didn't mind. I didn't want to go to the festival anyway but I _was_ planning on watching the fireworks. I could never really find a good place to watch.

She brought me to a cliff with a tree growing on the edge. We climbed the tree ("We're not gonna die, right?") and settled ourselves on the thickest branch we could find.

It was the perfect place. From our perch, the leaves were parted and gave us a good view of the town _and_ the fireworks.

We watched the multiple flowers bloom on the dark night in peace. Both of us didn't say anything. It felt like such a magical night. It was my first time to watch the fireworks with Shouko, as she tends to go with her friends, and I'm happy its like this. So very happy.

I haven't said this out loud yet but I love this quirky outgoing sister of mine. She loved always being in the spotlight and I loved being her shadow.

She could do the things I couldn't do for me and I would do the same for her. For the times I needed to be happy and for the times that she needed to be sad.

It was always the same no matter how many years passed.

"Hey, Rinko (鈴子). Look." She held out a golden pin with a lone flower and beads on the end.

"Wah~ Shou-nee!" I held the pin as careful as I could, as if it would break if I held it any tighter. It was beautiful. Was this mine?

"It's pretty, right? Take care of it. I spent a fortune having a custom one made!" She puffed her chest in a proud way.

"I will! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and we nearly fell off. "But I don't have anything for you!"

She calmed her heartbeat from the near death experience and hugged back. "I don't need anything, at all! I'm fine like this!"

"Thank you!"

"Fufu~ You're welcome!"

We stayed like that for a moment before I decided to break the silence.

"Shou-nee,"

She gave a small 'hm?' in reply.

The last firework flew and then the night sky was covered by colourful sparks for the last time that night.

I turned towards her and smiled. "Thanks for taking me here. Thank you for being with me tonight." She stared for a moment before laughing.

She then brought my head to rest on her shoulders. "You're welcome, sis. I'm glad you're happy."

"Uh-huh."

My sister stood up from the branch and stretched. I had to hug the huge trunk in order not to fall from the branch's vibration. "Come. Let's go home." She jumped off to the ground behind us and I held tighter (she's way to careless to come down the normal way). As it ceased, I, too, stood up and slowly made my way down.

I, apparently, wasn't looking where I was stepping and the particular branch that I stepped on was covered in moss. It brought me my doom.

I slipped.

The world slowed down and I saw Shouko slowly turn around in shock.

I was in shock, as well. My mind didn't register that I needed to hold on to something when I fell.

My sister ran towards me, arm raised, and I reached forward myself. Our fingers slightly brushed against each other before gravity took ahold of me, bringing me further away from my only chance to live.

From my blurry vision, Shouko grew smaller and smaller until I could no longer see her.

 **"RINKO!"**

 _BRAACK!_

* * *

And that's how I died. And, as silly as it is, my last words before I broke my neck from the fall were:

"Life sucks."

And it does. It really _does._

* * *

 **A/N:** _There's kind of like a pun here. Rin's name, Rinko, means 'Bell Child' and Shouko's means 'Gong Child'. Yes. I absolutely went there._


	2. Chapter 1

_I stood infront of the grey decorated stone littered with flowers. The rain turning the sky into the same shade of grey. Oddly, I can't feel the pitter-patter of the rain on me nor do I feel the cold or smell of the humidity._

 _I was just staring at the tomb. My tomb._

 _R.I.P_

 _Senritsu Rinko_

 _19XX-20XX_

 _So, I really am dead. But this is weird. I thought I was supposed to go to heaven or something? Do I still have regrets?_

 _..._

 _No, I don't. I kinda like my current life but if this is how its supposed to end then its fine. I've lived a good life. Apart from other languages, I feel like I've already learned everything I could. I didn't need to stay._

 _I just wished I knew how Magi ended._

 _Light opened behind me and a silhoutte of a man approached me. I couldn't see his face nor anything that could catch my attention apart from his long braid. He herded me towards where he came from and, not having any choice, I let him._

* * *

"UWAAAHH!" I started crying all of a sudden, my voice oddly high-pitched. This is the most that I have ever cried in my life. What's happening?

Everything was sort of blurry. I wish I could wipe my eyes.

There were three huge silhouettes sorrounding me and they were getting closer and closer. I was feeling quite scared now.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from my clogged hearing and crying so hard make me feel tired already.

I saw a hand go towards me and I fought to keep from shrieking.

 _That's a huge hand! What's with that!? What's with this!?_

The hand carried me effortlessly and handed me to another person. The new person held me tenderly and reminded me of my mother.

I was feeling suspicious now. More than scared and surprised.

At this close range, I found out the person holding me was a woman. I could hear her clearly now. "I like the name Je'hel."

 _Je'hel? Were they naming me? Wait... could this be...?_

Another silhoutte came forth and spoke in a deep voice. A man. "Then Je'hel Ahster Reinhardt it is."

A third voice piped in. The last of the three. "Congratulations Sir and Missus!"

 _I KNEW IT! I'VE BEEN REBOOOOOORRNNNN!_

It's safe to say that I fainted.

* * *

I was in a new room and now that I had been properly cleaned (ears not clogged anymore), I was still panicking. I'm pretty sure I had five heart attacks already.

 _JESUS CHRIST! HOW COULD THIS BEEE!?_

So this is what happens when you die? You get reborn? Did I made a right choice to let that silhouette lead me here? Was this just some kind of heavenly prank? If so, it's not _funny!_ I'll bestow upon you _heavenly judgement!_

Namu Ami Dabutsu. How should I go about my current predicament? Should I just be a good girl and let fate guide me or something? Was this suppose to happen? I mean, I guess it's better than staying dead but I kinda like the thought of having a house in the sky, having wings, and playing a harp like a normal angel that I was suppose to be.

I took a deep breath and exhaled to calm my thoughts.

 _Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

Calm down, Rin... or Je'hel. Calm down. This might be good. This _might_ be good. Just be a good girl and go with the flow. I mean, this is great, right? You have your previous memory. You practically have an advantage against anyone in this place. The only bad thing is puberty all over again but that won't happen until 12 years later. That means no boobs and curves, yet. No monthly blood, either.

It's fine. It's fine.

 _Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale._

Okay. I'm alright now. My inner thoughts were right. This could be great. I could still remember everything from my very first book to the very last one.

I have intellect that far surpasses anyone for now. I should use that to cope with grief of not seeing any familiar person anymore and just plan out the life I'm going to live in now.

Whew. I'm even calmer than before now that I've thought about thing rationally. Though, it's still unusual to know that I retained my previous memory. Was this how it was suppose to be?

 _YAWN~_

Actually, you know what? I'll think about it next tim- _ZZZzzzzzzzz..._

* * *

This place I've been born into is pretty weird. People were wearing mix clothes from the Middle-East and the far Eastern Islands but were speaking my native language Japanese. Maybe I was born in a different world than I thought.

One of my plans was to learn to talk as soon as possible. "Babubuu~" ...It wasn't going well. More like pathetic really. This went on for about more than a year before I was fluent enough. And in the same year, I was already reading complicated books.

My parents, whom were both professional traders were impressed. They started teaching me the ways of trading at the mere age of three. Including selling strategies, making full use of the economy, pricing strategies. Everything I needed to know.

Right now, I was shown my very first glimpse of what this world looks like. The world map. Trust me, it looked very familiar.

"What's this?" I asked, sitting in my father's lap.

"This, young lady, is the world map and I'm going to show you our common trading routes. The quickest and the safest ones." He placed down pins and different coloured threads.

"Oohhh..."

He pointed at one part of the continent, placing down a yellow pin. "This is our country, Parthevia."

 _Parthevia? That sounds familiar..._

"Since we're dead center in the map, we're also the center when it comes to trading but that isn't the case for now since we're at war."

 _War?_

He started pinning five major countries. "The Great Plains, Gou, Magnostadt, Balbadd, and then Reim."

 _Is this..._

"The five major kingdoms and the most prosperous. There are other countries like them but as of now, they don't trade with other countries. They're..." he started pinning some more locations. "Artemyra, Sasan, Heliohapt, Kina, and Immuchak."

 _AAAAAHHHHHHH!_

I couldn't handle it.

Dad looked over at me. "Did you get all that?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

I fainted.

* * *

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. It was a bit of an underestimation to say that I was sweating in nervousment.

 _WE'RE BACK TO THIS SURPRISE AGAIN!?_

Dear God Solomon, what did I ever do to you!? I wanna do it again! How come you're so generous.

But on more serious matters, is this for real? I knew that map was way too familiar but, really? I might, as well, say that I've been blessed. Was the holy Masrur gonna be within reach? So I wasn't dreaming? I'm not in a coma staying in dreamland?

I pinched myself, it hurt.

 _IT'S REAL! IT'S REALLY HONESTLY REAL!_

I've never been more excited in my entire life. I'm vibrating from where I am and I had to press my head to my pillow to avoid screaming out loud.

What? _What?_ Oh no. I don't think I'll be able to cope with this. Thank you for today and future days to come! I look forward to tomorrow for always now!

I smiled and closed my eyes to prepare for sleep. I was really really happy. Coping with grief had seemed really easy now.

* * *

 _"Je'hel... Je'hel..." I look towards the bright light but had to cover my eyes from it. "Listen. There's something I need to tell you."_

 _What..? Something... to tell me..?_

 _I squinted and realized that this was probably the same being that took me to this world. But I can't see him all that well. This light is really hurting my eyes. "I c-can't see you..." I moved forward and the light disappeared._

 _I gasped. A very familiar person stood before me. Blue hair... that braid... that divine staff..._

 _"Solomon..?"_

 _He smiled and I was confused even more. What..? Isn't he dead?_

 _He raised his arm and forced my head to meet his forehead. "We're out of time. This will be easier."_

 _Light shined from his forehead and I realized what he is trying to do. "N-No... wait..! Ugh-!"_

 _Memories, voices, pictures, feelings, ambitions, and lastly...magic, poured to my head all at once. It hurt. It really hurt. He was showing me what happened at Alma Torran. How the world came to be. How he wanted the world to be. What he intends to do with me._

 _I couldn't handle the pain of having everything crammed into me all at once._

 _Solomon released me and I fell to the ground. I didn't even realize I was crying._

 _"Je'hel. I bestowed upon you knowledge for a reason. Engrave it to yourself. Don't fail me. Save this world." I shook my head. Yeah. I understand. I really do now._

 _A thought popped into my head. Kinda liking the idea and being a bit selfish, I asked. "C-Can I ask you to give me two things? Please?" This might be the only chance I'll get. Might as well ask now._

 _He looked at me as if he already know what I wanted. He bent down to my level and smiled. "Oh? What do you plan to do to them?"_

 _"I plan to give one to Aladdin. And I intend to keep the other." I smiled cheekily, feeling proud of myself. "I'm your fangirl, too, you know. Though, I'm more loyal to Masrur."_

 _He laughed. "Do so in my stead then. Goodbye."_

* * *

I woke up in the day and unconciously touched my chest. I managed to feel an odd bump and I reached inside my clothes to take it out. It was a necklace with the two divine staffs tied to it belonging to Solomon and Sheba.

I smiled.

 _Thank you so much._

* * *

During breakfast, I asked the one thing that had been bothering me since I awoke from my dream with Solomon. Since I now know where I am and what I want to do, this matter takes importance among others. I pray that their reaction wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I drank water (feeling thirsty all of a sudden) before I spoke loud and clear. "I want to learn magic."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as if someone had pushed the pause button in the imaginary remote. Then Mom drank her own water and started coughing madly. She composed herself after awhile and said, "What brought this on?"

I looked down, nervous, "I just wanted to? Part of me is screaming that I needed to do this." That was the truth. It really was screaming at me to learn magic. It was my untamable fangirl side. She's on a leash but is still quite scary. She bites my hands occassionally.

Dad sweatdropped. "But you're our only daughter, we had already planned to hand over our trading company to you once we're ready to retire."

I visibly shriveled in sadness and looked down. "But I really want to learn magic and a whole lot of new things, as well. I don't want trading to be the only thing I'm gonna be good at." Now this is the truth that my heart was telling me.

All I've ever known for my whole entirety of my three years worth of life is how to do trade and business. I want to know more and _more_ about other stuff I don't know. I want to know this world first hand and very thoroughly. I wasn't satisfied with what I currently know.

Three years is a long time to spend being patient about waiting for the right time to learn things again. I already know how to walk, speak, and read. I want to know _more._

And guilt-tripping the people who raised me was not something below me.

My parents gulped at what I said. They looked at each other and started fighting with one another through pure looks alone and gestures.

I silently awaited my judgement (fingers crossed) for a long while.

Dad sighed. "Fine. Do as you like."

I brightened up and stood from my chair at the news. "Really?! I'm really happy! Thank you! I love you!"

I hugged them both out of pure happiness and they hugged back as equally tight.

Mom sighed for a bit and seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Would you like to learn magic in a magic school?" She asked, breaking away from the hug.

I nodded my head fervently. "Uh-huh!"

"Then you shall. You'll go when you're a bit older and not a runt anymore." Dad ruffled my hair, laughing.

I laughed, as well, letting the small insult pass over my head from excitement. "Thank you!"

I didn't notice it but both he said feels a bit forced and that he was probably worried that they wouldn't be able to see me for a long while. I'm worried about that, as well, but I decided this on my own. There would be no going back. I needed to do this.

* * *

In my room (I was done with more lessons about our family business), I was laying down with a small cloth resting on my forehead. It looked as if I was having a nap when in reality, I was using Solomon's Wisdom to gain more knowledge about magic. It showed me memories that served as my guideline for using magic.

I would shift from browsing Solomon's Wisdom to trying out magic in real life. It was like this every chance I get for the past two months.

So far, I've learned how to use the ruhk around me to my advantage. I didn't have enough magic in me but the ruhk all over the place was the ones supplying me the amount that I needed. I didn't understand how I could do this and it feels a bit like cheating so I promised myself that when I'm old enough, I would work my body to the ground to increase the magoi supply within me. That way it wouldn't feel like cheating as much.

Right now, I've managed to make them turn to different kinds of elements (small ones) just by chanting or giving them directions.

It was really fun to do secretly and experiment on my own.

On other days, I spent my time requesting a lot of stuff from my parents. I wanted lots of papers, ink, writing tools, sewing materials, and different kinds of fabric that they could find.

I needed to polish the skills I haven't been able to use for three years and after what happened about me wanting to study magic, and learning just about everything, they were quick to say yes.

Some say I was a bit greedy about the amount I wanted for each item and I'm not ashamed to say that they were right and wrong at the same time.

I'm not just being greedy, there were actually a lot of things I intend to do to those materials and I've already made my mind to spend specific times dedicated to doing those.

They will be surprised at the things I could make. Maybe I should let my parents in on what I want to do to those items right after I'm done?

But right now, I have bigger concerns to worry about. That is, finding out the part in the timeline I'm currently in.

Dad once told me that trading in our country right now is in a decline because of the war. I don't know what war it is but if it's the war that I'm thinking off then maybe Sinbad is just within my reach, being a fellow Parthevian and all.

I've thought it was that was since it's the only one I know that happened in Parthevia but things might not be all that simple. I might've been born at the time that Barbarosa is already ruling this country. Which means Sinbad have been long gone from here.

Which sucks. I wanted to meet him. I'm quite fond of all kinds of tales and from what I read in the manga, Sinbad is quite the storyteller himself.

And this might be good. It means he's in Reim, right? At least, his company is. I might be able to pursade my parents to defect there and establish a new HQ. Who knows? I might be able to make my parents make a worthy rival out of Sindria Trading Co.

But all of this is just baseless assumption. Just a one gigantic _if._ I'm not even sure yet about everything I've just planned.

I actually need to confirm this timeline first.

* * *

"HAAAHHH! KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE **HAAA!** " Only a small smoke came out inbetween my hands. No shame whatsoever, yes, I'm actually doing this. And I'm pretty serious about perfecting this maginificent technique.

I thought it would be a good idea. Aside from the hours during the afternoon that I spent reading countless magic books, I also spend my time training magic firsthand in a vacant shore near the port. No one actually comes here because of the slippery stones you have to make your way through and the waves endlessly pounding against you that you must bear to get here.

But I pushed through, only because this is probably the only place where I can practice magic in private. Not just inside the house where I could possibly manage to destroy part of it if something went wrong. And trust me, no one actually want to see me being silly, practicing a silly technique that might destroy someone if I managed to make it work. So, peace and quiet it is.

I also manage to lug here the books I've been using for reference, using a sack that was waterproof. Using Solomon's Wisdom as a guide in magic requires me to sleep during use and my forehead to glow. I was not fond of those things so I use it only before I go to sleep at night and during the early mornings when it's not suspicious to be sleeping (with a glowing forehead).

And besides, I wanted to be thoroughly exhausted, annoyed, and be working my way to figuring out how a spell works on my own without an advantage I didn't need yet. I liked the feeling of being greatly challenged, learning new things such as this.

It might have been already obvious but I'm very stubborn when it comes to these type of things.

After another failed attempt at recreating Kamehameha (I managed to add a tiny light incapable of erasing one's existance), I notice a huge ship, carrying soldiers, come from the right where the port is. The soldiers looked wounded and just plain exhausted with a pile of horizontal boxes behind them.

And after the ship passed by from the distance, I realized what they were.

 _Coffins... They must be going back home, huh? I'm suprised the bodies were retrieved from the battlefield._

Back in the previous world, the people didn't even bother and just salvaged whatever belongings their fallen comrade has to send to their families. That is, if they were generous enough.

 _I guess, this world hasn't entirely fallen, yet, huh? There are still numerous kind people._

I glanced at the port and realized that I was fortunate enough not to have my father be brought to war. That thought alone was enough to replenish my energy and keep going.

I stood up once more, ignoring the pain of tiredness that surged through me and started practicing again.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 2

_My eyes snapped open and I lurched forward in a gasp. I started coughing loudly, straining my dry throat even further._

 _The moon's light shone down on me in an eerie fashion and I couldn't help but be wary all of a sudden. I don't know if it was because of my dream._

 _I couldn't believe what I just saw. No, I felt it, as well. The disbelief, anger, grief. Solomon wasn't there during the war with Al Thalmen but his will, the one that merged with God and became God himself, Solomon's will, was there with Sheba._

 _Holding her hands. Hugging her. Silently telling her that everything will be alright. All the way to her final moments._

 _This wasn't in the manga that I read. And now that I've known the truth about that day, Solomon and Sheba's fate seemed even more sadder. Just like how it became to me whenever I use Solomon's Wisdom to have a better grasp on their past._

 _It was much more different than seeing everything in mere black and white pages that doesn't make anyone feel the events themselves. It was more like seeing everything happen right before your very eyes, wanting to help, wanting to do something but couldn't._

 _Like you haven't felt even more useless in your entire life._

 _I covered my mouth and cried, hiccups raking my small body. I clutched the necklace that I wore, the one containing the last mementos that the couple had._

 _I may have only known them as a fan for two years and then another three years as Solomon's chosen 'saviour of the world' but that doesn't mean I don't care for them. I do. And strongly, at that._

 _How couldn't you when you've seen everything that had happened to them and felt the way they did when their own world was destroyed?_

 _I somehow found myself vowing on their divine staffs._

 _I swear... one day... one day... surely everything will..._

* * *

 _Sew. Sew. Sew. Get your minds off of things. Sew. Sew. Sew. Prick yourself. OW! YOU MOTHERFU-_

The door opened and the person who intruded unfortunately saw me being a crybaby and sucking my finger like one, my current project thrown a few feet across from me in a jumbled textile mess.

 _That hurt. That really hurt. I was so rusty with sewing and that's what I get for trying to block other things out._ _ **Mother of God.**_

"Are you alright?" Mom asked as she peeked through the door, looking faintly amused.

"Immunkay. (I'm okay)" I said, looking real close to tears as I kept my poorly abused finger in my mouth. It actually hurt even more now that it's been exposed to heat from my cavern. Scratch that. I'm _not_ okay.

I openly cried. "It _huuuurts."_ I showed to her the offended finger.

"Aww~ Je'hel. I told you to be careful with needles." She strode towards me, dress gracefully swaying with the movement of her hips, and sat down on the floor beside me. She placed me on her lap and assessed the damage done. "Look, your poor finger is full of holes now."

She retrieved the small medkit she always had on the inside of her sleeve pockets and began fixing my finger. "Why do you _still_ continuing this? You get hurt every time." She squeezed my hand and I winced at the sudden surge of pain.

There was a wound there that I got from trying to learn healing magic by cutting myself purposely. It was one of many hidden all around me.

I thought that since I do get hurt from my secret magic practices as shown by my numerous scratchings, I might as well try to learn how to deal with it using magic (I got more wounds from those than just simply practicing other magic spells).

"I'm sorry..." I murmured slightly as she continued treating the needle pricks.

She sighed, rubbing my now treated hand apologetically. "It's not like I won't ever see these abuses on your body if I suddenly say 'Stop making me worry', you know."

I smiled sheepishly. I was caught. "I want to do this because I want to save the world!" I threw my bandaged hand in the air and smiled widely. "When that happens, you won't have to worry about me getting hurt anymore! I promise!" It really was a promise. I know she wouldn't take it seriously but I intend on making that promise a reality. Just watch me.

She lightly laughed at the childlike impossible dream. "Okay, runt. Whatever you say."

I pouted. I don't being called a runt. "I'm not a runt!"

"Sure."

"I'M, LIKE, NOT, ARU!" *****

* * *

Out in the ports early morning, me, along with some servants, went to see off my parents and I was being clingy and annoying.

"NOO! YOU'RE GOING TO TISON, RIGHT!? I WANNA GO, TOO! UWAAAHHH!" I wailed childishly, desperately clinging to my parents as they struggled to yank me off and climb aboard the ship at the same time.

This was the second time I've ever cried this hard in this life. I mean, they're literally going to the place where Sinbad grew up until he was 14 years old. I wanted to go because I needed to know if he was still there and to confirm the timeline.

Dad's eyebrow twitched annoyingly and he struggled not to yell at me. "We're only gonna be staying for no longer than a week. We just want to visit a friend and to know the situation of the town that raised both me and your mother." He clutched the back of my head and pulled. "Now, let go and _get back to the house."_

"I WANNA GOOOO!" I stubbornly held on, crying my heart out. I didn't care that I was throwing a tantrum in the middle of daybreak and embarrassing my parents infront of other seamen who were already out here preparing for their next sail. I want to go and that's that. I probably won't get another chance at this again. It's now or never.

"I swear I w-won't cause t-t-trouble! *hic* I won't w-wander around t-too far, too! So, pleeeaaaseee, TAKE ME WITH YOUU! WAAAHHH!"

The servants behind me whispered to each other then faced their employers, looking absolutely heartbroken.

"Sir, Missus, can you absolutely not take Je'hel with you, at all?"

"She promised to be a good girl!"

"I ACTUALLY WANNA GO TOO!"

The two of them heard the pleas of the servants (except the last one) and shared a look. They battled with each other for a moment before they sighed in defeat when they realised I was actually giving them more problem than if they were to have me along for the trip. "Fine. You can go." Dad annoyingly muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"REALLY!?" I jumped back excitedly, eyes sparkling, with no signs of me crying, at all. No red eyes. No tear streaks. No runny nose. No hiccups. No nothing.

Their eyebrows (including the servants' who sided with me) twitched. They realized they've been tricked by a three year old girl.

Unfazed by their betrayed looks, I ran to the deck and jumped around excitedly. "Yay~! Tison, here I come!"

Dad ran the palm of his hand across his face. "Oh for God's sake..." Mom sighed and patted his shoulder, shaking her head at my deviousness at such an early age.

I waved over my parents with a wide grin on my face, obviously pleased that it had gone my way. "Hurry! We're gonna leave soon!" We were nowhere near close to sailing away. My parents' men were still loading cargo.

Tick marks appeared on their foreheads. _This girl..._

* * *

"Ohh... this is the island?" I leaned forward as the small island slowly came into view. From where we were at, I could somewhat see what appears to be a port on the right side of the island.

A tug on my sash brought me to look behind me at the person. "Don't lean too far. You're gonna fall in the ocean." Mom sighed exasperatedly, hand in her hip.

"Hai~"

She kept hold of me even after I just went down and just properly stood there. It's not like I'm gonna fall into the ocean. I'd like to think I'm a bit more careful than that. Especially since those scary shark looking turtle squid things were eyeing me in a way I didn't really like.

I looked at the corner of my eyes at Mom and turned my head towards her in a questioning way when I saw her looking forlornly at the island. Nostalgia, happiness, and longing swimming in her eyes.

"I missed this place. Back then, I used to trick the townsmen into buying junk from me and your father would start scamming the people out of their money."

I sweatdropped, my chin slipping off of my hand that was propping my head up. I looked at her fully. _What kind of childhood did they have?_

She shook her head slightly, eyes closing and lips curving into a fond smile. "He always had a way with words. If I hadn't beaten him to a pulp, he would have scammed me, as well. How nostalgic."

 _I'm serious. What's with this kind of recollection? I'm getting scared already._

She continued, as if not offended by the weird look I was giving her. "Honestly, that man. The moment I was finished with him, he suddenly grovelled before me, and proposed. I refused, of course, but he didn't let that waver him and kept cornering me whenever he sees me. He nearly won one time."

I blinked. _Whoa..._ I didn't say anything and just continued to listen. It's actually starting to interest me. This is the first time I ever heard how they got together- _and I'm nearly four!_

I leaned forward towards her, now eager to hear more.

"He kept going year after year after _year_ until I was already going on board a ship, headed for the mainland to start a business. That idiot actually followed me. I didn't realize until I found myself wandering about below deck where I found him sleeping inside a potato sack."

I almost slipped in surprise. _Wha..? A potato sack?_

"In which I threw him in the middle of the ocean because of disgust. _I mean, I did it because he was creeping me out but-"_ Mom blushed and cupped her face out of embarrassment, somehow managing to look proud of herself for what she did back then.

My face contorted into something akin to a confused cringing look. _What?_ _ **What?**_

"He didn't know how to swim back then and he was yelling for help. Feeling a bit guilty, I decided to help and threw a potato at him. So he could have something to eat while out in open sea."

 _YOU WERE THAT CRUUUEEEL!? WHAT DID MY STALKER OF A FATHER DO TO YOU!?_

"Oh, we're here already. Let's get off, Je'hel." She bounced away from me and headed for the way towards the plank that connected our boat to the port.

I chased after her, near hysterical at the cliff-hanger. "Wait! What about the potato guy!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POTATO GUY!? MOOOOMMMM!"

 _POTATO GUUUUUYYYY!_

As I was running after Mom, I failed to notice a certain boy talking with my parents' men who were having trouble unloading. Maybe, if I were concentrating at what the Ruhk around me was saying, I would've seen him.

* * *

"Hey, won't you forgive me?" Mom asked, bribing me with the sweets she brought with her.

I looked at the sweet snacks, slightly tempted to forgive her as some of them in the basket were my favourites back in the mainland, before I turned my head away, pouting childishly when I remembered what she did to me.

I can't believe her. I can't believe _myself_ for falling for her trick. I actually thought that's how they fell in love with each other. I was starting to feel really proud of it and its eccentricness and difference from a normal love story. I was ready to brag about it to anyone who asked "How did your parents meet?".

But in reality, when she found Dad on board the same ship as her, it was only a coincidence. He wasn't sleeping in a potato sack, hiding from view. No, he had the same idea as her to move to the main land to start a business. They got together after a few years of working with each other and I was conceived a year later.

What boring story. Granted, the part about them scamming their fellow townsfolks and Dad chasing Mom around was true but still-he was only trying to get her to join him in his dream of being a trader.

Dad sighed from my other side, shaking his head. "Do I look like a person who would stalk the person I wanted to recruit? I'm not _that_ bad."

I craned my head to look up at him. "I know that! But Mom looked very convincing when she was telling that story! I was _tricked_ dammit!"

Mom sweat dropped at the accusation. "Language, runt."

I turned to her and childishly stuck my tongue out before whipping my head to look the other way again, arms crossed.

"She actually looks cute pouting." She turned to Dad.

"I'm not pouting!"

"But, you gotta admit, I'm a pretty damn good storyteller to trick this runt into thinking you were like that when we were young." She laughed. "Maybe I should change my profession and be a tale spinner instead."

Dad, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Trust you to never forget that one time I chased you down."

Mom didn't hear that. Instead, she stopped on her tracks, making Dad and I to stop as well. She was looking wide-eyed infront of her and that made us look around at the part of the town that we went into.

The dirt road was full of cracks. A few of the houses looked ransacked and deserted while others were using anything they could find to block the holes on the roof. There were a few people leaning against some houses and looked as if they were only made of skin and bones.

 _This is awful._

Mom covered her mouth in shock. "What happened here? _The people are-_ "

Dad placed a hand on her shoulder, face turning grim at the sight. "Let's look for Esla." He herded her away to a direction and picked me up. That Esla must have been the friend they were talking about.

I looked over his shoulder at the streets that we passed and took note of the white ruhk hanging in the air and the concerning amount of black ones.

 _What a horrible condition this place is in. And to think that I was born into such a blessed family._

We went to part of the town that was just further down the road and near the shore. There, Dad went up to one of the houses and knocked. "Excuse me! Is somebody inside?"

We waited for a while until the door opened and revealed a woman with slightly tattered clothing and shoulder length hair. She looked surprised to see Dad. As does my parents to her.

"Midel, Arphas!" She exclaimed in surprise. Dad looked relieved to see her as his hold on me relaxed, if only a small bit.

"Oh, _Esla!"_ Mom hugged her and cried, relief and worry bursting forth from behind her usual calmness. "When we came to visit, we thought something bad might've happened to you."

"I'm fine." She laughed lightly, patting the back of my sobbing Mom. "I'm fine, see?"

I peered up at her from my Dad's hold, her exposed cheekbones from malnutrition not escaping my gaze as does her haggard appearance.

 _She doesn't look okay. She's in almost in the same state as those people on the streets._

The woman took notice of me and smiled. "And who is this girl?" She bent down to my level when my Dad set me down.

I looked down, shyly. "Um... I'm Je'hel." _Not my first time talking to a stranger yet I'm still nervous as heck. Good job, Je'hel aka the person who is not sociable._

"What a nice name, Je'hel." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled back and found my self shying away from view. More particularly, her still warm smile despite her current condition.

 _I didn't really like my name (who does?) but thanks anyways. I'll grow to like it maybe sometime in the near future, surrounded by half-Fanalis kids and my future husband Masrur._

I almost drooled at the thought.

Esla opened the door further and invited us in. "Come in and let's have a talk. We need to catch up things."

We went inside and took in the place and the lack of decorations and some furniture. There was a bed in the back and a small table in the middle of the place containing eating utensils and a pitcher. There was a furnace and pots in one corner and a small bookshelf in the other.

I looked at our host, confused at the tidy and seemingly empty house. "Do you live alone Miss Esla?"

She laughed and sat down infront of the low table. "No no. I live with my 10 year old son."

 _It looked like she lives alone. I can't believe she has such a young child and not even a single toy was present in this place they call home._

She poured water on four cups and handed those to us. "He's currently working at the port, helping out the people who are in charge of cargos and guiding them through the sea, as well. He's so hardworking." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't have any tea to offer you."

 _And the son is_ _ **working?**_

Mom waved her off, still sniffing. "It's fine, even if we look like this, me and Arphas used to be in the same situation." She set the basket full of sweets in the table and pushed it towards Esla. "Here, a small gift."

"Thank you, Midel."

"It brings back memories." Dad piped in from beside me. He took a sip as did I. I'm actually quite thirsty. And I didn't actually mind. At least, she's honest enough to mention it to us.

"You two are still as kind as ever." Esla looked forlorn. She shook her head and smiled, setting the basket down beside her, probably to give it to her son. "Now, start from the very beginning. I want to hear _everything."_

* * *

I left the three to their talk as it turned serious after awhile. It looked like Esla has a retired veteran husband from the war and he's been pulled out again despite the fact that he's lost his leg already. He was pronounced dead a few years back and his belongings were the only things that returned.

I didn't want to intrude in such a conversation so I left on my own accord but kept my promise to stay near.

Now, near Esla's house was a deep well where most people collect their water for everyday needs, that's where I'm currently staying, just passing the time. It looked really scary if you looked inside it and peer into the darkness. It looked like it was bottomless.

"How scary. But how curious, as well." I leaned ever so forward, almost half of me was inside. It looked dangerous but I didn't notice that I could fall at any moment's notice. "I wonder what I'll find on the bottom."

I leaned forward and regretted it almost instantly. The necklace that I wore that carried the divine staffs slipped off my head and I only had a few moments to react. I was lucky that I managed to catch it.

"Whew." I sighed in relief, thank goodness fast reaction time. _I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if this fell down-_ "Wah!?"

My body suddenly lurched forward and I realized that I leaned too far in. "AAAHHH!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my legs and stopped me from falling headfirst to my death (again).

"Whoa! What were you doing almost falling into the well!?" A young boy (from the tone of the voice) said in surprise as he kept ahold of my legs.

From my position, I looked above me and saw a thick mass of ruhk covering my view of my saviour, only his hands were visible and as he slowly pulled me out, my view slowly cleared and I saw who it was.

A young boy with purple hair and an astonishing golden eyes, face contorted in concentration as he struggled to hold me. He managed to grab my attention from the very start and I decided then and there that I found him.

 _Sinbad..._

Perhaps sensing me staring at him, he stopped pulling and curiously looked at me like I was to him. Silence followed.

...

...

...

I realized he wasn't even looking at my face but at the lower part of my body that was currently clad with pink _panties._

"Um..." He blinked, as if snapping out of some kind of a daze. "Can you please not stare at my underwear too much? It's embarrassing."

His face grew red, with the ruhk around him turning into the same shade. "AAAH! I WASN'T! I WASN'T!" He suddenly let go of me out of embarrassment (of being caught) and I fell again.

"NOO! DON'T LET GO!" I shrieked in surprise and he caught me once more.

"I'M SORRY!"

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME _THERE!?"_

"I'M SORRY! QUIT STRUGGLING!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The two of us panted, resting on the ground beside the well after struggling with each other who either refused to let go or wanted the other to let go.

It was a very tiring fight.

He recovered faster than I did and just watched me get my own breathing back to normal. Once I did, he spoke. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Huh? Oh..." I hesitated a bit. The question surprised me.

Should I tell him? I mean, my main goal was to see him not meet him. Just a glimpse is fine and I'll manage to find out his age by just asking around. I remember that he's quite popular here in Tison.

 _Hm... what should I do..?_

After thinking about it, I settled to just remain anonymous. I like the idea of him being dumbfounded when he finds out my real name if we ever meet again.

"It's... uhh..." _I don't know what name to use! Dear whoever you are whose name I am about to mutter. Please know that I didn't mean to spout your name as an alias as I cannot think of anything good to use._ "It's... Ja'far.. I'm currently engaged to a person named Masrur."

I almost face palmed. I can't believe I just went there. Why did my fangirl side have to come out now? _Of all times?_

"Ja'far? What a weird name." He looked at me suspiciously. "That's not your name, is it?"

I stood up, surprised that he saw through the lie. "It is! And I really am engaged to him!" I resisted adding 'He just don't know, yet!'.

I'm such a horrible person, fighting to get the dignity I didn't even have in the first place back. But I do remember that this boy infront of me does the same more than two decades into the future so maybe a little advance revenge would do him good.

Before he could rebut, a familiar voice sounded from behind me and I struggled to ignore it. "Je'hel! We're going home! Where are you?" It was Mom. And it looks like they were already done from their talk.

I crossed my arm and looked away from him and into the direction where the voice came from. "Who's Je'hel?" I asked, ignoring the fact that _Je'hel_ is just standing right infront of him and posing as a particular assassin/future vizier of the purple haired boy infront of me.

The suspicion doesn't leave his eyes and I could still feel it boring through my skull. I resisted the urge to gulp. He's only a boy who doesn't look that much older than me yet he still me makes me feel so unnerved. "...Who knows." He stood up and dusted his backside.

I took that chance to make my escape. "I need to go." I turned around and fast-walked to where I heard Mom is, slightly forgetting the small fact that I am currently not _Je'hel._

"Ah! Wait! What about my thanks?" He asked, chasing and falling into place behind me.

I stopped. He did, as well.

Not turning around, I muttered my thanks. "Thank you... for saving me." My cheeks turned slightly pink. I've never apologized to someone I don't know before and it's really embarrassing. I know Sinbad but I didn't know him _personally._ But I really am grateful. It was really scary that I probably almost died if he hadn't come to my rescue.

Without waiting for an answer or _something_ from him, I ran full speed away. He didn't follow me again and I made a mistake of looking back.

He was just standing there smiling at me.

Faintly surprised at being caught looking back, I stuck my tongue out childishly. Refusing to even waver, I sped up even more.

 _I haven't even asked his name._

* * *

A/N: _POTATO GUUUUYY! Lol I honestly don't know what happened at that ship scene, at all._

 ***Reference to how Falan, from, like, the Alma Torran Arc, used to, like, speak, aru!**

 _Now that I mention it, the part where Je'hel tricked them looked oddly inspired by the time that Falan and Wahid were going to the battle with Elder David and their son, Tess, trying to stop them. Hmm..._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: _I'M BACK, BITCHES! Enjoy. =]_

* * *

There were four of us standing at the port, the same day that we set foot in the place. Me, my parents, and Esla. We wanted to stay a little longer (me, especially) but Dad wanted us to go back two days earlier so him and Mom could work to help the village be back on its track, as soon as possible.

I don't want to go back myself but I was in no position to argue. I _did_ just tricked the two of them into bringing me along here in Tison. If I pushed my luck any further than that, they might just decide to wrap me in a mat and throw me into the ocean.

Besides, helping Tison village which was suffering from the war? Seems like a pretty good thing to do. I wasn't about to say no to that anytime soon. We're rich and we literally have no idea what to do with the profits we get from our company aside from buying more materials for our products to get _even more_ money.

...yes, our riches are coming to full use now.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't get my son to meet you. Of all days to not come home earlier, it just had to be today." Elsa smiled regrettably. "I wanted him to meet my old friends and their cute little daughter."

I blushed slightly from my perch in Dad's hold. _Cute? Me? Really?_ I gave her an incredulous look.

"If I may ask, what is the name of this boy you speak so fondly of?" Mom asked curiously, clasping the other woman's hands into hers. "I'd like to at least know the name."

"He's a very special child." Esla smiled proudly. "His name is Sinbad."

It took me awhile to sink that in.

...

...

 _...Are you serious?_

Dad butted in. "His name sounds special."

I resisted the urge to smack him and yell out loud.

 _HE IS! HE'S THE HIGH KING OF THE SEVEN SEAS! THE ONE WHO MANAGED TO CREATE A MERCHANT COUNTRY IN A SPAN OF TWO DECADES!_

If Dad noticed my constant shuddering that started when I heard the name, then he did a great job of keeping silent about it. After all, I'm the type that faints in shock and contemplates life whenever I recover from said fainting (I was a weird kid and I know he knows that).

Damn it all. Who knew Sinbad's family was this close to mine? So if my parents hadn't left for the main land, I would actually be neighbours with the guy. _Damn it!_

Well, it's not like I hate him. I.. I'm just _wary_... per se. I still don't like the thought of him being Elder David's reincarnation. And...

I let my head plop to my Dad's shoulder as I sulked. _I didn't want to get involved so early. I haven't even mastered any spells yet. Ugh._

Where did my life go _so wrong?_

...

Oh, from that moment I became a dumbass and slipped from that tree and broke my neck from the 50 metre fall.

Saying their farewells to each other, me saying mine as well before resuming my previous position, we climbed aboard the ship.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar purple hair, and when I turned to look, he happened to look at the same time. He smiled and waved at me. My reaction was instantaneous as I hurriedly buried my head in my Dad, hands covering my face.

"BYE JA'FAR! SEE YOU SOMETIME SOON!" I heard from my right and I started sobbing.

 _Noo! Don't make promises dammit!_

My parents, having heard the callout, and saw that it was directed at me as I started sobbing as soon as that left the boys lips, looked at me in confusion.

"Ja'far?"

 _DAMMIT IT SINBAD!_

* * *

A full year after that... _fateful_ meeting, I finally managed to master my sewing again, write three volumes of Science, Math, Medicine, and Torran Language Guide, _and_ a little bit of magic.

With sewing, I managed to create a yukata as a night garment, a traditional kimono for formal events, and a haori that I wear at any given moment.

I was quite proud of those three so I had a rack made for each Japanese clothing to hang in whenever I'm not using it. When questioned about it, I always say it was inspired by a royal family I saw before.

 _COUGH! KOU COUGH!_

Then the reason why I started to write those books is because all the knowledge stuck in my mind, like archived files, does not really make this world advance, like our world, where everyday surgeries are still considered miracles here and there's a chance that even the common flu can kill these people with their little knowledge about medicine.

I'm also pretty sure that sick people are isolated from the rest and ignored.

There _were_ countries that are known for their medicine like Heliohapt but I sincerely doubt that people would have the time to travel to a faraway country like that. Not to mention that that place doesn't really welcome foreigners as per their culture like Sasan themselves.

Their math here, on the other hand, is only simple basic math. And that makes me really mad because in our world, we only need basic math for everyday use but we still need learn the advanced ones that we don't even need, just in case we decided to take a job needing complex math, while the people here are already quite happy with theirs.

And from what I know from Solomon's Wisdom, math plays a pretty big role in hypothesizing, invention, and conjuring of spells. No wonder Ugo's theories aren't appreciated by others. They don't have the capability to understand it like Solomon does.

Believe me, magicians or not, they need math.

They need to _suffer_ Advanced Math and I swear by the time I'm done making every single person here _inhale Complex Math-_

 _COUGH! COUGH!_

Yeah. The math books are only created out of pure spite. Unlike the Torran Language guides.

They are the ones that I wrote simply just cause. I learned the Language from Solomon's Wisdom and I realized that whenever I needed to make sure of a sentence I can't understand, I always go back to Solomon's Wisdom for help. And that's bad because I sleep during that time and my forehead starts glowing.

And that's bad. That's _real_ bad. You don't just see a normal-looking girl with a glowing forehead while sleeping on a daily basis, you know. That's just... _weird._

 _No._

So I just wrote everything I know about the language just so I could have a reference book to read instead of diving deep for it.

Then there's the subject of my magic progress.

My advancement in magic isn't really all that amazing but the first priority spell I did was a borg. I remember that I needed it to qualify as a magician to enter Magnostadt. It was hard to master but when I did, it turned out to be real sturdy.

There were different kinds of borgs out there, some even naturally bends, but mine stays round. I actually wanted it to be more adaptable to any attacks but I'm not about to complain about it. The borgs reflect the individuality of a person. It's like the magicians' version of thumbprints. No two borgs are the same type. Besides, it's not like I can change it at will anyway.

The next magic was a healing one and now I can heal small scratches and wounds. Ever since I did, I always came home with less injuries and Mom was happy about that. You know what they say, a safe-looking Je'hel makes a very happy Mom.

As for my attempts at recreating Kamehameha.. well... I gave up on it. Yes, _I know_. Why give up on the most awesome thing ever invented? It was mostly because I just realized how ridiculous it is and how light can't actually hurt anyone. I opted before to just use flames but even then, it's still hard to do. No, it was hard to _control._

That's the main problem. Maybe in another time, I'll manage to pick it back up again and continue working on it.

Also, I've grown used to using Solomon's Wisdom every morning and night thus making me less tired after using it.

In one of my deep searching for useful magic spells, I found one that I could actually use to restore my energy if I ever decide I don't need sleep. I've been using it for the nights that I spend studying about magic, writing down the contents of an advanced medical book I read in my previous life, and sometimes just for training.

Huh. Now that I've mentioned it, I've been quite busy this past year.

* * *

Walking past busy men, I made my way to where my parents are. I was called for something important and since I'm not that busy, I decided, why not?

Though, I admit, there were times when I just ignored any and every summon they give me whenever I _am_ busy. And being a bit cold-hearted, I didn't feel guilt.

 _Hahaha...ha... I'm the worst. The worst daughter to have ever_ lived _. Quite proud of it, actually._

I opened the door, one part of my haori going down my shoulder (annoying shit keeps on _slipping!_ ), and peeked at the room to see if there were any signs of my parents being there. I found them near the windows at the back, discussing something with their treasurers.

Now here's something for you guys to know.

 _Those treasurers are weird._ Actually, they're pretty creepy. They have those gas masks on and you know how Darth Vader makes that _SHHKRR_ sound whenever he breathes? Yeah, they also do that.

I yanked the right side of my haori back up and made my way to where they were. When Mom saw me approaching, she gestured towards me to Dad and they made the people they were talking to, leave us for a sec.

They left looking like a group of grim reapers dressed in black, wearing gas masks, and making _SHHKRRR_ sounds while they're at it.

I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, climbing up a stool in the table. It wasn't as hard as before since I grew. And excuse you, not just a few millimetres. 2 _inches_ taller than before and very proud of herself. That's me.

"Hey, runt." Dad greeted me. The insult never really bothered me like before since I grew used to hearing it whenever they were referring to me. They called me that more than my name. Who wouldn't get used to it? "We're gonna head to Reim. Do you want to come with?"

 _Reim? You mean_ that _Reim!?_

"Of course, I wanna go!" I looked at them excitedly. You could almost see the typical sparkles and hearts flying about. "While we're at it, let's move HQ there and defect already! I can't wait!"

They both shared a look.

"Yeah.. whatever, runt." Mom said as she shook her head. "Get ready, we leave today. It's high priority that we get there by 2 months."

"Yay~ Should I bring my Kimono? And some books I haven't read, yet? What about writing tools-" I blabbered continuously until Dad cut me off.

"Okay. Shut up. Take what you want with you." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I didn't need to know anymore. I was immediately gone in a white flash.

Happily packing more than a few books and writing materials in a sack to be collected by servants, I happen to have a glance at the necklace I wore. It just seemed like it was shining more than the light-glinting-of-off-it shine it usually has.

I haven't really tried to do anything with them, yet. I actually wanted to try using them sometime soon and perform a little experiment.

I know that I can shrink and grow them whenever I infuse them with magoi but they require magoi from within so I was only able to grow them at palm size. It's not much as its small size is about an inch and a half with its original one to be about a little over 6 feet but even so- _it was progress._

And I like progress no matter how pathetically sad small it is.

Besides, I was wondering if they come with any destructive spells when equipped. Like those RPG games that gives you different special moves when equipping weapons. I'd like to be able to control Physics Law and an Offensive Borg, please.

 _Man, they're taking a long time to prepare._ I yawned and reached inside of the sack, unusually sleepy all of a sudden. _I should try to finish as much as I could of the... Medical... jour...nal..._

 _YAWN~_

* * *

 _The ruhk around me is so noisy. Did something bad happen or something? They're very eager for me to get up._

 _Doing so in my own leisure pace, I blinked blearily and sat up, rubbing the annoying sand out of the corner of my eyes and slowly taking in the white space I was in._

 _The image of Solomon staring me down, patiently waiting for me to wake up fully, didn't really register until I realize that said image wouldn't go away even if I already slapped it._

 _I gasped. "Solomon!"_

 _He rubbed his red cheek and looked at me weirdly. "Do you always slap the things your mind perceives as a dream?"_

 _I was near crying. "I'm so sorry! I'll gladly take heavenly judgement!" Who the heck hurts a beautiful God like Solomon!? That's like the worst of all major sins out there!_

 _He grinned slightly. "I don't think that's needed. I wanted to talk to you so I pulled your consciousness out of your body for now. It won't be awhile." He stood up and gestured for me to do the same._

 _I did so and curiously peered up at him, the ruhk around us chirping loudly in an odd excited way._

 _"I just need you to listen." He started. "Whenever you train for magic, I need you to concentrate and grow Sheba's Divine Staff at a usable length."_

 _Solomon waved his hand and my necklace hovered out of its hiding place inside my top clothing. One of the Divine Staffs glowed and on his hands, he held Sheba's staff that was only a little bit taller than I am._

 _I looked at it, a bit saddened. I could only grow it at palm's length. How do I do that?_

 _He twirled the little staff, as if relishing the small petite form that it took. "This is the ideal length for you but any size will do."_

 _I watched him twirl it around, squatting down and resting my head on my knees. "Why do I need to do that?" I asked._

 _He stopped what he was doing and smiled. "It's because of this." He grew the Divine Staff to its original size._

 _I almost squeaked in surprise when he held it away from him and a silhouette formed by the ruhk around us reached out a hand to grasp it on its own._

 _The ruhk parted in a grand flurry and a new but familiar face have shown itself. I stood up, my eyes sparkling in astonishment._

 _Sheba!_

 _She smiled, holding the golden staff behind her. "Hi~"_

 _"You're so much cuter in person!" I squealed._

 _Sheba laughed. "Aww~ thank you. You're cute, as well." Solomon smiled and gave her a one armed hug, the other leaning on to him._

 _I started circling around them like a kid, asking random questions that came into mind. I was almost jumping all over the place._

 _"Why are you here? Are you a ghost? What do you got to do with the Divine Staff? You can actually meet Solomon? How does it feel like to know that Aladdin looks more like you when smiling and like Solomon when at any other emotions? Huh? Huh?"_

 _Sheba smiled at the last question sadly before starting to answer the questions one by one. "I'm part of the Great Ruhk now that I'm no longer one with the living." She smiled at Solomon. "I can now meet Solomon because of that. And I don't really know what to say at that last question. I'm really happy, though, that Aladdin doesn't entirely look like his father." She sweatdropped then, laughing sheepishly._

 _Solomon, on the other hand, was thinking thoughtfully. "I actually wanted him to look more like Sheba." He grinned then and added as an afterthought. "And fatter."_

 _Sheba scowled and hit him in the arm. He just laughed._

 _I looked at the royal couple, smiling a bit too happily at the cute scene as they discussed what they wanted Aladdin to look like. They were a few variations here and there about the young boy's future appearance but they seem to always deviate towards him looking like the Great King with some of the Great Queen's features. Like her smile._

 _I grinned to myself as it was exactly what Aladdin looked like. A beautiful mix of father and mother._

 _As they continued, I started to notice something on the Ruhk around them. It felt like grief and longing. I realized that they must've wanted to see and raise Aladdin like a normal child with their own hands. Just what they wanted to do right from the start before Alma Torran was plunged into chaos. Not just give him a huge task that he has to burden all by himself at such a young age._

 _As if realizing I was still there, they both stopped arguing and looked at me sheepishly._

 _Sheba scratched the back of her head. "Sorry for ignoring you for a bit." She brightened. "Anyway, about my staff-"_

 _I suddenly cut her off. "Sheba. Solomon. Listen," They looked at me in faint surprise. "Someday, when I grow stronger and have a better grasp on magic, I'll find a way for you guys to see him."_

 _It was silent for a moment, the ruhk flying around us._

 _Then, slowly, the corner of Sheba's smiling lips turned down and Solomon clutched his wife's shoulders. The pain in their eyes was as clear as day and the ruhk around them fluttered about like they were being carried by a small breeze._

 _...J...hel..._

 _My determination only grew stronger at the sight. "I will bring him to you so you can hold him, talk to him, and reassure him that he's not alone on his journey. That he didn't need to carry the burden alone."_

 _Sheba turned towards Solomon, her shoulders were slightly shaking. I could hear her silent cries from where I stood. I, myself, let a few tears drop. They had to suffer so much in that war against David. They lost important allies, everyone was suddenly in two different sides, and their son which should have been born there in a peaceful time had to be burdened with the hopes of the people for the united world they long for._

 _But I remained strong and didn't let it waver my resolve. I longer care about anything other than the promise I was about to make._

 _"I will be there to guide him. And no matter how long it will take, you will someday see him." I smiled. "I promise. So don't lose hope, okay?" I thumped my chest with my fist as a way of sealing the promise. "I'm quite the keeper of the promises I make, you know."_

 _...Je'hel..._

 _The ruhk around me suddenly grew louder and it engulfed me in a matter of moments._

 _I was pulled away._

 _But I didn't miss the grateful smiles of the royal couple as they let me come back._

* * *

All I could see for a moment was blinding light before it disappeared and I was staring at the familiar face of my Mom before me.

"Hey, Je'hel, why are you crying? A bad dream?" There was worry in her eyes and, for a second, Sheba replaced her before turning back.

Not really bothered by the trick of light, my hands flew to my eyes and confirmed that she was right. I _was_ crying. "Oh." I wiped at it and smiled. "I just had a really sad dream."

I looked behind her and saw the servants was carrying the things I packed previously. "We're going, right?"

Eager to take a bit of a breather, I stood up and picked up the Medical journal I wanted to finish writing and skipped out the door as if nothing was wrong, the servants following.

I didn't catch the frown that the last occupant of the room had nor the worry in said person's eyes.

* * *

"Ngh...!" Sweat dotted my forehead and any other parts of my body. I managed to raise my self a few inches above ground before gravity grabs me back down to the wooden floors. Panting, I wiped the sweat off of my chin.

Even with the help of the Ruhk around me (which is unusual on its own way), Gravitational Magic is still hard to do. Granted, I only started it today, but I wanted to master this before we set foot on Reim. And I have _no idea_ that you would need to control the gravity around you at all times if you want to move at any direction and stay elevated.

According to Solomon's Wisdom, I would need to practice this again and again until manipulating the gravity around me becomes second nature.

Which is bullshit since I thought, for you to fly, you would only raise yourself and then- _boom!_ -you're flying. But _noooo,_ it had to be complicated like this.

I sighed tiredly.

We'll be at Reim in only a little over a month and I've been spending my time fooling around, being amazed by the sea and the sea creatures ever since we left Parthevia. It's not like I can help it. Almost every animal in this place are the ones I haven't since before in my own eyes. I've only been able to know about them in books, depicting their strange ways and looks.

It was all so _fascinating_. And you can't blame me for taking in the sights whenever I could.

Laying on the floor, my breath intake coming to its slow natural pace, I started thinking about things.

 _Sinbad would be eleven now, huh... Time sure flies._

And it does at an incredibly fast pace. Soon, he would be capturing the 1st Dungeon Baal, be labelled as a criminal in his own country, flee said country, then he will be off on his little adventure.

I don't really know what to expect if I ever see him again in Reim (taking into account that we may or may not move there). I won't be able to see him _now_ since he's still 3 years short of the right age but at the small tiniest bit smaller-than-a-speck-of-dirt chance that I do...

...

I'll run.

No shame whatsoever, I'll actually _run._ Not just a normal run but a run-like-hell-the-devil-is-right-behind-you kind of run. I swear, I'm not even kidding. One glimpse of purple and I'll book it. Maybe scream here and there.

...

I went silent for a moment, thinking about it, before I laughed to myself. I can actually see myself doing that. As silly as it is.

 _I wonder what happened to that part of me that wanted to see him and all?_

I looked up at the ceiling once more, eyes clouding.

 _Man, I hate not liking someone._

* * *

A/N: _More tomorrow after I get home~_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: _As promised, here's the next one. I just came home from school and was very stressed so I hope to hear from you guys about this chapter. Pretty please? Lol_

* * *

I closed my eyes and waited. Counting and counting and counting. As patiently and as calmly as I could. There was no need to rush or panic. After all, I just started.

1 minute...

2...

3 minutes...

4...

I _was_ getting worried now but it was nothing a little breathing exercise wouldn't fix.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

5 minutes...

6...

I was now a bit skeptical if I could last.

 _Can I really do it?_

7...

8...

I closed my eyes tightly. As if waiting for the painful smack that my butt was gonna get from the wooden floors below me. I've never gone past 9 minutes before.

 _Please don't. Please don't. Please don't._ _ **10 minutes.**_ _Just 10 minutes. PLEASE._

9...

...

10!

I slowly opened my eyes from the cringe that it previously was and marvelled as I remained airborne. I started moving forward and backward, as if testing to see if I would fall if I did and nothing happened.

Solomon's Wisdom was right. If I managed to remain in the air for 10 minutes or longer then it would be easier to master and I would be able to control the direction I intend to go to.

 _It's only been 3 days!_

In glee, I hugged myself, unknowing to the object I was heading towards to until my head collided with the wooden pillar.

 _SMACK!_

I slid down comically and was pretty sure it was gonna leave a mark.

 _Ow..._ I rubbed my forehead and slowly flew downwards until my sandals hit the familiar wood floor. _I still need to be careful._

But never mind that! This achievement is great! I can finally do what I intended to do ever since we set sail. And that is to practice magic in the majestic (and by that, I mean dangerous and full of things wanting to kill 4 year old girls practicing magic by themselves) open sea.

Out in the vast open body of water, no one would see me until I see their boats first. It was a more secluded space than my little beach back in Parthevia in which I was always in danger of being seen by leaving ships coming to and fro the port.

In the sea, however, if I went far enough, I would see them first before they did me. And I could start practicing destructive spells without damaging anything aside from water if I went to the more deeper parts.

Well, I just hope that no giant sea creatures unknown to me would suddenly show up while I'm there. Maybe I could fly above the clouds. That would be _awesome._

Leaving the room in a _very_ good mood, I decided to leave in search for food in lieu of just restoring my energy. My body doesn't go hungry whenever I use the spell to restore the energy I lost so there were times when it messes up my internal food clock and I would forget to eat.

It would always make everyone worry and the nagging goes on and _on_. I know that they're worried but they need to trust me more about these kinds of things.

 _Besides,_ I opened the door to where they stock the fruits and other foods. Fingering some of the apples and oranges (not really liking the feeling), I settled for the ones that instead smelled nice. I bit on the apple, juice running down my chin and I wiped it with the back of my hand. _I'm more of an independent girl when it comes to things that I need._ I thought amusedly.

* * *

Bustling men carrying cargos out of ships, the smell of seafood in the air, chatters from all over the place...

 _We've arrived in Reim!_

I held in the urge to skip (jump) all over the place in excitement at the Greek styled place. Though, it still show in my manner of speaking.

"We're here! We're here! We're here! What are we gonna do here? Go to the Colosseum first? Watch the Gladiators fight? Set up a stall? _Move HQ?_ Or maybe-!" I blabbered non-stop. Honestly, I can't wait to explore. Once given the go signal, I would start running around all over the place and touching _everything._

Never mind the small fact that I may pass out at the end of the day because of the mix of excitement and exhaustion. But hey, small priceto pay.

Mom and Dad sighed in annoyance. _This girl..._

After giving out orders to his men, Dad spoke to me with a brow raised at my shaking, excited form. "We're here on an official business." A smirk laced his lips. "We _will_ be here for awhile but we also _might_ consider the offer to move."

My eyes sparkled at what I heard. _They might consider?_

What I'm urging them to do basically contradicts my previous statement of not meeting Sinbad. But this is _Reim,_ dammit! This place is beautiful next to Artemyra. Never mind the fact that this is our enemy country but... that's a _small thing,_ you know?

...

...

... _How_ did _we managed to get here if Parthevia is at war with them?_

Before I could get any other thought about it, Mom spoke. "But it usually leads to _no_ with your father." I froze. Mom patted me on the shoulder, slipping a small coin bag on my hand before winking at me slyly, slinking away with a laugh.

Dad followed her and now I was stuck here frozen in disbelief.

 _What._

I was tempted with the thought of throwing a tantrum here in the middle of the port about it to express my feelings but decided against it at the thought of them putting me up for adoption.

It was _very_ likely to happen.

I scowled.

* * *

 _One of these days, I'll manage to move HQ here in Reim. Through crying and throwing tantrums or through tricks. I swear, I will._

I stomped my way through the long road full of merchant stalls, coin bag jiggling from where I tied it at the inside of my haori and not really looking at anything but ahead courtesy of my sour mood at being turned down (man, I wish I could break concrete with my feet through sheer strength alone).

 _Don't they know I'm actually doing them good by suggesting to move here? This country is the centre of trade! No wait, that's Balbadd._ Shit.

Sighing in pity at myself, I stopped walking and instead focused on the stalls full of people brimming with smiles. Everywhere I look, everyone was lively.

 _This is a great place. What a nice country._

I smiled to myself at the thought before heading over to one of the stalls that was selling masks. The owner of the stall, catching my eye, immediately smiled at me.

I smiled back politely. "May a look at the masks for a bit?" I asked gesturing to the colourful displays.

"Yes, yes! Take your time. This masks came from all over the world so there's plenty of varieties."

I looked at the different masks and, sure enough, there's a lot of them. There are animals, strange creatures, different coloured blank masks with designs, _human ones?_

 _What? That's creepy..._ I cringed at the human masks who were disfigured and some of them even looked like they were stuck in eternal pain. _Why is there such masks?_

I sweatdropped before I just concentrated my attention at the cute, lively ones. Like the rabbit and fox masks. I admire the fact that they're well detailed and looked like they were meant for both children and adults. How cute. I want one. Like as a souvenir of sorts.

Though, one mask in particular caught my attention. A strange red creature with a natural wide grin layered with rows of sharp teeth. They actually remind me of the Red Lions aka the Fanalis.

I looked at the owner and pointed at the mask in glee. "Mister, I would like to have this, please."

* * *

Walking amongst the crowd once more, I held the mask in front of me, marvelling at the fact that I actually bought it even though I have no need for it. It's just that it reminds me so much of the Fanalis that I just had to get it. My fangirl side would start gnawing at my arm if I hadn't.

I smiled to myself. _Maybe I should use it as something to start my Masrur shrine-_ "Ah!"

I stopped suddenly as I felt my haori hold me back for some reason, the sudden unexpectedness of it surprising me for a second. I almost dropped the Fanalis mask.

"Ah! Oh no, I'm sorry! We're you hurt?"

The ruhk around me grew noisy, gathering at the area surrounding the both of us in a huge mass, flying all over the place and disguised as merely wind in the eyes of normal people. I was suddenly hit with Deja-vu until I saw a long pale-blonde braid flew with the breeze and the person who stepped on my haori look down at me with kind eyes and a smile.

I felt myself stare in wonder at the wandering Magi himself, Yunan, who looked as if he shined like sun from where I stood (and girly, definitely girly).

Unable to help myself, I blurted out, "Nii-san, you're really weird." I wasn't talking about him but the ruhk around him. He tilted his head at that.

"Oh," he stood at full height, holding his hat as the wind blew stronger, his fishing rod being held between his fingers. "Am I now? You're pretty weird yourself." He said with a smile.

I shook my head. I don't think he gets the hint that I was implying. "No, I mean, the little white birds around you." I looked at ruhk around him. Still as thick as ever but their usual calm way of flying staggered for a moment at what I said. I pretended to ignore the fact that he must've been surprised. Who wouldn't if a random girl you just met suddenly said you're weird? "There's a lot of them around you unlike other people. I think you're special, mister!"

He smiled in that way that wouldn't show what he's thinking. "And I to you."

I smiled at that before I curtsied and turned to leave, ignoring the fact that people here may or may not curtsey but... I'm _polite._ Polite people say their farewells one way or another and not just leave randomly after saying weird shits about your Ruhk.

Besides, I've said what I wanted to say and, hopefully, had left an impression. I actually wanted to meet him but that was a plan for after I was done in Magnostadt. Not now.

I have big plans for the future and Yunan is the most trustworthy person out there. I wanted him to be included and not Aladdin. The poor boy already has his hands full.

"Ah, no, wait!"

I stopped at the voice, turned around with a sweet business smile. I waited for him to continue but he was staring wide-eyed. Oddly, it was in my direction but not at me. Weird.

The continuous waves of people soon swallowed me and I lost sight of him.

 _I didn't mind. I wanted to leave anyway._ I started walking forward, raising my haori with my hand so it wasn't susceptible to being stepped on again, my other hand holding on to the Fanalis mask I've already forgotten about.

 _But what I did mind was when he lowered his hat to cover his eyes before he disappeared from sight._

* * *

I lay sulking in our hotel room, the place we were going to be staying at for the next two weeks until we leave. I lay in my stomach, face down on the pristine white sheets and clutching it, just like how Aladdin sulked the first time.

I looked really pathetic. And sad. _Pathetically sad._

That Yunan, he didn't need to look that troubled to see me that one time. If you're a guy and you did that to girl, said girl will be troubled until you make it clear what your actions then meant.

I sighed heavily, the sound being muffled by the bed.

 _Women's thoughts are complicated, dammit!_

 _"That's right. That's right. Men don't really understand us, huh?"_

 _Right? They're so insensitive._

 _"Uh-huh."_

...

...

...

"Wait..." I lifted my head and stared at the headboard for a second, contemplating whether what I was hearing was real. I whipped my head to the side. "What-?"

Familiar dark hair flowing in the wind, that smile on her face as she looks out at Reim from where she sat at the windowsill. _"Reim is really beautiful. It's been such a long while~"_ She took notice of me when she felt me staring at her (gaping almost). _"Oh, hi~ Are you done venting?"_

 _I KNEW IIIITTTT!_

"Sheba!" I looked around me. Left and right and back around. "What? _What?_ Did I fell asleep or something? _What?_ "

 _I don't understand!_

As if trying to prove that I _was_ dreaming, I pinched myself. It hurt.

She laughed. _"No, you're not in deep sleep. I came of my own accord."_ A single Ruhk landed on her finger from her outstretched hand. _"Through the help of the Ruhk, I can create and maintain a solid body for awhile."_

I stopped trying to rip my hair out and blinked at her. "What? You can do that?"

She smiled and held a finger infront of her lips in a shush motion, winking slyly. She somehow reminded me of a more mischievous version of my Mom. And that's saying something. My Mom's naturally mischievous.

I looked at her pick up things here and there to take a look. Even if I was expecting her hands to go through the objects, it just didn't.

 _So even as a ghost, you can still manage to be seen by creating a temporary body, huh..._ "I didn't know that was possible."

 _"It is. You just need to concentrate the ruhk on your spiritual body and you'll be with the living once more for awhile."_ The ruhk flew off and she just down from the window sill, making her way towards me and sitting down on the bed near my feet. _"The only downside is, people don't notice you unless you make your presence known and you can't cast spells but you can still do things living people can't._

 _"Like jump really high, run really fast, sense things really better."_ Sheba threw her hands in the air and started gesturing at her side, her arms bending up and down repeatedly. It was quite funny. So Aladdin learned that from her.

 _Though, that doesn't really explain how she can hear my thoughts._ I sweatdropped.

Sheba looked at me, resting her staff behind her and settling her legs in criss-cross style. _"Because I just can."_

I winced when she heard my thoughts again. "Because you're awesome?" I offered.

She nodded approvingly. _"Yep. Because I'm awesome."_ She leaned towards me. _"Anyway, about me being here..."_

That peaked my interest. _Why_ was _she here?_

She smiled brightly, a little too brightly for my tastes. _"I came to teach you everything I know about magic!"_

I blinked. _What? Teach me? Magic? Her?_

She nodded. _"Yes, me. It's what I wanted to discuss when Solomon said to use my staff for training. You can't just use magic willy-nilly without a staff to regulate the magoi. The spell will turn out unstable and might backfire on you!"_

I blinked. _Oh..._

She clenched her fists infront of her, as if relishing the feeling of being teacher for the first time towards someone. _"I can't wait to start! You're my first student, you know!"_ She actually looked like a giddy kid.

I thought it over. This could work. Instead of learning by my own the one thing I can't seem to grasp fully, I'll just have someone teach me. Besides, when she said that I was her first student, that really made my heart do a little warm flutter. That made me happy.

"Okay! Teach me everything!" I stood on the bed enthusiastically at the thought of being taught by the Great Queen herself. This is gonna be _good._

She threw her hands in the air in glee.

"But!" I cut off her mini celebration. I crossed my arms, eyes closed with a huff. "You only tell me the basics of a spell and let me work out and experiment on the rest-"

 _"I'm fine with that! Let's start now!"_

I opened my eyes and blinked, tilting my head in confusion. "Now?"

She nodded happily, _eagerly_. _"Yes! Now!"_

"Wait! _Wait!_ "

I shook my head, waving my arms as her living body dispersed back into ruhk. The ruhk that previously made up her body concentrated on a single spot on the room and an image started to show. It was the bottom of a rather deep and large ravine covered in trees, both above and below.

I paled at the place. It looked like the place in which if you go there, people will never see you again. And my newly appointed teacher just decided that it was the perfect place to be in.

A force from behind me suddenly pushed me forward and it was apparently my fate to go to such a place.

"SHEBA, _NOOOOOO!_ "

A flash of light and I was gone.

* * *

I gasped and continued running. Faster, faster, _faster._ If I don't, I'll get caught. I was really near to tears and I keep on screaming at every turn I make. They always find me because of that.

And by they, I mean the projectiles Sheba, in her spirit form, kept hurling at me. She was laughing maniacally the whole time ever since we started.

 _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?_

An ice spear nicked my cheek a slight bit and buried itself at the poor tree it hit. I realized then that if I had been hit, I would've died horribly _and_ painfully.

"AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

I ducked under a tree branch and weaved my way through the tall grass from a field I broke through from the forest, my speed significantly slowing down.

"HOW IS THIS TRAINING FOR MAGIC!?" I yelled as I ducked, a lightning spear whizzing above my head and hitting the grass surrounding me, creating fire.

The fire licked at every direction, almost surrounding me. _"It's because it trains you to sense magic in the air and dodge it! It hones your senses, you know!"_ She laughed loudly and raised her staff to create a fire spear that I had to jump to the side to dodge.

"DEMON! YOU DEMOOONN!"

 _"HERE COMES THE EXPLOSIVE ONES~!"_

 _BOOM!_

"GYAAAAHHH!"

* * *

I collapsed to my knees after 10 minutes of non-stop running and screaming for my life. "N-No... more..." I huffed, my voice a little gruff as Sheba floated down to stand at my side. She used the staff to envelop me in a white light and made my wounds slowly disappear.

 _"There, there. You still alright, Je'hel? Maybe, I was a little rough with you."_ I'm pretty sure, if she could pat me on the head, she would. Though, I would've bitten her if she did. How dare she make me go through such traumatic experiences!?

I craned my head to look at her, my voice still hoarse. "Of course, I'm not okay. I'm _five!_ " I tried to yell but that only succeeded in making my throat hurt more. "Ow..."

She scratched her head sheepishly, placing down the staff, ceasing to heal me and leaving me with a sore throat. _"Ah-ah~ Sorry. But you learned something, right?"_ She turned to me with that bright smile of hers. It almost blinded me for a moment.

I stared at her blankly before turning my head to the side with a little 'hmph!' and a pout.

 _"Aw~ Look at that. You're so cute pouting!"_ Sheba squealed.

"I'M NOT!" _Ow... my throat._ I sweatdropped. "...Leave me alone, please..."

Sheba smiled sheepishly before looking towards a direction. _"Let's go look over there."_ She smiled, pointing into the distance in which a smoke can be clearly seen.

"Hm?" I looked at her before at my surroundings. "...Well, where are we, anyways?"

The answer was instantaneous. _"Don't know."_ Simple as that but it made things _real_ complicated.

I can't even rebut at that.

" _But never mind that small thing!"_ She waved her staff and stood me up, an excited glint shining in her eyes. It was making me scared. _"Come! Let's go see!"_

"W-Wait!" _SHEBAAA!_

I tried to stop her in vain. She forcefully made me come along with her through the use of a borg she casted on me. At this point, I don't even know what to expect from her anymore.

* * *

Resting atop a tree, me and Sheba curiously scanned what appeared to be a military camp of sorts in the distance. The smoke was coming from their small campfires, probably for cooking food.

The base was settled in the middle of a large plains with the only trees in sight being where we were, the towering cliffs surrounding our entire backs.

There were flags all over the place but from our perch, we can't really see anything.

 _"How curious. Why is there a camp here in the middle of nowhere?"_ Sheba asked herself, her legs moving back and forth.

Me on the other hand was using a branch to stand on with another near my chest being used as a place to rest my head in my hand.

"Hm..." I scanned the area, my dirty white haori flowing in the wind. It may seem unlikely now but if they had somehow looked this way, they may just find me. I don't really mind but this is a different country's military camp. Me and Sheba are practically trespassing right now in their territory. I turned wary.

 _Sheba, I don't think we should be here-_

A rustle sounded from behind us and we both turned to look at it. It was a bush and it was continuing to rustle. I though it was gonna be like a typical anime scene where you thought someone was gonna come out if said bushes but it turned out to be an animal so I was still relaxed about it. That is, until a small figure emerged.

 _Blazing red hair... a semi non-emotional face... an aura of dignity... it can't be, right?_

The boy sheathed his sword at his hip before looking up at where I stood atop the tree. Despite him not doing anything yet, I was already sweating like crazy.

We stared at each other and Sheba looked back and forth between the two of us at the tense atmosphere, one paling and the other narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

...

...

...

I jumped down from my perch and landed infront of him, calmly raising my hand as if nothing was wrong.

"Yo."

Then I booked it, screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 _IT'S FREAKIN' KOOOUUUUEEENNNN!_

* * *

A/N: _I like depicting Sheba as someone who is childish and has a knack of being maniacal when teaching someone. Do you guys think so, too? Hahaha!_

 _Normal updates will continue from here on out so expect the next one by Monday or Sunday. I can update like that now since I have, like, five chapter drafts. So you're all good for about a month or so~_

 _On the other hand, feel free to tell me which part of the story I should do a different POV for the tenth chapter special. Or not a POV but a side story cannon to this one about Je'hel's life. Maybe even a special event you would like her to experience. You guys choose. =]_


	6. Chapter 5

_DODGE AND WEAVE! DODGE AND WEAVE! DODGE AND WEAVE!_

This time, while running, I held my scream in to avoid detection. I don't know if Kouen was the only one running after me or if he had sent the soldiers from what I assume to be his military camp but I didn't look back to check. I didn't _want_ to check.

Sheba, on the other hand, had long disappeared saying something about having a busy (non-existent) schedule. I yelled at her, of course, but I couldn't really do anything if she can disappear and reappear at will. I just wished she hadn't done it at this situation. I'm so _scared_ right now!

 _I need moral support from my maniac teacher, dammit! SHEBAAA!_

Just keep running. Just keep running. _Just keep running._

Wheezing a little bit too loudly (I was _just_ previously running for my life before this one. What were the odds of me doing the same thing _again?_ ), I decided then to just stop and hide in nearby bushes and use it as a chance to look.

I ducked into one that was near a tree I could climb and stayed there, trying to regulate my breathing by breathing deeply and looking out to see who had been chasing me.

There was no one. I looked in any other direction and there really was no sign of anyone chasing me nor could I hear anyone nearby.

I let out a sigh of relief. But I couldn't honestly say that I was safe already. I'm still near the enemy base. Or maybe, that wasn't really real. That person must've been an imagination 'cause there's just _no way._ The flags may have looked familiar (me just realizing it belongs to Kou) but there's _no way_ for him to be here.

 _Dammit, Sheba. Why did you bring me here? Was it just a coincidence? Fate? What is it?_

When I was really convinced there was no one after me like I thought, I stood up, dusting my clothes and my now dirty haori.

 _Of course, there's no one really chasing me._

I sighed at my stupidity and turned to find my way out of the place. _I can't believe Sheba left me without any way back home. What am I supposed to do here-_ "Wah!?"

My haori seemed to have been caught in something and I stumbled, tripping in the process. I turned to see what caught it and I was surprised when I found out what. Rather, _who._

My face turned pale at the feet that I saw to the hand that held my haori tightly and then to the glaring face that pinned me to the place. On the person's right hand was his previously sheathed sword, drawn and glinting ominously at the sunlight. He looked like he was going to stab me with it. I'm pretty sure he was.

I started sweating and forced my hurting throat to speak. "Um... I can explain..?" I smiled nervously.

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODMOHMYGOD_

He tugged hard at my haori, forcing my back to arch, and he held his sword to my neck. "Then explain." If this boy wasn't who I think it was, I would have laughed at the high-pitched voice but the fact that I _do_ know and that the sword underneath my chin was very, _very_ real, I didn't dare utter any other sound aside from words. Maybe even a few squeaks.

I craned my head to look back. "I-I was... lost? I didn't know that that portal would send... me... here..." I trailed off at the dark look that sent me that clearly said he didn't believe me. I gulped. "I-I r-r-really d-don't k-know..." I was near tears now from fright. Who wouldn't? This is Kouen! I hadn't realized there was actually a chance I would meet him in this world. It thought it was highly unlikely!

Though people would highly doubt they'll get killed by a kid with a flashy sword. I, on the other hand, don't as said kid with _flashy sword_ is Kouen who actually looked like he was contemplating murder right now. I'm not even kidding.

The sword dug deeper into skin and it started drawing blood. "Tell me the truth!"

My tears started falling from fear and, out of desperation, I did what was told of me. I told the truth. I closed my eyes tightly and yelled, "I-I'm a magician, okay!? My teacher brought me here through a portal and left me after our lesson! It's not like I _wanted_ to be here!" My throat burned from the pressure I poured from speaking and I started sobbing as I realized that I have been left alone in a dangerous place. Never mind that I was being really pathetic right now. That's the least of my worries with my life (or limbs) at the top.

I could actually get killed by staying here. I would be mistaken as an enemy and killed on sight. They most likely don't care that I'm a 5 year old kid and has no qualms killing me. Other countries probably already had the idea to send innocent looking kids as spies to enemy countries, thinking that there's not a chance a defenceless kid could be one so it would not be any wonder if they killed me here.

After a few tense moments of silence, me still a sobbing mess, Kouen got off of me and stayed at a safe distance away. I looked at him when I felt him got off and saw him still pointing the sword at me.

"Stand up."

I looked at him at confusion. _Was he not going to kill me? If not, then what does he intend to do to me?_

He got mad when I stayed laying on my stomach, just looking at him. "Are you deaf? I said, _stand up._ " His red eyes flared.

I stood up immediately, wiping my eyes and nose with the sleeves of my haori in the process, and not really understanding what he's doing.

Satisfied, he then poked me with the end of his sword, head gesturing to back where we came from. "Return back and don't you _dare_ run." The 'or else' part didn't need to be said as his message was read loud and clear.

I gulped and started to hesitantly trudge my way back. _We're going to head to his military camp, I just know it. They're probably gonna torture me for information._

I closed my eyes tightly, the ruhk around me growing restless just like my current emotions. I clasped my hands together.

 _To anyone who can hear my thoughts, I am officially having a bad day. And it's all Sheba's fault. Damn her! I'm gonna curse her if I ever die!_

He poked me with the sword once more when I stopped to pray to every single gods that ever existed.

"Ow!" I rubbed my side.

"Don't stop walking." His face looked like it's normal unemotional look. Maybe it's because of the situation but for some reason, I started imagining him with his adult form with his goatee. Then him as a goat with his royal robes and head crown.

I stared at him before I muttered. "...Goat."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

I stared. And stared. And _stared._ I was probably like this for the past ten minutes. Maybe it was twenty? I forgot.

Why, you ask? Because I feel like I just hit a major jackpot of some kind. The one in which you won the first time and just wanted to try and not for any other reason, at all.

 _Blue hair... blue eyes... similar moles in their left chins... smiling faces..._

There was no mistaking it. Standing right in front of me is the two oldest Haku brothers, Hakuyuu and Hakuren. First and Second Imperial Princes of Kou Empire.

 _OHMYFUCKINGGOD!_

I'm shaking in both mind and body while fangirling even though I'm tied tightly and Kouen is still pointing that sword at me. Oddly, though, this redhead beside me is being all fidgety like he was nervous.

With a bent head and an embarrassed blush on his face as the two brothers praised him for capturing a _spy_ , it all actually made him look cute. I almost forgot that he wanted to kill me five minutes ago as he looked like he was fangirling like me.

"Eh~ you found her near where you train your swordsmanship skills?"

"That's concerning. To think that place would be susceptible to infiltration."

"She's a magician."

"Oh? A magician?"

At that moment, I started zoning out. I didn't care about what they were talking about after that as I was solely focused on trying to get out. Maybe I could use the sword pointing at me to cut my binds at the hands off. If I do that, I could try to grow Sheba's Staff and plan an escape. _Hm..._

But when the thought of Kouen hunting me down if I escaped using a sword he was barely even looking at (being so busy infront of his idols), I quickly scrapped that escape plan and opted to just inch away and find _another_ pointy object to cut my binds.

 _That spear over there actually looks good._

Without thinking, I started inching to the weapon rack behind the Haku brothers before a large hand stopped me by heavily putting said hand on top of my head. I actually flinched at the contact before I was forcefully turned by the same hand.

I was greeted with the smiling face of the oldest Haku. "My, where do you think you are going, little miss?" His sweet smile actually reminded me of a devil smiling at me behind an angel's beautiful face. It was absolutely scary.

I gulped. "Um... to escape..?" I flinched when I uttered the plan I didn't want anyone to hear about. At least, at this place.

Hakuren crouched infront of me with the same devilish identical smile as Hakuyuu. "Sorry, but you're not leaving. It's lucky for us that we found a person that Mei had wanted to see for awhile now."

I stared at him, confused at what he meant.

 _Mei? Like Kouen's younger brother? Koumei, was it?_

Kouen came into view from behind them with a crooked smirk, chin held high and looking down at me. "He meant a magician for Koumei."

"Oh." _Okay, so he just wanted to meet a magician, huh? Why didn't they said so? I would've come here on my own if that were the case._

...

...

... _no, wait a second..._

I suddenly paled when I realized that Koumei is actually just starting to experiment and learn about magic. He might not hesitate to have me be dissected for the sake of his research.

 _NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE PROBED!_

I tried struggling from the hold in my head, a nervous smile on my face. "I... uh... don't want to meet this Mei person so could you please let me go, dear sirs? I promise I won't come back ever again."

That's a promise I am willing to keep for the rest of my life. I can't believe they're gonna send me off to be experimented upon! Out of all the Kou siblings, I actually haven't seen Koumei's insane side. And I don't want to know if I'll get front row seat if I get sent to where he is but these three infront of me just refuses to let me go.

I gulped at their unwavering smiles and knew that I am not escaping this fate anytime soon.

I sometimes wonder if I'm just a magnet for bad luck.

* * *

For the while that Kouen was dragging me with the rope tied around me, I kept on resisting and burying my feet on the ground to just _somehow_ delay the inevitable.

But I couldn't do it for long because, despite the fact that he's like, what? _nine?_ he was strong. And also because of the fact that I'm only five that I was no match against him when it comes to physical prowess.

There was even a time during the small tugging contest to the path towards Mei that I contemplated frying the red-head infront of me with a small lightning magic out of desperation. He could handle being electrocuted to death, right?

And I did.

Well... _tried to,_ but he unknowingly dodged when he made a turn and instead I managed to set fire to one of the tents. The soldiers we left started panicking at the sudden fire that engulfed the tent and they hurriedly tried to put it out. It was a wonder how Kouen didn't noticed with all the yells.

Before long, we were standing infront of a boy with long messy red hair sleeping in the middle of reading a scroll. It was really cute as he was sleeping with drool on the corners of his mouth. He looks peaceful.

It was also quite funny when Kouen tried to wake him up by smacking him. It didn't work. And when he let go of the rope he was holding, I took that chance to make a break for it, going to the opposite direction as fast and as far as I could.

I was caught in no time. Three seconds flat actually by the younger Haku, Hakuren, who was just coming out of one of the tents.

I could have flown but, sadly, there was such a thing as a bow and arrow so that was clearly out of the question. It hurts being struck by an arrow, you know.

He almost stumbled when I ran into him. "Whoa. Why is En letting you run around?" He steadied the both of us and I looked at him in fear. He may look nice but he can have my head cut off at a moment's notice whenever he wants. Though, in actuality, I was even more scared of the boy who I just left behind.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill run up my spine and I dared to look back at the demonic presence that I felt and saw Kouen himself stomping towards me with a murderous look. He was dragging along a still tired looking Koumei, awake but still sleepy.

 _On second thought, I'll take being hit by an arrow any day._

With that, and out of pure desperation, I hid behind Hakuren. "NOO! HIDE MEEE!"

He looked at me curiously from behind him before looking towards the seething Kouen and his brother who had just made it to where we are. "Hey, En, you're scaring the girl. Stop."

"Move-"

"NO! DON'T MOVE!"

Looking entirely amused, Hakuren kept moving to stand in the way of the redhead who was trying to reach me. He laughed when Kouen stopped grabbing for me.

"What are you doing? Move!" He glared.

I hid myself even further away from view and whimpered. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's crying like a baby. And I will do it if Kouen even managed to touch me. With Hakuren in the way, it seems like it won't be happening for awhile but if he did...

Maybe I should go for the extreme and yell rape instead.

The younger Kou behind the furious redhead yawned, his hands holding the scroll he was previously reading. "What a noisy morning it is." He commented idly.

The older Kou's expression turned to annoyance instead of the _Kill! Murder!_ look that he had prior and without looking away from me, he said, "It's the middle of noon."

Koumei looked confused for a moment, "Really? It was just dawn a few minutes ago."

I jumped when Hakuren suddenly laughed at what the young Kou said. "Hahaha! You've been sleeping for awhile, Mei." He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to come out from behind him and infront of Kouen who, despite not making a move to grab me, managed to look like he wanted to kill me still.

I inched away from his glare.

Koumei looked at me, curiously. "Who is she?"

Ren patted me on the head. "This girl here says she's a magician."

"I didn't said that to you." I rudely butted in.

He ignored me. "And we wanted you, Mei, to meet her. You're working on magic research, right?"

I paled at the word research. _Please no._

"We thought she would be quite useful to you." Hakuren smiled and pushed me forward towards Koumei. "Here you go~"

Koumei now looked faintly intrigued. "She doesn't look much."

I was slightly offended but kept my mouth shut and instead retreated to my thoughts to complain.

 _Just because I'm five and a girl doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be a magician. It's rude to assume, dammit! (Insert insults here)_

Kouen's glare hardened and Koumei looked slightly wide-eyed. Hakuren covered his mouth, shock crawling over his features. "Oh my."

I looked at him curiously.

He laughed, scratching his chin sheepishly. "We heard you said _loud and clear,_ miss magician."

I paled. _They did?_

As soon as Kouen moved, I started running for my life, screaming loudly as he chased after me. My throat burned but I didn't care. I was more worried about my life right now. Vocal cords be damned.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAAAAYY!"

I have never been so scared for my life when I managed to catch a glimpse of my chaser's face. It was _pure_ _ **utter**_ _horror._

* * *

While I was being chased, I managed to fall into a ditch and broke my leg in the process. Kouen and Koumei who managed to catch up refused to help and instead just watched me.

I could understand their reasoning but it still hurt my feelings. Who knew they were this heartless? Aren't all people the age of kids suppose to have a heart. These two practically don't.

They just refused to help me. A five year old girl with a broken leg who had just fallen down a ditch she couldn't escape from. You'd think they would at least try to help.

I may be mature at heart but my body is still that of a kid. Because of that, I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes. I was a sheltered kid back then and now with barely any friends (heck, I don't have any right now) and their actions was something I was not used to.

Sobbing, I covered my face behind the sleeves of my haori to avoid being seen by the Kou brothers. I was pretty sure they still know as my shoulders could still be seen from their point of view.

"Mom... D-Dad... Shebaaaa... anyone..." I hiccupped as I broke down crying. This was probably the only time that I cried without any intention of getting what I want. "I... I don't wanna stay here anymore..."

This place had brought me trouble more than I could handle and I didn't like it. I know my mission to save the world would eventually come to be an even bigger burden than this. I know that. _I know_. But to think that I would be handling things more than this was enough to make me broke down into crying fits. I couldn't even handle _this._ I was so _pathetic._

And other than that, my healing magic was not at the advanced level to heal broken bones. There was no way I would be able to climb the small cliffs surrounding me due to my injury.

My crying grew louder at the situation that I was currently in. I didn't even care that the brothers could see and hear me. I could actually die here at this place.

Suddenly, a light came from within the inside of my shirt that I didn't notice from crying. But Kouen and Koumei did.

The Ruhk grew louder around me and focused in a single place, right infront of me and formed a familiar silhouette of a woman. Light shined and a familiar borg surrounded me. It was really warm and eased me for even a slight bit.

It brought me upwards and towards the Kou brothers who were watching in shock as I grew closer. I was brought down and the borg disappeared in a large burst of light, the ruhk flying at every direction.

Oddly enough, I didn't notice until Kouen grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me in the eyes, his own ones as wide as my own when I realized that he was suddenly infront me. Koumei, on the other hand, was silently standing behind his brother, observing.

Kouen gripped my shoulders tightly. "How did you do that?"

I looked at him just as confused as he is when I noticed that I wasn't in the ditch anymore, my leg still throbbing from pain. "...Do what? This?"

I looked around and in the distance I saw a familiar white silhouette of a woman waving me over before disappearing.

My jaw grew slack when at that. She saved me. I thought she wouldn't.

 _Sheba... did you..?_

I stared at the space where she previously stood and muttered. "...I don't know..." Tears pooled on the edge of my eyes once more.

Kouen opened his mouth and before he could utter a single word, I smacked his hands away and hurriedly stood up, making my way over to where I last saw Sheba.

"Wait!" Koumei made a move to stop me but I shrugged his hands off and continued dragging my leg towards where Sheba previously stood. They ran towards me right before I made it. A light shone when I did, and when they thought they had caught up, I was gone.

I felt a tugging feel to my body and the minute I opened my eyes, I was back at the hotel back in Reim, laying on my back at the bed I previously was. My arms were stretched out on either side of me, like how I usually was when sleeping, and staring at the ceiling.

I breathed out and grabbed at myself all over. When I touched me leg, I found that it has been miraculously healed. As if it was never there in the first place.

I thought it was a dream until I noticed the state of my clothes. It was just as dirty as before when I left the Great Plains. I touched my cheeks and realized my tear streaks are still there.

I felt my eyes water. So what happened then really was real. I felt ashamed of myself that I cried from something like falling into a ditch. No, actually, I was more frustrated at the fact that I thought highly of the Kou brothers, thinking they would help me. But they didn't.

The door to the room opened and I hurriedly went towards it and into my parents who came in. They were confused as I was and I realized why I was hugging them so desperately.

It was because I was seeking comfort for that time when I thought I would die and would never see them again.

I started crying my heart out.

* * *

A/N: _Aahhh... That last part was freakin' sappy. Urk. But hey, I try. Lol_

 _Like last time, t_ _ell me which part of the story I should do a different POV of for the tenth chapter special. Or not a POV but a side story cannon to this one about Je'hel's life. Maybe even a special event you would like her to experience. You guys choose. =]_

 _Because, seriously, I need it. I'm almost done with the draft for tenth chapter and I need a special one to celebrate. =P_


	7. Chapter 6

_In this world, I'm five years old._

 _In my old one, I was sixteen._

 _I was not much of a socialite then but I have a bright future ahead of me. It all showed with all of the things I learned and was_ willing _to learn._

 _With all of the knowledge that I carried over from the previous world to this one, you would think that a small thing like my beloved family's name would be an easy thing to remember._

 _My loving Mom, my Dad and his short temper, my childish older sister and her quirks, the family's head chef, the maid who wakes me up every morning, the gardener who taught me how to make flower crowns._

 _Names are said to be given by you because you love them. They are something you don't forget and would always keep close to your hearts._

 _But I couldn't remember theirs._

 _Their were_ so _important to me._

 _I love them all._

 _Yet, I couldn't even... I_ _ **couldn't.**_

 _Those people, as of now, are fading faster than ever. Not just their names... but also everything about them._

 _I'm afraid to forget them._

 _I don't_ _ **ever**_ _want to forget._

" _Everyone... I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Stomping through the marketplace of Reim once more, I continued to ignore again and again, the woman before me who was asking for my forgiveness.

In case some of you didn't know, Sheba, my maniac teacher, left me in the Great Plains after our first suicidal lesson causing me to be forever traumatised of the Kou Empire.

Of course, I refused to give her what she wanted to hear from me. The _'I forgive you'_ phrase.

 _"Forgive me!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"Even for a bit!"_

 _"FORGIVE MEEE!"_

I stopped and stared at her grovelling form blankly, faintly amused that she's getting stepped on by people but she doesn't notice because she's on her spirit form.

I went to her and stretched my hand, her eyes lighting up when she thought I was forgiving her, when in reality, I just wanted the bronze coin beside her.

I walked away, ignoring her and her crestfallen look that made her look like a cat deprived of love. Which is probably a great description of her current feeling right now.

There's no way I was gonna forgive her that easily. We're gonna be like this for at least a month before I start considering to forgive her. Sorry, Sheba, but I'm also quite the keeper of grudges, not just promises.

Wanting to kill me in the name of magic lessons is one thing. I can let that pass. But traumatising me one of the countries I wanted to explore in the future? No. _Too far._

Sheba's expression suddenly brightened from the previous one she had. She ran past me into one of the stalls behind me. She perched herself on top of a barrel and held up one of the fruits, showing it to me in a 'Ta-dah!' fashion.

 _"Doesn't this look cool?"_

It was a dragon fruit. I wasn't amused as it reminded me of Kouen. It _was_ cool but all it ever did was bring back bad memories.

I suppressed a shudder at the evil thing that reminded me of said person. I went past her and continued on my trekking, silently hoping she'll leave me alone for awhile. But it doesn't seem it would happen as a blur passed me and into another stall was the cat-like woman.

She held up once more a... _fruit..?_ whose origins I don't know nor do I know what it is.

 _"How about this one? You'll like this one, right!?"_

She looked like she knows what it is as she proudly held it up as if I would be fascinated. I am and I was also a little bit curious. It was a purple fruit with a lone purple leaf sticking from above it. The indent in the fruit was like a person smiling like a goof and, oddly, it reminded me of Sinbad.

A smile instantly broke out on my face. I could actually see him smiling like that. It also probably didn't help that the fruit's colour was purple.

I glanced at the Great Queen staring at me and I covered my lips when I realized I was smiling.

 _What..._

Sheba beamed brightly as she saw the swift change in my expression and I only had mere moments to react when she decidedly pounced on me.

 _"YOU'RE SMILING~"_

I dodged to the side and ran towards the hotel's direction, screaming out to her;

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _"NO WAY!"_

I didn't even care that I was attracting unwanted attention from the people around. It was probably the day that I was officially known by the people of Reim as batshit crazy. Great first impression, I must say.

* * *

Later that night, I snuck off to head to the nearest body of water to train. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway so why not spend my time wisely and prepare for Magnostadt? It was a magician's school that I like to think would be something akin to a battlefield with their quest for knowledge in this time.

Besides, Sheba had finally left me alone, thinking I was going to sleep the night away when in reality, I was gonna practice magic until morning. Who needs sleep anyways?

As soon as I got to the port, I headed off into a vacant shore away from view, and started hovering until I was at least three feet above ground. I haven't tested how long I could maintain myself in the air but I guess I'll figure it out tonight.

Worst comes to worst, I'll have to swim back to land. No big deal. I'm four but I could at least swim. The problem is how cold the ocean would be at this time of the night.

I went forward until I was far enough away from the port and contemplated what I should do. I couldn't do flashy magic akin to fire or lightning lest I caught attention to me so discreet ones should do. Wind, sound, or water. Just those.

Settling for practicing all three mentioned, my hand pulled the necklace from within my shirt and took Sheba's staff. What she said before was true. The reason why I couldn't do much progress in magic is because I've been doing it wrong. I was supposed to have a staff to help me control the magoi properly. And as you all know, I never once used a staff or anything related to one.

 _But this time,_ I clutched the small metal, closing my eyes and focusing my magoi on it, the ruhk around me starting to swarm in my hand. _I will do this properly._

I felt the metal grew and I opened my eyes to assess my progress on growing it. It was the size of my palm and I sighed. Well, this _is_ the first time I would be trying to grow this than the size it currently has. The night is still young.

I closed my eyes again and poured more magoi in it, feeling the staff grow in height. I struggled for about 30 minutes before I was satisfied with the size.

I looked in awe at the Divine Staff that was at least the same height as me. Unlike before in which it happen to stop growing after it was the size of my hand. I twirled the golden staff as moonlight was reflected on it with every movement I make.

Amazing.

I smiled and started making loops out of glee. It threw me off balance as I remembered I can't make sudden movements unless I wanted to fall and I steadied myself with my heart beating out of my chest.

As soon as I was safe and calm, I held the staff infront of me, revelling at the fact that it felt nice holding a somewhat makeshift weapon. I could use it to smack anyone in the head if magic isn't an option.

I closed my eyes then and focused. Wind was the first element I have to try to make tonight and if I'm successful, I'll move on to the other two then try to master all three.

The Ruhk around me slowly gathered and swirled at the tip of the staff. I gave the command for it to transform into wind and, slightly hesitant, I opened my eyes to see how I faired. I could feel the breeze around me picking up and I could also see a faint outline of a somewhat transparent ball.

I realized then that the strong wind whipping about was coming from said ball.

I held it closer to see it better before I pointed it at the huge cloud looming above, threatening to cover the moon and shot it upwards. It took a moment but the cloud suddenly halved with an outline of a circle when the ball of wind reached it. The moon once again shone down on me.

"Whoa..."

The smile on my face turned ecstatic and I sighed happily. I know what I'm going to do until daybreak.

* * *

I lay in my bed in slight exhaustion.

Magic training was easier now that I have a staff but I still forget that even with the help of the Ruhk, my hunger still goes down at a fast rate as does my stamina. What a cruel life.

I'll end up fat if I kept on eating to restore part of my energy. I knew I should've used that spell to restore it rather than suck it up until morning but I didn't want to rely on it too much.

Good thing, though, my parents hadn't realised that I snuck out last night to train for dangerous spells like a tiny (5 feet tall) tornado and a mini (Signal #2) storm. Nope. Haven't suspected a thing even after they woke up to see my clothes in tatters.

I sometimes wonder if they're really dense or just really unbelieving of their daughter's ability to create disasters. Well, I guess most people wouldn't believe that a five year old girl would be able to create tornadoes and storms in just one night. I know I definitely wouldn't.

But alas, said five year old could really do it and she was also quite surprised at the progress she had made in just one night.

 _Unbelievable,_ people would say. But it's quite possible.

I sighed, burying my head in my pillow as the constant haunting sound of waves echoed again and again at my ears. I'm feel tired, yes, but I feel so accomplished. I imagine that my days in Magnostadt would be like this. It'll be amazing.

 _But I wonder, what's Magnostadt like at this point in time? From what I know, the Mustashim Anarchy hasn't happened yet, right?_

 _Hm..._

 _What would actually happen if I was still at the Academy when the magicians overthrow the royalty gain control of the country? Will I have to fight, as well?_

I stopped thinking about it when my stomach growled, indicating something along the lines of 'Foooood'.

I turned my head to the side and whined. "Mom~ Breakfast~" I waited for a bit and no one answered.

 _They must've left already._ I yawned and turned my head to my other side. _Whatever. I'll eat when I wake up later._

That was my plan but apparently, fate has a different idea. The moment I closed my eyes, I suddenly felt dizzy, as if the world around me was warping and shifting all over. It was kind of like when I go through a portal those two... times...

...

The world around me stopped spinning and I dared to open one of my eyes. I looked all over the place blankly, that military camp over there looking way too familiar, before turning to the tree trunk that I was leaning in.

I started to bash my head repeatedly.

 _I'VE BEEN TELEPORTED ONCE MOOOORRREEEE!_

"Oi."

I flinched.

That was an all too _familiar_ voice and I turned my head mechanically, blood dripping down to my chin profusely from the gaping gash in my forehead. I'd like to think that I turned pale because of me losing blood and not because of the redhead currently standing two feet away from me. Yup. Absolutely.

I raised one of my hand and nonchalantly greeted him.

"Yo."

I tried to run away. It didn't work.

"NOO!" Clutching the front of my dress, he jerked me forward to him until the two of us where looking each other eye to eye.

"So you came back." He stared at me intently, as if wanting me to burst into flames and disappear like the trash that he thought I am. That's offending. _Really_ offending but my fear overridden my distaste at that.

Sweat continued to pour down my face as I looked away, trying to look for ways so I can escape. "No, no. You got it all wrong. I'm just a spirit that came here to haunt you for that time that I died in that ditch. No biggie." I laughed nervously and he deadpanned at me. Obviously not believing a word that I said.

Without letting go of my dress, he pulled his sword out from its sheath. He pointed it at me and I saw my pale face reflected back at me. "If that's the case then this sword will have no problem going through you. You _are_ dead."

I paled even further and before he could try, I started blabbering in panic. "Okay, okay! I'm alive! No need to kill me off to know! _Jesus Christ!_ " I looked away and closed my eyes tightly, as if bracing myself for my eminent death.

 _Seriously. Why am I back here? Was it Sheba? Was she messing with me since I didn't really forgive her yet? If so, why am I the wrong one here? I'm the one who's been offended!_

 _Dammit. I wanna go back to the soft confines of the hotel bed back in Reim and just sleep. I'm so tiiirreeed!_

 _SHINK!_

I turned my head back to Kouen when I heard the sound of him returning his sword. I regretted it instantly. He was smirking at me and the hand crumpling my tattered dress doesn't look like it was being released at any moment.

"Good timing. Koumei had wanted to see you after what you did the other day." He set me down and dragged me off, me tripping and stumbling from all the roots and rocks of the unfamiliar terrain.

"Wait, what?" Slightly confused, I let him do so before what he meant registered on my head. _What?_ _ **What?**_

Weaving through trees and bushes, Kouen had his sights straight to the camp and at his brother, ignoring the struggle that I was doing in futile. He has a _freakin'_ iron grasp on my dress!

"N-N-No, wait! Um... I... uh.." He looked back to me with a glare, as if saying that I needed to shut up or there will be consequences.

Facing me off with a look like that, I couldn't think of anything to reason to him so that he will _kindly look into his cold heart_ and do the impossible and release me. I really don't want to deal with this. And accompanied by my tiredness from the night before, I couldn't make myself do anymore spells that will help me without making myself faint from exhaustion.

 _But that doesn't mean I won't try._

As we broke through into a forest pathway, I looked over at the side of future Kou prince who was set on ignoring me and closed my eyes in concentration.

I opened my palm and focused the Ruhk around me to head to it and form a ball of wind, kind of like the one I made back in Reim that was powerful enough to part a huge cluster of clouds. Though, this one was obviously weaker than that if you take into consideration its smaller sphere shape and less concentrated wind. That was to be expected. I wasn't using a staff as Kouen was holding onto it through the front of my dress.

But this may work.

If it did then that would be great for me. Hopefully it's not strong enough to severe limbs and just blow away this forceful captor of mine, enough for me to get away.

I pointed my hand at the ground and shot it. It instantly separated us as it made contact with the ground. Both of us flew of in different directions and, luckily enough, I didn't sustain any injuries aside from small cuts and an almost ruined skirt.

I was near rejoicing that I was successful when I caught sight of the redhead leaning against a tree, unconscious and blood gushing in huge amounts from a wound in his shoulder.

I paled and struggled to get up despite the fact that I was swaying from fatigue.

 _Kouen was hurt._

And it was because of _me._

I didn't know it would be that powerful to cause an injury. I looked over at where I had shot the ball of wind and winced at the spherical dent it left in its wake, along with a few trees bearing the same cut that the future Kou prince currently had. Sheba was right, without a staff, controlling magic was hard.

I crouched infront of him and focused on regaining a small bit of my energy, just enough to heal and close his wound.

 _Dear Solomon, I hope he won't die because of me._

Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes from guilt and I set to work. I directly tapped into his Ruhk and, despite it being something that wasn't under my command as it belonged to a living being, I tried my best to give out the orders to hurry the healing process.

I constantly poured my own Ruhk into him to make it easier to control. Black crept on my peripheral vision and I swallowed down the vomit from the impending nausea brought by pain.

As soon as I was done, I slumped away and leaned beside the still unconscious boy, sweat dotting my forehead and my breathing ragged.

I managed to heal him after two hours and now all that was left that will remind him that I injured him was the slightly pink scar running from his right shoulder to slightly below the middle of his collarbone.

I would actually finish healing him until said scar was gone but, right now, I couldn't care less about it as I was more worried about my vision turning black from exhaustion.

I blinked owlishly and tried to calm my breathing from the pain I was previously in.

 _Too tired. Need... sleep..._

Unable to stay awake any longer I closed my eyes and graciously accepted slumber. Forgetting one small fact that I needed to get away and escape from that place.

* * *

When I woke up, I was leaning against the tree and that the sun was already way above me, indicating it was noon time. I've stayed asleep for way too long.

I stared in a daze at the ground infront of me and into the empty spot beside me. I was starting to wonder what happened at the pool of blood that I saw when memories started rushing through me.

 _Oh... that's right. I hurt Kouen and now he's somewhere out there instead of resting. Hm..._

I turned to the cloudless sky before what was happening registered.

I paled.

 _I forgot that I was supposed to run away! Not stay here and sleep beside the person I wounded who will most likely kill me for it! What was I thinking!?_

I stood up and immediately patted my self all over to see if I was missing something and sighed in relief when I felt the familiar outlines of my necklace still on me.

 _So I didn't lose anything when I was blown away that time._

The image of me smacking into dirt and Kouen hitting a tree with a wound on his shoulder suddenly flashed through my mind. I paled even further and I batted the horrible image away.

 _No, no. Bad Je'hel. Don't think about those stuff and just concentrate on finding a way out of this place._

I slapped my cheeks lightly, shaking my head before looking around me at the clearing. I couldn't find any trace of Kouen anywhere and despite being worried, I sighed in relief.

Him not being here near me means I'm safe for the moment. And that's good.

Refusing to acknowledge the slight pang in my chest at my fear for him, I started thinking to myself how I got back the first around.

I remember it being Sheba who brought me back so I assumed that calling her right now was the right idea. She was the only one who knows how to get back as she brought me here in the first place.

 _I swear, I'm really not gonna forgive her once I come back. How dare she bring me back here._

Not knowing any ways to call her out, I took out her staff and enlarged it to a size I was familiar by now. I tapped it on the ground.

"Sheba!"

...

...

...

"SHEBA!"

...

...

...

 _Okay. Who said it was gonna work?_

I slumped on the ground on my knees in early defeat. Of course that won't work. This is Sheba we're talking about. She pretty much comes and goes whenever she wants. Why did I think I would manage to just call her out here when I have never even done it before?

I sighed and rubbed the side of my face in exasperation with the palm of my hand. _How am I supposed to go back? Geez..._

A crunching of grass from a little ways away from me caught my attention and I immediately looked up, expecting to see the sheepish form of Sheba only to be disappointed.

A scowl and a blank look that was sent to my form and those looks could only belong to two certain brothers.

Ren Kouen and Ren Koumei.

I unconsciously held my breath in when they continued forward to where I am.

 _Worst comes to worst, I'll use the Divine Staff to fight them and fly away from this place._ I thought nervously, clutching the golden staff tightly.

Koumei, perhaps sensing my uneasiness at the situation, tilted his head and spoke. "We mean no harm. We simply wished to talk."

It was a bit unusual to see a boy barely older than me already acting like his older self and already carrying his trademark fan. It was way too amusing that I relaxed and let my guard down a bit.

I sat crisscrossed infront of them where they stopped but still kept the staff in my hand, not really all that ready to fight them with magic but more to use it as something to swat them away if they come to close.

I may be currently five years old but that doesn't mean I can't do _that_ much.

"What do you want?" I cautiously asked, my eyes wandering to Kouen's shoulder to see his ruined clothes from before and the scar in plain sight.

I felt slightly guilty for a moment as it was my fault why he was hurt in the first place. I'm happy that I get to practice my healing at someone else but not in that kind of situation.

"We want you to help me in my magic research." Koumei's voice broke through my thoughts and I almost choked on air.

I paled. "What...?" All I heard was research.

Koumei peeked at his brother before continuing. "Help me with my magic research." He repeated what he said.

I opened my mouth to quickly refuse ("Fuck no.") when Kouen spoke before I did.

"Know that you can't refuse or you won't be able to get out of here alive." I started sweating when he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. "Koumei's research is a secret and you being out there knowing about it is not something we can let you do."

 _Were Kouen always this forceful?_

The sword pointing at me grimly reflected my image and somehow, I wish I could just swat them away with the chunk of gold in my hands.

 _Of course, he is._

"Now. Answer!" I flinched at his high-pitched commanding voice and realised that if he was already like this with this voice, imagine how even more forceful he would be with a deep one.

Not really thinking about what should come out of my mouth, I started agreeing. "Fine! Just leave me alone, please!" I looked away and tightly shut my eyes, using the Divine Staff as a sort of makeshift shield.

 _Dear God, I can't believe I just_ graciously _accepted their offer. I really didn't wanna do it. What if they just decided that I needed to be experimented on to find out more about magicians? I might die, dammit!_

The sound of a sword being sheathed sounded through the air and I looked back to see a highly pleased look from Kouen and an exasperated one from Koumei.

I realised then that it was Kouen who wanted me in on the research not Koumei.

I started shaking, my bangs covering my eyes, before my forehead smacked in the ground beside me. Really hard.

 _THWACK!_

 _I'VE BEEN TRIIIIIICCKKKEEEEDD!_

* * *

A/N: _Aahhh... it's nice that Je'hel gets to spend some time with Kouen~ But what about Sinbad? D=_

 _Meh. He can handle it. Lol_

 _Should I keep on saying that you guys are free to tell me what to do on the 10th Chapter special so I can work on it now? I think I should. =]_


	8. Chapter 7

Near empty base with only a few soldiers here and there. Two retainers behind us. A carriage infront of us surrounded by almost half the camp's soldiers. _Me behind Koumei, using him as a meat shield from his brother, Kouen._ Yup. Just a normal day.

I haven't exactly gotten over that tricking that a certain person, whose name rhymes with Gyokuen, did to me just a few hours ago. And as you guys can see, I've been keeping Koumei between me and the redhead menace to the point that he's been really annoyed with me.

I don't really understand why he's the one annoyed. I'm the offended one here, not him. And besides, a little teasing won't hurt him.

* * *

"Koumei, don't move, okay? Keep me safe, _okay?_ "

"What are you on about?"

"I'm keeping myself alive!"

"Brother won't touch you."

"He touched me here and _here!_ "

"I did _no such thing._ "

"YOU ALREADY DID! I'M NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!"

"..."

* * *

After that little fiasco above, Kouen's murderous aura has been over the edge lately and because of that, I've been using his little brother as a means of communicating with him. Especially now, when he's planning on taking me somewhere and he doesn't even want to tell me.

Knees shaking and refusing to let go of Koumei's robes, I asked, "Where is he taking me?" If it's this genius strategist we're talking about, he's bound to know. He's probably one of the few people who understands the complicated person that his brother is.

And I was right as Koumei answered me nonchalantly, "We're bringing you to Rakushou with us. We can't really play around in the middle of a battlefield."

I paled. "Rakushou?" They're taking me that far? Would I even survive on the way there? I mean, I'm pretty safe from bandits if you look at the cavaliers escorting us but I can't say the same for _inside_ the carriage. If I could die from a glare, I would've been dead twice over.

I don't know why I keep on thinking he's glaring at me when I haven't even looked at his face once after he had tricked me but I just know. I could literally feel the intenseness of his death glare.

With loading the things done, the door to the carriage was opened by one of the soldiers, head bowed.

Kouen went in and settled himself at one of the seats, two empty ones on either side of him. The retainers were still outside and waiting for us to come inside, as well.

Koumei turned around and covered the lower half of his face with his fan, as if assessing myself and my current shaking. "It's Kou Empire's capital, through the southeast. We'll be there in about half a day." He gestured towards his waiting brother and retainers. "You first, Je'hel-dono."

I don't know about you guys but I feel like I'm heading towards my doom and the Devil himself was greeting me. Just saying.

"I... uh..." I think my shaking grew stronger when I realised I'll be seating next to said Devil whichever seat I choose. I turned around and headed southeast. "Um.. no thanks. I'll just walk-"

"Take one more step and I'll make sure to hang your head on a spike myself."

I turned back around and sat on his right. "Never mind, then."

I swear, as soon as I sat down, I already felt like crying my eyes out just so they'll know how annoying it is to deal with me and just _let me go._

I really don't want to go with them. I've been gone from our hotel for almost half a day now and my parents would've been worried sick already. I always tell them where I'm going (lest it's a secret, of course) and no doubt me suddenly disappearing would've been odd to them.

I buried my face in my hands and turned my body to the left. _SHEEEBAAAA! DAMN YOUUUU!_

The carriage started moving and, out of surprise, I almost lurched forward had I not been reacting fast enough and gripping the arm rest of the chair that I was sitting in. Kouen and Koumei merely glanced in my general direction before doing their own things (like plotting world domination and plotting world domination in their sleep).

The silence was actually a but comforting. I could just ignore everything around me and pretend there isn't a demon near me. Wait... do curses work on demons, I wonder?

A few moments later, the older of the two brothers suddenly clicked his tongue and turned to me. "Say something."

I blinked and looked up at him from the mysterious doll that I was stabbing (which looked oddly like Kouen- _buthedoesn'tknowthat *nervous laughter*_ ) "E-Eh..? Me?" I tilted my head and kind of inched away. Why does he want me to suddenly say something? Was he planning something sinister?

He looked irritated at the skeptical look I was giving him before he glanced at the sleeping Koumei then back at me. "I'm bored. Tell me something interesting."

My expression turned confused. "Why can't you ask your retainers?" I asked slowly.

"I want you."

"No way. _You can ask them._ "

"They're useless at telling stories."

" _I_ suck at telling stories."

"You're not the judge."

"..."

We had a mini stare down, neither backing down for a few moments, before I relented with a sigh. I scratched my chin and thought about what to tell to mentally scar the future prince infront of me out of annoyance at being bossed around again. Nothing really came into mind until something daring did.

I smiled mischievously. _Well, this is gonna be fun._

"Let me tell you a story about a prince from an Empire far, far away named Nouen (能炎)..."

* * *

"A-And then, S-S-Seiryuu (青龍) brought *sniff* Nouen at the i-island where h-his bro-*sniff*-brothers were banished and t-the two w-w-were _sho haffy to shee Nyouen a-a-arive and unharmed that they shtarted to cryyy-_ UWAAAAHHHH!"

I blew my nose on Kouen's unfortunately close- _and expensive!_ -robes before trying to calm my crying with little to no success, at all.

Jesus Christ. I have never cried so much telling Kouen his entire story with omitted names. It's really sad narrating it as I realized he really lead a sad life. I just hope to the sexy God Solomon that he won't figure out I just told him his future life.

"*sniff*" I glanced at Kouen before immediately looking away.

Yeah... I don't think he will. Judging from the disgusted face he was pulling off from me crying in the middle of a story and ruining his robes for life.

Even so, he must admit I'm a pretty damn good storyteller if I manage to make even his retainers (and oddly the carriage driver, as well) cry with me and pity the main character of the story. Which was him. Ha!

"JE'HEL-DONO THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

The other retainers nodded while trying to stop their crying and annoying the boy sitting beside me. Which isn't really working as I could feel said boy fuming.

Kouen took off the first layer of his robes and threw it at the still crying retainers, effectively shutting them up, before looking at me with a glare. "That was stupid. That Sin shouldn't have messed with the Nou Empire's internal strife. What would he gain from doing that?"

I sniffed and actually thought about what he asked. What _would_ Sin gain from interfering? Well, he sided with Hakuryuu on the civil war so he probably intended to have him rule Kou so that it will be part of the Seven Seas Alliance.

...

That he so happen to be the leader of.

I frowned at the thought. "He wanted Seiryuu to rule the Empire so that it will be part of his Seven Seas Alliance. That basically means he has control over it." My stomach churned at that. I've always had a bad feeling about Sinbad at the latest chapters of the Manga. And not just at those, but basically the entirety of _Magi_ and _Sinbad's Adventure_. Something was wrong with him and I'm cursing myself for not realizing it.

Don't get me wrong. Sinbad is a great king. People just flock to him and his radiance naturally. But he's way too close to what people's ideality for a king is and that bothers me.

"Control over it?"

Kouen and I looked behind him in surprise at the intently thinking Koumei. We both thought he was sleeping his way through the entire story. Maybe my crying from before woke him?

Deep in thought, he continued, "What do you mean control over it? Like a puppeteer controlling a puppet with strings?"

I shook my head. "No, like he has control over it that he can force it to go bankrupt by enforcing new laws to the countries that are part of the Seven Seas Alliance, knowing that the Empire would take the full brunt of it." Now that I mention it, that was real mean of him. Imagine the stress that poor Kougyoku has to endure. She was only a princess who wasn't given authority about royal matters and then she's suddenly the Empress and tasked with the future of a large country like Kou. Remind me to hug her a lot of times if I ever meet her.

"Hm. What a low move." Kouen sneered from beside me. The atmosphere was now tense, the retainers were even fidgeting.

"Don't worry. I never said I was finished with the story yet." The brothers looked at me in surprise before I continued. "Three years have passed. Everything was now peaceful. The world was now in an economic boom and talented traders stood at the top of the food chain. Due to the fact that most countries are now part of the Seven Seas Alliance, the Chairman, Sin, had imposed four major laws that the those countries must obey."

I looked at the Kou brothers and raised a finger. "One: Slavery is prohibited." The two raised their brows at that but didn't comment on it. Slavery _is_ a big thing in Kou. "Two: _Conscription_ is prohibited."

"Hold on!" One of the retainers interrupted and we all looked at him. "Pardon my rudeness Je'hel-dono but what will become of the countries that rely on the military?"

"Their vulnerability will increase as only bodyguards for the royal families are allowed. The streets will be full of crimes and will not be safe anymore." His eyes widened and he looked down, probably picturing what Kou will look like if that happened to their country.

I looked at the future princes and in a serious tone, told them, "But here's another surprising thing. The third law: People can freely migrate between countries. This means that countries who suffer great losses in the second law will suffer even _more_ losses as their citizens will move to other countries due to the unsafe environment."

Koumei covered his lips with his fan. "Their chances of winning in trade commerce slims."

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh. Those countries are getting picked off and will possibly go bankrupt as their economy also suffers."

Kouen leaned back on his seat's armrest, looking bored of his mind. It was obvious, even to me, that these types of talks bores him. It was more for Koumei, after all. Who, by the way, is listening real intently.

"And the fourth law: the world now has the same currency. Meaning that everything can now be bought by using the same currency. Only downside is that the Alliance decides what the value of that currency will be. It can buy a lot of things today but that may not be the case for tomorrow and the following days. Again, another tactic to pick off the weaker countries."

"It sounds like they're purposely trying to get rid of the Empire." Kouen commented.

"It seems that they do." Koumei agreed.

"Well, if you put things into perspective, the Empire is actually the biggest threat or rival of other countries in the commerce. With their vast lands capable of growing crops for _miles_ , Nou would be the biggest trade company if they put their heart into it." I told them with a smile. The two looked at me in surprised before I looked at the window beside me silently. I suddenly remembered my parents and I bit my lip. They must be worried.

Now not in the mood to continue the story, I told the two that I was done with a quick 'they lived happily ever after' at the end. Despite it not really being a _happy_ end.

Koumei looked a bit sad at that but he didn't comment any further. He looked like he was enjoying my little storytelling session. Even I was enjoying myself to the point that I'm not wary of them anymore. I actually find their company fun.

 _When did I start thinking it was fun?_ I glanced at their disappointed looks before I smiled apologetically. _Sorry._

* * *

I fought to keep myself from _gaping_ and _jumping all over the place._ Which is hard, by the way, since right infront of me is the royal palace of Kou. It was much more gorgeous than I thought! And it felt a little bit nostalgic. Back in the previous world, we once had a school field trip in Kyoto and I utterly enjoyed myself there. Imagine now when I found out that I'm going inside a still livable palace that looked like it was one of Kyoto's temples (but bigger).

I held Kouen's sleeve and shooked him. "Hey, Kouen, this place is _awesome!_ Do you and Mei actually live here?" He swayed side to side before he almost tore my hands off of him. _Rude._

"We do. Now shut up." He turned away and lead us in the place with Koumei a little behind him and me at the front of the retainers. The guard at the gate greeted him and his brother with a bow before looking at me in suspicion. Who wouldn't? I'm a girl who looked like she doesn't belong at their Empire in every way. _Just look at my Parthevian dress and haori!_

The inside was a beautiful shade of red and is being complimented perfectly by gold. Just like what I would've expected from the place. Everything looked real expensive.

But now that I mention it, I need to ask them if they were princes or not so that they won't be suspicious of me in the near future if I somehow managed to slip that I know they aren't princes.

Siding with the older Kou, I opened my mouth to ask the question when one of the retainers gasped aloud. "Je'hel-dono! You need to be aware of your social standing!" We three stopped and looked back, me with a questioning look on my face. "You mustn't stand on equal pace with Kouen-sama and Koumei-sama!"

 _Oh..._

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly before I waved him off. "It's fine. It's fine! I'll be leaving soon anyway and if you guys are lucky, you won't ever see me again~" I sounded a little too cheerful there. I grabbed ahold of Kouen's arm and lead him to start walking again. "Now, about what I was about to ask.."

Koumei shared a look with the retainers before he sighed and waved away their concern, as well. He walked just right behind us. When I noticed, I motioned for him to stand beside either of us two and he scratched his head before he walked in pace with his older brother.

"Kouen, Mei, are you two princes or something?" I asked.

Kouen raised a brow at the question before he looked forward once more, an indifferent expression on his face. "No. Our father is the younger brother of the Emperor. It's Hakuyuu and Hakuren that are the princes."

"Hm..." I hummed in thought. Now I'm even more curious. In the series, they will soon be the princes and the current ones will die. I wonder if they ever truly wanted to be royalty. I lagged behind them before I stopped, the retainers behind me stopping in confusion, as well.

"Do you want to be princes?" I asked seriously.

Kouen and Koumei stopped and looked at me in surprise. The younger of the two spoke first. "What?"

"Do you want to be princes?" I asked again.

Kouen voiced his thoughts. "What nonsense are you-?"

"Kouen." I interrupted him, frowning. "Answer my question." _Answer me._

"No. I don't want to be a prince." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Koumei nodded his head in agreement. "As do I."

"Why is that?" I asked again.

One of the retainers whispered in my ear. "Je'hel-dono, please refrain from asking such questions from the Masters." He sounded really scared. I looked at him smiling with a finger in my lips, shushing him. I'm at a very important scene right now.

Kouen bowed his head, and for a moment, I couldn't see his eyes. "Because I'm much more satisfied standing beside the current princes. I would not ask for more than to aid them in their mission to end wars." He raised his head and I was taken aback by the fire swirling in his eyes. Suddenly, Ruhk started going wild all over us and gathering in huge masses infront of me. I realized that Kouen was the cause of it and I stared at him in wonder.

I didn't need to ask Koumei to know that he wanted the same thing and I smiled. They have potential to be kings even if no one said so yet they refuse and said they'll be much happier just standing on the side and supporting the kings themselves.

 _They're not so bad, are they?_

 _"Do you see now?"_

Ruhk started enveloping me and I looked at my glowing form in awe. I recognize this. It's just like when I was being transported by Sheba. Was that her voice just now?

"Je'hel-dono!" Koumei and his brother looked at me in alarm, their retainers panicking behind me.

I just smiled at them reassuringly before a hand reaching towards me became the last thing I saw.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily and looked at the room that I was in. It was familiar and it took me awhile to realize that I'm back at the hotel. Still sleepy, I faintly wondered if what happened before just a dream.

 _"Are you awake now?"_

A voice sounded from above me and I looked towards it to see Sheba cradling my head in her lap. I almost gasped out in surprise.

I sat up. "Sheba!"

She smiled warmly. _"Welcome back."_

I stared at her for a bit before I smiled myself. For some odd reason, I feel like hugging her. And I did. I couldn't see what her expression is but I have a pretty good idea that it was out of surprise. It was the first time I touched her. In the form of a hug no less.

Her hands hesitantly wrapped around my form before it felt like she was hugging back just as tightly. _"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"_

"Not a chance."

 _"Aww..."_

Still with a smile, I muttered,

"I'm back."

* * *

A/N: _Hi~ Was this chapter alright? I hope. I haven't been able to update last week since I'm so busy with school work. Still am, though. Hahaha!_

 **Do you guys have any ideas for a special chapter? It's to celebrate the soon to be 10th chapter~ No need to be shy! XD**

 _Anyway, did anyone realize Je'hel just ran away from helping Koumei in his research? Again? Lol =]_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: _Hi~ Long time no see! Sorry for the delay in updating. I was emmersing myself with a new one and the internet has been cut off for awhile._

 _I'll try to upload the next one soon (hopefully). Thank you for understanding! =]_

 _Ps. This is unedited so expect to see errors here and there. I just_ really _need to get this one out._

* * *

"What this!?"

"How about this!?"

"Ooh! Ooh! And that!?"

"Can we buy this!?" I held up a random fruit I managed to get infront of me to my annoyed parents. I glanced at it and saw that it looked like a rotten apple embedded with the pained souls of the dead.

...

I placed it back.

And grabbed a ripe version still embedded with pained souls of the dead. I looked at my parents expectantly with sparkles and hearts flying all over the place.

One particular heart hit Dad in the forehead and a tick mark appeared.

"For the last time, Je'hel, you can't delay our travel back by coaxing us to buy things you don't need." He sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But..."

Mom looked at my crestfallen face. She sighed. "Okay, you know what?" She took the odd fruit from my hands before handing the fruit stall owner money for it and pushed me on the way to the port. "I'll buy this for you _then_ we can go on our way."

I looked at her with my lips trembling. "But I want to stay a little longer." I haven't been able to explore the place much. Heck, we didn't even set foot in Remano so that I could at least take a glance at the Colosseum. We just stayed at Reim's port city.

It's all because I've been in Kou for most of my time and hadn't had the leisure to explore. I set foot in Kou's palace just yesterday and practically slept the whole day off and then when I woke up, it was already time to go.

"Je'hel. You know that we went here for business, right? We don't have time for sightseeing." Mom chastised.

I sighed before I nodded in understanding. There really was no use arguing with them. As much as I like defecting here, we have to go back soon as the company may experience a problem that they couldn't handle without my parents. It will only be trouble.

I started walking with my parents behind me. My hand was suddenly engulfed in warmth and I looked to see that it was Mom sighing. She urged me to go faster by tugging at my hand before looking at me with a small smile. "C'mon. Let's hurry to the ship so you can tell me all that you have achieved in magic during our stay."

I brightened. Mom knows I love talking about magic and now she's proposing to listen during our travel back? I hugged her tightly. "Thank you! I have a lot to talk about~"

A hand ruffled my head and I turned to see Dad. "Yes, yes. Save the thank you for later, runt."

I just stuck my tongue out at him but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face for awhile.

* * *

"Um.. Dad?" I stared infront of me, a smile frozen in place.

"Yes, runt?" He answered as he wrote the things his crew members need to do while we're gone.

I stared at the beaming purple-haired boy infront of me, his smiling Mom beside him. "Why are we here?"

"Hm? To visit. A detour on our way back."

"I see..."

Said beaming kid looked at me expectantly.

...

...

...

I raised my hand, my smile widening. "Yo."

I ran away.

Then I was caught in under a second by my Dad who was already expecting it. He turned me back around by my haori's collar and no matter how much I think I was having a nightmare, Sinbad just wouldn't disappear from sight.

"Hello, princess~ Long time no see!" Esla greeted me, ruffling my hair.

My smile turned shaky. "A-And I to you."

"Mom, you know her?" Sinbad asked from where he stood.

"Why, of course. She's my and Badr's childhood friends' daughter that I was telling you about."

"Oohhh~"

I on the other wanted nothing more than to run away but Dad kept a strong hold fastened on my haori. That didn't mean I wouldn't try.

I tried to struggle violently (as discreet as I could as the mother and son infront of us conversed) before trying to peel his fingers off one by one. I was near successful until I was slapped in the back of my head by Mom, who saw me struggling. I immediately stopped.

"Elsa, dear!" Mom hugged the still frail-looking woman infront of us while I stayed silent. "How are you? It's been awhile."

"I'm fine now, Midel. It's all thanks to you and Arphas." She smiled gratefully at her and Dad.

Dad gave a nod, with a small smile himself, and released me from his hold now that he was sure I wasn't going to run anymore. I took that chance to hide myself behind him.

Though, Sinbad noticed and he approached me because of it. "Ja'far! What are you doing hiding? Come out."

I just hid myself further and started praying to all the gods I know that hopefully Mom, Dad, and Esla wouldn't comment on the particular name that Sinbad kept using to call out to me.

"Ja'far?" Dad inquired as he looked under his arm at me.

I froze.

 _Scratch that. Sinbad, please don't add fuel to the fire. I don't want you to know my real name._

"It's her name! Ja'far!" Sinbad grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my safe-zone behind my Dad. "She told me herself!"

 _DAMMIT!_

"Hm..." Dad looked at me suspiciously before addressing the boy beside me (whose hands I kept trying to release me). "Her real name's Je'hel. Je'hel Ahster Reinhardt."

"Je'hel?" Sinbad turned to me and somehow, I was oddly fascinated by that rock over there. _What an odd shape. It looks amazing with its jagged edges and sombre colouring. It would look much better being used as something to bash a head in, if you know what I'm saying_ -"What!? Je'hel you tricked me!"

I flinched. I looked at him accusingly with tears pooling on the edge of my eyes. I nearly said _"Can you blame me? I didn't want you to know!"_ as that would just be rude and I'll be scolded for it.

He must've mistaken my look for him saying my name that I don't like and he hurriedly explained himself, waving his hands around. "I-I mean, n-not that it's n-n-not a c-cute name but..."

I ignored his rapidly reddening and embarrassed face and said, "You wouldn't even be able to say my whole name anyway." I ignored the three adults watching in the side-lines, looking like they're watching a drama from how intrigued their facial expressions look.

Sinbad wanted to prove me wrong when he recoiled and said, "Yes, I can! It's Je'hel Ashter Rein...Rein..uhh...Rein.." now he looked utterly embarrassed.

I deadpanned at him before releasing his hold from my arm. "See? Ja'far is an easy to remember name!" I turned away from him and headed to my parents side. "You have no right to call me by my real name until you've learned how to say my whole one." I crossed my arms infront of me.

"What!? That's unfair! I like calling you Je'hel!" He protested from behind me.

"No!" I rebutted.

"My, my. What a dilemma." Esla commented from the side-lines as she watched me refuse to talk to her son and her son try to talk to me to no avail.

Mom just laughed while Dad sighed.

"Okay, you two! Stop that and let's be on our way!" Esla called out to us two. Using that as a distraction of sorts, I ran away and back to the safe haven that is behind Dad with Sinbad spluttering unbelievably in my wake.

I would say that that would be my win but I wouldn't as on our way, Sinbad didn't let me out of his sight and was lagging behind me and Dad. I was real uncomfortable especially when I steeled myself to look behind and all I could see from his expression was nothing but blank.

It was as if he was thinking of some sort of plan and it's just making me feel nervous. It didn't help that he was a lot older than I am. As from what I know, he's twelve now. Compare that to me who is only _five!_

I frowned all the way to Esla's house (which looked like I was pouting- _cursethispudgyfaceofmine!_ ). It was just until we were served food and drinks for our lunch did my expression changed and I started gulping down my share. It took me awhile to realize that despite the tasty appearance, it was quite bland, before my facial expression just turned to a disappointed one.

Esla laughed from infront of me. "Your daughter is a princess through and through."

I pouted at that. _Really? I'm not spoiled, am I?_

Mom just added to it when she agreed. "Yes, she is. We don't mind but it is quite troublesome at times."

"Mom!" I whined.

She flicked my forehead in response, sticking her tongue out.

I rubbed my forehead and just sulked the whole meal off as the adults talked. Maybe it's just me being my child self but I really want to go out and explore or something. I haven't explored Tison much as the last time I only made it into the well. I want to know more about the place that I could've been born to had my parents not moved to the mainland.

 _I wonder if I could see their birth house or something. That would be nice._ I thought to myself as I sipped on the soup, trying my hardest not grimace at the tasteless liquid.

Perhaps knowing about my plan, Dad spoke from beside me. "Je'hel?"

I hummed in response.

"Can you get one of the crew to bring us blankets and pillows?" He asked, not looking in my direction and continuing to eat.

I blinked at unexpected request and looked at him questioningly. "What for?"

Mom from my other side clapped her hands, as if in realization, before agreeing with Dad. "Oh, that's right! Can you dear? It's not much of a walk to the port. You can handle it, right?"

I blinked owlishly at her then at Dad, having a suspicious feeling that they're planning something. But I agreed nonetheless. I get to go out, after all!

"Okay? Sure."

As soon as I said that, Mom hurriedly added. "And bring Sinbad, will you?" I was immediately pushed out of the small house with the surprised boy beside me and before what Mom said registered, I was already out and facing the closed door of the house that we just vacated.

"Wait, what!? Mom!" I banged on the door. "You tricked me!"

I only heard laughter on the other side.

"Well, well." I almost jumped at the voice and I turned to look at the smug-looking future King himself, his hands propped on his sides. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Je'hel."

I glared and walked past him. "You have no right to call me that. It's Ja'far."

"Sure, sure."

After that, it was silent on the way with only our footsteps filling in the silence.

* * *

 _I can't believe they just tricked me. I can't believe I fell for it! Dammit. What would bringing blankets and pillows back do to us? What's it for?_

I sighed and clutched my necklace through the front of my dress.

 _I wish Sheba was here._

"Whoa~ This place looks fancy." Sinbad commented from behind me as I tossed towards the crew members the blankets and pillows we have to bring back. He was looking around all over the place and was touching every little thing. It's quite cute yet dangerous at the same time. He nearly knocked over things twice now.

As soon as I was done, I sent the men towards Sinbad's house with a map to guide them before I herded the boy to my room at the ship.

The room was as pirate-looking as it could with a few books here and there. There was also a world map on the wall that I drew myself. About a quarter of it was the known continents, West and East, drawn in. The drawing stopped just a little after the continental rift that Yunan resides in thus leaving lots of space for the entirety of the Dark Continent.

The map immediately caught Sinbad's attention. "Is this the world map?" He asked excitedly.

Momentarily forgetting that I was upset with him, I nodded and proudly said, "Yup. I drew it myself!"

Sinbad turned silent as he looked at my smiling face before he smiled himself. "Amazing!" He looked confused after. "But why are the continents so small? And it looks unfinished."

I started rummaging through the chest in the room for my sack containing the books I wasn't done with yet. "It is unfinished." I stopped and smiled to myself, engrossing myself with what I know from the previous world. "That's because I don't think the Dark Continent is small. I reserved all that space for it."

Sinbad was looking at me in awe. "Do you think it's this big? It'll be bigger than all of this land right here."

"Yup." _Ah, found it!_ I heaved the sack out of the chest and shouldered it before standing. Since I may get stuck here for awhile, might as well do something useful whenever I'm inside Esla's house.

...

If what I'm assuming is right, we may stay the night here in Tison. Not just one night, maybe more than that.

I turned and was surprised at the close proximity of the future Sindria King infront of me. "Sin!" I blurted out before I covered my mouth in embarrassment. _Way to call him by his inappropriate nickname, Je'hel!_

"Ohh?" Sinbad wore a mischievous smile. "You're calling me by my nickname already? Yet I don't even get to call you yours." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Bad girl."

I pushed his hand away and glared despite the blush on my face. I don't think I'll ever like him if he's like this.

I grimaced at the thought before I headed towards the world map. Trying to change the subject, I asked, "Do you know all of this places?"

Looking surprised, he hesitantly muttered, all the while staring. "No."

I motioned for him to come closer. I haven't named the countries yet as I don't need to know where they are if I already know by heart but this is a good opportunity to do it.

He came closer and I used a small stool to level myself with the top part of the map. With that, I set to work. While explaining which country is which, one in particular caught the boy's attention.

"Reim?"

I stopped writing and turned to look at him, pointing at the said country. "Yeah, Reim. Familiar with it?"

An unreadable expression took over his face and for a moment, he seemed to be taken over by lonely nostalgia. "Yeah. Does it have people with yellow hair?"

I blinked. "Yeah. There was a lot of them."

He, in turn, looked at me in faint surprise. "You've been to Reim?"

I stepped down from the stool. "We were just there before we visited."

"Amazing." A warm smile broke out in his face as he gazed at the map. "I want to travel to all kinds of different places, as well."

I bit my lip as I stared at his full of hope face. Pretty soon, he'll be fulfilling his dream of travelling the world. Then after that, he'll become the King of a newly established country named Sindria before losing it to the hands of the Parthevian army. He suffered a lot before he became the King that everyone looked up to and admired. Knowing that, it just seems like he going down a lonely path. As with Kouen and Koumei, I wonder if he included being a King after he is done with his dream.

"Hey, Sin, will you be travelling the world?" I asked.

"Huh? Of course, I will! It's my dream!" He answered excitedly.

"After that?"

Sinbad stopped and he looked at me confusedly, "After what?"

"After travelling the world, what then?" I shouldered the sack once more and faced him grimly.

"Eh? I..." he looked down and scratched his head. "I..I don't really know. I haven't thought that far, yet."

I smiled sadly and patted his arm as I walked past him. "You're still young, Sinbad." I stood in the doorway and faced him with a smile. "Think ahead of your dream and set a plan for your future. Or else you won't know what to do once your dream is achieved."

I turned and started walking. "C'mon. Our parents must be looking for us."

"Y-Yeah..."

If I had stayed a little longer, I wouldn't have missed his wide-eyed dumbfounded look and the oddly coloured pink Ruhk.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping on the floor except for the hostess, Esla. It was a rough night trying to sleep for me. I was unlucky enough to be sleeping beside Sinbad and he kept shifting every five minutes. There was even a point in the night when a clothe was thrown in my face. I immediately sat up and noticed it was a shirt that oddly looked like it belonged to the particular boy sleeping next to me.

I swear, I almost used my pillow to commit murder then and there when I saw a shirtless twelve year old.

I so badly want to go over to my Mom's other side and be sandwiched between my parents instead of beside the nudist boy but there was no space. I sighed exasperatedly and closed my eyes. I tried badly to keep them like that until a force in my ribs snapped them open.

I slowly sat up once more and stared unemotionally at the boy beside me (who is currently upside down) and wondered if the _Magi_ and _Sinbad's Adventure_ timeline will suffer much if I cut off a limb or two from the purple-haired menace beside me.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: _Here with another update. Hurrah~_

 _Though, updates will be a bit irregular from now on. I only managed to update (and its early) because I managed to have wi-fi for a bit._

 _Hey, at least its early, right? No? Dammit._

* * *

Breathing softly with relaxed features brought by slumber, I continued to sleep. It had been a few hours since I was finally able to be used to Sinbad sleeping. And, my God, was it _heaven._

It took a lot of effort to sleep (flashback to me smacking the living hell out of the sleeping-unexpectedly not waking up-boy beside me with my pillow) and when I was finally able to, I managed to sleep undisturbed.

"Je'hel..."

 _...I said undisturbed._

"Je'hel..."

 _Sigh_

 _Well, it was fun while it lasted._ I thought as my face scrunched up before I turned to my side and covered my ears with my pillow. "Go away..." I murmured sleepily.

I was near falling asleep again when this time I was shooked awake. Rather violently, might I add. I sat up with my heart beating out of my chest at the sudden rude awakening and I was face to face with a beaming Sinbad.

"Morning~"

It was still dark out.

He may or may not be able to see my facial expression right now but I still tried and scowled at him. I ignored him and prepared to fall back into my soft inviting pillow when a hand grabbed my arm and practically forced me to stand.

I held back the urge to yell 'Let go, girly-haired bastard!' as Sinbad shushed me and dragged me off outside their house. As what I mentioned earlier, it was still dark and the night street is cold and eerily silent. Good thing I grabbed my blanket with me.

Sinbad silently closed the door behind us before releasing me to stretch. Covering myself with my blanket, I pointed out that he was still shirtless. He only blinked at me before smiling brightly. I realized he was holding his shirt and probably already had the idea to put it on before I pointed it out.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked away as he did.

Looking at the dark sky, I could hear the faint sound of waves crashing on land. It may be because it was so silent that I was able to hear it. Man, I already miss practicing magic. And it hasn't even a day since the last time I did.

I rubbed the sand out of my eyes, yawning. "Sin, what are you planning on doing?" I asked, shivering as cold wind passed us and clutching the blanket tighter around me.

"Hey, you called me by my nickname again." He said, ignoring my question in lieu of pointing out what I said. I looked at him unimpressed and turned around to go back inside. He desperately tried to stop me by grabbing ahold of the clothe surrounding me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I just want to talk, okay?"

"Talk?" I asked with a raised brow. "Can't we do it later when I actually feel like waking up?"

Sinbad smiled sheepishly. "I thought this was a good time to do it. I usually wake up around this time." He scratched the back of his head. "No one will disturb us."

Looking at his kicked-puppy expression, I couldn't help but sigh and nod in understandment. "Fine. Let's talk." I muttered in defeat. Geez. Talk about his powerful persuasion skills.

Sinbad brightened and he held my hand, tugging me in the direction of the port. "C'mon. I know the perfect place."

Seeing the Ruhk around him flutter happily like his current emotions made me realize, I can't really refuse him if he's like this.

I smiled ruefully, watching his back as he led the way.

* * *

Sinbad brought me to a nearby beach. He said that it was perfect for watching the sunrise. I sat on a log while he just leaned on it and, together, we watched as the sky slowly turned purple, the shade getting lighter and lighter.

We didn't say anything for a while, just silently listening at the waves and chirps of the early birds around us, both human and animal.

"You know, I've thought about what you said to me." He started. I blinked and looked towards him inquiringly. This must've been about what I asked him yesterday at the ship. "What will I do once I achieved my dreams? There were alot of things that came to mind." He breathed in and clasped his hands infront of him. "First off, I want to secure the future of everyone in Tison. So that they wouldn't suffer anymore. Then I want to prevent wars as much as possible."

I resisted the urge to comment.

We all know that he doesn't want to invoke wars on _anyone_ but he will do underhanded things that can _cause_ wars. Granted, he calculated and planned things so that the other party wouldn't be able to retaliate, cornered per se, but that doesn't really conceal his actions' hidden meaning.

If you think about it, he could be considered as the evilest person there is.

Sinbad looked down at his hands and I saw him clench them into fists. "I've seen what war can do to people. Believe it or not, everyone in Tison hated me and my family. We were called expatriates despite my father being a retired veteran."

And I know the things that he went through were painful, such memories from when he was a child and when his country was attacked by Barbarosa's soldiers. He lost his idol, his _father_ from those soldiers and many of his countrymen.

Maybe those experiences can be used as excuses for his actions.

I watched as his face morphed into a pained expression.

"Everyone had lost hope, clinging only to the idea that once Parthevia loses the war, their sufferings wouldn't end."

 _"We must win the war."_ An image of a group of people struggling to survive but still gives their all for the military crossed my mind. It was one of his painful memories.

"They were all desperate to help the military as much as possible. I don't want them to ever experience war again. I don't want them lose someone important to them just because of it. It just brings back bad memories."

Sinbad paused before a smile broke out on his face. It was unexpected as I blinked in surprise at the sudden change. He turned to me and grinned.

"And then lastly, if ever an opportunity shows itself infront of me, I would like to take care of people. I want to become somebody else's hope. I'll try my best to help everyone and make sure they would live a peaceful life away from wars."

I could see the Ruhk gathering in masses around him. Even as the sun slowly covered the lands with its light, Sinbad made me feel like he shone much more than that.

People always said that even an evil mastermind would be pure as a child. It was just that something happened to them at that point that changed them. Sinbad was the perfect example to that. I could see what other people had seen in him. Why they wanted him to lead them. He's just that kind of person through and through. His intentions are pure and innocent and it just started morphing as he grew older, as he experienced _more._

I started doubting about my judgement on him. The more I think about him, _the more I hear about his dream,_ it felt like I was the bad guy for putting him under the wrong category.

I wonder, did he ever plan to be a king? Or was that something he decided when Yunan told him about the dungeons?

"...do you want to become king?" I hesitantly asked.

"King?" Sinbad tilted his head at me and thought about it. "Huh. I would be able to take care of people even if I have a different status. But if ever that it happens, sure." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll become king. I'll overcome hardships for my people to secure them a bright future-"

It annoyed me how he treated being a king as something as easy as breathing. I don't think he knows about the heavy responsibilities of one. I cut him off. "Even if you suffer because of it?"

"Of course." He didn't hesitate to answer.

I hadn't expected his immediate answer, he sounds so sure. I gave him an incredulous look. "You would do anything?"

"Yes. Anything." He nodded at me seriously.

I pursed my lips. _Anything, huh. This same defiance of him would turn him into someone that he doesn't want to be._

It was awhile before I spoke again. It was one final question, mostly a clarity for the previous one. "Even underhanded things that you know people would hate you for?"

Sinbad's gaze never wavered. "...absolutely. If it's for my country's sake. I will do it." He looked me in the eye and smiled confidently at me.

As the sun illuminated his face, I couldn't help but smile at the fire burning in his eyes, the very same ones that I saw in Kouen's eyes.

 _He will make a good king._

All my doubts about him being one disappeared with his reassurance.

He has the potential of being a villain, that much I know, but right now, I really think he's going to be a great king. Even the greatest of them all.

But one of these days, I'm _so_ going to drill into his head that he's still a normal person. There were no exception to that despite of status, breed, race, or even social standing. Those kinds of people are normal who just happen to have special skills. Everyone has their own specialty and even if they're kings or the like, that doesn't make them any different than the rest.

I just hope he'll realize this in the future.

I hummed and patted his head, somehow real happy about all that he had said to me. "Good answer."

I failed to notice his reddening cheeks as I looked away but I did saw the pink Ruhk fluttering by happily. I brushed it off as nothing and we watched the sun fully rise from the edge of the sea.

* * *

Sinbad and I had been close. After what happened during the morning, I never minded his presence anymore. Granted, I still don't like him calling me by my name and the fact that he may do the things people may not like but it doesn't bother me as much. I still liked yelling at him though.

He just wanted to protect his citizens and even if it meant sacrificing his firstborn to the devil to do it, I oddly feel like he will.

Right now, I'm staying inside Esla's house while her and my parents go around the village to distribute the food we brought with Sinbad staying at the port to look for work.

I was continuing the medical books I haven't had the time to finish in Reim. It was quite hot now that the sun is at its highest so I'm just laying on the cold floor to cool myself while I write.

 _"Childbirth, eh? I haven't had the pleasure to experience it but by the graphic images you have drawn, it seems real painful."_

I paused in my writing as I wondered if I really heard a familiar voice before I whipped my head to the side to be greeted by a cat-like woman sipping tea. "Sheba!" A smile instantly broke into my face and she patted my head.

 _"Hey, did you miss me?"_

"Yup!" _Well, mostly the lessons._ "What are you doing here?"

 _"Ufufufu~ You see, I feel like teaching you one of my main magic spells."_ She reached for the book I was writing and flipped through it. _"Ohh~ I didn't know these types of sicknesses exist."_

I smiled and almost tackled her at what I heard her say. "Really!? You'll teach me!? Yay~"

She closed the book and turned to me, amusement and mirth dancing behind her dark eyes. _"Yes, Borg Al-Samm_ _ *****_ _. I'm quite proud of it and I would like to teach you."_

"The one that can be offensive and defensive at the same time!?"

 _"Uh-huh."_

Oh my God. That's one of the magic I really wanted to learn. I can't find out how using Solomon's Wisdom (it was hard browsing through all of it) but now, the inventor of said spell is offering to teach me said magic!

It was an understatement to say that I was excited. "I can't wait to start~"

Sheba grinned at me. It oddly looked cheshirish for some reason. _"Do you want us to start now?"_

I blinked and looked at her evil expression with a shudder. But she can't be thinking of grinding me into dust, right? "Now? But where will we..?" This place was an island. A small island at that with barely any forests or thicket of trees. _Where will we practice?_

Sheba's staff appeared and she waved it. It opened up a portal right in the middle of Esla's house. I stood up and shielded my eyes from the bright light and for a brief moment, I saw nothing but sea for miles.

"There?" I asked incredulously before I felt a force push me. "Ah!? Wait, Sheba! I have to ready myself for levitation magic!"

She snickered. _"Just ready yourself when we're there and try not to fall in the sea."_

 _Easier said than done, dammit!_

A bright light flashed and we were gone, leaving the room to be engulfed by silence.

* * *

Standing infront of my blank-faced Mom, unable to stand and using a random stick I found to keep myself from falling over, I faintly wondered if I look as horrible as I thought.

I was wet all over and my clothes were in tatters, I have bruises all over, and I look like I'm going to faint any second now. Which would probably happen soon as I could feel my body get heavier and my vision turning black in the corners.

Curse Sheba and her maniacal ways of teaching me. I couldn't even count how many times I fell in the ocean because she kept smacking me around with the spell she was supposed to teach me.

She only told me to envision my borg to be moving on my will or at least move according to the wave of my staff. But all I could manage was have a small bump appear on my borg for a short moment before disappearing.

Trying my best not to have my throat hurt, I spoke hoarsely. "Um.. I'm back..?"

Seemingly snapping out of her thoughts, she started panicking. "Je'hel! What the hell happened to you, you problem child!?" She ushered me in and sat me down next to a bewildered Sinbad. She immediately started on treating my bruises.

"Um.. I fell in the sea... several times..?" I offered with a wince. She stared at me before pressing her hand on my battered arm. "Ow!"

"Yes, because you'll get this bruised just by falling in the sea." She said sarcastically.

"There were corals."

Sinbad looked over my shoulder and whistled. "How did you even get those? It looked like it hurt."

I fell silent. Geez. If I had known I would get a smacking while practicing, I wouldn't have agreed to go midday. I would've just said to do it during the night when no one is awake.

Mom starting wrapping my arm in bandages. "Are you not going to tell me the truth?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I refused to answer and instead tried distracting myself at her fluidly moving hands. What's the point of telling if I already knew she was gonna forbid me from continuing? I wouldn't have listened anyway.

Mom sighed, realizing that I have no intention of opening my mouth. She turned to the boy beside me and asked a favor. "Sin, be a dear and get me water from the well?"

Sinbad looked confused at the request but understood nonetheless and left the two of us alone, albeit a little hesitantly.

Silence filled the tense atmosphere and Mom continued bandaging me, this time on my legs. "I read the book you were writing." I flinched. That was my medical book that I left. "You have quite the knowledge on medicine. Even in illnesses I have never even heard of."

Now that I think of it, I've left books that I wrote multiple times whenever I'm away and letting the ink dry. She (and probably Dad and a few servants tasked with cleaning my room) may have already seen those and haven't said a thing.

It bothers me at the thought that they have but more so at the fact that they would probably persuade me to become a doctor rather than as a magician. I may have been learning how to heal using magic but that doesn't mean I'll take it on as a profession. It was mostly a side skill _and I intend it to be just as that._

"I don't want to be a doctor." I told her with steel in my voice.

"I never said you will." She said as soon as those words left my mouth. "I was merely praising you. Where did you learn of those?"

I stayed silent.

"You're not gonna tell me, as well?" She raised a brow before cleaning up. As soon as she was done, she carried me to sit in her lap and gave me an embrace, patting my head affectionately.

"You're a special girl, Je'hel. Me and your father have known that right from the start. Not just us but everyone that have known you. We've watched you grow up unbelievably fast that we could not catch up to you." She grabbed my hand and clasped in between hers. "You were talking as you are now at the mere age of a year and half, reading books and moving on to complicated ones once bored, walking with the grace that an adult would've had. You were unbelievable, my little girl. You were _amazing_." She hugged me tightly and I could hear the sadness from her voice.

"Yet, we were scared of you. We were scared for you. You have such potential that me and your father tried keeping you safe at the confines of the company, teaching you everything we know about trading. We did not want anyone else to know of your intellect for fear that you may disappear." She went silent and when she talked again, I had the feeling she was gonna cry at any moment. "Then the time came that we realized we could not keep you under our wing for any longer."

 _"I want to learn magic."_

"We knew then that you would not be satisfied even if we gave you everything you wanted. Your stubbornness for wanting to know more about the knowledges of the world was something we could not even comprehend. So we agreed. Even though it had pained the two of us, we wanted you to have help from people who know about magic. So we had you admitted at the school for magicians."

She moved to wipe at her eyes before she turned me around and I came face to face with my Mom, smiling at the bottom of her heart. I felt a pang in my chest at that. They were overprotective because they were scared of losing me. And here I am, keeping secrets from her and making her worried sick.

"Do you remember your promise to me before? That you will save the world so that I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt anymore. It was such a childish wish that you believed in while smiling sincerely at me."

I looked at my covered arms and legs. This kinds of things are nothing. If it meant getting hurt like this everyday for everyone's sake, I would not mind and just continue on pulling through.

"This is necessary." I spoke with a small voice. "For everyone."

And it is. Compared to having the world be destroyed and everyone be killed, these mere bruises are nothing.

She hugged me. "I know, my little girl. I know. All that I ask is for you take better care of yourself." She chuckled, lightening the atmosphere. "I wouldn't want you to lose your legs and end up being a runt forever now, would I?"

I smiled and mock-pouted, happy that she was willing to drop the subject. I still have that feeling that we would be having this conversation in the near future. I just hope that I'll be ready to tell her and everyone else then. "I'm not a runt!" I crossed my arms and looked the other way, a familiar long purple hair catching my attention at the doorway.

 _Sin..?_

Mom brought my attention back to her when she patted my head, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say."

I looked at her and smiled, reaching over to hug her. "Mhhm.."

I fell asleep just like that.

* * *

I woke up being taken cared of by Sinbad, our parents nowhere in sight. Mom must've went out again and left me in the purple-haired boy's care. I slowly sat up and stretched.

Said boy was already by my side. "Je'hel! Are you alright now?"

I winced at his loud voice and blearily squinted at him. "Can you please lower your voice? You're making my wounds shake." My throat was still sore but not as much as before. I rubbed at it and looked at him. "Water."

He handed me a cup and watched me as I drank it. Feeling relieved I looked over at him and saw him staring. I then remembered him eavesdropping from the earlier event. That was a bit unexpected of him. I blinked when I remembered a certain scene of him eavesdropping on a certain magi and a certain king vessel.

"Sinbad, how long were listening to us?" Sinbad looked like he was gonna protest when I spoke again, deadpanning at him. "I saw you."

He fell silent for a moment before murmuring. "I never really left. Sorry."

I nodded in understandment before sighing. So almost throughout the whole thing. That was embarrassing.

Sinbad looked down as if contemplating about something before he raised his head to look at me. "I-Is it true? That you know a lot about illnesses? Do you know about Mom's sickness?"

So this is what that was about? His Mom's illness? The manga never mentioned what type of sickness Esla has. There was a lot of possibilities on what it could be. I haven't even looked into her that much yet. "...no. I don't know what it is." I watched as his face fell. "Have you never had a doctor look into it?"

He shook his head, sadly. "We wouldn't have had the money for it."

 _Miss Esla, huh? She was depicted to have died when Sinbad came back from conquering the Dungeon Baal. She doesn't have much time left. Only two years..._

 _But from what I remember, she had medicine to keep her condition from worsening. Perhaps... perhaps I_ could _do something about it._

"Sinbad," he looked at me and I smiled at him, patting him at the head like what I did that morning. "Leave this matter to me. I'll find a way."

I'll have my parents help Miss Esla for a bit before I look into her condition after a few years. I'll make sure to have the people of Tison take care of Sinbad's Mom when he goes Dungeon Conquering so that she survives long enough for me to come back. Though...

 _I wonder if Miss Esla would accept help from my parents._ I wondered to myself as the Ruhk around Sinbad fluttered about happily. I smiled at him ruefully. _Yeah... she would. No doubt for Sinbad's sake._

* * *

 ***Eight-headed Defensive Wall**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: _Hello again~ After a whole month of straight up Hiatus, I finally touched my phone's word document and started writing again. Hahaha!_

 _Though, I would admit, I didn't update for the last month because I was too lazy to edit the finished chapters. Lol_

 _But that's not the only reason! i was busying myself also with a new story~ (Whose details shall remain omitted as I cannot post such a fanfiction on this site)_

 _Anyways, enough babbling. Enjoy~_

* * *

Everyone prepared to say their goodbyes to each other. I watched as Mom and Dad do so to Esla before I looked around the port. I was already up the deck, having already hugged our hostess as my own way of saying farewell. But still, we're almost gonna leave and that Sinbad is nowhere to be found.

His company was something I enjoyed two-third of our stay here and, even though its a bit embarrassing to admit as I was mean to him the first time around, I'll actually miss our play time and his quirks.

He may be an annoying nudist boy but, _still,_ why would I not miss him? We've just started getting along now and I don't know when the next time we would meet. Might as well be on good terms now that we were parting. I can't be mean a hundred percent of the time.

Looking off into the distance towards the part of the island where him and Esla lives, I placed my head in my folded arms, quietly hoping he'll show up. Even just a glimpse of him would be nice, really. The sight of his purple hair, the sound of his laugh, _any_ would do.

I looked at my side and saw my parents begin to climb aboard with some of the crew that were still on port following after them.

"Have a safe trip!" Esla waved goodbye to us from her perch on the port, smiling. For some reason, I could feel a sort of grateful aura coming from her.

I looked towards the woman before sighing. _I could at least be seen off with a smile._

Slapping my cheeks slightly, I smiled as wide as I could, trying my hardest to wave goodbye (even going so far as to lean over the edge to do so) at Esla for the last time as the ship took off.

Even if Sinbad wasn't here, the woman actually took the pains of seeing us off for him. And it was fine with me. She has been really nice to us. And we would be seeing each other again. Because she would survive and Sinbad can continue being selfish of his mother's fawning over him.

That would make him happy.

 _Though, I'm gonna rip his ass into two the next time we meet. I swear._ I thought darkly as I continued waving with my parents, my wide smile twitching slightly and threatening to become a scowl.

"WAIT! JE'HEEEELLL!"

Surprised, I almost fell off the ship courtesy of the sudden yell. If it weren't for Dad grabbing ahold of my sash, I would have fell into the ocean.

I slowly looked up, a Ruhk flying across my vision and blocking it. I couldn't believe my ears. I thought I was hallucinating until I saw there, right beside Esla, Sinbad who looked like he just ran a marathon. He had his hands placed ontop of his knees as he panted and he raised one hand as if saying 'wait a moment' while trying to regulate his breathing.

"Well, will you look at that. He came." A hand ruffled my hair as I was pulled back and I looked up at Dad with Mom sidling into place on my other side.

She giggled. "Aren't you happy, Je'hel? Weren't you waiting for him? Go on." She urged, giving me a sly smile.

 _Geez..._

At that, slowly, my smile returned its genuinity and I turned back to the port. I inhaled, mustering all of my anger, before yelling, "HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WAIT, DAMMIT!"

Sinbad spluttered, obviously taken aback, before yelling back, "I'M SORRY! I WAS BUSY!"

"BUSY MY ASS!"

"I WAS!"

Sinbad huffed, feigning a look of hurt, before smiling at me. He waved at me with vigor before he yelled something unexpected. "JE'HEL AHSTER REINHARDT! PROMISE WE'LL MEET AGAIN, OKAY!?" He grinned widely.

That sudden statement nearly took the breath out of me. He actually managed to say my full name perfectly this time. When did he managed to do that? He looked so happy about it and, oddly, I was, too.

 _Meeting once again, huh..._ I rested my head on my folded arms once more and thought about it. So he wanted to see me again. I guess it wouldn't be too unlikely since I would be heavily invovled in everything (I intend to). Saying that means a promise to meet once again. And probably not just once but again and again and _again._

 _That actually sounds nice._ I looked at Sinbad's nervous expression at my silence before I sealed the promise with a smile. "Surely." I said at a volume that was all to myself.

Sinbad looked confused for a moment. He probably saw me move my lips. That made the corner of my lips twitch into a smirk courtesy of amusement. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

I grinned, relieved that he didn't hear me before I stood straighter and waved to him. "DON'T COUNT ON IT BUD!"

I started laughing at his crestfallen face. Seeing that kind of face on him made me laugh out loud. I would to see the same expression on him more in the future encounters to come. _Something like this is fun once in awhile, eh?_

From there onwards, any ways of contact through yelling to and fro the ship and port was now impossible. Me and my parents stood side by side and watched as the island slowly grew smaller.

I clasped my hands together, a small smile gracing my lips and closing my eyes as a familiar phrase passed through my lips. It was something I always heard during me practicing magic; spoken by Sheba to me before our training and by the people of Alma Torran before a battle. It was to wish someone a good health and journey.

 _May the Ruhk always guide you._

* * *

I officially turned seven years old after two years had passed and had grown a few inches or so. My hair was longer (and a pain in the ass) and had a new dress made to fit me. In other words, Mom made it, seeing as she had the other half of our company which just so happens to be a clothing line. But I still make my own Kimonos and Yukatas while she makes my Toga-dresses. I often alternate between the two clothes every now and then.

Now that we're on the subject, we had our company officially moved in Reim. It wasn't as easy as saying _'Hey, dude, Imma be moving mah company to your enemy's territory. You cool with dat? Thanks, bruh'_. No, it was a lot harder than that. We had to make a huge show of our company going bankrupt and shutting down.

A lot of our competitors in the industry further influenced our 'fall' to the people of Parthevia so the news made it to the royal government quite quickly.

After that, leaving the country and establishing a new company under a different name in Reim became easy enough. It was successful; hard and painstakingly time consuming but successful nonetheless.

Of course, I was also not slacking off so a lot has been achieved on my side, as well.

My training with Sheba on her signature move _Borg Al-samm_ had made progress. I was not a master at it but I had been at the stage where if someone were to go close enough, I would be able to strike a suprise attack and smack them away. It was a good tactic.

My healing magic had advanced further and I was able to heal large wounds and sprains. I can't heal internal bleeding and broken bones yet but I'm learning. I'm actually quite excited for when the time comes that I would be able to heal anyone not just myself.

Other than that, Sheba told me that since I was pretty adept in Heal Type Magic, I should also focus on the ones that I would be also good at. Lightning, for example.

It was hard the first few months as I could only make electricity run through my body. It wasn't useful lest somebody touches me directly. But even after that, pouring lightning out of me and into an offensive was still hard to do. Though, Sheba only gave me a knowing look, as if finding my current predicament aomething she encountered in the passed.

Huh, I wonder why.

But I swear, one of these days, I would be able to make a flashy magic like Sinbad's _Bararaq Saiqa_ *****. I swear.

The books I was working on were finished except for the medical ones. I was already on the last book I intend to make and it was about the herbs, plants, anything that was needed for making medicine much more advanced than this world has including the ideal amount needed.

I don't know how I'm going to be able to mass produce these books nor do I know what the world's reaction to it will be. Accepted, welcomed, disliked? Those kinds of critisisms are what I'm afraid of. The fact that I haven't published _anything_ in my past life doesn't help.

Then after that, I had another book I'm currently writing. It was titled 'The Secret of the Past'. Pretty daring considering as I wrote the entire history of Alma Torran under ommited names like Great King, Great King's Father, Great King's Wife, Great King's Former Servant, Great King's Nerdy Friend, so on and so forth.

It was quite hilarious and tragic at the same time while still written in a format meant for being a children's book.

And with my knowledge about this world, I didn't intend to tell anyone about Alma Torran yet. That was Aladdin's job. Even if he wasn't supposed to, he had to. It's for the sake of the world. And using this book, I intend to prepare everyone for the shock of their lives.

Besides, I'm sick of story's having happy endings. I want to at least write one with with a different outcome and have the people learn from said story. Hey, I might even write the events that happened in this world after everyone has their own happy ends. Who knows? Only time will tell.

I'll find a way to bring the books I wrote to every single country one way or another. With that, surely more people would be helped by medicine. Taking into account that magicians might one day disappear and they would lose one of the ways to heal the ones that needed it.

Another thing is, I... _never saw Kouen or Sinbad again after our meeting two years ago._ I'm not even kidding. Maybe it's because I've been real busy with my magic training, preparations for the 'bankrupcy' of our company, and our move to Reim with all the necessary paperworks.

I would like to think that it was fine with them but even today, starting from last year, I've been feeling really wary.

And really scared for some reason.

Sheba further influenced my fear when she suggested that maybe it was the two bonbons ****** previously mentioned. And with the way she smiled slyly at that, I already knew she was sure of it. Even so, I still certainly hope the two of them weren't the cause or I would just lose my goddamn mind because of their patience.

We were all going to meet again. They just need to be more patient.

* * *

Sitting on my window sill, I continued writing the part when Solomon was fusing with Ill Illah and Sheba trying to stop him under the soft warm glow of the sunset. It was quite nice that we had the new HQ near the ocean so all I could see from my window was an endless blue (currently orange from the setting sun). It was also easier to sneak away for magic practice.

 _"No, you don't have to be God." The Great King's wife pleaded. "I just want you to stay by my side." She reached out a hand but was not able reach her beloved._

 _The last thing she saw before she was back with everyone else was the smile her husband liked to wear, sweet and understanding. But it had an addition; it gave off a sense of finality._

 _It was goodbye._

I stopped writing.

I read the last two paragraphs again and again, including the last line. And it remained the same no matter what. One line, in particular, standing out than the rest.

 _"No, you don't have to be God."_

...

I sighed and placed the book at the table below me, making sure to keep it open to let the ink dry. I looked at the sun which was near extinguishing its fire for the night.

I wonder if, one day, I would say the same line towards Sinbad to stop him from continuing his plans at the Sacred Palace.

It was highly probable. Sinbad is a great person, a one of a kind guy and he knows it. Way much so. I could understand why he wanted to change the world and it was so that no more people precious to him dies. But... why couldn't he accept it?

This is a bit hypocritic coming from someone who accepted her death in just a few days but I would die sooner or later. His people already died and everyone would continue to do so because that's just the way it is.

Humans die everytime. No one is an exception to that. Why strive to become someone who could change that and potentially damage the flow of the world?

For me, when I died, I lost the people who are really close to me. My family. It hurt way more than my death itself and I stayed at my world as a spirit for quite awhile. I know how my sister almost killed herself in guilt. I know how my Mom refused to believe what happened then and suppressed the horrible memory altogether. I also know how my Dad then buried himself at work and had to be forced to stay home because of the danger it posed to his health.

It hurt. Very much so. To see them suffer and I couldn't do anything.

All of them were now gone. As I was to them and I accepted that. I accepted that there was no other means for me to see them again. I would, at times, think about how they were faring back in my old world but, as of late, my memory of them started to blur.

I couldn't even remember my precious people's face anymore. I feared the thought but I couldn't stop it.

Sinbad would one day feel like this but because of his natural inclination to protect the people closest to him and the experience of having lost so many, he had looked ahead and into a longterm solution he thought was best for everyone.

And I admired him for that. Really.

The death of his mother, his days as a slave, his loss against a debate that wounded his pride greatly, the death of his people. Sinbad lost more than just lives in his journey.

But he was doing well, wasn't he? He had learned from his mistakes and that was the best outcome from those trategies. He wasn't like anyone who would give up after all that.

He learned.

He lived on.

He looked forward.

It was amazing of him.

Why change that?

* * *

"Come one, come all! We have all sorts of things here!"

"Miss, would you like to buy the fruits that are in season?"

"Fresh meat, only available for the morning!"

The coaxing of the stall owners was always the usual whenever I went down at the marketplace. Everyone was so lively and especially so during the early morning. I would come by here from time to time to see if anyone was selling anything new. It was something I always looked for with Sheba.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen the woman except during our practices. I actually miss spending time with her outside of our teacher-student relationship. I wish we'll spend _some_ time just hanging out. She's actually the closest I have to a best friend in this world so she's pretty precious to me.

It gets quite lonely without her. I almost, _almost_ miss our magic lessons.

"Kyaa! I'll buy this!"

"Me, too!"

"I was here first!"

I stopped short at what I heard. Those yells just now were something new. From the mass of people just down the road and the attention it was gathering, I assumed it was a new stall that just opened up.

And it seemed pretty popular already. People were muttering here and there about the products the group of people were apparently selling was something they have never seen before.

 _Oh, goodie~_ I thought to myself as I bounded over to look. This was a change from the usual things I see every week and I was curious to see what the commotion was about. I think I might even buy a thing or two myself.

I squeezed through the masses of people and managed to find myself standing infront of a boy smiling sweetly. He held up a scroll and gestured towards it at the people around him, his white hair swishing in the breeze that went by.

"Here we have the signed document that states that our Immuchakk products are authentic."

I tilted my head at the boy. He seemed so familiar with his freckles and light colored hair. And didn't he say something about Immuchakk?

There was a thump on the ground and I flinched at the sudden blockage of the sun. I gaped along side the people at the huge man with long blue hair, who looked like he was even taller than most houses here.

"Immuchakk..." I gasped lightly. _Holy shit. An Immuchakk! In the flesh! Oh my sexy God Solomon!_

The people around me whispered to themselves. Some were amazed, some were afraid. I was part of the former. There was nothing to be scared about. I always thought of them as whales of the land as they, to me, looked like our own version of gentle giants.

I bounded to him. "Hello~" I ignored the people warnings of staying away but i paid them no heed. I was more focused on the person infront of me.

Said person gave a greeting of his own. "Oh, hi there." I literally looked like I was sparkling when he took notice of me. My absolute favorite race next to the Fanalis were Immuchakk. And there's one infront of me. _And talking to me._ It wasn't an understatement to say that I was fangirling.

"May I please touch you!?" I asked quite fiercely.

He blinked at unexpected question around him at the equally confused people. "Uhh.. sure..?"

I inched forward and hesitantly touched him. Then I pinched myself. _Oh my fucking God, he's real!_ "You're really an Immuchakk!"

He bursted into a booming laugh and started to roughly ruffle my hair. Something about him and his parental tendencies tend to remind me of my Dad. He was really familiar, as well. "What a strange girl." I huffed at that and he turned his head to look behind him. "Oi, Sin. Come here for a second."

 _...Sin? That's awfully familiar._ I thought to myself and wondered if I have heard of it before.

"Hm? What is it, Hinahoho?" A voice sounded from behind him and the girls, that were previously squealing, all started to whine. The owner of the voice chuckled. "Sorry, girls, but could you wait for a bit?"

I struggped to remember just _when and where_ did I heard of that before but as soon as I saw purple, something in my mind clicked and remembered about that strange purple-haired menace that I met from two years ago.

You see, I have a bad memory when it comes to people's names and faces so it was not a surprise that I haven't realized it was Sinbad. And that Immuchakk I was talking to and that boy with freckles? _It was Hinahoho and Ja'far._

I paled and, seeing as I wouldn't be able to run away because of the huge hand on my head, I just turned away, hiding my face behind my hands. I prayed to all Gods out there to somehow make him not recognize me.

But even though it's been two years, that was unfortunately not enough to change my looks slightly to make me unrecognizable by an acquaintance from long ago. I mean, I only grew three fucking inches. In short, _I'm screwed._

"Oh. Who is she?"

"She's a weird girl who looked excited seeing an Immuchakk."

"She knows about your race, huh? Interesting."

I grew paler the longer their conversation went on. I swear, I was almost hyperventilating when Sinbad addressed me. I had half a mind to hit him over the head to render him unconcious with my Golden Stave so I could run away.

"Miss, you seem to know about Immuchakk. Are you interested in buying our products?" He held my other hand and my heart pounded in nervousment. _Oh mah gawd! NO!_ "Miss?"

I looked towards the people who were watching the three of us, including the the freckled boy (Ja'far) looking at me in suspicion. Who wouldn't when you see a girl you haven't met before act like she was avoiding a particular someone in your group, namely Sinbad.

After a few moments of internal debate, I sighed. _I suppose... he's going to find out sooner or later. Might, as well..._

I lowered my other hand away from my face in resignation and looked toward Sinbad, having to crane my head up to do so since he had grown a lot. _Damn you, Sinbad and your natural male growth spurth and ability to look intimidating because of your height._

"Je'hel..?"

* * *

A/N: _Yep, more Sinbad screentime. Rejoice. XP_

 ***Lightning Sword**

 ****Pertains to their future and current social status and them being spoiled as heck. In other words, Spoiled brats.**

 _The next update (Omake 1 and 2) would be sometime this week so look forward to that guys! =]_


	12. Omake 1

A/N: _Hey~ This is Omake no.1! My christmas gift for everyone who took it in their hearts to even read this story. Thank you guys so much. Merry Belated Christmas! =]_

* * *

 **Something That May or May Not Happened Between Je'hel and Sinbad**

* * *

This was a story lost _long_ ago when Je'hel had mysteriously caught a sickness and was, therefore, made to stay in her bed. It had happened somewhere in Chapter 3 during the one year time skip.

* * *

There were multiple people, young and old, surrounding the bed of the young Mistress Reinhardt. The poor girl had been coughing continuously since that morning. Everyone was worried sick therefore they had taken to crowding around Je'hel's room despite what the Reinhardt Heads had told them.

Midel casted a glare towards the group who _should be working_ for the umpteenth time. It was a bit satisfying to see more than a few fidget but most remained vigilant in wanting to stay so she just sighed and considered nagging them all to oblivion. The thought sounded nice.

 _COUGH! COUGH!_

"I-I'm sorry... for worrying everyone." Je'hel looked absolutely sick with her pale complexion and bags under her eyes, not to mention were her red neck and face courtesy of her fever. She had never looked so terrible in her life. It was the first time she had fallen sick and she was having a hard time recovering. She's been like this for three days now.

Midel shh'ed her daughter. "Shh, dear. It's okay. This _is_ an Omake and it's in the script that you would be sick."

"Huh?"

" _Nothing,_ Je'hel." Arphas glared at his wife and she gave a sheepish smile in turn. "Don't listen to your Mom. Go sleep." He patted her head softly and smiled. "We'll watch over you until you get better."

It was the Matriarch's turn to look confused. "But what about work-?"

He cut her off, " _Work_ will be given to secretaries. It's the only thing they're good for aside from making breakfast."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I see."

Je'hel looked at both her parents in disbelief. Were they serious about that typical secretary stereotype?

Midel brushed the girl's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Go sleep. We'll be right here." Her daughter looked at her uncertainly before hesitatingly closing her eyes.

Soon, she was breathing evenly and had fell into deep slumber.

* * *

 _As soon as I opened my eyes, all I could see was water for miles. It was ankle-deep but, looking down, it seemed it was supposed to be way deeper than that._

 _Oddly enough, there were flowers surrounding me; purple chrysanthemums. I smiled and sat on the water, not caring even as my robes got drenched. I was only set on picking these beautiful flowers._

 _As I was doing so, I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the water and I looked at it in fascination. My hair was long and I seemed to be older,_ way older. _I wonder what happened._

 _"Who are you?" A voice sounded from behind me and I whipped around to see a flustered young Sinbad. He was standing ways away from where I was, surrounded by purple chrysanthemums._

 _I thought about what he asked me then. Who am I? Well, wasn't it pretty obvious? We've already met. I'm... "I'm the one called Sasha. We've met before, haven't we?" I tilted my head._

 _From what I said, he suddenly grew quiet, his expression morphing into something akin to a realization. Not paying him any mind, I continued picking at the flowers. One by one by one by_ one.

 _Perhaps,_ he _would appreciate these. This is, after all,_ his _favorite flowers. Though, it's been quite a while since_ he _said that to me. I wonder if_ he _still remembers._

 _There were splashes of water coming near me and, suddenly, Sinbad was sitting by me. He was looking pointedly at my hands which carried a small bouquet of the wonderful flowers._

 _"Do you mind if I watch you?" He tentatively asked, as if knowing there would be a chance in which I would send him away. Well, I didn't really mind so I gave him a small smile and continued what I was doing._

 _Throughout, I would constantly catch him looking at my face and when he catches my eye, he would be flustered and would look away. What a weird boy._

 _I chuckled at Sinbad's silliness and stood up, the water around us rippling at my movements. The boy hurriedly copied my movements and stood up, as well, and looking at me with a crestfallen face._

 _"Are you leaving already?"_

 _I nodded and smiled. "Yes._ He _must be waiting for me. I don't want to keep_ him _waiting; especially since I have a small present for_ him."

 _He looked at the flowers in my hands and hurriedly said, "It's fine! I can give it to_ him. _Just stay for awhile longer!"_

 _I shooked my head and stepped away from him. There was morphing in the space behind me and a hand reached out, grabbing at my forearm and gripping tightly. Though I couldn't feel pain in this dream, my heart clenched painfully at_ his _grasp._

 _I smiled sadly at Sinbad's young and innocent gaze, still oblivious to the world, looking at the hand in my arm in horror. I murmured out to him,_

 _"You and I both know, I can't stay."_

 _And then, there was black._

* * *

Je'hel opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the ceiling of her room, watching in silence as light slowly filtered in, illuminating the previously dark room. She could feel something cold in her forehead and when she touched it, it was a wet cloth.

 _Oh yeah. I was sick..._

There was brief flashes of images that immediately happened inside her mind. Purple, chrysanthemum, water, hand, black, and _oh so much_ _ **pain**_ but whenever she would try to remember, one by one, they disappeared until she could no longer comprehend what dream she just had.

The girl yawned and turned over, closing her eyes and wanting nothing more than to sleep again. Soon, she wasn't concerned over her dream anymore and fell asleep once more.

Though this time, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: _Next up is Omake no.2, Kouen's version~ =]_


	13. Omake 2

**Something That May or May Not Happened Between Je'hel and Kouen**

* * *

Another story that was lost _long_ ago was when Je'hel had once again fallen sick due to unknown and mysterious circumstances, therefore, was made to stay in her bed once more by worried parents and company crews and servants. This had happened somewhere in Chapter 10 during the two year time skip.

* * *

 _COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! KOU EMPIRE OMAK-!_

Midel placed her hand over her daughter's mouth to mute the coughing fit. "Okay, that's enough."

 _OMAKE! COUGH! COUGH!_

But even so, it still continued so she removed her hand and sighed. "What's with you and getting sick during timeskips, huh? Did the stupid author have nothing else to do and decided to just write an Omake that took place in time skips? This is the second time that it happened. It's getting stupid."

Je'hel raised her small hands towards her mother, a bit shaken from the coughing fit and looking like she was about to die. "B-But Mom, the readers of this story will get angry if Kouen did not experience the same things that happened during the Omake No.1. There had been enough Sinbad x OC that had happened across the Magi Fanfiction fanbase. Frankly, I'm getting sick of him and all his screen time. _Kouen deserves to be_ _ **loved-**_ _"_

Arphas hit his daughter and his wife in the back of their heads as the two continued on breaking the fourth wall. "Stop your Fourth Wall-Breaking nonsense this instant. It was bad enough that said wall was already ducktaped so that it can be fixed since the last Omake but now the two of you are breaking it _again."_ His daughter opened her mouth to argue about him breaking the fourth wall as well but was silenced with a particularly scary glare.

She pouted along with her Mom. "Fine."

Je'hel then turned to her Mom, near hysterical and desperation in her eyes. "M-Mom, I don't want to die yet!"

Midel sobbed and hugged her frail little girl to her, also afraid of the thought of losing her only child. "I know, baby girl. I know. I don't want you to, as well."

The Reinhardt Patriarch could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You're not going to die. It's just a simple cold-"

Midel looked at her husband alarmingly, shock colouring her features. "Did you not read what was written at the top of this Omake!? This is a sickness that was caused by an unknown and mysterious circumstances! It was the same thing that happened last Omake-"

Arphas gave up trying to stop his wife from further fourth wall-breaking and instead went along with it so that their scene would finally end. "And what did we do to make said 'sickness' to go away?"

"Why, sleep, of course!"

Arphas pointedly looked at his daughter who was supposed to be resting and was instead innocently looking back at him. She started coughing uncontrollably.

 _COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_

Midel took the hint and silently brought her daughter to lay down in her bed and covered her in her blanket.

Je'hel frowned. "But Mom, I'm not sleepy, yet."

Her mom placed her fore finger in the girl's lips and shushed her. "Shhh~"

"Mom-"

"SHHH!"

Je'hel wisely kept her mouth shut and instead closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. It lasted for a few seconds before she actually fell asleep and prepared herself to another bout of picking flowers and her prince accidentally stumbling upon her. Like how the Author keeps on insisting she's going to be a living _Sleeping Beauty_ meme.

Oh the joys.

* * *

When I woke up, I was greeted by a dark room illuminated by a single candle. I was laying quite comfortably on a bed and, even though my parents said they weren't going to leave me by myself, there was no one else in the room with me.

At least, that's what I thought until a hand brushed my bangs out of my face and placed a wet cloth in my forehead. I saw a silhouette of a person and I blinked blearily in the darkness until I could see who it was.

When I saw red, I instantly knew who it was.

I croaked out, "...K-Kouen..?"

Said boy flinched at the sound of my voice and turned around, regarding me with his familiar eyes. "You."

I coughed and I gave him a look. "I have a...n-name, you k-know.." he stared at me unemotionally and somehow, I could feel that he already knows that. Huh. I thought Koumei was the only person who I told my name to. He must've told his brother, as well.

I tried sitting up but Kouen stopped me. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him, confused. "Umm... leaving?" I coughed and, at the boy's glare, decided that leaving may be a bad idea at this particular moment. So I leaned back and laid on the bed once again.

There was silence, but it only lasted a few moments as Kouen sat beside me and crossed his arms. "It's boring. Say something." He was looking away when he said that so I couldn't see his face.

I chuckled slightly and closed my eyes. "K-Kind of hard to... do so when y-you're sick." My voice was hoarse and speaking just that sentence was definitely taking a toll on me. I can't even question how I got here properly as my head was throbbing with headache.

 _I really want to sleep again._

There was shifting beside me and Kouen spoke again. "Why are you here? I was getting ready to sleep when I saw you in my bed. It's annoying." Even when he said that, I couldn't really detect any signs of malice from his tone. Not even any hidden meaning. He was just... curious, I guess.

"I...I don't r-really know." I rasped out.

"Hm."

I felt a weight on my forehead and I cracked one eye open to see Kouen looking at me gently, his hand resting on my forehead. It wasn't obvious from the dark room but once you focused hard enough, you can clearly see it from his eyes. He felt like an older brother then and I smiled slightly.

"Sleep. I'll let you stay until morning."

 _This must be what it deels like to have a brother, huh? Koumei, Kouha, and Kougyoku are lucky._

I hummed in response and closed my eyes, just as they were starting to droop from tiredness.

"Goodnight, Kouen. Thank..you..."

Then, darkness took over and I fell into deep sleep once more.

* * *

In the other side of the world, Je'hel was there when she was sleeping. Then after her parents left her for a moment, she disappeared and appeared in the Kou Empire at Kouen's bed.

She was back, right after she fell asleep once more in the foreign country so no one questioned her disappearance as no one knew she even disappeared. Even she, herself, regarded what previously happened as a dream and forgot about it eventually.

However, there was one person who absolutely did not forget and she just managed to piss him off.

She also doesn't know that so Je'hel continues to live her days until present times oblivious to such a horror brewing in a country filled with dangerous warmongers.

* * *

A/N: _Again, thank you guys so much for your support! I can't even believe I managed to make it into 10 chapters. XD_

 _Anyways, what do you guys think of these two Omakes? Were they any good? Were you guys wondering who the heck Sasha is? I don't think you guys would have any idea but if you do, tell me. You might just hit the mark. Hahaha!_

 _Thanks again, you guys! Merry Belated Christmas! =]_


	14. Chapter 11

"Je'hel..?" He gaped when he got a good look at my face and I briefly wondered if there was something wrong with it. I bit my lip, not liking his reaction, at all, and opened my mouth to voice my thoughts. Mostly to just cuss him out.

"Halt! You people stay right where you are!"

I jumped at the sudden voice and faced the direction where it came from. It was one of Reim's soldiers. The man stepped forward then as Sinbad, Hinahoho, and Ja'far turned to address the soldier, I took that chance to run away.

"Ah! _Je'hel!"_

I heard Sinbad's panicked voice but I didn't dare look back and instead covered my head with my haori to avoid getting recognized by the soldiers. It wouldn't do well if they saw one of the prestigious companies's head's daughter mingling with illegal traders like Sindria Co. The word might just reach my parents and get me in trouble with them. Well, they're illegal traders _now_ but my parents wouldn't have cared otherwise. _Jesus Christ._

When I was far enough away, I looked back and saw Sinbad and the others get in trouble. It was probably due to the fact that you can't just trade here in Reim willy nilly. Since it was the centre of trade, there's a lot of people wanting to set up their companies here and, to avoid overpopulation in this area, people had to go through the necessary paperworks. His crew obviously weren't exempted to that.

I stifled a sigh, trying my hardest not to run back and help, and made a turn towards the other side of the market. Maybe treating what just happened as something that was merely an hallucination would do me good. I'll just go do my own business then. I need to buy something for later and I hope I won't run into them for awhile. Lest I would have to run away again.

* * *

Humming, I carried the ingredients I bought for making sweets with a slight skip in my steps. I got bored of the pastries I was constantly eating and just decided to make some myself.

In the past, I used to do it when I want to experiment and try different flavors for the cupcakes I usually eat. In time, I guess it just grew to the point in which I relied on it from time to time to satisfy my cravings.

"Oh, Je'hel! You're back." Mom called out and when I looked towards her, I almost dropped the bag I was carrying that contained eggs.

"M-Mom?" _Oh. My. God._

"Yes, runt?"

"Um... w-what is t-this..?" I trembled a little at what I saw. Everywhere I look was blue and white and despite the fact that this part of the shop was where Mom's clothing line lay, it seemed to be full of brusque and manly clothing compared to the elegant ones I was used to seeing everyday.

"Oh these things?" She fiddled with a blue and white top. "These came in a little while ago from some kind people who sold it to one of our men. Do you like the hues and designs?"

"Uh..." Okay, what the fuck happened while I was gone? First of all, those look like Immuchakk garbs. Secondly, Dad's part of the shop was littered with artifacts from said race. Thirdly, _what the hell!?_ "Mom!?"

She looked at me innocently, "What?"

"Mom!"

She laughed at the expression I was making and she came forward to tousle my hair. "You're so cute. Like I said, these items were sold to us by kind men who needed to make money real fast. Since these are new in the market, we decided to resell them at twenty times the price it was sold to us. Ohhh, this is _such_ a great day!"

I gaped at her. _Oh my gawd. My family were the ones who scammed the fuck out of Sinbad and co. Oh my_ _ **gawd.**_

Man, forget meeting Masrur-sama, I don't think I'll be able to face them ever. What makes it worse, Sinbad's parents' childhood friends were the ones who just scammed him. Holy _crap._ Things just got complicated _real fast!_

"I..I don't even know what to say..." I muttered as Mom continued beaming at me. Her smile was _blinding._ I thought my eyeballs were gonna melt.

She herded me towards the inner part of the company, laughing mischievously. "It's okay. I know. _We're amazing."_

i winced. "No, Mom, you're an idiot."

 **"Hm?"**

"Nothing, nothing!"

* * *

I bit my lip as I continued mixing the cupcake batter as I tried occupying my mind from thinking about my parents' stunt this morning.

That _freakin'_ stunt.

To be honest, I didn't expect that. And yet I can somehow see them doing it. I haven't heard of them scamming anyone for awhile now.

And who would've thought their latest victim would be Sinbad? Their own _godchild._ Esla would freak! I just know it!

You think they would've stopped after so many incidents from before we even left Parthevia. It would been fine with me if it were a different company who did that to them but it was ours.

 _Ours._ I slammed the mixing bowl on the table and I jumped unexpectedly when some ingredients fell on the ground. I hurriedly picked them up before putting the batter on trays and started baking them.

I crouched and watched it do so with sweat pouring down my forehead.

Sinbad had the worst luck. Really. How did he even get fooled by someone in our company? Did they really need the money that much to just sell their products readily at someone who tells them they'll buy everything they had?

They should've been more thoughtful and wary of people coming up to them for their never before seen products.

That's really like asking for someone to just scam the fuck out of you. _Like what our men did!_ God!

If the future king ever found, what would his reaction be? As much as I would have loved seeing the look on his face if he does, I need to apologize for it.

Mom and Dad must've not known it was their godchild who one of their men just scammed, and they could be forgiven for that, but still...

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, breathing in and out slowly.

I suppose it really wasn't their fault. They hadn't known. Sinbad's only fourteen with no experience with trading aside from what Rurumu taught him. And from such a short time, too? No. I don't think it would've been enough.

He still has a lot to learn. This would hurt but it's essential to know not to be tricked again. If you look at things on a different angle, Mom and Dad's way of _business_ is actually a lesson in disguise.

One learns from mistakes made and will make in the future. If you strive to be better, learn from defeat and win next time. That's how the world works. It's how it should be.

 _And unfortunately, one must learn how to apologize before forgiving someone._ I sighed. _Now, how should I apologize on behalf of my parents?_

I took a glance at the cupcakes I was baking and stared, tilting my head to one side as an idea popped into my head.

 _Cupcakes?_

* * *

I stood behind the sulking Sinbad with my knees shaking and with a tray of decorated cupcakes in my hands. He looks like he was in deep thought, probably thinking about what to do about his current predicament. He hasn't noticed me yet and it was making me too scared to approach him.

It was already night and the two of us were at the port, a boat catching my eye not far off in the distance. That must've meant that Hinahoho and the others have already left without me having the chance to even apologize on my company's actions to them.

Really. Now that I think about it, did he think about it first before he agreed to sell their products?

A low grumble sounded in the air, breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked over at where it came from and saw Sinbad with his hand over his stomach.

I sighed at that and, with the Ruhk whispering comforts at my ears, I steeled myself and approached the young man infront of me.

"You look like you're hungry."

Sinbad jumped and he whirled around. He paused when he saw me and a disbelieving look took over his features. "Je'hel..?"

I raised the tray that I was holding. "I was hoping I could catch everyone else but, apparently, they already left." I explained, gesturing at the huge amount of cupcakes.

He grabbed the tray from my hands and placed it on the ground beside us before clasping both my hands and shaking them. You could hear the excitement from his voice as his expression morphed from shocked to ecstatic. "It's really you! I thought I was hallucinating this morning since you disappeared so suddenly!"

My arms feel like they're gonna tear off. "M-My a-a-arms..."

He ignored me and continued blabbing away. "It's been so long! Two years, right? Man, time sure flies! And you've grown!" He stopped shaking my hands and pulled me beside him to measure our height difference. I came up to only below his shoulders as opposed to our last meeting when I barely reached his chest. "You've grown _a lot!_ Holy crap, you're gonna catch up to me one of these days."

I looked up at his giddy smile, as if what happened this morning was nothing at all to him. That just made me all the more guilty as he was probably trying his best to smile infront of me.

"Mom would be thrilled to see-"

"I'm sorry." I blurted out an apology before I could help it.

He stopped short and looked at me inquiringly. "Sorry? What for?"

"For..." I looked away and backed from him a few steps, clutching my right arm. "...for this morning. I'm sorry."

"For running away?" He sighed exasperatedly, placing his hands on his waist. "That's nothing. I'll forgive you for anything-"

"No! For your loss this morning!" I shooked my head. "I saw your products at our shop when I came home and Mom told me that one of our men got it from a bunch of amateurs and decided to resell it." If there was one thing I haven't grown out of yet, is that I'm still a crybaby. It showed when tears pooled in my eyes and I struggled to keep them from descending. "It was you guys, right? The products reminded me of that kind giant from before."

The guilt wasn't so bad when I was deciding on apologizing this afternoon but now that I was actually doing it, I realized how our company's first impression to them must've not been a good one.

I clenched my fists beside me and the tears started falling one by one. "...I'm sorry..." I murmured with my head bent down.

"Je'hel..." I heard Sinbad mutter.

So much for helping everyone, I seem to only cause nothing but trouble. I'm useless. I'm _so_ _ **so useless.**_ It was like back when I nearly killed Kouen from blood loss. All because I keep on childishly thinking I'll die if I get experimented on so I need to escape when, in fact, Koumei probably didn't have any idea how to perform human experimentation.

I just hurt everyone around me because I'm so _useless_ and _stupid_. The cupcakes I baked were also gonna go to waste too, right? Since he wouldn't even forgive me after this. _All those time I spent carefully regulating heat to bake those perfectly! All for naught!_

"And my cupcakes!" I childishly pointed at the tray as tears continued running down my face. "I worked so hard on it and no one would eat it anyway!"

Sinbad started panicking. "Ahhh! No! I want it!" I looked up confusedly at what he said to see him shovel some on his face as he sat cross-legged infront of me and beside the tray. He forced himself to speak and smile reassuringly at me despite the baked goods crowding his mouth. "It's really derishous! Shee?"

"...really?" I asked disbelievingly as I stopped crying.

He nodded enthusiastically. He swallowed and said, "Yup~ Now that I mention it, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. You're amazing, Je'hel! How'd you know I needed something to eat?" He gestured to the baked good on his hand.

I know he was trying to direct the conversation to other places but I didn't want to drop the subject. I lowered my head to look at the ground infront of us. "But... what happened this morning-"

"Je'hel."

His sharp tone cut me off and I raised my head to see his darkened expression. I flinched at the determination I saw in his eyes. "I may be struggling right now but this is nothing but a small obstacle to my dream." A smirk laced his lips. "The past stays the past. There's no need for you to beat up yourself about. I'll find a way to overcome this myself."

 _He sounds so sure of himself._ I thought to myself as he smirked at me. _He's right, this is probably nothing to him at all. But still, I'll him owe him in the future for this. I just know it._

I relented and wiped the remnants of my tears away. I slowly lowered myself to a crouch infront of him and reached over for a cupcake for myself. "Fine, you win. Just this once." I muttered, still not happy about the outcome but was willing to drop it.

Sinbad grinned triumphantly. "Of course! Now, about Aunt Midel and Uncle Arphas' company..."

* * *

"Whoa! You guys did that just move here in Napolia!?" Sinbad thrusted his face towards me and I raised my hands up to create a wall between us.

We were both still at the port, right at the very spot we last were. Sinbad didn't want to move as he insisted I talk about what happened to us these past few years. He wanted to know before we set off to meet my parents. His desire to know spiraled when I mentioned about how we moved here in Reim. Every little detail from how we decided to leave and up until our 'bankruptcy'.

I looked at him and he exhaled steam from his nose, waiting eagerly for me to continue. I sweatdropped at his reaction.

Was it really that big of a deal?

...

Stupid question. Of course it is. Who goes to such great lengths just to move to a different (enemy) country? Our company may be the first in awhile and I'm sure it's going to cause a major ruckus if word ever come out that we're from Reim's enemy, Parthevia.

"Y-Yeah..." I leaned back as it seemed like the young man infront of me wasn't going to move any moment now. "We had to, actually. The country's economy was suffering from the war. It wasn't as bad as years before but if the economy dropped again, the company would take major blows since most of the materials we need for the company had to be imported from other countries."

Sinbad looked confused. "Eh? What do you mean by imported materials?"

"Well, exactly like that. Imported. Mom's clothing line, in order to produce various designs needed or requested by customers, would need different kinds of fabrics. Like silk from the east and wool from the north. It's the same with Dad's furniture line. There are customers who want a specific kind of wood for their orders and we'll lose customers if we couldn't even provide varieties of wood. Do you get me?"

Sinbad held his chin in thought at what I said. "I do. But what about the economy thing?"

I looked at him with my brows furrowed. "Do you not know anything about economy?"

I resisted the urge to sigh when he shooked his head. I guess he hadn't learned that yet from Rurumu. He should work on his knowledge about it as much as possible; economy-related studies are something that merchants learn right at the very beginning. Not because they want to, they _need_ to.

"Economy is the system of people buying and/or selling products in a country. It's the most basic knowledge for a merchant to have. You're one, right? You should know this." He pouted at that but he didn't say anything. I was right, after all. "Anyway, it's important since, depending on it's current state, prices of products in countries may rise or lower. In our case, if Parthevia goes into another economic depression, materials that we buy from other countries become more expensive."

"I think I get the gist of it."

I looked away. _Not enough, Sinbad. Not enough._ I sighed and shooked my head. He'll learn about this stuff some other time.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and picked up the now empty tray. Goes to show how long the two of us had been talking. "C'mon, I have to go home. It's late already."

Sinbad stood up and stretched. "Right behind ya."

We started walking together in a comforting silence, just enjoying the cool night; chatters occasionally being heard here and there but otherwise, it was quiet.

"Sinbad, do already have a place to stay?" I asked out of the blue.

"No, not really." He shooked his head before he reached inside his pockets and felt around for a second. He retracted his hand and began counting at the coins he currently has. "Hm... three copper coins left. That's to be expected since I gave the rest to Hinahoho for restocking." He said to himself thoughtfully. "Maybe I should..."

I peeked at said coins. "I don't think that's going to last you awhile."

He sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Right? I need to figure out how to survive with these. Oh man, what to do?"

I giggled. "Do your best, Sin."

He pouted. "You're not gonna invite me to stay at your place?"

"No."

"Bummer."

He looked real disappointed. If he really insisted it to me, I wouldn't have been able to say no as I know my parents would've said yes in a heartbeat. Hey, too bad, I guess.

As I patted his back in pity at how his stay here is going to turn out for him, an angered yell immediately caught our attention.

"Hey! You've got some nerve touching my merchandise! That's stealing, you know!"

We looked towards where the commotion was going on before approaching the scene. We squeezed through the throng of people and eventually reached the front. There was an angry stall owner yelling at a strange figure covered in a cloak.

"Stealing? Me?" There was a slight mocking tone in the cloaked figure's voice as he explained himself. "You're wrong. I saw a rarity and casually picked it up for a better look, that's all. If money can soothe you, allow me. How much?" That only succeeded in angering the stall owner and I prepared to enter the scene (using a tray as a makeshift frisbee) as the man readied to punch the figure.

Sinbad beat me to it. He stopped the oncoming attack with his palm. "Stop it." His tone held no emotion.

"What the..? A child?" The stall owner yank his arm out of Sin's grasp. "This is none of your business-"He stopped short and reeled back. Whatever face the future king was making was enough to scare the man, apparently. "W-What do you want?"

Sinbad reached into his pocket and retrieved the only money he has, three copper coins. "Take this. As a token apology even though it's not much."

 _It should. It was the last of your money, after all. If not, I could always use this rectangular metal frisbee to-_

"Merchandise are a merchant's lifeline." He continued. "I apologize on behalf of this man for treating them carelessly. With all my heart."

The two had a stare-down before the stall owner clicked his tongue and turned to leave. "As long as you understand then good. What a troublesome old man." He grumbled as the people around us started dispersing after the show.

 _I so want to use said rectangular metal frisbee right now._

As soon as the people were gone, I immediately approached Sinbad. "Sin! Are you okay!?"

He flashed me a grin in response before turning to address the cloaked figure. Now that I was near, the man infront of us seemed so familiar, all of a sudden. "Are you alright? You better be careful-"

"If money was going to settle it, I already said I was gonna pay." The man sighed exasperatedly. "You get excited easily."

I resisted the urge to retort 'a thank you would've been nice'. The man was familiar although I was sure I haven't met him yet. It only meant one thing, though. He must be an important person in Magi. But who...

Sinbad sweatdropped before pointing at a direction. "W-Well, we'll be going that way. Bye." He herded me away before a chuckle sounded from the man behind us.

"I suppose I must thank you." The two of us stopped and looked back to see the man lower the hood from his head. As soon as I saw that _all too familiar_ horn, I instantly knew who _exactly_ we were dealing with. "This way, please. I'll treat the two of you to a place I frequent."

 _IT'S KING RASHID! ALIBABA'S DAAAAADDDD!_

I resisted the urge faint. I wasn't really doing all too well as my knees buckled and I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

 _"Je'hel!?"_

* * *

A/N: _Hello~ Sorry for the slightly late update. Though, I guess being late is the norm for this story already. Lol_

 _Anyway, yes! We're finally starting off Sinbad's Adventure! I'm honestly excited to start Artemyra more than the other SA arcs but whatever._

 _And before I forget, Happy New Year everyone!_


	15. Chapter 12

_Honestly, there's only so much shock a person could handle in their life. I'm past my quota already._ I thought blankly as the two male infront of me conversed with each other.

I woke up just awhile ago when Sinbad was finishing his story about his adventures and apparently, I've been dragged to this place along because neither of the two know where I live. Which is stupid because I remember Sinbad encountering the shop of the people who conned him in the manga. There's no way he doesn't know where I live!

But that's not what's making me upset, it's the fact that I missed Sinbad's story. Have I mentioned I've always wanted to hear the story Sinbad's Adventure from the man himself? Well, I just missed my chance. Thanks luck.

"I... want to change the world."

I looked up at that and saw Sinbad staring straight at the Balbadd King's eyes, determined and unrelenting of his words. I remember now. It was at this moment that he learns of King Rashid's true identity... and what it really means to be King.

I merely watched in silence as the purple-haired boy talked about Parthevia and how its citizens were suffering because of the war and... how Sinbad intended to become king. Words spoken confidently by him like 'I want to become king' crossed a line with King Rashid and he started shaking in anger, jaws clenched.

"Are you saying... that you want to become king to realize your dream? Being granted such a title means power but also burden heavier than you could ever imagine. _Constantly_ thinking about your people. _Constantly_ thinking about the rest of the world. One man could only crumble under such responsibilities. Yet, you confidently say to me you want to be _king?"_

It's was obvious that King Rashid had been holding all these feelings deep inside ever since he became king but it had still been surprising that he still told a mere stranger like me and Sinbad. Maybe he had just burst after what the boy beside me had told him but...

 _I guess it's true it's easier to admit problems to a stranger than someone you loved._ I thought with my lips pursed into a thin line.

Watching the man have a breakdown infront of me, I couldn't help but pat his shaking arm. Somehow, I thought it made it all better like a parent's kiss on a child's wound. I hoped it did. I _am_ just letting my child self take over after all.

"Mister, do you love your people?"

Surprised at the words I blurted out, I blushed and shrank away towards Sinbad's side. Though, I wasn't the only one to be caught off guard as King Rashid ceased his shaking and instead regarded me carefully. I haven't meant to say that.

"I...no.. uhh-"

"Yes. I love them. More than anyone." A small smile graced his lips and that was enough to bring me my courage back. There were something I always wanted to say to him and I felt like the time is right to do so.

"Then they're lucky. Because a man who wanted nothing more than run away from responsibility is, as of right now, choosing to carry it himself so as to not cause anymore unnecessary pain. He's a wise man who chooses others' happiness than his own. I think he's great."

I smiled warmly at him and, although to him it was a child's mere words, it warmed my heart that I had said something I've always wanted to say. It was bad that he was thinking such thoughts when he should be proud of being that beacon of light that guides his people even through the hardest of times.

A king's job is hard. Harder than most out there and the fact that he's still king even after all this time of him wanting nothing more than to run away... was admirable. King Rashid was amazing and he deserves his position more than anyone else.

Sinbad stared at me in slight disbelief yet amazement shone in his eyes. "Je'hel..."

I stood up then and tugged on Sinbad's sleeve. "Excuse us then, mister. Be sure to stay good to your people." I bowed respectfully and dragged Sinbad away, King Rashid's gaze following us with no intention of stopping us.

"Wait, what? Stay good to your people? Wha-?" Sinbad had been confused at my words and he kept shifting his gaze to me then at the man.

I smiled amusedly, "C'mon Sin, you're staying at my place. Mom and Dad would be delighted." I joked with a small laugh, intending to divert his attention from what I previously said.

Though, it seemed that I didn't meed to as two soldiers then passed the two of us and spoke to the King. Me and Sinbad stopped at their words.

"Ah, here you are. You had us worried with your sudden disappearance," the man stood up and turned to look at us halfway out the bar. "King Rashid. The 12th King of Balbadd."

Sinbad's jaw dropped and I only continued smiling from my place beside him, having already known the other's position. "King..? Harun, sir, are you really..?"

The previous man who held a smile that we were talking with was gone and instead, in his place was someone of status higher than both of us. King Rashid regarded us coolly.

"Sinbad, our conversation was most intriguing. But," His eyes flashed. "You're way of thinking is still immature. If you, at least, want to establish business here in Reim then you must have a 'firm' acknowledged by the Reim Merchant Guild. The capital for a firm is about 100 gold. That's no amount a commoner can earn."

Sinbad's facial expression hardened at that. It was true. That's something that's hard to earn. You would need at least half a _year_ with a well-paying job to even come close to that amount.

"If you are serious about doing business for the foundation of your country, then show me you can do it. I'll be leaving for Remano for diplomatic negotiations. Please, show me you can earn it during this time." King Rashid passed us with his two soldiers, his parting words were, "Depending on your results, I may not only write you a recommendation to the Merchant's guild, I may also do you a favor."

Sinbad gulped from beside me and I saw determination flashing in his eyes. I could only guess what he was thinking then.

* * *

A little while after our encounter with King Rashid, I was faced with another problem: _Sinbad had taken my joke seriously._

Sinbad looked at inquiringly, a small smile toying at his lips. "Now, about staying at your place..?"

I deadpanned at him. "No."

He looked surprised at that and he furrowed his brows, confused at my sudden change in thought. "Eh? But you said-"

"No."

"But-"

 _"No."_

Sinbad and I exchanged heated glares with each other.

He looked at me from beneath his lashes and that did nothing but annoy me further. "Your parents would let me stay."

"They _would_." I said hotly. "But now that I've thought about it, that would mean you will be sleeping in _my room_ because they're going to make up some excuse about having no other spare rooms. So, once again, _no_."

Sinbad's eyes flashed at the mention of him in my room but he said nothing and continued glaring at me. I, of course, hadn't relented and instead gave him one of my very few scathing glares. I didn't want him in my home more and more as we continued our silent bout.

But it only took me a few more moments before I wavered and looked away. His glare was starting to look and _feel_ icy that I couldn't help myself being bothered by it. He had just proven himself to be scarier in a different way from Kouen and I hadn't liked it one bit.

I bit my lip before speaking hesitantly, trying not to let my voice shake. "Okay, fine... I'll ask Mom to let you stay with us."

Sinbad's demeanor immediately changed and he looked at me happily, a bright smile marring his features. "Really!?" He started hugging me tightly and I looked at him confusedly, my head slightly throbbing.

 _He shifts attitudes way too fast._ I cringed, my head not handling his bipolar attitude too well as it started to give me a headache.

"What would I do without you!?" He laughed gleefully and all previous thoughts of reconsidering him staying at our company went flying out the window. There was no doubt that he had been really happy he had won an argument with me.

I glared at him. "Survive without me."

Sinbad shooked his head stubbornly. "No. That's too hard. I don't wanna."

I could only sigh.

* * *

After introducing Sinbad to my parents, I found out I was right on one thing about his room placement. He really did got place in the same room as me and no matter _how much_ I protested about hating stinky boys in my room, both my parents were having _none_ of it.

Sinbad even had the gall to look smug about the ordeal. The _nerve_ of him.

So that's why I left him in lieu of taking a long hot bath. It was good for me as it gave me time to think about all the events that happened today. So _much_ has happened and I still haven't had my head wrapped around it all.

Sinbad was already here in Napolia. He got scammed by my parents out of his merchandises. Ja'far and the others left to head back to Immuchakk. Sinbad met King Rashid and is now staying at my place.

Even with all that, I still couldn't believe that _Sinbad's Adventure_ had started. He already went through so much in the span of not even a year.

I summoned small pods of water to appear in thin air from the steam in the bathroom. I stared as they started to glide across the air slowly, colliding with another and forming a bigger water sphere.

I have so little time left, yet I have so much things I want to do. I wanted to save a lot of people yet I don't know how to. Those slaves in Madaura's company, I want to free them all. I want to travel the world. I want to discover the entirety of the Dark Continent. I want to become stronger. I want Sheba and Solomon to be happy. I want Aladdin to be happy. I want _everyone_ to be happy.

Yet... I don't know how to. All I know right now is how to become stronger and to increase my knowledge on magic. I doubt I could be of use to someone. I doubt I could be useful to _anyone._ I hated the thought of not being able to do anything even though I know the events of the future.

 _I feel so useless._

I buried my head in my knees as the pods of water started bubbling and evaporating back into the air.

 _So little time. So much to do._

* * *

"Je'hel..? Where are you going?"

A voice sounded sleepily behind me, making me flinch as it meant I was caught. And by none other than my current room mate, Sinbad. He was at the top of my 'People to Avoid When Sneaking Out' list and it's just pure bad luck he hadn't fallen asleep like I thought he had.

"Uhhh..." I glanced behind me nervously at the ocean, something akin to longing and desperation shining in my eyes. Usually, whenever I'm caught, I would pretend I didn't know what they were talking about and just go back to sleep and just practice the next night. But... as much as I wanted to do just that, I really needed to practice my magic to give me a peace of mind.

That I'm not completely useless. That I'm making progress to my goals. That it didn't matter how small said progress was.

But apparently, fate had other plans for me.

"...nowhere?"

Sinbad looked at me in slight surprise. _"Are you sneaking out?"_

"What? _No._ What makes you think that?" I laughed nervously when he hit the mark and he narrowed his eyes further in suspicion.

"You're at the window, getting ready to jump, and you're wearing your coat to block off the cold." He stood up from where he was and slowly strode forwards towards me, in a slow, prowling way. I didn't know why, but that simple movement made me even more nervous than I was before.

As much as I'd like to admit, it annoyed me, as well, so I looked away and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. " _Maybe_ I just want to wear my haori at any given time." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Sinbad crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."

"You don't need to believe me. I don't care either way." I pretended to be interested in the ocean, watching the calm waves hit the far-off shore again and again.

Sinbad glared at me with that same icy one he used on me earlier but now that I was expecting it, I didn't let me affect me as much and I threw him a cold look back; challenging him to argue with me again.

Though, he seemed to take me up on that as he said next, "I'm telling Aunt and Uncle."

I glared harder at him. "You wouldn't _dare."_ I may have been standing strong until now but I was still afraid of the thought of my parents finding out that I had been sneaking out almost every night, near neglecting eating in favour of catching up sleep.

I can't believe he would use that against me. Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes and I desperately blinked them away, ignoring the stinging betrayal blooming at my chest.

"Actually, I would." He sent a charming smile at me and I realized then that he was serious about it.

I turned away, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, before I looked back at him. I gave him a cold hard glare. "...you know what? Fine. Tell them."

 _Stupid Sinbad. I hate you._

I got ready then to jump off and before I did, I felt arms wrap themselves around me and Sinbad's voice sounded from behind me.

"What!? No! _Stop!"_

I irritably looked back and debated frying the purple-haired menace into a crisp via lightning magic. "Can you not? Let go!" How can he even be stopping me now when just a second ago, he was all gung ho and ready to tell on me? What _gives?_

"No!" Sinbad stubbornly held on me and I struggled against his hold. I debated just tugging on his hair and escaping when he yelps but, considering I would be seeing a lot more of him in the near future, I'd rather not see him with missing chunks of his luscious hair. So I settled for pinching his cheeks.

I was successful but it didn't lessen his hold on me.

"I..." Sinbad caught my hand that was pushing his face away and held it away from him. He looked down and murmured. "...I just wanted to come with you."

"..." I stared at him with my eye twitching. _He couldn't just tell me that the first time around..?_ "...all that, just so you could come with me."

He had the nerve to wince. "...y-yeah?"

I glared at him. "No."

I started struggling again and he snapped his head to look at me, yelling out in surprise and he tighten his hold on me again. "Ehhh!? No! I want to come with you!"

I shushed him. _"Be quiet."_

"Not unless you take me!"

"Ugh..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose at the exasperation that I was feeling. How couldn't I? Sinbad was acting even more of a child than my own _physical age._ Geez. How can I even deal with him when he's like this? Don't tell me he's going to stay like this until he's older.

 _But..._ I looked at him giving me his own version of the puppy dog eyes and wavered slightly. _Maybe taking him along wouldn't be such a bad idea._ I sighed. "...okay, _fine._ You win."

Sinbad instantly perked up. "Really!? I could come with you!?"

"Shhh!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I looked outside the window and, deeming the coast was clear for us to leave, I tighten his hold on my waist and told him. "Now, don't let go of me."

He seemed to have misunderstood what I meant by that as his lips twitched up into a smirk. "Je'hel, I didn't know you like me like tha-AHHH!"

I didn't wait for him to finish and jumped off, focusing my gravity magic to circulate around the two of us and manipulated it to move us forward at high speed. There was a smile creeping up my face as the cold night wind nipped at my cheeks but my current passenger doesn't seem too thrilled at the ride like I am.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!"

I laughed at his high-pitched voice. "Sure, you did! You wanted to come with!"

 _"JE'HEL!"_

 _Well, you did insist that you come with me._

I started cackling madly.

* * *

The full moon in view, waves coming and going from time to time calmly, and the stilled quietness brought by night were the ones that always greeted me and Sheba during our training.

In the past, there were times when I would faint during our lessons and fall into the ocean so since then, she would train me near a small islet and I would just go over there whenever I'm tired.

Sheba always depletes my magoi reserves to near nothing every night, saying that it was one of the ways to make me get used to threatening my body's limit on the amount of magic I could produce at a time. It allows the magician to last longer and do more than what my body could handle, somehow forcing it to remove the limiters after a period of time.

It was how she learned creating destructive magic in the age of Alma Torran and how she could last long on the battlefield. Despite being someone that was close to being a Magi due to her possession of a Divine Stave, there was only so much time and magic she could afford during fights. Not to mention was the fact that opening her 'Third Eye' is especially taxing.

When Sheba explained all of those things to me about her putting me in situations that near kills me every time, I started seeing her in a new light. Her training didn't seem so hellish as before now that I know there was a reason why she would do so.

She was nice when she explained those to me. But right now, she appeared out of thin air as per usual and instantly became vicious. It took me awhile to realize that it had been because of Sinbad's presence.

 _"What is Elder David doing here!?"_ She growled out and I panicked, coming infront of Sin and holding my arms out in protection as my normally calm teacher's staff glowed ominously.

Sinbad looked at me in surprise. "Je'hel?"

I heard him, loud and clear, but I ignored him in favor of focusing my attention at the hostile Great Queen. I looked her in the eyes and felt myself be estranged to the hate I saw in them.

The glow at the tip of her staff glowed brighter and before I could react, she discharged a lightning spell that dodged me and headed for the confused boy behind me. His eyes widened at the upcoming spell but hadn't moved away. He seemed frozen.

I bit my lip and, instantly growing Solomon's staff in my hand, I flicked my wrist upwards and the spell flew in the same direction. I realized that, if I hadn't done that, it would have been _so close_ to injuring Sinbad. His singed bangs could prove that.

I looked back around to meet Sheba's hate filled eyes, and I grew confused. _Sheba what's wrong with you?_

 _"What's with me? What's with him!?"_ I flinched at her harsh tone. She had never used that kind of tone with me before and hearing her use it on me now _hurt._

 _Sheba...?_

Sheba turned towards me and she wavered at the fearful look I was giving her. The moment she lowered her staff, I took that as my cue to start leading her away. I started pushing her away, _far away_ from Sinbad and she looked just as confuse as him.

"Je'hel! Where are you going!?" Sin protested from behind me as I continued pushing away my teacher. He looked afraid (possibly at the thought of me leaving him in dangerous territory) and to be honest, I don't like that look coming from him. I don't and won't _ever_ want to see him wearing that again.

A frown marred my expression and I glanced at Sheba, knowing that she was quietly listening to my thoughts.

 _Which is why I'm going to do my best to protect him. Because he's precious to me._

She gave me a look of disbelief and I looked back to grin at Sinbad. "Don't you worry! I just needed some air!"

"But there's air everywhere!"

"Shut up! I needed air away from you!"

"But I need air near you-!"

"NO!"

I left as soon as I said that and, once Sheba and I were far enough away, I faced her and crossed my arms. "What was that all about, Sheba!"

She rounded on me, fury marring her features. _"You know everything I went through. You_ know _how Elder David was the root of every suffering Alma Torran experienced! And he has the nerve to stand infront of_ me?"

"But isn't he dead already?" I cut her off, finding a hole in her reasoning, and she flinched, her expression was a mix of shock and realization. She went silent.

I frowned then. The thought probably never crossed her mind until I brought it up. From what I remember, it has been a _thousand years_ ever since 'Utopia' was destroyed. And just a few years before that was the death of Elder David.

This was an entirely new world, _an entirely new people,_ and Sinbad may be Elder David's reincarnation but he isn't like me. He doesn't remember his past life. Elder David and him are two _different_ persons, not one.

I can understand her animosity towards Sinbad but, _still._ He doesn't deserve it (at least, not yet).

 _"I...You're right. They're_ different. _That young man couldn't even see me yet I tried to kill him."_ She laughed hollowly, combing her dark pink hair. _"How stupid, right?"_

I pursed my lips and patted her arm, smiling slightly. "It's okay. Sinbad isn't that bad, yet, but you're welcome to try in a few years. I might not _stop_ you, though." I wanted to make her laugh so I tried joking. It certainly relieved me when she mirrored my smile.

 _"Yeah. I'm sorry. How about training now, yeah?"_

I know that she needed to get her mind off of things so I immediately nodded my head, more than eager to do the same. And usually, during our training, it would always seem like she had a deep vendetta for me as she nearly kills me but she explained before why. Her holding back was a rare occasion.

As of right now, this was one of the few times in which she actually held back for once. Why? Because she was teaching me a new magic spell. The one that I had been interested in using before.

Portal magic.

It was an underestimation to say that I was excited like all hell.

 _"Now, Je'hel, look at me when I create a portal."_ The Ruhk gathered in a ball shape at her open palm, the light not as blinding as the bigger ones she used to make. _"Notice the amount of Ruhk needed for even a small portal like this?"_

I nodded as the sphere started showing an image of a small white daisy.

 _"It is like that as the Ruhk we needed are the ones that have been in the place in which you commanded them to show you. It starts off as an image,"_ The daisy changed into a bird. _"Then as you add a command to connect to the Ruhk that already exists in the place,"_

"Ah!" The bird flew off and came out of the small portal, scaring the living daylights out of me.

Sheba laughed. _"A portal gets created."_ She waved her hand and the small ball of light disappeared. _"You have your turn now. Envision the place you want to see and command the Ruhk to show you."_

I took a deep breath and focused. Right. The place I want to see the most.

An image of a red palace flashed before my eyes, along with cheery laughter from afar. Well, there was only one place I wanted to go right now. It didn't seem like a bad idea and it looked easy enough.

I closed my eyes. After a little while of just waves slapping on shore, I heard the most unusual sound. The sound of papers moving, stillness, then a soft sigh. I opened my eyes, confused at the sounds I heard and assuming it either came from Sheba or Sinbad.

But Sinbad was 50 metres away and Sheba...

I looked at my teacher and saw her smiling at me. _"You did it!"_ I blinked before my mouth went agape.

 _"What?"_

* * *

A/N: _Okay, this AN and the edit for this chapter is late. I only realized, like, a day after I posted this chapter. Hahahaha! It's stupid. lol_

 _I kind of like Sinbad who is just nervous around Je'hel because of his crush on her. The fact that he stutters and is just_ so _childish around her is cute. But I guess there's gonna be more to that than just a_ crush, _you know?_

 _On the other hand, there was_ Guest _reviewer on the last chapter that just said the most sweetest things to me. I was very happy about that but I couldn't say my thanks to him through PM. So, mysterious_ Guest, _know that I appreciate what you told me. I'm happy you think about my story like that. It truly made my day. Thank you~_

 _To my other readers, thank you all so much for the support. I appreciate it, too. =]_


	16. Chapter 13

_"What?"_

I openly gaped at Sheba's giddy look at what she said, wondering if what I heard was right. Was she serious? There's no way, right? Such a complicated spell couldn't be that easy, yet...

"I did it?" I asked dumbly.

Said woman smiled teasingly at me. _"Of_ course. _I never said it was hard to do so."_

My mouth opened and closed repeatedly in shock. _Okay, I'm really confused now. Help._ "But-But-But-But it's not supposed to be easy?"

She sat cross-legged in the air and started twirling her staff. _"It's hard but, when I said you did it, I meant that you managed through the first part. The first part is the easiest."_

My face fell. "Oh." _Nevermind then._ I pouted in annoyance. Well, of course she's kidding. Even though I somewhat knew that she was messing with me or something, I still felt a little happy when she said I did a great job. But then she just had to ruin it.

 _"Yep."_ She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed when I deadpanned at her. _"Oh, don't be like that, my dear. The first part is establishing a connection. That's important for the rest of the steps as without it, a portal is impossible. That's why some magicians make a start and end point, right?"_

I blinked several times. _"Oh."_ I stroked my imaginary Mattal Mogamett beard and began thinking to myself.

That's right. In this world, the only ones who knew how to use teleportation magic was only three people: Koumei, the Magi Scheherazade, and Yamraiha. And all of them knows that they have to use a start and end point.

Koumei with his Dantalion and his constellations, Yamraiha with her two barriers in Sindria, then Scheherazade with her emergency teleportation magic that I only saw her use once.

To think that the three of them are the only ones who knows such a complicated magic makes me feel blessed that someone opted to teach me (instead of figuring it out by myself). Truly, _truly_ blessed.

 _Perhaps, I could endure a little teasing from her._ I thought exasperatedly, can't help but feel fondness for my mentor and her quirks.

 _Hey, thank you for teaching me, Sheba._ I smiled gently.

Said woman copied me and smiled just as gently, tipping her head in a nod. _"You're welcome, dear."_ Her strict face came back and she placed a hand in her hip. _"Are you ready to start?"_

I nodded, determined. I would be learning one of the hardest (and most useful) spell that there is. Travels would become so much easier with this and, considering the life I would be having in the future, it would be helpful.

For example: running away from Kouen, running away from Sinbad, running away from Al Tharmen, running away from Kouen, running away from Sinbad.

...yeah. I'm forever doomed to run away all my life from demons. What a life, am I right? Hahahaha- _no._ Not funny.

I saw the corner of Sheba's mouth twitch upwards into a smirk and I could only assume she heard my thoughts. Though, for some reason, she started looking pointedly behind me.

Confused at what she was looking at, I turned as well and _almost fell in the ocean._ I gasped in surprise and steadied myself back in the air, my heart beating loudly out my chest.

Why? Because there, _right there in that islet,_ was Sinbad who looked like he had been staring at me intently for quite awhile now. He was blank-faced and had been boring a hole through me but the moment that our eyes met, his deep amber eyes turned the familiar bright golden and he smiled widely. He started waving at me happily.

I definitely did not expect that from him as I thought he wanted to come with me to train not _watch my every move._

I shuddered and motioned for him to look away but he just smiled and tilted his head, as if not knowing what I was silently telling him to do.

 _Oohhh, that guy knows what I meant but he's definitely acting like he can't understand. What a d-_

 _"Je'hel!_ Language!" Sheba reprimanded, hands in her hips.

"But _Shebaaa-"_

The Alma Torran's Magi looked at me disapprovingly and I pouted.

I looked back at Sinbad and opted to just stick my tongue out at him who insists I was more fascinating than mastering his freakin' Djinn equip. Doing so, I only managed an amused smile from said boy and I gave up.

 _Damn you, Sinbad. Damn you._

I'm so tempted to go over where he is and whip his ass or something.

Sheba waved my attention back to her. _"Well, nevermind him. I'll be drilling you with the formula so you better have it memorized by dawn."_

I shakily sighed, somehow still feeling his eyes on me. It felt like someone scrutinizing your every move like a biologist to a rare never-before-discovered animal. The atmosphere felt utterly heavy. "Y-Yeah. Let's do this."

I wonder if this is because I haven't properly explained to him what I am and why I always sneak out? Maybe that's why he even wanted to come with me in the first place and, since I'm practically ignoring him in favor of the pink-haired woman infront of me, he was forced to just make conclusions on his own. He's probably even having a hard time figuring it out.

 _Remind me to sit him down and properly explain everything about me once we get back._

She smiled assuringly. _"Don't worry, Je'hel. I'll protect you."_ With a single wave of her hand, she formed her familiar large Borg around us and it calmed me, if not a little. _"Just remember, the faster you finish, the faster you get to go home."_

 _Right. Just focus on the task at hand and not Sinbad. Sheba's Borg is the strongest of all. It'll surely protect me if he even decide to come over or something._

I slapped my cheeks and looked towards my teacher determinately. "Okay, I'm ready!"

She nodded approvingly. _"Now, repeat after me..."_

* * *

I panted, my breathing haggard and coming out at quick gasps. My legs was shaking and the magic that was keeping me airborne was wavering. There were black spots forming at the edge of my vision and even as I tried blinking them away, it still didn't work.

I had the formula memorized. It was hard but I did and I was excited that I had done it so fast. It took not even half the time of our magic lesson. I made _progress._ And I wanted _more_ so I asked Sheba if I could try conjuring up the spell.

But that task was an entirely different matter. It was much more _difficult_ than establishing a connection and memorization of formula _._ You see, I was not even a twentieth of the way through the formula I was ordering to the Ruhk and I was already showing severe signs of magoi exhaustion.

Who knew trying a twenty thousand formula spell could be this hard? Magis make spell conjuring so _easy._

With a heaving sigh, I released the gravity magic around me and let myself fall, knowing that Sheba's Borg would keep me from falling in the ocean; possibly even drowning as I wouldn't even have the strength to swim. I lay below below her in a heap of exhausted mess.

 _"You're not managing your magoi well."_ Sheba commented, looking at me suffering (and trying to recover but failing) below her.

Her off-handed comment got me thinking. _I wasn't managing my magoi well? How does one manage magoi?_

Reading my thoughts, she explained, _"What I meant is that you are not using the Ruhk around you instead of the ones_ inside _you. Your magoi reserves are low, like that of a child, and it would never be able to handle such an advanced spell like 'Portal'."_

I was looking at her confused and she held her hands infront of her, the Ruhk around us started forming images of two identical girls; one on the left and one on the right.

 _"Instead of relying on the Ruhk,"_

The girl on the left brought forth the Ruhk around her and turned it into fire, shooting it off into the distance and looking triumphant as she did so.

"You _absorb the Ruhk around you with your inner magoi and use it from_ within _you."_

The other girl brought forth the Ruhk and absorbed it into her body, ultimately mixing it with her own magoi, then using it to create a similar fire spell from before. She looked more exhausted than the previous girl.

 _"I never noticed it before since I was teaching you the easy ones."_

I looked at the difference between the two girls in realization.

So that's what I've been doing. No wonder I get tired during practices even with the help of the Ruhk. Instead of relying on them entirely, I've only just been using them as a support of sorts for the magoi I lack. Now I understand.

I pursed my lips. _But I feel like such a thing is going to be a problem._ "What do I do then?"

 _"Hm, well..."_ She tapped her lips, letting the images disappear. _"The thing is, you will never change that kind of usage of the Ruhk."_

I blinked at what she said, surprise colouring my features. "What?"

She nodded her head, arms crossed. _"That way of channeling magoi will never change. The only way to change it is to cut off your connection to the Ruhk, in other words your usage of the Divine Staves, and forcing you to rely on your own magoi. But that's not the solution we need, right?"_

I sat up, my breathing now back to normal but I was still exhausted, and I looked up and met her eyes with my own wide ones.

Yes, that's not what we need. What we need is for me to use the Ruhk alone as my magoi reserves can't handle large-scale spells even with the help of the endless amount of supply around me. Cutting off my supplier doesn't help my current predicament.

 _What should I do? What would happen to my plan to get stronger? What about saving the world using amazing magic spells!? Shebaaaa!_

I _so_ wanted to tear my hair off then. I would have done so if it weren't for Sheba's familiar smile that I saw creeping on her face. The smile that brought me _so much pain_ before during our magic lessons. The very same _smile_ that threatened to kill me off every single time I see it.

It was the embodiment of Satan smiling at me, ready to drag me down to hell with him.

 _NOOOOO! SATAAANNNN!_

"I thought you would be able to master this now but since you can't even finish conjuring up the spell..." She trailed off and I gulped, already knowing where this is going.

"No..." I whispered.

"Yes~" Her smile widened into a grin. "You see, your only choice in this matter right now is to have your body be able to handle the stress of using such an amazing amount of Ruhk. To do that," She waved her staff and a lightning spell whizzed past me, nicking my cheek and electrocuting the sea life below me.

I looked at the floating, writhing _dead_ fishes below me and paled. For some reason, I could see myself floating the water as well and frothing at the mouth. _And probably very dead, too._

"You have to train your body!"

Sheba's Borg flickered and, using my remaining strength, I manipulated the gravity around me to keep me from falling in the ocean. I looked at the maniacal grin on her face and immediately started booking it in the other direction.

"NOOO! I DESERVE TO LIVEEEE! I DESERVE TO BE FREEEEEEE!"

 _"Come back,_ hanii *****!"

 _"I'M NOT YOUR HANII!"_

 _"We have a long night ahead of us~!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sheba chased me around for a good hour before she left me on the islet nearby. Like usual, my life was nearly jeopardized courtesy of random magic spells than can kill that my maniacal teacher kept on throwing at me. It wasn't fun, _oh no,_ it wasn't the _least_ bit of fun. And like usual _again,_ as if miracle is smiling down on me as fate laughed his ass off, I managed to survive.

But that was only because she showed mercy and left. She winked at me playfully, her parting words were,

 _"We'll be having another training tomorrow. Prepare yourself~ "_

...I don't think I'm ever going to survive past 20 years.

I sighed to myself, watching as the first signs of dawn illuminated the sky, turning dark blue to violet. Waves were lapping at my feet and my body were aching all over. I couldn't really move much so I opted to just rest here for a bit until I can manage to find Sinbad and go back.

And, if my guess is right, I still have four hours till maids come in my room to wake me up. That's more than enough time for a little bit of rest. I could also always sleep in the afternoon.

I was slowly closing my eyes when suddenly, the ground suddenly shook and there was a huge lightning that struck on the same islet where I am. It looked like it was on the other side and it fascinated me at the sheer power of that lightning. Were lightnings supposed to be that powerful?

Even the normally calm Ruhk was disturbed.

Curious, I forced myself to my feet and stagger over where I saw it strike, parting shrubberies and using trees to keep myself from falling over. What I found at the site shocked me, halting me to a stop.

I stared wide-eyed at Sinbad in all his complete Djinn Equip glory, lightning still coursing through his body and at the ground around him. He had been looking at his hands in wonder when I fell to down on my knees, the sound causing him to suddenly look at me in surprise.

The Ruhk around us were chirping loudly and masses were gathering around at the future king, making him shine almost. Like that one time at the beach back in Tison.

 _Oh my God._

"Sin?" I called out, breathless.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What did you just do?"

"Umm..." He looked oddly nervous.

Ignoring his hesitation to tell me, I forced myself to stand again. My knees were shaking but I still managed to go where he is. My eyes were gleaming and I intend to know if he really did just master his Djinn Equip. There was one way to do so; that is to touch him to confirm the legitimacy of his form.

"Hey, Je'hel?" Sinbad looked alarmed at my swaying and held out both his hands, meeting me half-way. "Are you alright? What did you even do?" He asked worriedly, looking over my current state of bruises and cuts.

I pushed away from him. Then, I raised my hand and tentatively touched the scales on his arm. There were tough, just like the real deal but...

I wonder if they really were the same as scales.

I started peeling one off of him.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!" Sinbad grabbed my hand, stopping me from further scale picking, and I looked up at him with my eyes sparkling. He looked utterly confused. "...what?"

"It's real scales!"

"Yeah?" He looked even more confused.

 _"It's real!"_ I laughed in glee. Sinbad tilted his head, a sort of nervous smile lacing his lips. I hadn't noticed as I was engrossed in my thoughts.

 _Oh my God. Sinbad just mastered his Djinn equip. At such a quick time, too! Oh. My. God. I'm soo going to fight him in his Djinn Equip one of these days. I swear, I will._

My laughing slowly died down to small pants until I fell to my knees again and started feeling the effects of exhaustion again. "Oh."

The future king looked at me in worry and brought himself to a sit infront of me, his large salamander tail making a loud _Thump!_ behind him. Looking at the huge appendage, I thought that he actually looks kind of cute in his Djinn Equip. He looked older than before, too.

I wonder if that part was a side effect? Though, I was more curious to know if he really does freak out whenever his tail is touched.

"Are you really alright? You're pale and full of bruises!" He paused and frowned at me when he realized I was looking behind him and not listening to his nagging. Even so, I paid him no mind.

His tail looked like it was shining with all those Ruhk was perching themselves on it. I'm so tempted to touch it now.

Sinbad's frowning face entered my field of vision and I blinked in surprise. " _Listen to me."_

I reeled back at his sudden proximity. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You really weren't listening to me."

An image of him ignoring me earlier flashed in my mind and I scowled at him, ready to start another bout of verbal war with him. "Look who's talking! You didn't listen to me earlier, too! I think it's just fair for me to do as I please, too, no?" I crossed my arms and looked away.

He looked confused. "What? When-Oh..." Realization set in the his bright golden eyes and they turned darker, if not just a slight bit. "That's really nothing for you to worry about."

I tensed at the change in his speech, growing quiet.

If I thought I was feeling heavy before, it's definitely more unbearable now. What happened to Sinbad? It's like he turned into someone else all of a sudden. Was he possessed?

Well, whoever it is, he better bring Sinbad back or I'll kick his ass! Not really, as I couldn't move from exhaustion, _but the thoughts counts!_ It does, dammit!

Sinbad (or _not_ Sinbad) made a move to stand and I immediately flinched, thinking he was going to do something to me. He stopped and looked at me, and from the annoyance that I saw flash in his eyes, I realized he really _wasn't_ the charming, annoying nudist boy anymore. It felt like I was looking at someone else.

"...you aren't Sin, are you?" I tentatively asked, clutching Solomon's staff infront of me as a comfort of sorts. I resisted the urge to gulp at the tense atmosphere.

 _This person is making me nervous. I don't like it. Bring Sin back, scum!_

He smiled endearingly and when he blinked, his eyes turned the familiar golden. For some reason I felt relieved when it did the change. So much so that I wanted to inflict pain on a certain someone now.

Sinbad tilted his head at my ready-to-smack-yo-ass pose. "Je'hel? What are you doing?" He asked, confusedly.

Indeed, I really was getting ready to smack his ass and I wanna make do on it. That was because I also felt frustrated. He had just shown me that he may have a split personality that I, _a Magi fangirl,_ hadn't known about. And it really annoyed me that there are things I still don't know about him.

"Sinbad, it's alright. Just let me whack you in the head with this Holy Staff." I coaxed, inching forwards towards him and my eyes narrowing into slits.

Each step I took, he retreated one. He looked utterly nervous and was eyeing the staff that I was holding. "...Je'hel, _no."_

I shushed him. "Shhh, it'll be fine. You'll just end up with a concussion in the least and brain damage at most. Now," I swung at his head and he ducked down in the nick of time. "ACCEPT YOUR DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

"WHAT DID I DOOO!?"

He ran in the opposite direction, utterly confused, with me hot on his heels. For those who are curious, I chased him for a minute straight before I ultimately passed out; thus saving him from further harm.

 _Dammit._

* * *

"You _absorb the Ruhk around you with your inner magoi and use it from_ within _you."_

 _"Well, the thing is, you will never change that kind of usage of the Ruhk."_

 _"You have to train your body!"_

I was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling as the sun shined on me, enveloping me in warmth. I just woke up and, immediately, Sheba's words started haunting me. And from what she said to me this early morning, it certainly had me thinking.

I use the Ruhk around me differently and from what she said, that will never change. It was concerning. That meant I won't be able to do any giant leaps in my magic training progress. I can only manage easy to medium spells. I mean, I'm not complaining but knowing even just that one Portal spell can definitely help me alot.

To think I was so excited about it, too.

But I'm going to give up just because I can't manage it. Sheba also mentioned that there was one thing I could do to help my current predicament. That is, to train my body to be able to handle the Ruhk I was constantly mixing with my own magoi.

Basically, it was like this:

Let's say a magician from Alma Torran has 100% magoi in their bodies. A magician from this world can only have 60% magoi _at most_ in theirs; a seer or fortune teller with about 10%, a witch doctor at 30%, and magicians with 50-60%.

Solomon's Wisdom indicates that someone with the same conditions as I am, can a manage 1:3 ratio when managing their magoi. It means that, if you only have a child magoi capacity (say 15% in magicians' case) and you mix it with the Ruhk, small magic formulas would be possible (even easy at times) because you can conjure spells like people with 15-45% magoi.

That's amazing, if you think about it. _Being able to conjure up spells for beginners?_ Should be pretty amazing, right? But you see, there's a slight drawback.

You can't progress from that any further unless your body's magoi can increase through training it. And that's going to require hardwork as magicians aren't really blessed with strength or stamina (we're so deprived, dammit!).

Just thinking of all the push-ups, crunches, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping, stair-climbing, and other exercises I have to do makes me want to vomit from all the pain I was going to go through.

There were people from Alma Torran who had the same conditions as I am. With their 100% magoi capacity coupled with the 1:3 ratio mixing Ruhk with their magoi, they became powerhouses and led the entirety of the 'Resistance'.

Yes, that was Solomon, Wahid, Falan, Setta, Ithnan, Ugo, Arba, and Sheba (granted, three of them had their limiters removed and became Magis).

That was why the eight of them were mostly sticking together. They were the odd pickings of all of the Resistance but they were also the strongest. They figured out a way to move around the drawback of their case and that same condition as mine became their advantage. Think about it, their 100% magoi, through the amplification of the Ruhk, brought their powers three times the original capacity.

For me who was the odd-pickings of this world, I have no other choice but to do the same as them and work my body to the ground. And Sheba was making me choose. It was either willingly, through my own chosen ways, or forcefully, through her _harsh_ and _life-risking_ methods.

There was really only one I'm going to choose and that's the 'willingly' one. So starting tomorrow, I would have to find a way to train my body. There was one method I'm currently thinking of trying out but I would need a certain someone's help. And for that, I would have to go adventuring to Reim's capital, Remano.

I smiled slightly to myself, ignoring the loud snoring from beside me.

 _How hard could finding him be?_

* * *

A/N: _Hello~ I'm here with another update. You guys have no idea how I've been wanting to post the next chapter after this one. But I would have to wait until next week. NOOOO!_

 _Was my explanation about her magoi making sense, at all? It was the only way I could think of that can make her strong but not nearly on par with Magis even with her usage of the Divine Staff. All her magic lessons are good and all too but I don't want her being_ too _powerful early on. Just on a level where she can go by._

 ***Hanii means the term of endearment 'honey' in Japanese.**

 _Je'hel will be having a new aquaintance, as well! Yay! Though, some of you might have already figured it out or had known already._

 _And my exam week would be tomorrow and so on. I'm so nervous about it, I can't concentrate at alĺ. XP_


	17. Chapter 14

Apparently, finding the person I was looking for was hard. _Very hard._

Remano was a huge city; with its large roads, huge buildings, mansions, plus the _Colosseum?_ It was no wonder it was the capital of Reim. A 7-year old girl can get lost on these Greek-style streets so _easily._ Geez.

The place was absolutely beautiful, no doubt. But comparing this to the port town of Napolia, it was a lot harder to navigate as it seems to be five times bigger than the latter.

There were moments when I'm quite tempted to give up and just go home. But there were certain things I had to do to get here and that's getting the permission of my parents to let me go.

Trust me, it wasn't easy.

It started off with a bit of a small threat. Nothing serious.

 _"It's either you guys agree for me to go or I run away."_

 _"No."_

With their instant answer, I tried another route. _Begging._

 _"I promise I won't take long!_ Pleaseee!"

 _"No!"_

Then I just went flat out desperately wanting to go. And they were just as desperate to have me stay, too.

 _"I WANNA GOOO, ARU!"_

 _"NO!"_

With all of that fuss I made, there was only one thing that made them relent. I just mentioned I wanted a new friend and that friend needs to be from Remano. And despite it being a lie (somewhat), I have no choice still but to actually make progress before I go back.

So it's either I meet that person today or I get to sleep in a barn.

Cold... and friendless.

Though, now that I think about, once I said "Friends are important!" Mom and Dad were more than happy to drop me off at the centre of Remano. Huh. Weird. But _whatever!_

Since I'm already here, I should suck it up and just look for this one person. The most important person I could think of who could help my case and work my body to the ground (hopefully with mercy, as well).

It was _Muu Alexius._

The third most popular Fanalis in the _Magi_ series known for his unrequited love with Scheherazade, unending smile, and being probably the most graceful Fanalis that there is. He also had the reputation for being the next head of the Alexius Family and the one who freed Fanalis slaves, turning them into the famous Fanalis Corps.

I wanted to meet him as he may well be the answer to my problems.

I don't know what made me think of going to him but whenever I think about who I should go to for help, his name was _always_ the first to pop into my head. And it was _weird_ but I tried my damnest not to question it.

It must've been some kind of fate that was urging me to meet him out of all people.

Now, I don't know what to expect from the Alexius Fanalis but I had a pretty good guess. Yunan once mentioned in the manga that he was someone who used to be an 'I'm on my high horse' person so I already have a pretty good layout of his character right now. His current age is a matter of concern though.

I can already tell that this mission of mine is going to be hard. But hopefully, if things go well, I can make do on my excuse and actually make a friend. And that's fine by me.

But finding him was something that was taking unnecessarily long to do. It was _difficult._

I mean, I've looked _everywhere._ The Colosseum, the town square, the Colosseum, the downtown, the Colosseum, the Temple of the High Priestess, _the Colosseum._ He's absolutely nowhere to be found.

You would think that someone with red-hair would be easy to find in a sea of blondes but, considering I'm seven and short as fuck, it was definitely hard.

And I haven't even covered the fact that he may not be roaming around the place so much like I hope he would as a noble like him probably has more important things to do. My only chance of meeting him may only be when he comes into town for something important and stuff.

Sighing to myself, I decided to take a break on Remano's town square; a place I happen to pass by in my fruitless search for Muu Alexius.

It was absolutely beautiful with it's giant fountain and nice view of the Royal Palace so I wanted to appreciate it for a bit, just taking in the absolute beauty of the place; of _Remano._

I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of flowers in the air. It was a change in the usual smell of the ports back at Parthevia and Reim that I was so used to smelling; which mostly consisted of fishes and the wet and dry market. I would definitely want a house built here sometime in the near future, with a garden filled with flowers of all kinds. Maybe a herbal garden, too.

All of a sudden, something ran into me, causing me to harshly fall on my knees as it took me by surprise. It was followed by giggles then a voice calling out,

"Myron! Careful where you are going!"

I blinked.

Said _Myron_ gave a happy giggle before running off again. I stared at the young red-haired toddler go off in slight surprise, holding unto my side where I could feel a bruise forming.

It felt like a bull just rammed into me. It really hurt.

What was that about?

"Ah, sorry. Did Myron ran into you? That sister of mine, always so careless."

A hand entered my vision and I looked up at the person who it connected to and I stared, trying my best not to let my mouth hung open in shock.

The young boy, probably the same age as me, had the longest lashes I've seen and long blazing red-hair that drifted like silk in the breeze. "You, as well. Stop being careless and kneeling in middle of the street like a goof."

...

...

...

Sorry if I'm a bit slow but I just realized I was talking to a Fanalis boy. And as I examined the piercing underneath his bottom lip, making him look like he was pouting, I realized that the boy standing infront of me is none other than _Muu Alexius himself._

Was the solution to finding someone as easy as just letting them come to you? If so, then I would very much like it if Masrur-sama did the same and visited me during the night (or _nights)._

I feel like jumping in joy at the thought.

I immediately grabbed his hand and held it in-between both of mine, my eyes twinkling in delight. "Hello! Are you a Fanalis?" I asked, quite intensely at that.

He reeled back. "E-Eh?"

"You _are!"_ I let go of his hand and bowed respectfully. I looked up at him with a bright smile. "I've always wanted to meet one!"

He bit his lip and said nothing. He watched me jump around him and spout all kinds of nonsense.

"Are you really strong? The strongest? The king of the _jungle_ even? Are you? _Are you?_ If so, can you help me with training my body?" I absolutely looked like I really _was_ a kid excited for Christmas. It was so amusing.

It was my first encounter with a Fanalis so forgive me if I was being _way_ too excited than I needed to be. But who could blame me? The Fanalis are my absolute favorite race of all.

In the midst of my hyped up moment, Muu spoke in a low voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"I'm not a Fanalis."

I stopped jumping.

I stared at him, pausing and wondering if I heard him right. _Did he just deny the obvious?_ I tilted my head. "No? How come you're not? You look like one."

"No, I'm not." He frowned at me, shaking his head.

 _There. He denied it again. Why did he do that?_ I thought to myself confusedly, frowning now as well.

Muu Alexius was someone who I know to be very proud of his Fanalis blood and family. The fact that he's acting like this utterly confuses me. Could it be because he's insecure of the Fanalis being hunted down to be sold as slaves?

As I watched him purse his lips and glare at me from beneath his lashes, I knew then I was right.

He was ashamed of his race. The very thought was ridiculous but it wouldn't be uncommon to meet Fanalis like him. Being the great hunting tribe of the world then being targeted to be sold as slaves. It was very degrading and it teared the proud prides that the Fanalis had into pieces.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your Fanalis side. In fact, you should be proud of-" I tried convincing him but he cut me off.

He stomped his feet and I jumped slightly as the sheer force of it broke the cobblestone beneath him. "Of what? Being a _slave?"_ His glare was absolutely heated now.

I looked at the destroyed path beneath him in slight surprise and confusion. I met his eyes and said, "What do you mean slave? I never said you were like that nor did I even made the connection." I pointed out though he just ignored me and called out to his sister,

"Myron! We're going home!" When there was no answer or even her scurrying of feet, Muu stopped and listened for a bit. "Myron?"

A high-pitched scream suddenly pierced the tense atmosphere and Muu started bolting, his face paling.

 _"Myron!"_

I watched as Muu ran off towards where the scream came from, my own heart dropping to my stomach. That was a scream of fright that I have never heard of before and my blood ran cold just hearing it.

 _No. Please, no._

Without thinking, I ran after Muu and into an alley where we immediately got surrounded by men covered in scars and clothes from the middle east. They were each holding a sword and one of them held an unconscious red-haired girl.

It didn't took either of us a moment to know that it was Myron.

The bandit that was holding the girl spoke to who I assumed to be their leader. "Look. Another Fanalis. Let's capture him and sell him as a slave like this girl." He shook Myron and the both of us saw the bruise on her cheek along with a long cut on the length of her forearm still bleeding.

Muu immediately turned feral. He growled out, "Let Myron go." He unsheathed his sword and positioned himself into a stance, pointing it at the bandits threateningly.

The bandits all shared a look before laughing.

"What? You're going to poke us with that, boy?" The leader spoke, a sneer marring his face.

The bandits all unsheathed their swords and, under the light of the sun, there was a strange green tint at the tips of the sharp weapons. Even if I wasn't a sword specialist, I still know that such a tint is unusual. There was only one explanation for it; it was _poison._ And probably the one that was manufactured in Heliohapt, a slave trader's priced possession.

And with the confidence they're currently showing, it can only mean that it was the type that is strong enough to even knock down an adult Fanalis.

My eyes narrowed.

I sidled closer to Muu, just behind him, and whispered. "Be careful. Their swords are laced with poison."

 _"I know._ I can smell it."

 _So even as a half-Fanalis, he still has a good sense of smell._

I nodded and clutched my necklace in my fist, trying to calm myself as I noticed my hands were shaking. I gripped at the staffs tighter. "They must've used that to capture your sister."

In our current situation, there would be no choice but to fight our way out of this. If we even fail, we will all get captured and probably sold off. And I'd rather not want that to be a possibility.

"There's another girl, too, boss!"

At the sound of the gruff voice, I blinked and looked up in confusion. "...What?"

I met the leader's eyes and he smirked and looked me over. "She's gonna be sold at a high price. Not as high as these two Fanalis but she'll still be expensive. Capture her, as well!"

Muu readied himself between me and the bandits. "Stay behind me!"

I flinched as two bandits ran towards us and the boy met them halfway. He parried the first one and kicked the second one in the stomach once he got too close. He pushed the first one away from him and dodged the sword of another bandit, slicing the man in his exposed stomach right after.

The first bandit stumbled towards me, his poison-laced sword raised above his head, and I readied myself to block him with my Borg when Muu came barreling in our direction. His sword pierced the bandit's back and exited out his chest, his blood splattering across my face.

My eyes widened at the hot touch of the red substance; blood, the essence of life itself. And despite my knowledge in the field of medicine, it was still a weird thought that losing such a warm liquid would cause a person to die. _How terrifying._

Muu pulled his sword out and the man dropped into a bloody heap at my feet. His face showed not a single remorse for the person he probably just killed. I stepped back, shaking my head clear of any other thoughts, and focused on the red-haired boy.

I watched as the Fanalis- _the same age as my physical age-_ turned around and fended off the small group of bandits, being careful enough not to be scratched and, at the same time, to let me not get hurt. His parries, due to his strength, was powerful enough to stagger back the _adult men._ I could hardly believe what I was seeing.

But even so, I know he was starting to get tired. He could probably last for a few more minutes before he needs to rest. Not only that, he was limiting himself to swordplay. He was hardly using the fighting techniques of his race. No doubt if he did, he would have an easier time to at least get back his sister and escape.

I voiced out my thoughts, confusion lacing my tone, "What are you doing? Aren't you a Fanalis? Your kicks would be enough to render them immobile!"

Muu panted and dodged to the side as a bandit nearly stabbed him. "Shut up! I'm not a Fanalis!"

I gasped as another bandit came up behind him, holding a sword above his head and about to swing down. Muu was engrossed in the person he was fighting and wouldn't have noticed the danger nearing him had I not shouted.

"Look out!"

Said boy pushed his opponent away and moved to dodge but it was too late. The bandit managed to nick him in his cheek and Muu let out a growl, swinging his sword and cutting off the bandit's hand. The man let out a piercing scream and dropped to the ground clutching at his bleeding appendage.

I paled at the sight and resisted the urge to vomit. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Muu swaying dangerously and was desperately blinking away the cloudiness in his eyes. Even so, he still maintained his stance and held his sword infront of him.

 _What are you doing?_

"Stop it with the sword already!" I shouted at him.

 _"Shut up."_ Muu collapsed to his knees, panting, and he glared up as the remaining ten bandits surrounded him.

I wanted to help him. I _really_ wanted to. But I also want him to conquer this with his own strength. His eyes, so full of desperation to save his sister, was also filled with determination. I feel like if I stepped in now, true I would have saved us, but I would be wounding a great pride.

So even if it I feel useless, I would continue to watch in the sidelines and wait for things to unfold by themselves. I would make my own move at the right time but not now.

"It's over, boy." The bandit leader came over. "Why don't you be obedient and submit already, _slave?"_

Muu flinched at the term and his glared hardened.

I pursed my lips. Unable to help myself, I said, "Muu, if you're ashamed about your race then it's okay if you deny it."

He looked at me behind him in surprise.

"But, it doesn't really matter when it comes to family, right? I may have only known you for a little bit but I already know that you're the type who prioritizes family over anything. If it will give you the power necessary to protect those precious people, wouldn't be better to embrace it?"

Muu stared at me in astonishment and I smiled at him, silently encouraging him to stand up. If he does so, I wouldn't hesitate anymore and help out.

These bandits look tough but all people are afraid of things that are unusual. Their fear of Fanalis is what probably brought them to do such horrible things to them just so they can feel that they were above such a powerful race.

And I realized, I am unusual as well. I'm a _magician._ Their attacks are useless against me. Unless they can use magic as well, they can never put a scratch on me.

But all people, all race, have something they are good at. Fearing them and envying them are what starts conflicts and discriminations amongst people. Perhaps if such people were to embrace one another and use their specialty to protect their loved ones, the world would be a much more peaceful place.

"L-Look at this kid saying weird stuff." A bandit looked at me warily, pointing his sword at me.

"Ignore it, focus on capturing them unharmed." The bandit leader spoke and he nodded his head at Muu's direction. "Be careful when handling the Fanalis, their teeth are especially sharp."

The bandits started advancing in on us and I pressed closer towards Muu, even-ing my breathing to calm myself in preparation for the offense. He slowly forced himself to get on his feet once more and snarled at the men. They all backed away in fright.

"H-Hey, he can still stand-!"

Muu didn't let the bandit finish and attacked him via a knee to his cheek, knocking out some of his teeth. The man fell in the ground unconscious and the boy targeted another. He kicked the nearest in the chest and, judging by the crack we heard, he broke through ribs. The bandit was left wheezing on the ground and coughing blood.

The other two who dared go after Muu got their arms twisted before he collapsed once again on the ground.

Even so, the bandits were still afraid and refused to move towards the boy but the bandit leader, however, was calm and I realized the reason for that was he was now holding Myron.

"Stay where you are or I'll harm this girl." He help a sword to the unconscious girl's neck.

I resisted the urge lunge in rage and instead, remained where I am. Taking hostages was a low thing to do. Granted, I already know he was going to do such a thing but actually seeing that _coward_ do so was _infuriating._

"That's cheap, you bastard!" I shouted.

The bandit leader only 'tsk-ed' at me, sneering. "What a foul-mouthed girl. How about I sell you to a brothel instead?" He threatened.

I bristled at that. _He even had the nerve to propose to sell me as a prostitute?_

I glanced at Muu lying exhausted below me, determination and desperation still shining in his eyes. After a moment, I took Sheba's staff from my necklace. _I don't care anymore. Time for payback._

My glare hardened. "Bring it, then."

He saw what I was holding and immediately burst into a mocking laugh. "What? You're going to poke me with that toothpick?"

I grew the staff to it's original length and Muu looked up just in time to see me hover upwards, ominously looming over everyone as the Ruhk around us chirped loudly. They all looked at me in shock. "No, I'm going to break all of your bones with this _toothpick."_

"M-Monster!" Someone called out and I decidedly ignored him.

I could see Muu's awed face as he breathed out. "W-What are you?"

I smiled at him. "I'm a magician. You see, your conviction to save your family and a stranger like me impressed me. I feel like I should give the favour back and help you out."

This is probably the first time I will ever say this but, _these people are amazing._

I looked back at the bandits and pointed my staff at them, the tip sparking with charged lightning just _waiting_ to be released. I watched in mild amusement as some of them paled and I imitated Sheba's maniacal grin. I started cackling madly.

"Here I go~ "

 _BOOOM!_

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

 _Ahh, music to my ears._

* * *

I continued walking forward, the Ruhk blowing past me wildly and was disguised as mere wind in the eyes of normal people. It had been awhile since I left Muu and Myron at where we all met; at the Plaza. I took it for myself to heal the both of them while they rested, the girl sleeping soundly unlike her brother.

I was a bit guilty that I hadn't done so while the boy was fighting but seeing as the magic to regain a person's energy isn't really usable because of the adrenaline in me and him, I had no choice. It was one of the disadvantages of that magic. It was completely useless during battles.

The slave traders were safely hogtied (bondage style) at the alley where we met them and I ignored the fact that they looked like they were enjoying themselves. What weirdos.

Muu had watched me wave at him goodbye and because with all that had recently happened to them, I couldn't ask him to train me now. He would need time to heal and think by himself about things so I decided to go back to Napolia by myself for the time being.

I would come back in the near future but not now.

I sighed to myself as the Remano's gates came into view. _Man, I really wanted to learn the Fanalis fighting style. Oh well..._ I thought dejectedly.

As I was about to pass through the gate, a voice suddenly called to me.

"HEY, YOU! WAAAIITT!"

It sounded oddly familiar.

The Ruhk around me started chirping loudly and I looked back in confusion to see who it was. I stopped short when I saw red-hair and a figure coming at me at full-speed. I barely even had a moment to brace myself when _Muu Alexius_ came barreling at me.

"Oof!" We both fell into a heap in the ground, me taking most of the brunt of our impact. "Oww..."

Muu immediately got off of me and stood a little ways away, his expression tense and it looked like he wanted to say something. I forced my aching body to at least sit down and I looked at him with something akin to a grimace and confusion, wondering what he wanted with me.

After debating with himself, he inhaled deeply before speaking. "You said something about needing help?"

My eyes widened. _Wait, really? He's going to help?_ "Really?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, embarrassed. "You helped out out back there. I'm grateful. I thought that it's the least I could- _Wah!?"_

I didn't wait for him to finish and just tackled him to a hug, squeezing tightly. "Thank you! _Thank you!"_ I laughed giddily.

He sighed, scratching his head and looking like he regretted what he previously said. "Geez."

 _Guess who's going to be greatest magician ever? Oh yeah. It's gonna be_ me. _Beat that, Sheba and your sadistic ways._

I resisted laughing evilly.

* * *

A/N: _Okay, I cannot resist anymore. I NEED to update (otherwise everyone would see my dead body soon). And I'm a bit guilty for not updating._

 _2 months? Seriously? Man, I'm so bad. Hahahahaha! 😅 But seriously, don't hurt me plz. 😖_

 _I have a perfect reason for it. I was focused on finishing draft chapters up to Chapter 20 before I start editing those chapters so I could post those here. Granted, I'm not finished with Chapter 20 yet but..._ I really need to update.

 _So, there you guys go. I wish everyone would forgive me but I promise to update now until all those 20 chapters are done_ _(THENI'MOFFTODISAPPEARAGAIN)._

 _Bye~ =]_


	18. Chapter 15

Muu is absolutely adorable. I'm not even kidding. Looking at him up close as we headed towards his house for my self introduction to his parents, I couldn't help but notice that he was really cute (and girly looking).

His red hair that was normally associated with the Fanalis was shoulder-length; it was considerably shorter compared to when he was older in which he grew it out. But it fit him. It really does. Even his piercing fits him. He even has really long lashes because of his heritage.

It was certainly true that Fanalis are beautiful savage creatures.

I absolutely wished he would just suddenly turn into a girl then and there because even so, I still wouldn't have noticed the difference. He's girlier-looking than I am! I'm jealous, dammit.

"Hey, umm..." Muu called out to me, hesitating.

"Je'hel."

"Yeah, Je'hel. Where do you live? You smell of the sea. It made me curious."

I glanced at him then inwardly chuckled to myself, wondering if this is what getting to know a friend is. Don't get me wrong, I have a few friends back at the company but they were mostly toddlers of the workers there. It was more me taking care of them rather than playing with them.

Though, it's not like I'm complaining. I like spending what little time I have with them.

I smiled. "I live on the other side of Reim, on the port town of Napolia. Do you know of it?"

Muu thought to himself, looking up in the clear blue sky. "Napolia. Hmm... It's the trade centre of Reim. Were your parents merchants?" He inquired.

I copied him and looked up at the same scenery, watching the Ruhk calmly fly by above us as I nonchalantly answered his question. "Uh-huh. From the trading company of Ahsteria."

"I've never heard of it."

"Well, we're kind of new."

We're new but not in terms of experience. We're just a _newly_ established company here in Reim, unlike back in Parthevia where we're pretty much well-known. I'm pretty sure that if you ask around at Napolia about our previous company, they would know what you're talking about.

Muu looked at me as I scratched my head sheepishly. He went silent, getting lost in his own thoughts. There was silence in the atmosphere between us and I took that chance to immerse myself in the tall buildings in Remano, just taking in the buildings I missed seeing during my search for him.

"It goes to show that I still have a lot to learn." He suddenly muttered, more to himself than me.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked, distracted by the large communal bathhouse we just passed by. Ohh, I wanna go there sometime. I missed taking a bath in bath houses and hot springs.

The boy beside me shuffled slightly and I turned my attention back to him not meeting my gaze.

I thought he wasn't going to answer when he suddenly confessed, "When my father retires, I'll be taking over his position." He shrugged. "Granted, it won't happen for decades but the lectures I'm being taught gets harsh at times."

I looked at him understanding.

A problem with being pressured into being trained for a future position in the government, huh. The feeling wasn't all that new to me, being a daughter of doctors in my past life and now an only child of two wealthy merchants.

A lot was always expected from me. My parents now may have been lenient unlike my previous ones but the expectations were still there. It hadn't disappeared.

And being Sheba's student and tasked with the future of this world, I always wanted to be the best whenever I could. Even if Sheba hadn't sought for such a thing from me.

That expectation will always be there. Whether it be from myself or others. But...

An image of Sheba from a magic lesson from long ago flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for the memory.

"You know, sometimes, those lessons aren't really bad." I said, getting lost in nostalgia.

 _"Owiee... Sheba, no more."_

 _"Awww, are you hurt? Do you want a hug?"_

 _"No!"_

I remember her still giving me that hug. It was embarrassing to admit to her then but it actually made me feel better. It's probably a memory that's easy to forget for everybody else but it's not the case for me.

It's one of my most cherished ones. And how could I ever forget? It was the first time I mastered a spell taught by her after spending years under her care. I was very happy about it.

"It may be harsh but the satisfaction it gives you once you've conquered it really makes it worth it, really." I skipped ahead of Muu, feeling slightly ecstatic and he followed me with his gaze.

He sighed. "I guess."

Seeing a red flower in a pot on the nearby house, I suddenly remembered something. _Speaking of which..._ "Oh yeah." I stopped and looked back to meet Muu. "That reminds me. Where's your sister? That girl Myron?"

It's bothering me now that I thought of it. I haven't seen her since awhile ago. Muu hadn't left her by herself in the Plaza, had he? Considering the abduction and almost capture of all of us previously, it would be the stupidest idea.

The boy tilted his head at me. "I dropped her back home before I went off to find you." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I sweatdropped, feeling slightly offended. "...well, aren't you just fast."

Muu walked past me, looking far into the distance, and I didn't miss the small smile that graced his lips. "I'm a Fanalis, am I not?"

His word started echoing loudly in my head suddenly.

 _"I'm a Fanalis, am I not?"_

It felt oddly satisfying to hear him say that phrase. Him, who hated his own race just awhile ago was now saying he is apart of it, _endearingly so._

I stared at his back, my expression brightening and my smile widening. "I want to hug you. Right now." I stated, barely stopping myself from doing so.

He stopped walking and looked at me with a wince. "Please no."

"Too late~!" I lunged at him and he tensed himself in preparation for my attack.

I'm so happy right now. I didn't even care when I started petting Muu in the head and cooing at him, "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!"

"I'm not a dog, dammit!"

I just laughed.

 _Damn. He's just too adorable._

* * *

I stared, my mouth slightly agape as I looked wide-eyed at the huge building infront of me.

Muu's house is absolutely _huge._ Even if I compared it side by side with mine, it's still big and _that's saying something._

The Ahsteria Company HQ has a name that's self-explanatory. It's a huge mansion by the ocean that Mom and Dad made sure is big enough for servants and workers to live in. Not only that, the front section was the company itself with a huge meeting room, a library for official documents, the treasurers's office, and the shop front.

That's _big._ But compared to the Alexius Manor, it's kind of pathetic, really. Well, considering that it's a nobleman's house, it should have been obvious they would own something as big as it is.

His house also has a _huge_ garden, making me love the place immediately as I saw flowers I haven't seen in Parthevia _or even in Napolia._ I mean, Parthevia is pretty much a barren waste land and Napolia is a port town where flowers were pretty rare so people could understand me, right?

My introduction with Muu's parents, on the other hand, was weird but it went better than I thought it would.

His mom, a Fanalis named Lyra Alexius, was a sweet woman. She was the complete opposite of my scary- _graceful_ mother, what with her giddiness of seeing me and instantly hugging me.

"Cute! _Way_ too cute!" was what she said and it amused and flattered me at the same time. And despite the fact that my back threatened to snap in half when she hugged me, she's already starting to grow on me.

Her husband, Mica Alexius, acted the same way as her but with on a much more milder way. The man had smiled at sight of me and patted his son in the back, saying, "Good work."

I had looked just as confused as Muu then but hadn't voiced out our thoughts about it. And after saying their gratitude on me helping save Myron, they waved us away.

The Fanalis boy beside me had then taken up the job of touring me inside his house for a bit. I broke a vase before Muu decided that we best head for the empty grounds behind the manor where he often frequented with his sword training so he could help me with my current situation.

But... there's just one problem.

"...What was that?" Muu slowly drawled.

I offered a wince. "A kick?"

He deadpanned at me. "That's not a kick."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not."

"Oh yeah!? _How is it not!?"_ I pouted, still feeling my shin stinging from when I 'kicked' Muu. Apparently, I hadn't done a great job at it and the boy made sure that I knew it.

"I barely even felt it! That was pathetic!" He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me.

I bristled at the insult. I glared and countered childishly, "Your face is pathetic!"

"..."

Muu went silent. I wanted to facepalm then. I knew that there was _no way_ what I said was true. I mean, come on! Compare his looks to mine. He absolutely beat me at every angle. His face is _not_ pathetic, at all.

I muttered, confessing with a pout, "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You're actually prettier than me."

"Ugh." He gave a groan of exasperation. "You're _horrible_ at this."

I became embarrassed, shrinking to myself and pushing my finger against each other. "Well, I'm a magician so..."

Muu raised a brow at that, placing his hand on his hip. "What does that got to do with anything?"

I glared at the ground, hugging my knees. "Magicians are strong when it comes to magic but if we're talking physical prowess... we're not so blessed."

Being able to use magic is great and all but the slight drawback of being a magician is your physical strength. And it _sucks_ that you're weaker than everyone. To even compare to the strength of a Fanalis is naught more but a dream I wanted to achieve someday. But it's impossible. No amount of push-ups and crunches can get a magician that strong.

I sometimes wish I had been born a Fanalis instead.

He snorted. "So even with that flashy magic back then, you're actually pretty weak." He mocked.

I gasped dramatically. "Hey, I take offense to that! How dare you!"

He ignored me and thought to himself.

"This is going to be a problem. I can't teach you how to fight just yet. Perhaps, training your body first would be a good idea." He muttered.

I instantly paled, flashbacks of the 'body training' I received from Sheba flashing before my eyes. All those nights spent _screaming_ and _running_ for my life. It was all horrible. I wonder if Muu is secretly sadistic like her.

"...just so you know, I can't handle being chased. I'll die in five seconds so please be gentle." I squeaked in fright.

He glanced at me blankly. "You don't really have any other choice, do you?"

I went silent.

He was right. I don't have any other choice. If Muu decided he wanted to chase me to the ends of the world then so be it. I'll have to run with all my might. I was the one who picked this route so I would have to suck it up.

Even so, it didn't stop the whine from escaping me.

Muu sighed and combed his red-hair, looking away. "Come on. I'll join you. Let's start first with..."

* * *

I lay in the soft grass, panting in exhaustion with Muu looking down on me, tired himself. I was covered in sweat and I found no real energy to move.

He had made me do about 100 reps for each exercise he wanted me to do with a smile on his face. He looked absolutely evil. I didn't want to back out as it was my idea in the first place so I managed to work my body to the ground with just 20 reps of sit-ups.

He took pity on me after seeing me suffer and made me do about 10 each instead. That was still a lot. But considering I'm used to being tired almost every night, I managed to pull through.

But the amazing one is really Muu. When he said he was going to join me, he really did. He went through all the exercises _-100 reps each-_ in just a short amount of time and I couldn't help but applaud him for that. Fanalis are amazing. Granted, he's half-half but still. That was an amazing feat for a 7 year old.

Compared to him I'm just sad. And pathetic. Freakin' _pathetically_ sad. My entire muscles were aching and each breath I took _hurts._

Muu spoke after awhile, sighing. "I think we should stop for now."

"You think so? I mean," I blinked repeatedly and tried sitting up with some difficulty. If having your stomach hurts means that you're growing your abs then I'll gladly take this pain. I winced. _Though, it still hurts._ "...I'm not complaining."

"There won't be any use to grinding you down in one day and hope you'll miraculously become stronger. It's a long process." He pointed out.

I sighed and scratched my head, my lips pursed. As much as I want that to be a possibility, sadly, he was right. It's a long process that'll probably take take years at most. He's probably going to be stuck with me during that time period. "You're right... And thank you."

I smiled, genuinely grateful, and Muu did, as well.

"You saved Myron and I. It's the least I could do."

When he said that, I remembered the earlier events. I looked up at him worriedly. "Yeah. But fighting was very taxing, right? Are you sure you should have forced yourself to train with me?"

"You used magic to heal me and it brought back my strength." He said as a matter of fact, sitting himself from across me.

 _Oh yeah._ "I see."

Just then, a group of kids playing on the other side of the grounds caught both of our attention. We looked towards them as they laughed and giggled, chasing each other in a game of tag.

"Who are they?" I asked, tilting my head.

I looked towards Muu when he spoke and I detected a sad tone to his voice. "They're children from other noble family. They came to visit."

"Don't you play with them?" I asked curiously and he hesitated in his answer.

"...no."

Staring at him, I saw the somewhat longing in his eyes as he looked towards the other children. I hadn't missed his small frown either. Maybe they were afraid of Muu because of him being a Fanalis. If so, that's really mean of them.

I looked back and forth between the boy infront of me and the others and made up my mind. I called forth the Ruhk, familiar orders passing through my lips as whispers and I felt magoi surging through me. I was enveloped in a glow and did the same spell to Muu.

He looked at himself in wonder as he glowed in the same as I did. He looked at me inquiringly.

I smiled mischievously and stood up. I tapped him once in the shoulder and said, "Tag~ You're it!"

"...huh?"

I giggled at his utterly confused look and ran away. I yelled back at where he is in an almost sing-song voice. "Catch me, Muu! Come on!"

"What are you on about?" He stood up, following me with his gaze and not making a move like I thought he would.

 _Come on. I wanna play._

I stopped running and looked back at him with a taunting smirk. "What? You can't do it? The Great Fanalis Muu Alexius-sama can't even catch a girl with a disadvantage? I'm disappointed, really." I shooked my head with a sigh.

I saw Muu pout in annoyance at what I said and he got ready in a stance. In an instant, he was running towards me, leaving behind small craters. I squeaked and starting running again, forcing myself to go faster.

I started laughing and soon, you could hear his laughs as well.

 _Something like this is fine once in awhile._

* * *

Before the sun had set, Muu and his parents, Lyra and Mica Alexius, had wanted to send me off on the gates on the outskirts of Remano. And because of the time, the adults had wanted me to spend the night as it would become dangerous but I insisted that I go home, convincing them that I could take care of myself.

I'll just be using gravity magic and fly myself back to Napolia, after all. It'll only take about 30 minutes and it's much more safer even if I went by carriage in the morning. Nobody would expect a girl flying through the air at night, after all.

"Are sure you'll fine on your own? Napolia is far off." Lyra said worriedly, asking for the third time already.

I smiled slightly. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed politely then straightened myself. "I'll be going now."

The Alexius Patriarch nodded and waved as I walked away. "Tell your parents hello from us."

"Yes~" _I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would like to meet you two._ I thought in amusement. I oddly feel like the four of them would get along nicely.

With my sights set on ahead, I continued forward. Though, Muu spoke from behind me and called out, "Come back, you hear me?"

I waved my hand, not looking back and said teasingly, "Yes, yes, Muu _-chan._ I will."

"Don't add 'chan' at the end!"

I smiled to myself. There's no way I wouldn't come back after this one time. I need his help so I would probably be staying here for most of my time.

After I was a distance away, the Ruhk started chirping loudly and gathering in masses around me. A familiar silhouette started forming beside me and when the Ruhk parted, Sheba smiled down at me.

 _"Hey, you were having fun back there."_ She greeted as she kept in pace with me. She was smiling slightly and had her hands clasped behind her back.

I mirrored her smiled. "Of course! Muu's now my friend." I said proudly, thumping myself in the chest.

Now that's a fact. I have other friends. They're from the company. But if you talk about others who are same age or _at least_ near my age, I have none (except for the toddlers and adults I often spend time with).

Unless you include Koumei and Kouen, that is. But I highly doubt they consider me as a _friend._ More like 'the idiot who nearly jeopardized their life'.

 _"What do you plan on doing now?"_

I looked towards Sheba and saw her smiling while looking ahead. I grew confused at what she meant and I thought to myself.

What I plan on doing? Well, my training with Muu is a priority for now but the same goes for the one with Sheba and my admission to Magnostadt. Now that I thought about it, it'll be less than a year before my 8th birthday. I would setting off for the Academy by that time.

I'd want to finish my training with Muu by then, hopefully.

"I guess, the same thing still?" I said after awhile, slightly unsure still. "None of my plans haven't changed. I just added Muu in there."

 _"Hmm, I see."_ She said then I saw her glance at me from the corner of her eyes. _"What about your explanation to a certain someone back at Napolia?"_

I looked at her confusedly.

 _"Have you forgotten?"_

 _What?_ "Forgotten what?" I pressed on, curious on what she was talking about.

Sheba smirked, a familiar mischievous smirk. _"Nothing, actually~"_

She flew ahead of me and I watched her fly off. After a bit of staring at her form, I decided to follow her. Though, I was frowning to myself the whole time.

 _What was that about?_

* * *

A/N: _I can't believe the update for this site is becoming irregular, like, what the heck? XD Even so, the drafts I have are all still unedited due to my busy schedule but since school is coming to a close, I'll be able to update more often now._

 _And let me tell you guys, the most favorite chapter I have so far is Chapter 20. It isn't uploaded yet and I haven't finished it, but writing it has been a real challenge and I love it. Hopefully when I did, you guys will like it, too. Hahahaha! =]_


	19. Chapter 16

In the far distance, I could see the familiar building of my family's company. The sun had set in the horizon and I wanted nothing more than to eat then sleep for until early morning next day.

I had no training with Sheba so I wanted to make good use of my time and finish the story book I was writing. I was nearly done. I just have to write the events after Sheba and Solomon's death and how this world came to be.

Not only that, I would have to head back to Remano for further training with Muu. I have a busy life as of now and I like it that way but it still makes me wonder how I would make time for Magnostadt.

I looked down as I entered our property and smiled at the children who waved at me in greeting.

"Lady Je'hel!"

"Welcome back!"

"Come play with us!"

I placed my finger in front of my lips in a shush motion and winked. The kids blushed brightly at that but they shushed themselves and sent me their familiar goofy smiles. I mirrored their smiles.

 _I would have to think about that later. Right now (after thinking long and hard about Sheba's previous words), I have some explaining to do to a 'certain someone'._

Landing in the middle of our courtyard, I raced towards the meeting hall (bumping into a few people in the process) and opened the double doors leading to it. I peeked at the silent room, the only sound coming from the back where I could see Mom pacing, Dad reading a scroll, and... _Sinbad?_

I tilted my head and went towards them, skipping with a smile on my face. "Hello! I'm back!"

All three head snapped to look at me and instantly, Mom was by me and holding me by the shoulders. There was worry shining in her anger-filled orbs.

"I told you to come home before _night!"_ She almost screeched.

I frowned a bit and reasoned, "But it's not full-blown night yet." I pointed towards the window where we could still see slight orange hues in the horizon despite the sun had already set.

"Smartass." She deadpanned at me. After inspecting and finding not a single scratch on me, she then said. "How did you even come home by yourself?"

I grinned. "Magic."

"...was that a pun?"

"Noo- _yes."_

At that, she carried me and hugged me fiercely. "Oh, you always make me worry."

Dad and Sinbad only watched with their own smiles from the sidelines. When I met the teenager's eyes though, I waved at him with a grin. I mouthed _"We need to talk."_ as Mom ranted about locking me up or something and he looked at me confusedly.

 _"What for?"_ He mouthed back.

 _"Stop asking questions."_

 _"I only asked one."_

I gave him a blank look and he shut up from where he is. I turned my attention to my parents as Mom set me on the chair that Dad vacated. There were a few books on the table and he pushed them towards me.

"Here." He said.

I looked at the blank covers of the books curiously. They were old and leather-bound unlike the tomes I was used to reading. I wonder what they're for.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Mom opened one of the books and I was greeted by the familiar language of Torran. I jumped up to a stand on the chair and nearly ripped the book from her hands.

"Torran!" I exclaimed happily and Sinbad snapped his head up to look at me. I didn't catch the wide-eyed surprised look he had on as I was engrossed on the book I was holding tenderly.

I had never read a physical Torran book aside from the ones I created. And this particular one caught my attention instantly when I first saw a glimpse of the title. "Magic Tools of the Era of Misfortune?"

Mom and Dad shared a quick look. Mom said, "So you can really read such a language."

 _Wait,_ I stared at them in confusion, _How did they even know that in the first place?_

Dad, recognizing the look I had on, explained. "I accidentally saw a book containing this language in your room." He gestured to himself and Mom. "We thought you might be interested so I bought some from a traveling scholar from the south."

"I see..." I said at them disbelievingly and stared pointedly at the nervous sweatdrop the two of them had. They looked anywhere but towards me so I decided to let their snooping slide for once. Parents are allowed to snoop in their child's room once in awhile. They have the right to do so.

I looked at the book I had in my hands then reached forward for another book. I opened the next one to see it was a theory entitled "Transfiguration of the Body" meant for a detail by detail reconstruction of the human body. The last book, a black one, had a peculiar title, "Depravity". It certainly raised an eyebrow from me but such books are often interesting to read. Though, the moment I read it, I somehow felt a chill.

I drew in a slow breath. _My God, whoever that traveller was deserves a personal thank you from me._

And it was only fair for me to do so as magic from the Era of Misfortune are incredibly rare and useful. There once was a time when I happened to view a memory of Solomon reading a book about magic from that certain era. It was the first time I knew of different eras in Alma Torran since humans were bestowed magic.

I thought it was only the 500 years David spent ruling Alma Torran. Guess I was wrong. Now, that world seemed so vast to me compared to when I was just reading about it in the manga. The story then was focused on Solomon and everyone that I didn't even get the chance to realize that; _this is actually a world._

And that thought amazes me.

Based on what I know from Solomon's Wisdom, the Era of Misfortune was the third era lasting for about 295 years. It was the time when David Jehoahaz Abraham had ruled the humans under his Orthodox Church. In his guidance, they experienced a Magical Boom in which multiple geniuses created their own theories to advance magic. That led the Orthodox to become powerful and the towers (called Gunud) controlling the other species to be erected.

It was truly dark times but everyone can agree that it was also a great era because of the magic everyone created. True, they were used for evil but the fact that it made their lives easier doesn't change.

I smiled at both my parents. "Do I keep it?" I asked excitedly, showing the book to them.

"Of course. We bought it just for you." Mom ruffled my head and I giggled. She glanced towards the large windows showing the dark hues of the evening. "I have to go. I need to supervise dinner. Dear?" She looked towards Dad inquiringly.

He nodded and said. "I'll be working with the accountants for next month's budget." He turned to Sin with a smile. "Feel free to come by Sinbad."

His face flushed and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ahh, no thank you." I ignored the quick glance he gave me in favour of pulling the other books in my direction and sitting down to start reading.

 _Chapter 1: The End_

 _A magic tool embedded with life magic for the purpose of ending one's life._

I grimaced slightly. _Geez, it's talking about death already._ I continued on anyways. This time, with more vigor than before. Hey, who doesn't like reading about death?

"Do as you wish." And with that, Mom and Dad left me and Sinbad on our own.

The teenager watched as the two walked out of the room, the door closing behind them with a loud creak, before he focused his attention on me.

I actually hadn't noticed, I was busy reading the book (damn, the _complexity_ of an old language) so imagine my surprise when I lowered my book and met Sinbad's eyes boring a hole through my very soul.

I spluttered and hid behind the book in my hands. "Don't do that!" I berated.

He chuckled slightly. "It's amazing how you can make such cute expressions when you're surprise. I wanna do it more now."

I twitched in annoyance. "Just so you know, I regret ever meeting you and I'm currently considering either to assassinate you right now or to kill myself."

I noted the brief alarmed expression that took over his face before he masked it with a smirk. He leaned his head on his hand and said, "Oh? You can't do it."

I pointed a golden wand in my neck, its sharpened edge barely hovering the surface of my skin. He looked shocked at what I was indicating and he abruptly stood up, intending to stop me.

A small lightning spell whisked past his face and out the large window. It nicked him in his cheek and illuminated the night sky for a moment before dispersing. He stared at the small golden wand at my hands, electricity still flashing slightly at the tip. It was Sheba's wand, considerably smaller than before.

I saw sweat drip down his forehead and I frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Sinbad, I hate people who underestimate others just because they're small, young, _and_ a girl. Don't become cocky just because you've gotten power. It will definitely be your downfall. Remember that there are people out there who are smaller and younger than you are and are also more powerful than you."

I stared straight in his golden orbs and he refused to meet my gaze unlike before, an unknown emotion shining in them. He absolutely looked like a puppy so I started feeling bad at that and placed down my book, sighing exasperatedly.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you." I said, my voice toned down and a tad gentler. "But take what I said seriously. Being confident is fine but being _cocky,_ however? It's not. Misfortune loves people who are full of themselves. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know that." He muttered.

I resisted saying, _"No, you don't."_ and instead just swallowed whatever other retorts I wanted to throw at him. I picked up the book to start reading again.

 _If he doesn't take what I'm advising him now seriously, he's going to learn the hard way about being way too overconfident in the upcoming Madaura Arc. He's definitely going to regret not listening to me now,_ I thought to myself sourly, flipping unto the next page and making sure that I did it loudly. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Sinbad jump slightly at the sound.

I glanced at him and his kicked-puppy expression before sighing. I stood up and went towards him and forced him to look my way. He looked surprised and a faint red hue coloured his cheeks. "Je'hel?" He breathed out.

"Shh." I placed my glowing hand on his injured cheek and watched as the purple Ruhk closed the wound in a mere second. I was getting better at healing. I stepped back and smiled. "There. All better."

Sinbad touched where his wound was supposed to be and looked at me in amazement when he couldn't find it; much less feel it. "Wow... How'd you do that?"

I tilted my head and raised my purple-glowing hand. "Magic."

There was a moment when he looked confused before understanding dawned on him. "Oh yeah. You said that before and last night was..."

I suddenly remembered what happened at the aforementioned time. That was when I took him with me in my training grounds in the sea and had him nearly killed by Sheba. Which reminds me of why I wanted to talk to him.

"About that..." I dragged a nearby chair towards him before sitting on it and facing him. "Do you know about me?" I asked seriously.

For some odd reason, his face turned red as if embarrassed. He started avoiding meeting my eyes. "E-Eh? About y-you? Um... I-I.."

I blinked at his reaction before narrowing my eyes at him, suspicion flaring in my eyes. "Are you hiding something?"

We stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"...no..."

"Really now?" I deadpanned at him. "Your actions dictates otherwise. Tell me. Otherwise, I'll be very mad if I find out on my own."

"Really!" He looked panic-stricken at that as he waved his arms around. "I wouldn't lie to you!" His voice was laced with poorly-hidden nervousment and was an octave higher than normal.

 _I somehow don't believe that's true._ I sweatdropped at him acting _very_ suspiciously. "Well, whatever." I dismissed, intending on tackling the subject later. "I meant what I can do. What I am, per se."

He stopped his flailing and looked at me inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

 _Now, how am I suppose to explain this properly?_

I looked around us and saw a half-empty cup of water on the table. I pointed at it, Sinbad following my movements, and I forced the water to rise into multiple blobs in the air. He followed the them in astonishment, even touching one hesitantly.

"Uohh~"

"This is called magic. The force of life that allows certain people to either manipulate or create the Eight Elements; Fire, Water, Lightning, Sound, Life, Power, Air, and Light from nothing."

Sinbad turned to me, his eyes wide in curiosity and interest. He breathed out, amazed, "What are you?"

I smiled at him as the water gathered in the palm of my hands.

"You see, I'm a magician."

* * *

Until dinner time and right after, I told Sinbad everything about me being a magician. Though, I never told him about other confidential matter like my history, knowledge of this world, Sheba and Muu, and all my plans in the future. I'm saving all of those for one person and one person only.

Telling him felt... kind of different. I mean, I know I can tell him all of that stuff but it still felt _weird._ So I tried compressing all of to make it as short as possible though it still took awhile.

Now, the both of us were in my room and already ready for bed. We were laying on our respective futons in the quiet night, the only sound we could hear were from the singing of the crickets and the splashing of the waves.

I couldn't sleep though so I just kept my eyes closed and hoped for slumber to take me away. I have to go back to Remano tomorrow, after all. And with the time I spent talking with Sinbad, I might just take along my story book and that 'Magic Tools of the Era of Misfortune' with me; just so I can do something during my free time.

Geez, talk about a busy schedule for a child.

I heard shifting from my right and felt heat radiating from beside me. Even when I had my eyes closed, I knew that it was Sinbad.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a slight murmur and I felt him twitch. He was probably startled.

"...You're not asleep, yet?" He asked, his voice low and troubled.

I hummed in response and heard him sigh. "I'm going to ask again. What's wrong?"

It went silent then. I thought he had fallen asleep or something and was debating to check on him or not when he spoke.

"Do you think I'm fit to be king?"

The question surprised me and I opened my eyes to prop myself up on my elbows. I met Sinbad's gaze as he lay on his side, looking up at me with his familiar golden eyes.

I properly sat up and hugged my pillow to my chest. "What brought this on?" I asked.

With the moon shining behind me and unto us, I saw how his lips were pursed into a thin line, hesitation shining in his eyes ever so _fiercely._ As if the one who was causing waves-big and small-was being washed away himself. I may have already said this a lot but I don't like it when people are like this. Like, they know their way forward and what to do but are hesitating on doing so because of doubts and _fears._

And for someone who's afraid of alot of things, I don't like fears. Especially if the ones feeling that were precious to me.

Sinbad looked straight into my face, as if searching for something before he bit his lip and turned around. "Nevermind." He covered himself with his blanket, leaving me to stare at him worriedly.

"Sin?" I leaned towards him to see his current expression but I couldn't. The shadow on him was making it impossible.

I shifted away from him to give him space but I laid down beside him, my back towards his, and quietly said,

"There's no need to doubt yourself."

He stayed quiet and I took that as my cue to leave him to his thoughts.

I drew in a slow breath and closed my eyes.

 _Perhaps tomorrow, he'll be alright._

* * *

Before dawn, I had woken up to get ready to head to Remano. Maybe it was a little early, but I wanted to familiarize myself with Reim's capital. I would be seeing it a lot more, after all. I think it's only fair that I do so while it's early so I could also look at the morning market there.

Sitting on the windowsill, I arranged my haori so it would negate some of the cold morning air while I travel and made sure that I had an extra pair of clothes and money on my sling bag. I also made sure to make a note to leave behind for my parents so they'll know where I headed off to.

 _I'm off again! Teehee~_

 _(*≧▽≦)_

 _-Je'hel_

Okay, that was quite childish, but who could blame me? If I did it seriously, it would've made Mom and Dad more angry than if I did it like this. Besides, this always works.

Placing the note underneath my lamp on the table below me, I shoved the books 'Magical Tools of the Era of Misfortune' and 'Secrets of the Past' in my slingbag before standing up. I looked behind me to see Sinbad still sleeping (evident with his snores), his back still towards me.

I sighed, can't help but remember last night's event and just worry about him.

 _I hope he's fine,_ I thought to myself before I jumped off, gravity magic being manipulated around me so I could fly, and headed northwest towards Remano.

If I had stayed a little longer, I would've caught a certain teen staring at my form from the window until I disappeared; his eyes, a shade darker.

* * *

Despite having chosen flight as my mode of transportation, it still took awhile to get to Remano. When I got there, the first thing I did was buy lots of food and water in the market to replenish my energy. It was my breakfast of the day also and I was glad that I chose to ate at the capital.

Their food were vastly different from that at Napolia where fishes are the common meals. Here, I actually get to eat meat. Beef in particular as both my parents don't like meat aside from fish. Though, they would sometimes each chicken.

So, after eating my fill, I wandered around the capital and memorized each of the buildings that interested me. The Royal Palace was one, the Temple of the High Priestess (in which I went inside very briefly in my search for Muu), the public bath houses, and especially, the _Colosseum._

I would go inside that place if I wasn't underage and everything (I did multiple times actually and got chased out in all of them). God only knows how buff gladiators are before, during, and after a match. For me who was a fujoshi ***** in my previous world, buff men means life. That said, life = Masrur-sama.

No matter how one distorts reality, one thing will always remain constant and that is, my one and only God _-kind of._ Solomon is high up in that list, too.

I sighed exasperatedly, ignoring the urge to bang my head to a nearby wall. _I miss Masrur-sama. I wanna see him soon. I wanna see his_ abs _soon. Oh, Masrur-sama, where art thou?_

Turning around the corner, I stumbled unto a scene that made me blink.

It was Muu.

And it looked like he was talking to a blonde-haired girl who looked older than us. She was probably twelve or so. The red-head was blushing brightly as he talked to her and I couldn't help but hide in the wall and watch curiously, wondering who that girl was.

A few moments passed, she turned and I saw the grape wreathes on her hair and only then did I notice the golden trident she was holding. It looked like the ones monks uses. She said a few more things to Muu before she left, two women following behind her and keeping their heads down.

I stared at them as they walked by and I couldn't help but feel stupid for not realizing it sooner.

 _Muu blushing, wreaths in her blonde hair, blue eyes, golden trident, and short stature for a woman. There was no mistaking it._

My God, it was _Scheherazade._

* * *

A/N: _I'm not going to lie, I almost forgot about updating today. Hahaha! 😅_

 _It's just that I fell asleep until noon and again until evening. The swimming I went to yesterday tired me out. And made me dark. Af. I'm mad right now. -_-_

 ***It means someone who is a fan of Yaoi. Literally means 'rotten girl'.**

 _On another note, Je'hel gets her first glimpse of another Magi, Scheherazade. Yay~ Things will get so much interesting now. Fufu~_


	20. Chapter 17

_"Where did Je'hel go?"_

 _Midel paused and looked up at the teenager standing by her office's doorway. Sinbad had his hair down and was still in his sleepwear. That wasn't odd as he would usually eat breakfast looking the same but to see him wide awake at the current time (the sun hasn't risen yet) to speak with her was..._ weird.

 _And was he looking for her girl? Were they not sleeping in the same room?_

 _"Pardon?" Midel placed down her quill and gave her godson her full attention._

 _"She left this morning and just left a note." He went towards her and placed a small piece of parchment on her desk._

 _The woman blinked and picked up the note and read it._

 _I'm off again! Teehee~_

 _(*≧▽≦)_

 _-Je'hel_

 _She resisted the urge to sigh. Well, of course she's gone again. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's fine, Sinbad. She does this every night and-it appears-she's going to be doing it every day." She saw the slight surprise cross his features before it disappeared and she raised a brow at that._

 _If there was one thing she was good at except for being a merchant, it's that she's a good judge of character. But she wouldn't be commenting on how he seemed to had almost mastered the arts of a facade as she herself wasn't even that sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Maybe it was the early morning getting to her._

 _"But...why? This was the second time that she left without telling me." He muttered, puffing out his cheeks._

 _Midel laughed lightly as she waved away his concern. "Don't worry Sinbad. She's at good hands at Remano. Though I have no idea who she is seeing, Je'hel seems to be very fond of him."_

 _And it was true. She could still remember when her daughter told her and her husband about a red-haired cutie who's teaching her martial arts in Remano. Arphas was furious but she was just amused. Her baby girl was growing up fast, after all. Before you knew it, she would be off and married. A fond smile appeared on her face._

 _Sinbad grew silent and the woman tilted her head at him._

 _"Something wrong, dear?"_

 _He smiled reassuringly and moved to go. "No, it's nothing. I'll be going now."_

 _Midel smiled, nodding as she watched the boy leave. Silence filled the room once more and she pondered over her godson's strange behaviour. Was the sweet, slightly hyper boy she met two years ago this..._ calculative?

 _Because, try as another may to convince her that he's not, she's not going to be swayed easily as she saw how he frowned when he left even after he said he's alright. Though his actions may not be as worse as some of the people she had met before (herself and her husband included, of course), the fact that he's only fourteen and already like that was a bit worrying._

 _The woman stood up and went over to one of the windows in the room and gazed at the vast sea and the rising sun. She muttered to herself,_

 _"Hm... this is quite the problem, I must say."_

* * *

I stared after Scheherazade's form, gaping as the Ruhk around me grew wild at her presence. Even the Ruhk around her were constantly bellowing. And it was weird because they were singing in a very harmonious way. It was quite a lovely tune.

 _Geez. Who would've thought I'd meet another Magi?_ I thought as a smile creeped up on my face.

"Je'hel?"

A voice sounded followed by footsteps nearing where I'm at.

I blinked then looked over to my left to see Muu coming towards me with a confused look. Surprise took over my features before a smile took over my features. "Muu!"

"What're you doing in that alley?" He asked, pointedly looking at me suspiciously peeking from around the corner at the person he was previously talking to.

I laughed sheepishly, embarrassed that I was caught, and straightened up. "Nothing, really." I paused, debating whether I should mention Scheherazade or not. Deciding that it wouldn't really hurt if I did, I pointed at her retreating form. "Hey, who is she?"

Muu looked at where I pointed and a red hue immediately appeared on his cheeks. "L-Lady Scheherazade?" He stuttered out. I blinked.

 _Somebody has a crush~_ I sly smile appeared on my lips and I tried asking casually while inching towards him, "What's with the stutter?"

He coughed to mask his embarrassment and turned around. He muttered, "It's nothing."

"Hm..." It was obvious I didn't believe him.

As if it was possible, he turned an even darker shade of red and he turned back his head to narrowed his eyes at me. It looked absolutely cute. _Dammit. How dare he be so adorable when flustered?_

"Is she important to you?" I asked with a grin, skipping in circles around him, absolutely liking how I'm teasing him.

He followed me with his ruby orbs and said defiantly, "I've sworn to her and to my father that I would protect her for as long as I live. That's all there is to it."

I smiled at his determination. "Well, good. At least now I know you're a reliable person." I mentally noted his crush on Scheherazade for some teasing later. Now that I remembered about it, there's no way I will ever let this go. Scheherazade is probably one of Muu's few weaknesses aside from Myron and his family.

Then, my stomach suddenly grumbled and I rubbed my hand on it. _I just ate,_ I thought with a frown. "Ah-ahh... I'm hungry again."

"Haven't you had any breakfast yet?" He asked, probably to avert my attention away from the previous subject and fortunately for him, I gladly steered away in favour of food.

"I had."

"Then why are you hungry again?"

"Because I'm hungry!" I punched him in the shoulder as hard as I could and he didn't even seem fazed, much less hurt. I ran ahead and waved towards him, smiling widely. "C'mon! Show me where all the yummy foods are! My main goal for today is to eat!"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. "Fine..."

I cheered. Food, here I come~

"But I'd like there to be a training right after."

"...dammit." _Of course. I can never win, can't I?_

* * *

"I'm back~" I called out as I walked through the shop front. I got a few greetings in return but none from my parents. They must have been at their office. It _is_ noon already. Though Sinbad greeting me was nothing new (he always does), it felt like it was different this time. Because for once, he looked absolutely serious.

"Hey, Je'hel." He said, crossing his arms and smiling, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I resisted the urge to gulp and instead smiled sweetly. "Hello~" I don't know what I'm being nervous for. Maybe its because he's just intimidating today? But why? I couldn't really think of what he could be mad about and I feel like running away to not know. Even so, there was still this one part of me who wanted to know. So I asked. "...what's up with you?"

"Were you having fun at Remano?" He asked, his voice nice and sweet.

And that confused me. How did he know I was at Remano? I was sure I never told him, just... Mom and Dad... _oh._ Well, they probably told him. Dammit.

"Yeah, I did." I didn't let my smile drop and tried waltzing away by ending the conversation there and stopping a treasurer who was just passing by. "Hey mister, anything I could help with the accounts?"

The treasurer stared at me for awhile, just breathing heavily in his gas mask until he spoke. "I'm a miss."

"Oh." I blinked and shuffled awkwardly. How could I have known that? _She's_ covered from head to toe with black robes and a _gas mask._ So excuse me for making a mistake. I looked up at _her_ with a wince and said, almost pleadingly, "So... about needing help?"

"We are not done talking." Sinbad said from behind me. I winced at the change in his speech.

 _Okay, I'm about desperate now._ I looked at the accountant pleadingly. _End my suffering. Please! I'll do anything!_

She only glanced behind me at Sinbad before shaking her head and leaving.

 _NOOO!_

I nearly latched myself unto her leaving form before the feeling of a glare boring through my back stopped me. I looked back hesitatingly, my cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

His eyes were coloured amber now.

...

I'm starting to dislike that colour.

"Who did you meet with?" He asked straight up.

 _Geez. If he wants to know so bad,_ "He's my teacher. I asked him to help me improve my physical prowess and he agreed. So, of course, he's part of my schedule now."

He went silent and looked thoughtful. Though, he's still rigid. After awhile, "His name?" He asked in all seriousness.

 _Muu Alexius, the second sexiest male Fanalis in the whole Magi world and who I intend to be deeply involved with no matter what._ I kept my face blank. "No one."

His eyes flashed at the obvious lie and he stepped towards me. "'No one'? What a weird name. Care to elaborate?"

With my stubbornness taking over, I refused to cower in fear at this person who is currently in Sinbad's place and crossed my arms. "No. I don't like you." I turned my head away.

Something I couldn't quite understand flashed in his eyes. But I felt fear crawl in my back at that. I unknowingly took a step back.

We stared at each other's eyes before a voice called out to us.

"Lady Je'hel, your parents are calling for you." It was the accountant from before. I recognized the pendant on her.

I looked at her in relief and I all too happily moved away from Sinbad. "C-Coming!" I tried to sound cheery but the stutter was still there. If I could see the accountant's face right now, she would have been raising a brow at me.

I walked away with her and all throughout, I could still feel Sinbad's gaze at me. What was wrong with him? Did he ever act like this in both the manga?

 _...Hm..._

We walked through a set of double doors and into a hallway. It was then that the accountant talked again.

"Lady Je'hel, you always spend time with that boy." She stated and I glanced at her.

I do, don't I? I mean, he's just always there like whenever I go home and in the places I often frequent to hang out. Me spending time with him is like a given now. "Yeah."

I saw her nod from the corner of my eyes and she said, "I suggest you limit your contact."

"Eh?" I looked at her in surprise. "Why?" He's a pretty major character in the _Magi_ timeline and his family is closely related to mine. I kind of not have any choice in the matter. Besides, he's good company.

...sometimes. When he's not being as he is before.

I could feel her gaze on me even with her gas mask on. "I see that you do not understand. Lady Je'hel, please, heed my advice."

I stopped and locked eyes with her through her mask. "Okay, explain."

She bowed her head and hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry. I do not have much to say other than that _he is dangerous."_

"Dangerous?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice. _But I..._ "I already know he's dangerous."

Her demeanor changed, suggesting she was surprised at what I said. "Then why do you insist on staying close?" She inquired.

I paused and thought over her words.

Yeah... I do know he's dangerous but unlike other people, Sinbad just shines in a way others wouldn't. He just draws people in. I already acknowledged that that in itself is what makes him scary but if you had watched everyone's lives even just behind a screen or page, you wouldn't be able to resist staying even with the one with the blackest of hearts.

Because everyone is just human. Everyone has reasons why they are like that. Why they act that way or why they could make decisions in their lives that could change others as well.

That's how I decided and involved myself with all the people I met and... stayed. Because even if I try and hate them, there would always be a voice in my head that would remind me of what they went through and _will_ go through.

And I would inevitably forgive them in the end.

Just like how I forgave Sinbad two years ago.

"Because..." I trailed off and smiled.

 _Yeah, he's just as he is right now because something happened that even I didn't know of before. And that's fine. I mean, I don't like it and I probably never will but I'm a very forgiving person by heart. I never get mad for long._

I looked back at the woman before me and said with my brightest smile. "Because I just know him to be like that so it's fine." I paused then added, "I mean, it's really creepy but..."

She stared at me as if assessing my current facial expression before she sighed; the sound heightened by her mask. "I understand. I will not interfere anymore."

I patted her arm. "It's okay. I can tell that you were just worried and I appreciate that." I flashed her a grin. "Thank you."

She cocked her head to the side before she walked away and I watched her do so. If you ask me, I would say she smiled at me then. But who knows, really? The treasurers at this company are really secretive.

* * *

After that talk with the treasurer (I found out her name was Sia and that she was just trolling me when she said Mom and Dad were looking for me), I became somewhat enlightened. So much so that I was literally glowing for the rest of the day. The type of glow that makes you feel and _look_ divine.

I got fed up with all the people staring after awhile so I locked myself in my room and decided to make a carbon copy of my Masrur shrine back in the other world.

(Funny. I could remember this but not people from back then.)

I had finished making _the_ Masrur shrine right when it was about to be dinner. It was mainly just a table in my room with the Fanalis mask I bought here in Remano propped up in the center and surrounded by candles and roses.

It was pathetic then and pathetic now but I like it simple. Masrur-sama is simple man after all. Though, I would like to give him a more proper and extravagant shrine than this but I believe my overflowing love of him is more than enough to compensate (for the time being).

Though, watch me have an actual temple built in the name of Masrur-sama. It'll be grand, big, and _expensive._ He'll love it.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I looked up as it opened. I paused as a familiar teen greeted me with a grin. "Je'hel, what are you doing? It's time for dinner."

We stared at each other for a bit before I grinned back at him. I could tell that he was surprised at that. Well, I was surprised too when he, _Sinbad,_ is already back to his goofy cheerful self so the feeling was mutual.

But just now... I didn't feel like being scared of him. I just feel like he's fine now.

 _Huh. Maybe the divine glowing thing is still in effect._

"Un! Just a sec~" I stood up then as I was passing by him, I snatched his hand and dragged him with me to the dining room, skipping all the way as he stumbled behind me.

"Uwaaah! Je'hel!?"

I ignored him and said in a sing-song voice as Sinbad continued on tripping. "Dinner~ Dinner~"

"How are you so fast!?"

I just laughed at that.

 _This is a good day._

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Lord Sinbad has become pretty popular lately!"

"Really? How is that?"

"Apparently, he's the legendary Dungeon conqueror! The first and _youngest_ to capture a Dungeon!"

"Ohhh, amazing!"

A familiar cat-like woman peered at me from behind the Math book I was reading. I ignored her and flipped unto another page as I listened in amusement at the gossiping women around me, before I cringed.

 _Man, the formula I wrote here was a bit wrong. I have to change that later._

 _"Are you not interested?"_ Sheba asked, poking her translucent head through the book to get my attention.

I tilted my head at her. "Why should I?"

 _"Are you not curious to see how he performs storytelling?"_

"No." I answered without any hesitation.

She pouted at me. _"Well,_ I'm _curious!"_ She started poking me in my cheek, though her finger was just going through me and making me shiver at the cold sensation. Man, being a ghost is weird, huh? _"Comeee, let us go see~"_

"But Shebaaa," I copied her whining tone. "I really don't want to. I'm busy." I then buried myself back into my book.

I could see Sheba pouting still from my peripheral vision. I could tell she was upset and it was bothering me because I couldn't focus at all. One of my weaknesses is people being sad so her being like that is making my heart be pricked at with guilt.

After a bit of looking around at the empty room, she turned back to me and whispered, _"Do you hate him now?"_ There was a hopeful tone in her voice.

A tick mark appeared on my head, "No. I don't. _Why do you sound so hopeful?"_

She tilted her head at me innocently. _"Not really."_

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance before I turned back to my book, proceeding to ignore her again.

Sheba floated infront of me. _"Really, though. Why don't you want to go? I'm sure Sinbad will be happy to see you."_

"He's always like that." I commented offhandedly.

 _"Way more than he usually is, anyway."_ She added.

I paused and thought about it. _She's... kind of right, actually._ I sweatdropped. I peeked at her from behind my book embarrassedly and I was greeted by a smirk from her. It was the very same one as my Mom's; the mischievous 'I know something you don't but I'm not going to tell you' kind of smirk.

It was unnerving.

I looked away from her. "I have my reasons, _okay?"_

She waved my excuse away. _"Sure."_

 _"I do."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

I huffed before turning back to my book for the umpteenth time.

I really do have a reason for not going and its going to sound petty but, I'd rather hear a story from him one on one without all of his exaggerations. Like a friend would tell a story to another.

I want a simple adventure story from him without asking for more. I want to hear what he felt during all of his travels without holding anything out. I want to hear his happiness, frustration, excitement, anger, _all of it._ I want to be able to feel what he felt back then.

And I won't get that if I satisfy myself with his storytelling to other people as a story for mass doesn't have the same feeling as being drawn close to each other. I won't be able to understand him.

I sighed before flipping unto another page.

The pink-haired woman just stared at me before she, too, sighed. _"Okay, fine."_ She lowered herself unto the ground then summoned her staff from the necklace hanging on my neck.

I felt the familiar warmth of the Ruhk as masses suddenly flocked around the two of us. I looked at Sheba in confusion and paled at the portal she was currently keeping open. And even though the portal was still as bright as ever, I could still see the horrific smirk on her spirit form.

 _"I think a lesson is well overdue today. What do you think?"_ She started humming an ominous tone as I shook my head fervently.

"No no no _no no no no_ _ **no!"**_

 _"Well, you didn't want to go, right? And to think I was going to be lenient for today if only you agreed."_ She giggled then before I knew it, a pain erupted from my back and I was sent flying into said portal.

Sheba had just kicked me into it. And it _hurt._

I could still hear her ominous humming echoing in my head and I could only sob then.

 _I wonder if Sheba can actually be sweeter than this monstrosity._

* * *

A/N: _Sinbad is turning weirder and weirder, huh? Wonder why._

 _And is it just me or are these chapters shorter now? Because I would see the documents in Document Manager and instead of 4k words, I would see about 3.5k on the newer chapters. What the heck? 😂_

 _I need to up my editing skills and turn future chapters longer._


	21. Chapter 18

_Reim is considered one of the most peaceful countries (if you overlook the wars they've caused in the past). Entertainment of all kinds keeping people happy, a fair amount of riches for the nobles and the like, the military keeping the streets and businesses in check; all was thanks to the Sacerdos Maxima, Scheherazade._

 _So it was definitely weird when, all of a sudden, a group of foreigners had started causing a ruckus in a city near Napolia. Since it was such a large one, the troubles they are causing didn't take long to reach the ears of the officials and the soldiers immediately took action._

 _They all went to apprehend the eastern folks but one wrong step took the life of a soldier. It was a strange magic that the black-haired woman had used; a shadow in the shape of a dragon seeming appeared out of the sleeves of her robes and easily sliced through the soldier._

 _There were screams from the passerbys and many ran away, including some of the soldiers. As they left, there was only one thing they heard,_

 _ **"Where the hell is Midel Reinhardt!?"**_

 _And they could only grow confused._

* * *

It was such a peaceful day, was what I thought because something good just happened and I am very happy about it. The members of the company all thought it was obvious, too, via the pleased look I have on my face. To say that I was infecting some was more than accurate, I must say.

The reason why is because in just three weeks, Sinbad had finally managed to earn his one hundred gold coins for the firm in the Merchant's Guild. Not only that, _King Rashid_ was there to witness it, too. I'm very proud.

He was surprised at the fact that the teen actually managed to do it; with the talk that the three of us last had, he thought he didn't stand the chance, at all. Well, I thought the same thing, too, at first until I remembered that he actually thought of a way to earn those gold coins.

But the King was even more surprised at the fact that Sinbad seemed more knowledgable in the trade when he questioned him. He found out it was because he was under my parents' tutelage for that few weeks and he looked pretty impressed.

My parents were definitely proud of him in place of his mother Esla but I was even prouder because he brought said _King of Balbadd_ at our company. And his interest was caught by my parents, too. Talk about a future trade partner.

"King Rashid~" I ran towards him and bowed before grinning up at him. "How are you?"

He smiled softly. "I'm doing well. I'm glad that you are, as well."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Thank you."

"It's an honour to meet you, sire. Welcome." Dad then stepped out into the open with Mom and greeted the King with a smile, knowing that Sinbad and I know the man. Have I mentioned that the two of them were pretty surprised that me and him knew a _King?_ They said that's not even a once in a lifetime thing. The two of us were lucky.

King Rashid nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, yes. You must be the girl's parents. It's a pleasure."

"We're also the godparents of Sinbad." Dad gestured to the teenage boy beside me. "We've been taking care of him since he set foot in Napolia."

"As I've heard."

I was just watching on the sidelines when a thought suddenly crossed my mind. I leaned over to Sinbad and whispered confusedly, "Why is King Rashid here again?" _Yeah, why is he here? I'm glad that he's come to visit and that would probably give more exposure to our company but..._

"I told him about Ahsteria." He whispered back, a smirk lacing his lips. "He's been interested when I told him I learned alot here." His tone sounded giddy and he looked like he's vibrating in his place.

 _Yup. There's the needed exposure._

"Heh... It's nice seeing the King again." I said with a small smile, watching as the adults conversed with each other. Though they haven't met for long, they look like friends already. And that's good. "He's on my good books ever since he treated us out to dinner. Though, you ate most of the food." I pointed out. Flashback to that time when I woke up and all the food that's left for me is fish. Of all the food that the King bought, the ones left for me was _fish._ I eat fish pretty much everyday already.

"I couldn't help it. It was delicious!" He exclaimed before his bubbly self withered slightly. He said in a nostalgic tone, "Buttered fish was a luxury back in Tison."

I raised a brow at him before I peeked at him from below. "Really? Why?"

He scratched his chin with a shaky smile. "Well, Tison isn't really the wealthiest place there is."

I blinked. Oh, that's right. Tison was a place affected by war before. I should have known that there was a reason why their food was bland and why everyone was so used to it. To think that something like buttered fish is something that is considered a luxury there. And here I am, taking those food for granted.

"You should be glad you get to eat those now then." Sinbad raised his head at that and I continued, "If you think about it, you've been living a luxurious life than before but _never_ should you forget how blessed you are right now." I pointed at his chest while looking him straight in the eyes. "I haven't experienced your life in Tison but I no doubt would in the near future and I would be forever grateful that I was born in a wealthy family. That's why-"

I jumped and flicked his forehead. He yelped at the force I used and I could see a red mark at where I attacked him. I'm pretty strong for a magician. Though, I could blame a certain few for that. "-you should never take things for granted. Do you understand?" _Because starting now, I'm not going to take things for granted anymore. Sheesh. Stop being so spoiled, Je'hel!_

Sinbad rubbed his forehead with a frown. "I already know that."

"Really?" I looked at him disbelievingly because of all else, I know that he doesn't realized that until he's stuck living in the deadly cliffs of Artemyra... _naked._ I know that his life there was harsh but I'm shuddering at the thought of him being... _naked_ already.

Realizing I saw through him, he ducked his head down with an embarrassed blush. "...no..."

"Hmph. That's what I thought."

We both looked back at the adults at the sound of their concluding conversation.

"We must be going. I hope you don't mind me borrowing Sinbad for a few weeks?" King Rashid inquired, glancing at the teen beside me. Said person looked just as intrigued as I am.

I wonder if this is when the King of Balbadd would train Sinbad in preparation for being a merchant. Sinbad has learned alot under my parents but perhaps there are things they haven't taught to him yet. Like: How not to scam your way into your customers' pockets.

"Oh, no. We do not mind." Mom waved her hand with a bell-like laugh. "Sinbad gets quite a handful at times and seeing that he will be a future rival company, we already want him out." _True, true. I also want my room to be for myself again._

"I see. How thoughtful."

At the sight of Mom's dark smile, Sinbad shivered.

I, on the other hand, was used to it so I just pointed out to him, "I think they're kicking you out."

He sweatdropped. "I can see that."

I turned to him again. I inhaled deeply and sighed. "Well, I won't be seeing you for awhile and I'm honestly glad. I'd like to have my room back, please." I said with a mischievous smirk.

He glanced towards the King before turning his attention back to me. He pouted and said, his voice a mere mutter, "...I'd miss you."

I gave him a sad smile. "I'd miss me, too."

 _"Je'hel!"_

I laughed at that. "Don't be such a pansy." I then smiled sincerely. "There's a reason why we met and that's fate. Fate binds people together so that even if they are separated, they will inevitably meet again in the future. So don't go saying that you'll miss me like you won't be seeing me ever again."

"That's basically what it feels like." He pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. You're basically just moving halfway across the town. That's not far." Then I muttered, "I sometimes wonder who's older with the two of us. Are you sure you're fourteen?" I jokingly asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but King Rashid's familiar monotone voice interrupted him.

"Sinbad."

Both of us looked towards them and Sinbad hurriedly answered the waiting King. "Ah. Yes!"

Just as he was about to walk away, he took ahold of one of my hands and squeezed it tightly. I winced as it hurt a bit but he let go right away so I hadn't mind that much. Though, that was certainly odd.

I walked towards my parents and waved with them goodbye at Sin and the King.

"I hope Sinbad does not cause trouble for the King or I'll refuse giving him his inheritance." Mom muttered to Dad as we watched the silhouettes of King Rashid, Sinbad, and two guards enter a carriage infront of our shop.

I blinked at what I heard and turned to them. "What? What inheritance?"

"Oh silly me." Mom giggled as Dad chuckled beside her. "You weren't supposed to hear _that."_

 _Hear what!? That I get to share my inheritance!? Oh, sharing my sacred bedroom is one thing. My inheritance/future riches is another!_

"What the heck, Mom! I thought I get to have everything!" I whined.

"Language, runt."

And Dad just brushed off the issue with that. Unfortunately for them, I never got over it and quarreled with them about it for the next few weeks with no pleasant results.

 _Dammit._

And then, Sinbad made another appearance.

* * *

GOOD NEEEWWSSSSS!"

The door suddenly slammed open and in came Sinbad in all his glory. I jumped slightly at the loud sound. It had been really quiet before he bust in. Geez. Talk about a greeting.

"It's rude to shout at any time of the day Sinbad." Mom pointed out before Dad pointedly looked at me. She sighed, knowing what he meant. I just looked at them innocently, knowing exactly what they were hinting at. "...At least, without a greeting first." She added, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Yes, Sinbad?" Dad placed down what documents he was reading and gave his full attention to Sinbad.

"I got a theatre performance!" He excitedly told us all, almost jumping all over the place.

I blinked. "Really?" _Oh, dear Solomon, what? Was his adventures here that far along already? Wow._

"Oh my! This is wonderful! Where is it going to be held? When would it be?" Mom ratted out as she stood up from where she sat, went over to him, and started questioning the teen at rapid speed.

"A week from now-"

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Mom's gleeful yell.

 _"Secretary May, Mona, and Mary! Come here this instant!"_

Said three came through the door and bowed at us in just under a few seconds. I'm not even surprised as they tend to do that all the time. "Yes, Lady Midel?", they all simultaneously greeted.

They were triplets who once stole from Mom and Dad a few years back. I witnessed it as they were brought infront of my parents badly beaten by Parthevian officials. Small acts of crimes like theft can really get you hurt in Parthevia as crimes were pretty much a taboo there.

And as both my parents weren't really one to make such a big deal of losing a few hundred gold coins (they were actually happy to lose money), they ordered for the triplets' crime to be nullified and took them from the hands of the government. Now, they're working at the company and are now working for money instead of stealing it.

I have a jello for a heart so I approved of what they did and never questioned them about it.

"Sinbad has a theatre performance! We must begin preparations! Ohh, I can not _wait_ for the start of the celebratory party!" Mom danced all over the place and dragged Dad to accompany her. He just let her do as she pleased with a small smile of his own.

I laughed lightly at that. This was an occurence that happens once in a blue moon. This must've been a really special occasion.

The staff eavesdropping all around the room hurriedly came over and congratulated Sinbad with bright smiles and grins. They had gotten close to Sinbad during the small time he stayed here and that was amazing on its own. The Ahsteria staff are only nice to keep face and they were never friendly with freeloaders; which Sinbad used to be.

"Isn't it wonderful, Sinbad? You get to perform infront of many people now. You're gonna be famous!" I told him as he struggled to keep up with the people around him talking at the same time. It was a wonder how he even heard me through the noise.

"Y-Yeah! Though, there's no need for the celebratory party." He said as everyone was shooed away by the three secretaries. He smiled as he locked eyes with me. "Just everyone's presence there is enough."

I know what he was trying to say so I tried to keep my eyes locked with his. I don't really have any plans to attend his performance but I will go at the party. I forced a smile and hoped he wouldn't notice. "Uh-huh."

He didn't seem to as Dad came over hand-in-hand with Mom and said, "Nonsense. This is an event that must be celebrated. Your stories on the side of the streets have already garnered enough attention for your debut in the world of theatre. I'm sure your mother would've loved a party, as well."

The teen looks down embarrassedly. "T-Then... if you will..."

I cheered at that. "Yay! Partehhh~!"

Everyone laughed and just cheered with me.

* * *

For the first time ever, Muu and I did something that I was itching to try ever since I started my magic training with Sheba, _a spar._ I was a bit nervous when he brought it up as I haven't even done it with Sheba yet so I don't know how to actually fight _yet._ But when we actually started, my body moved on its own and soon, I can keep up with him.

I can't believe it. My first _spar._

Muu jumped away from me as I slashed at him with my Golden Staff and I chased after him, using magic to keep myself afloat and faster. As soon as he landed, he aimed a kick back towards me and yelped as his skin was seared by my Borg's electricity as it instantly activated.

Seeing as I'm a Yellow Type Magician (as well as a Purple Type), it became one of the main reasons why my Borg had been sturdy. The Borg needs constant electricity to keep it up and strong.

With a grunt, Muu beared the pain and used his strength to send me flying straight into the concrete floor. I landed heavily and I stared at the sky with wide eyes as I heard the floor crumble beneath me. Had I not kept my Borg activated the whole time, I definitely would've walked away with many broken bones.

 _Wow._ I felt the oncoming urge to fangirl despite the slight pain I was feeling. _Fanalis are amazing! Dammit! Masrur-sama, your race is amazing!_

"You can actually keep up now." Muu said in amazement, lowering his raised leg back down.

"So? I still have a long ways to go." I answered breathily, still in euphoria. Though it didn't last long as I sighed when the I realized I was still right no matter what. "Mou, this sucks. Life sucks."

He laughed as he walked over to where I lay. "How are you going to improve if you're like that? At least don't be lazy." He said with a grin.

"I'm not lazy. Unlike you, I can actually get tired after ten minutes." I rebutted, my cheeks puffed out.

"Still. What will happen to you in the battlefield if you could only last ten minutes?" He pointed out.

I pouted. "True..." A Ruhk suddenly flew by my vision and I stared at it for a bit before looking back at the sky. _It's a clear sky today. Wow._ "Muu, lay by me?"

He paused in stretching his arms and looked at me in confusion. "Huh?"

"The sky's so pretty today." I said, not looking at him.

After a second of contemplating, the redhead walked closer before he sat down beside me on his own man-made crater. He leaned back, his hands supporting him, and he tilted his head up to the sky.

I glanced at him. "I said lay with me. That means lie down."

"No. This is fine."

"Boo~"

"Shut up."

Then, we were silent, just watching as the white clouds go by with petals swaying in the wind that blows. It was a peaceful afternoon, that's for sure.

"Je'hel, why do you always come here?" Muu suddenly asked out in the blue.

"Hm? Because you're training me. And it's fun here." I answered nonchalantly.

"Okay. Why do you train then?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "To save the world."

He looked at me in slight surprise. "Save the world? Isn't that a pretty far-fetched dream?" He asked.

I looked at him with a frown. "Yeah... but I still want to do it." I looked back at the sky. "No one would do it unless someone else starts on a ridiculous idea, right?"

He went silent at that and from my peripheral vision, I could conclude that he was thinking so I continued.

"It's fine." I said. "I'm not like others that yearn for a world without evil. I just plan on saving this world from destruction because its already wonderful as it is."

"I don't think slavery is _wonderful."_

My eyes snapped open and I propped myself on my elbows in surprise at Muu's feral tone.

I stared at him. "...are we going to fight about this?" I slowly asked as my eyes met with blazing eyes; hatred absolutely evident in them.

"How can you say such a flawed world to be wonderful?" Muu ignored what I asked and continued. "Crimes are rampant in places that are abandoned by governments. Men, women, _children_ are susceptible to incurable diseases. The government are corrupt to their very cores and are making their citizens take the blow of their selfishness. _How is that wonderful?"_

I looked at him deep in thought. I thought what happened to him and his sister before had made him realize that not everyone is perfect. And that he should learn from what happened. _But... I guess one just doesn't forget, huh?_

"Muu. The world _is_ wonderful. I'm not saying all bad things are, but they are necessary for the world to move. Everyone needs to learn their lesson, not to be spoiled by a world with no evil. Are you sure that such a world would continue to exist forever? What if evil comes back once again? What will people do? They'll be all like," I sprawled myself on Muu's lap and started whining, _"Argghh! What do we dooo?_ They won't have any idea what to do. Then what's next? Humanity's extinction? The world ends?"

I sat up and looked at Muu's blazing eyes, watching as they slowly turned into mere smolders.

"People make mistakes. And it is through that that the world becomes a better place. Because people learn from their previous mistakes and becomes better than they were before. That's what it means to have a wonderful world."

He looked away from me, puffing his cheeks out. "...I hate when you talk like that. I can't counter you, at all."

I just grinned at him, happy I've won an argument. "Because you know I'm right."

Muu rolled his eyes. "Now, actually heal my wounds." He pointed at the burn in his shin as he showed it to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not your doctor."

"You did this to me." He pointed out and I sighed.

"Touché."

* * *

 _"What? There's someone looking for me?"_

 _Midel asked curiously as three of her scouts from the nearby city bowed as they reported to her._

 _"Yes. We we're doing our rounds when people of a foreign country and high status were demanding to know where you are." Said a man, the lower half of his face hidden by a black cloth. No one has seen what was underneath but if they looked closer, they would see that there were scars that weren't covered by the cloth._

 _"They were making quite a ruckus in the city square. The soldiers have been involved." Another man said, his face in full view unlike the others and is proudly parading a scar from the right side of his face down his right eye to his chin._

 _"Hm." Midel thought to herself, wondering who could it be. She turned to her husband. "Any ideas, dear?"_

 _Arphas shooked his head, black bangs swishing back and forth. "Not a clue." He turned to the three men. "You said high status. Do you recognize any of their symbols?"_

 _The three men shared a look before the man in the middle spoke, his voice gruff and face covered by a cloth._

 _"...It's odd, but... We believe they're from Gou."_

 _"Gou?" Midel's eyes widened at that and she stood up in shock. She struggled to keep from panicking and focused on combing her ashen blonde hair. Though, she was still muttering to herself consistently and everyone could only hear a certain word being repeated over and over again._

 _ **"No."**_

* * *

A/N: _Well, there's the first hints of an upcoming storm. I wasn't sure if this is a good way to start it off but bear with me please. And this p_ _articular 'storm' is going to last for quite a few chapters so hold on to your seats._

 _I would like to hear everyone's thoughts about this but bear in mind that, Je'hel is going to need to go through this. For the past, what? 7 years? She has lived a life of nothing but happy stuffs and sparkles. That's not a world that's going to last for the rest of her life._

 _Not everything, nor everyone, is going to ever stay the same._

 _And I feel like the time for her to learn that is now._


	22. Chapter 19

"Mom? Why are we closing up already?"

I asked to my Mom as I stood infront of her in the shop, watching curiously as the employees hurried to clean up and arrange everything for closing; despite it being way too early to do so. She was just at the entrance, barking out orders at anyone who seemed to have even a slightest bit of free time. Her voice was booming for early evening and she seemed... kind of rigid and nervous.

I have never seen her as she is right now. I had just came home from Remano so I could only wonder what had happened while I was gone.

"Oh, Je'hel." Mom looked surprised as she finally took notice of me. She looked relieved, yet she there was still unease shining in her eyes as they darted to the sides before setting on me. "Dear, there is no time to talk. Quit dawdling out there and come in." She went nearer and ushered me inside.

"...okay..?"

We weaved through the throng of people and once we were at the back, she lowered herself down to my level and gripped my shoulders tightly.

I winced as her nails dug in me. _Seriously. What happened?_

"Listen, do you trust your friend at Remano?" She suddenly asked and I blinked at her firm eyes before answering,

"I do."

I _do_ trust Muu and that was because I knew him from the manga as someone who's trustworthy and I've spent more than a month with him already. Besides, I'm past the part where I doubt any and all things that he does. I _trust_ him. He more than earned it by now.

"Rate him. Out of ten," Mom ordered.

"Probably nine."

At my confident answer, she exhaled a sigh of relief.

Dad made his way through the staff and went towards us. His face was just as strict and blank as ever, comforting me that at least one of my parents has a familiar behaviour as of now. Mom was unusually nervous in comparison to her previously calm attitude so I was getting uncomfortable myself.

Not to mention that I was still confused.

"The other shop is almost done. Have you told her?" He said, placing a hand on his hip and the other ontop of my head.

"Yes."

"Good."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. There was a frown marring my face. "What's this all about?" I asked.

The two of them shared a grim look, as if fighting with each other silently as to what to tell me. And it took awhile of silent banter before it seemed that Dad lost as he spoke, focusing his sharp eyes on me,

"We have been found."

I flinched, instantly thinking of the worst case scenario. There was only one possible cause for that, that I know."By _Parthevia!?"_ And it really _was_ the worse case scenario. Our deeds have probably come to light already. And it was found by an entire _Empire._

"No, no!" Mom hurriedly reassured me before she sighed and massaged her temples. "It's not that extreme. But... it's problematic."

My tense shoulder relaxed, even just a bit. _If not then... what's wrong?_

Dad turned to me and asked, "How much do you trust your friend? Rate him out of ten."

I absentmindedly answered, "Nine. What's problematic?"

He ignored my question as he thought to himself. Then, he said, "You will be in danger here. Stay at Remano."

My heart suddenly sank. What could've happened that they're willing to let me stay with a friend I only knew for a little while? And they didn't even consider letting me stay with Sinbad or someone else. Unless...

My mouth hung open. They said that they weren't from Parthevia but if it was so dire that my parents would sent me away from the town then... this _people_ might have been very powerful still. More so that a Dungeon Conqueror like Sinbad is-

"What! Mom, Dad! Really! _What's going on!?"_ I was near yelling now. I'm fed up already.

I noticed that a few of the newer staff we hired here in Napolia turned to look curiously while the older ones didn't even spared a glance at us. Almost as if they knew what was going on. And I only looked at them with something akin to shock and hurt.

I feel left out.

"Shh. It's fine." Mom shushed me as she pushed my hair away from my face. She met my eyes and I could see fear and unease shining in them. Yet, there was that one emotion that never ceases to show itself during times like this. The will of a mother. Of _my_ mother. "We will deal with this. This concerns us. You have _nothing_ to do with this."

I didn't say anything anymore and just drowned myself in the carbon copy of my eyes.

"Go." I snapped out of my reverie as Dad pushed me away. I looked up at him, my eyes slightly misty. "I will give you 30 minutes to pack your things and leave. We will continue to operate the company as usual with just a change in the schedule. Gous are kinds of the night. It'll be troublesome if they come here considering that you sneak out at that time."

My eyes widened. I didn't even pay any mind the fact that they knew about me sneaking out. _Were Gous supernatural or a special race like Fanalis and Immuchakk? If so, then everyone's in danger! Not just me!_

I opened my mouth to protest, knowing that I would be able to do something, before I was stopped by my parents shaking their heads, as if knowing what I was about to say. My hands curled into fists and I immediately hugged both of my parents tightly. If there's one thing I hate, it's people closest to me dying. I don't want anyone to lose their lives in this and I won't even be here to do my best to protect them.

"...you guys won't die, right?"

I don't want to think such thoughts. But I couldn't help it. I'm worried about them, about everyone. And am I the only one that's being sent away to be safe? What about the children here aside from me?

Sensing my inner turmoil, Mom carried me into her arms and hugged me tightly. It felt really warm; as does Dad's hand on my head that I couldn't help but tear up. How come they can always make me feel safe from such small gestures while me being a magician with a lot of capabilities can't even soothe them the slightest?

"Don't worry. We won't." She reassured me, her voice soft and gentle. "We'll settle this before the party. We love you, dear."

I hugged her tighter, as if clinging desperately. "Me, too."

She chuckled a bit and, trying to lighten the mood, she asked a question with an obvious answer, "Do you want Sinbad to know?"

"No."

She gave another tight squeeze before she let me go. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I immediately turned away and headed for my room, hiding my tears away from view and wiping them behind the sleeve of my haori.

I have no idea what's happening... but I trust my parents to stay true to their word. That they would take care of this on their own and that they would come out safe and sound; _alive._

So we can remain living our lives as usual; peaceful and happy. With no threat of anything hurting anyone from our large family.

 _And if need be,_ I clutched my necklace, feeling the familiar warmth as it lighted itself, my eyes shining with determination,

 _I have the power to intervene._

* * *

"Oh? Je'hel. What a surprise. You came back." The lady of the Alexius household, the Fanalis Lyra Alexius uttered in surprise at the sight of me standing by at the door, a servant accompanying me. She paused at my grim look, worry now suddenly evident in her features, replacing her previous surprise. Sometimes, it makes me wonder how fast she had accepted me as already one of her children.

"What's wrong?"

I arranged my satchel on my shoulder as I bowed at her politely. "M-May I stay here for awhile?"

Confusion crossed her face and she could only utter, "Oh?" as she set down her book to give me her full attention.

* * *

Muu blinked. "Family problems? That's why you're back?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Uh-huh. They don't want me to come back for awhile. But I'm constantly watching out for their Ruhk," I answered as I fiddled with a jar, two separate Ruhk fluttering inside at a calm steady pace. At times, one would flap their wings faster (Mom's) while another would, without fail, stay calm and unnerved (Dad's).

I was glad that Sheba taught me how to catch a Ruhk from one of our lessons as I could use it to somewhat monitor my parents right now. It used to be something to learn about the properties of a Ruhk and to know the difference between an old one to a young one, an excited one to an indifferent one, an earth one to a sky one.

I pointed at the jar as I showed it to Muu. "Using this, I would know whether they're in danger or not."

"That's empty." He gave it a critical look, though he looked impressed.

"That's because you can't see it."

He laid down beside me where I was sitting and fidgeting non-stop. "What will you do now then?"

"To be honest?" I inquired, pausing and thinking about it, before I sighed. "...nothing." I muttered, cheeks puffed out in shame.

He raised his brow. "Nothing?" There was disbelief in his tone and I got slightly annoyed at that.

"Because out of everything else, I trust my parents to keep their word to be safe and sound in a week's time. Then we'll be able to celebrate the party together."

 _That's right. They would be safe once I come back. They promised._ I assured myself, looking ever so closely at the jar. I was sure that to others, I was boring a hole through the thing.

...it wasn't all that wrong.

"Is that so..."

Having had enough of his indifferent responses, I decided trying to shake the negative thoughts out of my head by venting out my frustrations at the Fanalis beside me by smacking him with my staff in his stomach.

I thought it'll be a good idea at the time.

He yelped as the golden staff connected with his stomach with a loud _WHACK!_ "Ow!" He complained.

"Stop brooding, dammit!" I yelled at him. It was more targeted at myself than him. And it calmed me down. Slightly.

"You're the one brooding here!" He pointed out and a tick mark appeared on my head as he didn't even seem all that hurt than he made it out to be.

 _Though, not nearly as enough._ I whacked him again but he was wiser this time and dodged. I slowly stood up, making it look menacing due to the fact that irritation was rolling off of me in waves.

"Muu! Where are you going? You're still brooding~" He shivered slightly at the grin I was sending his way and he started running the opposite direction once I dashed towards him.

 _"STOP!"_

You would think a Fanalis wouldn't be afraid of a physically-weaker magician.

* * *

 _Having been on her way to her room for rest, Mona turned to enter the library as a means of a shortcut. Though it was unnerving during the nights, she still acknowledged it as a faster means of travel and that the unease that accompanies it was only a small price to pay._

 _But she still hates the night. The dark was bringing back fears she and her sisters had when they were kids. Things like phantoms, ghosts, monsters, or (more realistically) a killer of sorts are something to be feared after all. Surely if she hadn't had even a small source of light, she would never had the courage to walk around._

 _So, imagine the fear she felt when she saw a shadow standing in the middle of the room, making her stop short in her tracks. No, the thing was more of a silhouette being caressed by the shadows._

 _Why did her sisters have to leave the baths before her?_

 _She gulped then turned her lamp to shine on the silhouette. It barely illuminated the place but she did see the ends of a familiar dress._

 _"Lady Midel, it is late." The young woman called out, exhaling a sigh of relief. She went towards the Reinhardt Matriarch with a small smile on her face. "You shouldn't stand alone by yourself with the threat of Gous still here." Having walked closer, she exposed the rest of the other's body and she saw the grim expression on the lady's face._

 _"It's fine, Mona." Midel looked at Mona as she neared her. "I know how the Gous think," she said as a matter of fact._

 _She paused and gave her an inquiring look. "Is it because you are..?"_

 _"Yes." The woman said immediately. Because out of everyone, she knows them way too well. As she was accursed by others who knew and didn't understand. And... "And it is one of the main reasons why I would rather Je'hel not know. Because I despise myself. I despise my blood."_

 _Her nails dug to her arm as a sick, disgusted expression crossed her face. She held the younger woman's gaze with her own and whispered, as if it was the most painful thing she was to ever admit aloud,_

 _"My blood of Gou."_

 _And it was._

 _Mona hastily broke eye contact as she bowed, hiding her nervous look behind her sleeves. She felt an abnormal fear at her lady's whisper._

 _And she was also curious as to why the Gous even came if they knew the Matriarch's hatred for them. She couldn't help but ask, "Forgive my rudeness but, have you any idea what they came for?"_

 _The answer was instantaneous._

 _"I do. And she's out of town."_

Out of town... _Mona's eyes widened in realization._ She doesn't mean- _"Lady Je'hel?"_

 _"Do you understand now why I want her sent away?" Midel went towards a window in the room that overlooked the ocean, her secretary hesitantly following behind her. "A place far away from here which we have no interactions with before is safest for her. That's also one of the reasons why Arphas and I decided to leave Parthevia in the first place."_

 _"But why, Milady?"_

 _The older woman fiddled with the ring on her finger. A simple silver band with a lone emerald; it was a gift from her father, his final one to her. And her father was why she wanted nothing to do with the Gous from the start, too._

 _She made that clear years ago and yet they would still stubbornly go after her. But now, it wasn't her they were after; it was Je'hel. Her one and only beloved child would be taken. She cannot let that happen._

 _She bit her lip. "It's because I-"_

 _Before she could continue, the door suddenly opened and she was greeted by the familiar silhouette of her husband. Arphas. "Midel," He called out._

 _She went silent and when she spoke again, there was never any hint of her previous fear in her tone. "...yes. I'll be there." And it was because she realized her mistake, having spoken more than she intended to._

 _She turned to Mona, her expression void of any emotion and the young woman shivered."Not a_ single word _is to leave this room." She commanded in a low whisper and the other could only hide herself behind her sleeves from fright. It seemed as if the shadows moved menacingly._

 _She had always hated the dark._

 _"Y-Yes, Milady."_

 _But even so, conquering ones' fears is something that must be done. Sooner or later._

 _In order for her to stay longer with that person._

 _In order for her to be stronger to save that person._

 _In order to repay the kindness of that person._

 _She watched, biting her lip, as that person linked her arms around the Reinhardt Patriarch, putting on her usual composed smile that never fails to assure anyone._

Lady Midel. You have always been caring for me and my sisters. I would never forget what you did for us back then. Please. Just this once.

Let me protect you this time.

* * *

"Geez. You're leaving me by myself? How could you!" I punched Muu in his shoulder, pouting. _I can't believe this. We've only been together for little while and he's sick of me already? What an insult!_ "Don't ever show your face to me ever again!"

Muu's eyebrow twitched. "Can you not? It's only for today. You've been with me for three days now!" He berated and I crossed my arms, looking away with a huff.

"It's not my fault I have nothing better to do."

"Oh, shut up."

 _"Brother!"_

Just as he said that, a voice called out from behind the two of us and I instantly brightened as I knew who exactly that high-pitched voice belonged to.

The both of us turned around (I more so whipped around in delight) to see Myron running towards us at high speed. She barreled towards her older brother and I inwardly winced for him at the impact.

 _Man, if she ever did that to me, I definitely would've broken my femur or something. Not that I would mind. I'm very fond of any cute things and that obviously includes her._

"Myron!" Muu exclaimed in surprise, not even fazed by the sudden impact.

"Hi, Myron!" I waved at the girl with a grin though she only glared heatedly at me. I sweatdropped at that and laughed nervously. "...what?"

She ignored me and instead hugged at her brother tightly, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. "Take me with you! It's boriinngg!"

 _Oh, her tsundere_ _ *****_ _personality_ _that came with toddlerhood. So cute~_

"I can't. I'm going to Lady Scheherazade's Temple." Muu reasoned as he bent down to her level, his usual smile twitching at the corners as he struggled not to smirk in amusement at his sister who instantly frowned at what he said. He knew she wouldn't like that.

"Boo~" I whined from the side, suddenly being reminded again that he's still leaving. _Me._ All _alone_ with no more Fanalis pillow to hug during nap time. I _could_ settle for Myron but, as cute as she is, she bites.

"Je'hel." Muu glared at me. I pouted.

"You don't take me anymore!" Myron exclaimed shaking her fists at the boy.

"I'm sorry. Next time, okay?"

"Uchiha alert." I inserted dully.

 _"Shut up."_ Both siblings snarled at the same time.

"Though, what's an Uchiha?" Myron asked curiously soon after.

Muu patted the toddler's head, ultimately calming her down. He smiled at her and promised, "I'll play with you when I get back."

"You just said you'll play with me." I commented, puffing my cheeks out in annoyance. _At least keep your promise to me. I mean, it's mainly me who thinks you promised me that but, geez._

They ignored me.

"Really?" Myron looked at her brother hopefully, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Yay~" The girl threw her hands up in the air in cheer.

"So now I'm chopped liver? Thrown into the very depths of wastes? Is that what I am now?" I said, ultimately feeling like the side character and not the main one as they continued to ignore me.

Muu then straightened and declared, "I need to go." And his sister waved at him happily as he walked away, leaving me and the girl by their Manor's gates.

"Bye~ Come back soon!"

There was a look of betrayal clear on my face as he didn't even turn to look at me once.

"Muu, wait! _Stop!"_ I yelled, trying to stop Muu from going any further. We weren't done talking yet. We still have to train in the afternoon. And he's still leaving!

Though, my attempts seemed to be for naught as he just continued on his way despite me knowing that he can hear me loud and clear. So, as a last desperate measure, I yelled,

"YOU FUCKING PROMISEEEDD!"

A huge chunk of debris immediately flew my way courtesy of a very overprotective brother watching out for vulgar languages spoken near his sister. It was a good thing I have a Borg that instantly activates. If not, he definitely would've hurt his sister.

See? I'm such a good role model.

* * *

"C'mon, Myron~ Fetch the ball!"

Myron glared at me and she slowly growled out. "What. Are. You. Doing."

I blinked innocently, tilting my head to the side. "Hm? What do you mean?"

She looked ready to bite me then. _"I'm not a dog!"_

I stifled a laugh at her outburst. I perfectly knew that but it's hard not to compare when you've walked in on both Fanalis siblings tackling and biting each other during their playtimes. Heck, both of them likes being patted in the head and being praised. How can you say they're not like dogs?

I teased Muu about sometimes being like a dog before the incident but that was just that; _a joke._ Who knew my assumptions would be right?

I patted Myron despite her still looking like she's going to attack any moment. "It's okay, Myron. Denial's is not good for you." She growled in such a feral way that I immediately took my hand off of her. I laughed sheepishly. "Okay, sorry. I just wanted to play."

She arranged her ponytail back in its place with a huff. "I don't."

"Even though you wanted Muu to play with you awhile back?" I pointed out.

Her face grew red in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

I tsk-ed at her, shaking my head. "That's rude, Myron. Think about how it'll affect your brother if you act that way to his friend."

Myron gasped, paling slightly. She looked scared and I remembered that she doesn't like doing things that can affect her brother's or the Fanalis Corps' image. I grinned slightly.

 _Well this is gonna be good._

 _"No,"_ she whispered in horror, dreading the thought.

 _"Yes,_ my dear." I nodded my head sagely, silently enjoying her expression as I crossed my arms. "You see, your brother cares so much for his image (which can be seen in his girly appearance) and hurting me means hurting that image and he doesn't want that."

She looked even more disheartened. Absolutely enjoying myself, I went and got the ball before coming back. I placed my hands in my hips and tossed the ball up and down in my hand.

"Now, will you be a good girl?"

Myron followed the ball's movement. She hesitated slightly before bobbing her head up and down fervently. I inwardly rejoiced at successfully fooling her to do my bidding. If you want someone to play with you, make use of their weaknesses; in Myron's case, use Muu!

I happily threw the ball as far as I could (which wasn't very far), "Fetch!"

A red blur passed me and caught the ball mid-air in just a split second.

"Good job!" I praised.

I was about to go to where she was when, all of a sudden, I staggered at the the weight of the Ruhk's unease around me. It was so powerful and abrupt that I was brought to my knees as my head throbbed in pain at their change.

Was I this sensitive to the Ruhk?

"Je'hel, look! I caught it! I caught it!"

I clutched at my head, ignoring Myron's faint voice as pain over took my senses. The Ruhk were whispering; some soft, some loud and I couldn't understand most of what they were saying. It was all a mumbled mess. All I could comprehend was that someone was in danger.

"Je'hel, are you okay!?"

I could hear Myron clearly now beside me as she shook me. I cracked open an eye and despite having difficulty speaking, I warned her, "Get...away..."

She looked at my confusedly as I struggled to stand. "What? Why? What happened?"

She helped me steady myself and I gasped in pain as another shift happened at the Ruhk, "Hurry.. Tell your Mom...and D-Dad that I'm-I'm leaving, okay?" I tried to reassure her, doing my best to place a smile, shaky as it is.

"E-Eh?"

Not saying anymore, I hoisted myself up in the air and speeded away before she could protest. It was difficult to fly when your head is in pain but I tried my best to pull through.

What happened was so unexpected and alarming that I didn't even have to check the jar to know who were the ones in the trouble.

I promised to stay away.

I promised I won't come back until a week's time.

But at such a threat so powerful that I could feel them looming and endangering my precious people back at Ahsteria, I was all too willing to break that promise and come back. Out of everyone there, me being the only magician, I'm the one capable of protecting everyone.

Blinking rapidly through my oncoming tears, panic and worry gnawing at my chest, I gritted my teeth and flew faster, wishing and wishing and _wishing_ that I would make it on time.

That it wasn't that bad.

That maybe it was just a false alarm and I was just being paranoid.

But most of all, _that I'm not too late._

I clenched my eyes shut, willing myself to go faster. I ignored any and every thing else.

 _Everyone, please. Wait for me. I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: _And the tension rises~ Sorry that this chapter was late. I had writer's block and couldn't write properly. 😅_

 _Honestly though, when I was making the drafts for this chapter and the next one, I kept thinking whether it's a good idea to make Gou a supernatural race._

 _I just find it a bit odd that only Fanalis, Immuchakk, and Artemyra are the ones that are different in their own way. So why not include a country that was only shown in maps a few times in the manga?_

 _Besides, I feel that Gou is going to be very important for this story now._

 _Tell me you guys' thoughts about it._ _٩_ _(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́_ _๑_ _)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ_

 ***Tsundere comes from the words 'tsuntsun', meaning aloof, and 'deredere', meaning lovestruck. Combined, they mean 'normally being cold but at some prompt suddenly becoming lovestruck; the hot-cold personality type.'**


	23. Chapter 20

_"Mom, why do you always stay up late watching me?"_

 _"Hm? Nothing special."_ _Mom said as she continued on patting my head, waiting for me to fall into slumber just like all the previous nights. "_ _Why do you ask?"_

 _I smiled at her. "I was just wondering. I feel really safe whenever you're beside me in the night."_

 _I was just three years old back then and I always wondered why she would always, without fail, be watching over me until I fall asleep. It wasn't anything special, I just always felt relieved whenever she does._

 _She mirrored my expression and kissed me in the forehead. "That's because I keep the bad guys away." She hugged me. "And I would always continue to do so."_

 _"So always sleep tight, my dear."_

 _I never really understood what she meant back then. Only that it was just a childish thing to say to a child like me._

 _I didn't know that wasn't the only reason for it. That there was something much more sinister than the typical bad guys that she told me she keep away. That back then, being left alone meant I might disappear._

 _I just remembered thinking,_ How typical.

 _I should be feeling happy or relieved. A kid is always inclined to feel safe near their parents, right? Them loving their parents is always a given. They should be._

 _But that wasn't the case for me._

 _Those were the times when I was just only warming up to both my new parents. To me, yes, they were important but only for my survival. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them but my relationship with them never went beyond that gratefulness._

 _I couldn't love them the way I loved my parents._

 _Of course, there would be moments when I would notice how they would look at me with such love... but they would also be disappointed when the same thing didn't reflect in my eyes back at them._

 _What kind of child would do that to their own birth parents?_

 _And I know it hurt them so I decided to do something I was always good at._ Adapting; _I forced myself to love them._

 _To see the good in them and love them._

 _To see their despair and mistakes and love them._

 _To see their unending sacrifice and love them._

 _And slowly, but surely, I learned just how to. Not just as people who are close to me, but as my parents. They may not be my first ones but they were the ones who sacrificed so much for me in a way that my previous ones hadn't done._

 _I would forever be grateful about that. It will never disappear. And this gratefulness would probably always overshadow the love I held for them, but to me, it's better than taking all of those happy and light days;_ everything _for granted._

 _And even if I have to stake my life for it, I would do the same as them and sacrifice myself for those things._

 _Because now, my feelings for them was just enough that I wouldn't hesitate to give up my life just so I could ensure that they would live to see another day._

With everyone.

 _Because I couldn't bear to lose anyone anymore._

* * *

In my blurry haze, I saw the town of Napolia come into view and into the far distance, I saw the familiar building of Ahsteria. I had felt relieved at the sight. The place looked alright. It seemed that I was only panicking for no reason.

But then, something akin to a huge black fire suddenly burst from the place. It was darker than the night sky itself that I wasn't even sure how I managed to see it.

And that wasn't the only thing that I noticed.

My heart started beating erratically, as if wanting to escape the clutches of my ribcage. Dread was slowly eating at me and I felt disgusted at what I was seeing in front of me.

 _No way..._

There were also black Ruhk filling the sky.

* * *

 _Dark blue eyes watched in contemplation as a girl speeded towards the port town, his arms crossed and braid swaying in the wind. Beside him was his wife, a look of concern shining in her dark pink orbs. They were hovering with the Ruhk; their restlessness bringing them to where they were currently at._

 _Usually, they never stayed long. They knew how situations like this ends up but... concerning_ her, _they couldn't just look the other way this time._

 _"Should we really not interfere?" Sheba asked, not looking up beside her._

 _Solomon remained quiet for awhile, just looking at the black Ruhk with an unreadable expression._

Those again.

 _After a bit, he spoke. "Sudden as it is, this is a turning point in Je'hel's life. Depending on her actions tonight will be the outcome of her future. We mustn't influence whatever option she's going to choose."_

 _Sheba watched the frantic look on the girl's face as she speeded towards the familiar building of the Ahsteria Company. She was trying to remain calm but the worry just wouldn't go away. How would it when lives are at risk?_

 _"_ _...that's right, isn't it?_ _Don't be careless." She muttered._

 _She felt heavy from all the worry she was feeling after seeing her student. She wanted nothing more than to rush there and help everyone. Because for the while that Sheba had been with Je'hel, the company became something akin to a home now._

 _Everyone trusted nobody but each other. It may seem cold, but it was actually the opposite. It was warm and filled with smiles because they knew everyone had their backs whatever may happen._

 _Each of them are different but they share the same criminal background before Ahsteria. Because of that, they take awhile to open up and when they do... it was a bond that was almost unbreakable._

 _The bond of a family._

 _Now, that place is on the verge of destruction and tonight will be what decides its fate. Surely, a lot of lives will be lost and maybe even... Je'hel's._

 _What a scary thought._

 _"You know, the people there used to be fallen." The Great Queen started and her husband glanced at her in mild surprise._

 _He looked back at the direction of the company where people dressed in dark-clothing fought at the intruders from the East. There were desperation shining in their eyes; desperation to save one another from destruction._

 _Those weren't the actions of the Fallen._

 _"I... haven't known that."_

 _"It's because you haven't spent that much time with Je'hel. It's been years, has it not?"_

 _He kept quiet. It was true, after all. Seeing that girl even just once in awhile made suppressed memories come back and... hurt. Even the idea of bringing her back just felt_ wrong. _Like something bad would just happen to her because of him._

 _Sheba leaned her head on Solomon's shoulders, hugging his arm to her as she muttered, the tone of her voice indicating amazement, "The people there are wonderful. Even more than them was the Reinhardt family. They accepted those criminals even though they had wronged them. They gave them another chance. As Je'hel said, they made mistakes and learned from it." She bit her lip and spoke hesitantly. "I... don't want them to disappear. I don't want that place to disappear."_

 _The Great King stayed silent but he did gave an indication that he listened as he held Sheba's hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. He would make sure that they won't._

 _But for now, he could do nothing else but watch as events unfolded infront of them._

* * *

I stopped short above the company, watching with wide eyes as a black shadow-like monster, taller than the four-story building itself, whipped around its claws. I faintly recognized the members of the company fighting the thing while others fought those who were dressed in eastern clothing. There were also wounded on the ground, some laying there unmoving as their blood continued dyeing the grass red.

I felt sick to my stomach.

I felt like puking at the carnage I saw.

I didn't what was happening. How did things ended up like this? I fought to keep back my tears but I lost it when I saw the familiar outline of my Dad advancing towards the monster.

He was walking through the battle as more and more people went down around him, calm as always as if the events happening around him weren't occuring. His gaze, hard like steel, was focused on the monster. He didn't even flinch when a member of our company, one of the accountants, was stabbed through the stomach with the beast's claws.

The person couldn't even escape and just twitched as blood continued pouring out of him and down the massive claws protruding from his back.

I couldn't breathe.

 _W-What happened..? What... happened while I was gone..?_

My gravity magic started faltering as I clutched my throbbing head. It felt like it was going to split any moment now. From my blurry vision, I could still see Dad as he stopped before the shadow beast.

"Da-!" I haven't finished calling out to him when he turned to look at me with his calm, unwavering reds, as if he knew I here all along. His lips started moving, talking as if I could hear him.

And I could with the Ruhk helping me.

 _"Stay away, Je'hel."_

The beast started roaring then, it sounded heavy, burdened, _tired._ The black Ruhk fluttered around the place madly, as if delighted at such a frightening howl. And I could see that such creatures weren't the only one.

"Yes! That's right! It hurts, right?!"

A female voice bellowed from underneath me and I turned to look at her with wide eyes, her light-coloured eastern clothing dark with blood. Her eyes were wide with madness and I could only fathom how she wasn't broken yet. Looking at her, there was only one thought that crossed my hazed head,

 _Her black Ruhk are disgusting._

But her rage, poorly hidden from her voice, was still heard clearly even as she kicked at another member of our company with her leg covered in the same darkness as the beast.

All the other people like her, those _intruders,_ were the same; various parts of their body transformed terribly by that black dye. It was horrible.

 _I hate them._

 _They're hurting everyone._

My magic stopped working and I fell harshly unto the concrete roof below me. I heard a crack and I realized I broke my ankle from the fall. I held back the scream that almost spilled out as I clutched at the throbbing appendage, willing and forcing myself to activate my healing magic.

But try as I might, the adrenaline rushing in my veins wouldn't allow it to happen. That familiar purple light just wouldn't appear. So I was left to stay where I was; unhelpful, _useless._

"Dad..." My tears started falling at a rapid pace and I didn't make a single move to wipe them off. My voice was small and hoarse as I tried pleading for my father to stay safe. Away from this place. I didn't mind that I was being childish. So that I could continue to be selfish and hope that everything would be alright. "D-Daddy, stay away from that thing."

What was I doing all this time? All of those training. All of those magic. All of those sleepless nights. All of those for nothing. I wasted it all by being unable to control my erratic emotions and my magic, leading me to be hurt. Unable to do anything.

 _I'm so useless. Why am I so useless?_

As the pain in my head dulled, I opened my eyes to see Dad, clutched between the claw of the monster, staring at the multiple eyes of the beast without fright.

I sucked in a breath as panic, fear, and dread started to gnaw at me. I crawled towards the edge of the building and I reached out, my heart clenching tightly at the sight of the monster tightening its hold on its prisoner.

 _"Je'hel? ...unable to sleep, are you?" Dad turned to look at me as I opened the door, held in-between my arms was my hand-made doll._

 _I nodded my head and started toeing the floor with my bare feet, uncomfortable as shadows licked behind my back. "Uh-huh... Mommy isn't here."_

"...Stop..." My breath started coming in and out in quick gasps as I shook my head shakily, not taking my eyes off of Dad. There were more than just desperation as countless other emotions flooded me. "...Don't!"

 _"It's alright. I'll keep you safe."_ _He smiled softly and gestured for me to come closer, turning the lamp light brighter, successfully driving away the darkness behind me._

 _I felt safe._

 **"STAY AWAY!"**

* * *

 _Mona shielded her eyes from the sudden bright light that engulfed the previously dark courtyard, her opponent did the same so she took advantage of the chance and slashed at the other's chest before kicking the man away. The shadow from his arms that caused the multiple wounds on her and her two sisters dissipated, the light seeming to cleanse the evil away._

 _Though the light was not warm like the sun's caress, it was hot from rage and it felt like her skin was about to burn from its intensity. Her sisters behind her felt the same so when the flare disappeared, they heaved a sigh of relief._

 _Only for that same relief to be wiped away as they saw something sharp protruding from the Kage's chest, its black blood dripping continuously from the sharpened edge. It roared from the pain, twitching on its knees._

 _The sound was horrible._

 _But what was more horrifying was the small girl they saw on the Kage's back, gripping the long handle of the golden weapon as she delved it deeper into it._

 _Her eyes were wide with_ rage.

"Let go!" _She screeched in an unknown language._

 _Mona felt dread as she realized what their young mistress just did. She felt a cold chill of fear suddenly rock her body._ That Kage was...

 _Her breath hitched as her younger sister May screamed in horror._

 _"Lady Midel!"_

 _Pale-faced, Mary tried keeping her in place, reminding her of her still bleeding shoulder but she wouldn't have none of it._

 _"What have you done!? Lady Midel!" She continued struggling and screaming as tears slid down her cheeks. Her yells were full of distress and agony. She wasn't the only one. There were multiple others like her including her two sisters. "Lady Midel! NO!"_

 _"Mom..?"_

 _Mona heard the girl mutter, her expression was of shock and her voice sounded small and scared; like that of a child she never sounded like. She looked at her shaking hands horridly, covered in the blood of her own mother._

 _Mona felt a whirl of emotions running through her, the most prominent being betrayal._

What have you done to Lady Midel?

* * *

In an instant, I was flying away from my transformed parent and slammed hard into the ground, the cobble breaking from the sheer power of the kick that hit me. In the midst, I had unknowingly pulled the staff from Mom's back and she roared loudly in pain.

"MOM!" Realizing what I did, I made to move but before I could, a blackened leg slammed down unto my chest, breaking through the Borg that activated and keeping me in my place. I could barely breathe.

The owner of it was the crazed woman from before. She was grinning madly as she added more pressure unto my chest, making me feel like my ribcage was about to crack if anymore was added.

 _It hurts! It hurts!_

"Well, would you look at that~ It's dear _Meirou (_ _明朗_ _)_ _ *****_ _._ And you said she was already dead." She said in a mocking voice before her expression morphed into anger. She stomped on my stomach and I felt a scream burst from my lips.

"AAAGGHHHH!"

"Do you hear that!?" She yelled in anger.

Mom howled and threw Dad in her claws away from her, making him hit the wall of the building and losing consciousness. She started clutching at her deformed head as if pained at the mere sound of the woman's voice above me.

"You lying bitch! You _said_ she died! SHE'S ALIVE! _SHE'S ALIVE!"_

With each sentence, she stomped harder and harder on my stomach. I was near losing my grip on my consciousness, blood dripping down my chin when I coughed them out, when what I heard surprised me. _Meirou..? Alive?_

I shakily turned my head to the side and unto the black beast; my _Mom,_ as she fell unto the ground like a lifeless puppet. The black shadow around her started fading into the air, making me realize that they were black Ruhk.

 _I can't believe it. I tried... killing her with my own hands. Why did I..? And I called her a..._

Tears started falling down my cheeks as my head pounded from the heavy emotions of the Ruhk in the air. I couldn't hear what the woman above me was yelling anymore; it sounded like faint mumbles. All I could feel was pain now. And it hurts. It really hurts.

 _Make it stop._

But one thing scared me the most then.

 _Am I... going to die?_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _Huh..?_

A very familiar voice repeated what she asked. _"Does it hurt?"_ It sounded soft yet stern, loud and echoing inside my head.

In my haze, sudden pain suddenly overcame me again. This time in my left forearm. I realized that the woman above me just broke my bone. A scream escaped my lips again and I struggled to remove her cold darkened foot away from my arm.

 _Stop! Stop! It hurts!_

From the edge of my vision, I could see her sneering down at me as she kept her foot where it was. She was saying something but I couldn't hear what. The pounding in head was making it impossible to even try doing so.

 _"That woman doesn't have any right to hurt you."_

The voice echoed in my head again. I couldn't understand why she was saying that. Who was she?

A bell-like laugh sounded, coming from beside me. _"Silly. Look at me."_

Despite my body not moving the way I wanted it to, I forced myself to look at where I heard the voice and instantly, the events happening around me froze to a stop, the pain in my body disappeared, and with that, my vision clearing.

The person who I saw made me tear up. The mere sight of her dark pink hair relieved me to no end. "Sheba!"

I hurriedly escaped from the foot stepping down on my forearm with little to no difficulty as she didn't even move to spare me a glance, and I hugged the woman tightly. A wave of emotions washed over me as she hugged back and whispered soothing words to me.

 _"It's okay, Je'hel. I'm here."_

"I'm sorry, Sheba! I'm so _useless!"_ I sobbed, all of the mistakes I made suddenly coming back and haunting me.

When I wasn't strong enough to fight those people attacking the company, when I attacked my own mother, when I called her a _monster_ when I promised myself I wouldn't discriminate, _all of it!_

I have no right to face anyone anymore. I was the more abled one out of all and I fucked up. I hate being useless. _I hate myself._

Sheba quietly listened to my thoughts, I knew that she did, and just continued patting my back as I cried myself dry on her. And after a bit, she pulled away from me, wiping away at my tears even as I continued on weeping.

 _"What happened to all of those things I taught you? To think I was so proud of you because of all the things you managed to learn under me in such a short time."_ She said, no real malice nor beration in her tone. She was merely stating what she thought.

Even though I knew that, it still made me more upset.

She chuckled, making me feel like she was sort of glad at my reaction. _"I'm sorry, Je'hel. But if you think about it, the solution to cease all of this is to simply calm yourself."_

I looked at her in mild surprise and in turn, my tears stopped as well. "...What?" _The solution was... to calm myself?_ "...W-What do you mean?"

She gestured to our surroundings and unto the paused events, happening yet not. It was the first time I actually looked at everything closely. Everyone was... frozen. As if time _stopped._

There was one treasurer who had been in place in the air, ready to stab an enemy in the back but a woman a little ways away saw him and had sent a black wave of those shadows to him, stopping just an inch shy from piercing the other's stomach.

At one corner, one of the triplets, Mona, was standing in a fighting stance to defend her two sisters, May and Mary. The latter was holding back the former, her mouth open as words that were supposed to leave never did, as the other was reaching towards the middle of the courtyard, her expression full of grief and shock.

I looked to where May was reaching out to when I saw Mom being protected by Dad as he stood in front of her, a dagger clutched in front of him, his eyes hard like steel and deadly as he looked towards my right side. There was an uncomfortable churning in my stomach when I saw them, feeling that something bad may happen.

I hesitantly turned to my right and at the dark-haired woman, her blackened right leg hanging on air, as of stepping on something, and her left arm raised. Her arm had shadows as dark as the night swirled around it and a dark ray made up of the same shadow shaped like a dragon was coming from it, directing towards...

I gasped, "Mom! Dad!" I made a move to go towards them when Sheba stopped me, her hardened expression making me hesitate from doing so. "Sheba, D-Dad and Mom i-is..."

She turned towards them and said, _"Solomon didn't want to interfere but..."_ She smiled at me, soft and gentle. _"He knows you're precious to me. So despite not wanting to use his powers, he did just for you. So don't act for now and listen to me."_

Just then, there was a brief flash of him smiling at me from behind Sheba and a blink was all it took to disappear.

 _K-King...Solomon did..?_

A wave of warmth rushed through me, emotions like gratefulness and happiness bringing forth tears once more. Though, there was still guilt and the feeling of helplessness.

"E-Even though I made mistakes..."

She shushed me and said, _"Time would flow soon. You need to do this now."_ She wiped at my tears and stood me up with her. I grew confused at what she meant by 'time would flow soon'.

"Sheba?"

 _"Grieve once everything is over. I will explain no sooner than later but once time flows, the pain that it has suppressed would come back and you must control your emotions."_ She said, looking into my eyes sternly. _"I will leave you to memorize everything that is to happen and plan your actions accordingly... just this once."_ She smiled at me assuringly as her ethereal body started disappearing and merging with the Ruhk once more.

 _"Remember, there is a way out of this mess."_

I watched her fade away before turning back unto the frozen scene before me, my hand resting just where my erratic heart is.

Everyone had faces of terror but there was determination shining in their eyes; those that are ready to sacrifice their lives for others' sake even though they were covered with terrible wounds.

For another peaceful time together.

For everyone's happiness.

Then, I remember myself crying over a sprained ankle and bruises on my chest and stomach along with a migraine. Those are the types that would heal over time while the others' cases would leave permanent marks on them.

And I suddenly felt ashamed of myself.

 _What have I been doing all this time?_

I wiped away any remnants of tears left in me and took a deep breath, slowly but firmly patting my chest so that my heartbeat would match its pace. I knelt down and took Sheba's staff from where it lay beside me before I glanced at everything around me, memorizing every bit that I could.

Every person, every moment that would pass, every determination and desperation in each and everyone's eyes.

I then turned to the sky and unto a lone frozen white Ruhk, the only difference in the whirl of black ones surrounding the sky like a major storm.

I stood up and clasped the Divine Stave in both of my hands. Saying as I would a prayer, familiar words passed through my lips and all the hesitation I had from before disappeared.

"May the Ruhk always guide me."

As soon as I did, the Ruhk suddenly flapped its wings with vigor and disappeared, easily swallowed by the huge mass of its black counterpart. At the same time, everything resumed motion and the pain from my body that was repressed came back suddenly.

I vomited from the unexpectedness of it as everyone started fighting again.

The woman who was in the moment of attacking my parents, suddenly lost balance and in turn, lost control of her attack. The shadow swerved and narrowly missed both her targets and they watched with mirroring surprise as the other looked down in her foot, not finding me there.

"What the-!?"

The three of them snapped their heads to where I was bent over, emptying my stomach and supporting myself with a golden staff. I wiped at my mouth, the foul taste of bile making me sick, and I could barely register everything around me from my pounding headache.

But I kept true to my word and stayed calm.

Even after I heard the woman get enraged at my sudden disappearance from beneath her. I only ignored her dark eyes narrowing at me.

 _"You little bitch!"_

I turned to her and forced myself to ignore any and all pain, instead focusing on her as the shadow around her flicked about wildly like a raging fire; truly representing her anger.

And despite the chill that ran down my spine, I merely smiled at her; a gesture that was meant to be sweet but only came off as twisted.

"Hello~"

Then, I lunged.

* * *

A/N: _Okay, so I don't know what happened but instead of updating, like, a week ago or even three days ago, I did it today. Yep. I'm bad at this. Feel free to get angry. I don't mind._

 ***Meirou (** **明朗** **) from the Kanjis** **明** **meaning 'bright' and** **朗** **meaning 'cheerful'.**

 _But anyway, were now finished at the climax of this Beggining Arc and would now be off to Artemyra next. I remember saying this is the past but this chapter is my most favorite one so far because not only is it a character development for not only Je'hel but for her parents as well, it is also difficult to write._

 _So yeah. I love the shit out of this one. And I actually enjoyed editing it, too._

 _Well, next up is the Omake chapters so tune in for that~ I promise it'll come out this sunday and no later than that! It's actually the one that's been requested a lot._ _(。-`ω´-)_


	24. Omake 3

**"First Meeting"**

 **Sinbad's Point of View**

* * *

When Sinbad was born, the Ruhk rejoiced. The waters caused a storm, fire licked at any and every, light shone fierce and bright, sound were loud and harmonious, lightning struck with such strength, and the wind cut through things with unusual power.

He was called a miracle.

And he truly was. For every person who had met him growing up, knew instantly that he will be someone who would one day be so influential, he would become a legend.

That was the same reason why everyone also feared him. Because they knew that such a miracle would one day be the cause of destruction. So, they ignored him and his family, making a much more big deal of them being ex-patriets in the process.

He grew up, treated as a freak and a traitor to their country. He barely even knew what those mean yet he had to deal with scornful gazes from others. Soon, he learned of those words. By then, he would never leave the house unless he was asked to do so by his parents.

His parents, Badr and Esla, thought nothing of their treatment from others. They just assumed it was because of their status as ex-patriets. Badr never made a big deal about it while Esla was concerned as it not only affected them but also their son.

Sinbad on the hand, knew better. But he never spoke about it. Why would he? So that his parents would have all the more reason to suffer? And this time, because of him.

He didn't want that. So he only watched and waited as things unfolded.

Soon, he met a man with an unusual hair and eye colour. It was the first time he had seen anyone with looks differing from others aside from himself (he heard before that his parents knew of someone who differed in looks as well but he never did see them). And not only that, that man provided him with something he hadn't experienced before.

Stories.

Adventure stories told from his perspective about the world outside their little island, Tison. Structures tall and high, the amazing world of theatres, a race that consisted mainly of yellow-haired people like him, and... the feeling of adventuring and discovering things never before seen. According to the man, he had once travelled into the Dark Continent and conquered the deadly dessert that was only found there.

For the first time in his life, Sinbad was filled with such joy. He smiled and was much more lively than before. He liked that man.

So much so that he ignored all those voices that said he would be trouble. But he shouldn't have. Because if he did, his father would have never died.

He can hardly believe it at first. He was just taken away by those men in gold armour then... he never came back. Only his sword did.

That was when he realized that one of the only people who believed that Sinbad could achieve many things, died protecting him. His father, who once fought for their country, losing his leg in the process, _died_ because the people around him are so wound up in their own desire to win a war that was doing them more _harm_ than _good._

And the faces of regret and guilt that those people made angered him. But they didn't know that. How would they when he would always hide his thoughts behind his smile?

Unnerving, isn't it? A boy who had just lost his father and never smiled before was now...

A few years passed and Sinbad's mother, Esla and him, did their best to convince the people of Tison that it was not them at fault why Parthevia wasn't winning the war but the empire itself; greedy for more lands and riches that they set out to another war just a few years after the previous one, even though the people and soldiers were still recovering from the effects of war.

And it was not the royalty who were suffering but the people who were forced to give up their lands and foods to help even just a little.

But to no avail. Because Reim was much more powerful than they are. It was obvious with their fertile and massive lands compared to the barren wasteland that is Parthevia.

The people of Tison soon started to realize that they have been doing the wrong thing all along. And they realized their mistakes and stopped supporting the war, instead becoming pacifists. They became much more lenient towards Sinbad.

During those times, there were moments when his mother, Esla, would be overcome with nostalgia and would tell him about his godparents.

He had never met them before. That was because they left Tison before he was born. And frankly, he didn't want to. Where were they when him and his family were suffering? When they were being ridiculed for not supporting the war? _Where were they when his father was taken away?_

Those questions were answered when he turned ten.

There were multiple massive merchant ships that docked in the Tison port where he worked and he was in awe as almost a hundred men came down from said ships. They were wearing the same clothing of white and green, coming for one purpose only.

A visit.

Then he turned wary. Why would merchants come to visit the small island of Tison? To buy the lands? No, that can't be. Tison is just as barren as all the other lands in Parthevia.

 _Why would this place interest them?_

But he shook those thoughts away as an opportunity showed itself to him. A fleet of ships like that probably needs help unloading the things they brought with them. So he approached one who looked like one of the higher ups.

"I'm Sinbad. Do you need help?" He asked, a grin in his face as his hand rose in a wave when he approached.

The man looked at him from what he was doing and... smiled. The gesture instantly made Sinbad uncomfortable.

"Sure, boy. We need help unloading the food we brought. That's your first task. Do it well and we'll pay you a hefty sum." He ordered, flicking his head towards the larger of the ships.

Sinbad's smile at that point was shaky at best as he nodded his head in understandment. "S-Sure."

He realized, as he walked away, those merchants around him that came from those fleet were smiling just like that man he previously spoke to. Sweet, kind, _and fake._

Kind of like him.

And so his interest was peaked.

While he worked, he would often talk to anyone nearby him. He would do so in order to gain information about them; like what merchants do, who was their boss, how they were treated, _what was life outside like,_ things like that. And despite some slight hesitation on their parts, they told him what they do, how nice their bosses was (especially the daughter), how well they were off, and all the places they managed to see because of their job.

Sinbad could only listen to them in awe.

 _So if you were a merchant, you could do stuff like that? You can see the world? Everything?_

While watching the now sincere smiles of the people around him as they spoke about their life, he thought,

 _I want that. I want to be like them._

And so, it was decided that he would aim to be a merchant that forth on; to see the vast world outside of his tiny island and across the ocean. He loved the thought of it.

He went home that afternoon with the biggest grin on his face.

As he was walking down the familiar way home, he saw something quite... strange.

There was a well that everyone uses for their needs near the edge of the town. Aside fron the moss covered stone around it, it was in good shape. But the weird part about it was the small pair of legs seeming to be coming out of it.

Sinbad walked closer, curious as to who the legs belonged to (one of the kids he knows, maybe?) and he was surprised when as he was mere feet away, the pair of legs suddenly retracted into the well. Fortunately, he reacted fast and held on to the ankles as he was sure that whoever that was would have been stuck there; worst case scenario with them _dying._ He didn't want that.

So as strained as his hands felt then, he did his best to hold on.

"What were you doing almost falling into the well!?" He managed to ask as he tried pulling the child out of the well. It wasn't going all that well as the child was heavy.

While he was doing so, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him and he stopped pulling to peek at who he was saving. He blinked in astonishment as he saw a girl and...

His eyes diverted to the exposed bottom of the girl and he looked confused at the pink clothing _thing_ covering her.

 _What's that?_

"Um..." He snapped his attention back to her and he saw her look at him in a bit of embarrassment. "Can you please not stare at my underwear too much? It's embarrassing."

 _Underwear?_

His eyes snapped back at the pink clothing he was previously staring at and felt heat build up in his face as it turned a dark shade of red.

 _That's underwear!?_

"AAHHH! I WASN'T! I WASN'T!"

He felt shame as he was caught doing such a rude thing as to stare at someone else's underwear that his hold on the girl's legs loosened until he let them go.

The other shrieked in surprised when he did. "NOO! DON'T LET GO!"

Realizing what he just did, he gasped and caught ahold of her legs again as he apologized for more than one thing. "I'M SORRY!"

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME _THERE!?"_

"I'M SORRY! QUIT STRUGGLING!"

"NOOOOOO!"

They were getting quite loud. It was a wonder how no one found them yet as they continued struggling with each other. Though, he has to admit that he was getting quite annoyed by their ordeal. Can't she just stop struggling? He said he was sorry!

By the time he got her out of the well and into safety, Sinbad was more than exhausted. And it seemed as the girl was, too. That was to be expected; she was so loud.

And as he got a good look at her, he immediately got uncomfortable. Yellow but-not-quite hair, green eyes, pristine and expensive clothes; there was no doubt, she was an outsider. Like _him._ Just looking at her made bad memories resurface. He wanted her out of his sight.

But his curiosity was overcoming him more than anger.

Where was she from? Did she come from that fleet of ships that morning? _Who was she?_

Before he could stop himself, his lips moved on their own and asked, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Huh? Oh..." She looked just as surprised as him with what he said. But his interest was soon peaked even more when he saw hesitation cross her features.

Why would she hesitated with just that simple thing?

"It's... uhh..." She thought long and hard before uttering, as if unsure, "It's... Ja'far... I'm currently engaged to a person named Masrur?" She cringed. It was obvious that she just thought of that name on the top of her head.

Sinbad felt his expression turn into that of a deadpan _. Engaged? At her age? Really?_

He wanted to facepalm then and there. Who would believe that obvious lie? Ja'far wasn't her name.

"Ja'far? What a weird name." He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, suspicious. "That's not your name, is it?"

Having been caught at her lie, she immediately got flustered and stood up. "It is!" She defended before adding, "And I really am engaged to him!"

Sinbad opened his mouth to say something when a yell from a far-off distance cut him off.

"Je'hel! We're going home! Where are you?"

That was what he heard and he looked towards the small girl infront of him as she looked towards where it came from, her arms crossed.

"Je'hel? Who's that?" She asked.

He watched the poorly-hidden nervousment in her eyes critically before having had enough of her farce and standing up. Fine, he could play along with her.

"Who knows?" He answered and the girl shuffled in her heels for a bit before muttering,

"I need to go."

She turned around and speeded away; her steps hasty as if eager to escape and he stared at her for a bit. She's not only suspicious, she's also rude.

He decided to chase after her. "Wait! What about my thanks?"

At that, she abruptedly stopped and he did as well so as to not bump into her. There was a bit of a silence before she muttered a 'thanks' in a volume he could barely hear.

Then, he only looked after her as she ran away. He was... a bit surprised at her sudden thanks. He thought that such a brat would probably take more than a little prodding to get a little gratefulness from. And he was wrong.

 _What a weird girl._

There was small smile that crawled on his features and he only realized when she turned to look back, getting slightly startled and sticking her tongue out at him, in which the gesture was quickly wiped clean from his face and replaced with a frown.

 _Nevermind. She's still a brat._

Sinbad saw her next that day at the docks, in the hands of a man he has never seen before and beside a light-haired woman. He watched curiously from afar as the merchants around them bowed in respect at their presence and he realized,

 _They were the bosses of the merchants, the one everyone was talking highly of and..._

His gaze zeroed in on the girl.

 _...the daughter._

And the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

 _I see._

If anyone saw him then, they wouldn't have been able to guess what was running through his head. And it was better off that they didn't because from that moment on, he only saw that girl as someone he could use in the near future.

Then, time passed and soon, it has been almost two years since the last meeting between Sinbad and the girl, Ja'far.

His mother's health had deteriorated more over the years and he could no longer afford the medicine she needed to get better. The only doctors they had seen was mere shamans and quacks, none actually had the ability to heal her in any way.

Sinbad was getting desperate as times goes on. He took on more jobs, sold anything that was given to him aside from money, and he worked almost day and night.

But Esla was just not getting better. The medicines he brought her only prolonged her life. It didn't make her sickness go away in the slightest.

For the first time in awhile, he was scared.

If things went on as they did, he would lose his mother. Just like he lost his father all those years back. And he didn't want that.

 _Tell me. What can I do?_

He asked himself, one long night, as he watched over his mother breathe heavily in her sleep. Even in her sleep, she was in pain. But he could do nothing but pray for her suffering to go away.

And he was startled when-

 _ **Place your hand in head.**_

His head snapped up and he looked about wildly for the source of the chilling voice he just heard. It was as if someone just spoke directly in his ear. But he found no one, whether it be inside their house or outside. He was now confused.

 _What?_

 _ **Place your hand in her head.**_

Again. The voice rang in his ear again and this time, he didn't look for it. He realized it was a voice in his head. And as startled as he was, he only wondered where it had come from.

But he still didn't trust it.

 _Why should I?_

He asked. And the voice made a rumbling sound, a chuckle.

 _ **You asked what you could do. I merely answered.**_

 _That doesn't really help._

 _ **Try it.**_

Sinbad unconsciously brought his hand forward. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped just a few inches above his mother's sweat-covered forehead.

 _No! I..._

In his hesitation, there was a click of annoyance that sounded in his head and he was then flustered. It was as if someone was berating him for something he did wrong. It was like he was a child.

 _ **You are. And you might as well stay as one.**_

He hanged his head a bit as unfamiliar shame coursed through him. But it was replaced by fear soon after.

 _ **She'll die.**_

He stopped moving then as shock overcame him. The fear he was feeling earlier that night was brought back tenfold as the possibility crossed his mind again. And this time, the voice said it as if it would really happen.

 _She can't. She can't leave me._

And he was silenced as the voice asked,

 _ **Then why hesitate?**_

He brought his hands to himself and looked at them. He thought over what the voice said. Why was he hesitating? He was such a huge risk-taker and it never put him in any bad situation before. Why was he hesitating in taking risks now?

Looking back at his mother, he realized, it was because he knew the answer to that all along. He was afraid of everything going wrong for the first time. What if something went wrong? What if he hurt his mother? Making her even more sickly or her ending up... dying?

What then? He wouldn't know what to do. He was afraid to try.

 _ **There will not be any harm in trying.**_

 _There will. Everything would go wrong. I don't want to do it._

 _ **Your Ruhk is telling otherwise.**_

Sinbad paused at that. His Ruhk?

 _ **You say that it would go wrong. But deep inside, you do not think it will at all. Aren't you eager to try?**_

If the person inside his head had a form he could picture it with, he was sure that he would see the mocking smirk the other was currently wearing. It was making him irritated.

 _I am not eager to try._

 _ **But if it would save her, you will.**_

Sinbad bit his lip then. That person had a point; he was _right._ If it would save her, even just the slightest percentage that it will, he wanted to do it. Because she was the only family that he had left. He didn't want her to die like what happened to his father.

He wanted to protect her.

At that moment, with desperation overtaking him, he could see no other way to help his mother. So he did what was told of him, and he placed his hand on her sweat-dotted forehead. There was no hesitation then.

And he was surprised when, all of a sudden, his hand emitted a glow of dark purple, lighting up the inside of their dark house with it. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the light was coming from purple bird-like creatures that flocked around him and his hand.

He made to pull away-

 _ **Don't move.**_

-and stopped, the sharp tone that echoed in his head chilling him. So he only watched as the birds in his hands chirped wildly, him feeling like his energy was slowly draining away until it came to the point that he was having difficulty breathing.

 _Is this going to last long?_

 _ **Just a few more.**_

 _Few more?_

He wasn't answered after that so he was left to his own, bearing the exhaustion and just making sure that he wouldn't lose consciousness. He could remove his hand from his mother but he didn't exactly know what was happening. He couldn't do it just so he could feel relieved. His mother was still his priority.

Then, after a few more minutes of waiting in silence, the glowing of his hands ceased and he could breathe normally again; as if a restriction on him suddenly released. And he watched as his mother's own breathing evened out and her pale complexion regaining back its colours.

He felt relieved and awed.

 _What did you do?_

 _ **Nothing. It's only temporary, after all.**_

 _Temporary?_

A wave of relief hit Sinbad, making his eyes turn slightly misty and he held the woman's hand in-between his as a smile formed on his lips. She was alright again. She won't disappear and leave him alone.

 _Even so, thank you._

Just a few months after the ordeal, his mother slowly regained her strength. She could walk again and the first thing she did was see their little town once again. But she was still sick so it wasn't long before she was back in her bed again, coughing.

It was a great improvement from before and she wondered out loud whether it was a miracle what happened to her.

That person smiled and Sinbad unknowingly did, too.

The next morning, there were news of that girl Ja'far and her parents spreading that they had docked at the port again. He wasn't as excited as his mother to see them. But he admit, it _had_ been awhile; almost two years.

So he made way to the docks, following worriedly behind his mother and her quick strides.

That person in his head was silent for the whole day and he thought nothing of it at first. Until, he saw that familiar ashen-blonde hair in the distance.

And as he went closer, she took notice of his presence and looked at him with her familiar emerald green eyes, as shock and nervousment flitted her features for a split second.

He stopped short behind his mother as the same voice, yet not, rang in his head, making it pound in pain. It was colder and sharper than usual that a shiver of fear ran in his spine.

 _ **Found you.**_

And Sinbad was changed that forth on.

* * *

A/N: _Hell yes. It's finally here after a long time of evading requests for it~ That was because I actually have no idea what to write. 😅_

 _But now I do! I finally know what to write!_

 _And from what you guys had read, you may have noticed that my version of Sinbad is... different. And he is, because I wanted his manipulative side to take root from childhood where everyone discriminated him and his family._

 _Him being a miracle child is a more of a big deal, he actually has a more realistic reaction to those who discriminated his family, more focus is given to Esla's sickness, and most of all, a more in-depth background in his other side._

 _This is what I do when canon doesn't satisfy me. And I have no clue whether that is good or not. (。-'ω´-)_

 _Plus, uhhh... Kouen's PoV was supposed to come out with this one but I'm not finished yet. So I decided to just post this one right now and Kouen's later this week._

 _Anyways, tell me guys what you think about this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on all this~_


	25. 1st Year Anniversary Gift

So it's the The Chiming of Bells' Birthday today. I'll make this quick and just tell you to open this link, you guys' birthday present for being so awesome to me even though I don't update as much as possible:

tumblr . com/blog/arashi-chan336

Still, I'm sorry for bot updating for... a month? Kouen's Omake is killing me.

But a more accurate excuse is that schook has just started for me and, _already,_ I'm buried with work. I try to write, really, I do, but school just takes priority and I'm sad that I haven't updated in awhile.

Please forgive me?


	26. Chapter 21

It has been three days since the incident with the Gou has passed.

It was eerily quiet that night and that was because the people from the town had no idea what happened.

One of the reason why that was was because Mom and Dad had spoken with their business partners and the Reim government about setting up a festival on one of the large provinces of Reim, particularly, one that was far away from Napolia. They had set up a meeting the day I left to stay at Remano and after fighting rigorously for the festival to be approved, they fortunately approved. But came with a literal cost.

 _Ahsteria had to fund the festival_ and took a good chunk out of our savings. We had never had such a huge spending in a small amount of time or even in just oe go. It didn't necessarily crippled us or anything since said savings were basically just extra funds but… it was still something we were not used to doing.

Besides, between human lives and money, the former still takes priority than the latter one. And Gou definitely wouldn't have problems killing anyone that happens to cause trouble for them later, even if it meant starting a war with Reim. Logical reasoning wa never really part of the Gou Royalty's strong points after all.

They knew that they were going to be attacked at any moment so they made arrangements to have a three day and night festival to keep people's attention away from Napolia. So that they would be safe.

And I watched as those same people came inside the company with everyone's lifeless expression and their fake smiles welcoming them like nothing ever happened. Granted, their smiles are always like that to customers but it was different still as they're tense and some of them tend to snap, starting arguments with almost anyone. It was clear that everyone was falling apart.

And I could understand them. Since I was the main reason why we lost a lot of lives that night. It was because I was _born._

Mom had survived, as well as Dad, and they sat me down to tell me, no, _everyone,_ about why the Gous had attacked us then. All of us, even Dad, got to know her much more than we had already been. And we understood all of the reasons why she had been why she was. Why she acted like she was. _Everything._

And what a life she has lead so far.

Mom, Midel Reinhardt, was previously known in Gou as Anei Hekishoku (暗翳 碧色) *****.

In Gou, since it was an eastern country like Kou and Kai, everyone had dark hair with black dominating than most. No one has blonde hair like hers. And that was because she was known as an albino. A rare breed.

They're special and that was a big deal because in that country, almost everyone has the same powers; shadows.

Everyone has it. Royalty, soldiers, commoners, farmers, slaves, _everyone._ It was amazing for me because a whole _country_ has that kind of power. Mom said that those powers are hereditary and that means that place is one big family. They were all connected by blood.

But the means of using it was what sickens me.

In order to use it, you would have to fall into depravity. None of Mom's listeners understood what it meant but she and I does. Falling into depravity means that you are giving up hope and you start hating the world for being unfair.

Why were you born poor and not rich?

Why did your family have to die and leave you?

Why did everything have to be against your happiness?

Losing hope is bad because it makes people do things they will regret later and in doing so, they start to lose one important part of themselves; love. People forget that and then they never would escape the clutches of the black Ruhk.

And almost all of the people in Gou are like that. They could've used that power for good but they didn't. Because the hierarchy in Gou uses the ability to use shadows as the basis for it.

If you were unable to use Kage or were weak in it, you will live a life of a peasant. If you could use it in a fight well, you get hired as a soldier or would live a life as a noble. If you were powerful however, you get to rule the country.

That was why those who were born powerful outside the Palace are forced to marry royalty, so that the current household ruling Gou would get to stay in power longer. Because it means that their children are born more powerful than their parents, thus, will have the chance to become King.

Those who are different, albinos, were known only in legends as only three had ever existed in the history of Gou; the second prince of the 3rd King, the son of a farmer living near the borders, and the daughter of a soldier.

The second prince had grew up to be the 4th King of Gou, the farmer's son as the 8th King, and the soldier's daughter as the 11th Queen. They had proven their powers' strength on the days that they had fallen into depravity and had been known as heroes by most as they either defended Gou or successfully won wars with neighbouring countries.

Mom was a special sort because not only was she born powerful outside royalty, she was also albino.

And the royalty wanted her no matter what. But because of some circumstances, she left Gou, took in a new name, and gave birth to me, Je'hel Ahster Reinhardt. If I had been born in Gou, my name would've been Anei Meirou (暗翳 明朗) ****** and I would've married into royalty.

I was the last hope for Gou to survive another war with Kou and Kai.

Mom knew I wouldn't agree to such a thing so she refused them herself and... got punished for it. They injected a black substance into her that made her vision go dark. After that, all she could remember was how she killed our men one after the other and she woke up to see Dad infront of her about to die by that woman's, Shijima Kurenai's (静寂 紅) ******* , hands.

Then, that was when I interfered.

I closed my eyes as flashbacks from that night came back and started haunting me. Even though I had cleared my head and was calm, rage was still clouding my heart as I struck one Gou after another.

 _Even now,_ I closed my hands and opened it, repeating the action again and again. I looked at my hands and instantly felt sick, _I could still see blood in my hands._

I stood up, the chair I was sitting on scraping the floor as I did so, and silently walked out of the store front and into the streets. None of the members of the Ahsteria said goodbye to me like usual or even acknowledged my presence as I got lost in the throng of people.

* * *

 _"Eh? She's not here?"_

 _Midel stared at the young red-haired boy infront of her, a professional smile in her lips. Inwardly, she was assessing the boy who was her daughter's martial arts teacher and 'friend'. To think that someone of his status would come by himself here just to check up on her daughter who failed to show up in their daily trainings. Not to mention, the boy was a Fanalis himself. Didn't he know of the dangers that comes with that fact? "Yes. I was told she left just awhile ago."_

 _"I-I see..."He looked down, saddened by what he heard. "Then I should get going. I'll look for her for a bit. Goodbye." He bowed then walked away._

 _"Take care of yourself." Midel waved at the boy as her farewell and watched as he made way through the busy afternoon streets. Then suddenly, there was a hand who grasped her arm. She barely was able to hide a wince from how it hurt and she looked beside her in surprise. "Oh, Sinbad! You surprised me."_

 _Said teen wasn't looking at her but at the redhead currently walking away. His expression was serious. "Aunt Midel, who was that?" He asked._

 _Midel followed his gaze and at the boy before laughing lightly. "Him? That's Je'hel's teacher. The one I told you about before." She removed Sinbad's hand from her forearm and turned to go back inside the store. "What a cute boy, don't you think?" She said in passing, not noticing that Sinbad had long since left._

 _"Hey, you! The one with the red hair!"_

 _Sinbad continued on running but the boy who was only walking seemed to be getting farther and farther away. What was up with that? And just when he thought he was about to caught up, the other turned a corner._

 _The future High King gritted his teeth in frustration and pushed himself to go faster. He was not about to let that boy go._

 _That was what he thought until... he rounded the same corner and found nobody at the dead end. He stared at the high walls on either side and in front of him, barely holding back a curse._

 _There was no way a boy like that could've escaped a place like this._

 _"Dammit!"_

* * *

 _Muu looked down from where he was perched on the roof of a house beside the alley, watching as the person left. He was curious as to who the purple-haired teen was._

 _He had known he was being followed and purposely turned into the dead end he saw earlier. His hearing had picked up the yell directed towards him and the fast pace of someone running, getting closer and closer to him._

 _And he had picked the other's scent, a mix between different fragrances with the smell of the sea dominating than most. His nose has scrunched up when he first smelled him. It was exactly what Je'hel had told him he would smell like._

 _Don't mistake him. He had never met him but Je'hel had warned him about staying away from a guy who has purple-hair and smells like multiple fragrances._

"Listen. Stay away from that guy no matter what, okay?"

"Why? What's with him?"

"He's dangerous. He's gonna be pretty hostile with you if he ever saw you because I'm sure he knows how to recognize you now."

"Even though I haven't met him?"

"Yes. Because I haven't told him either yet... he knew. _Stay away."_

 _It was weird, what she said. Because how could someone like him be dangerous that he needs to stay away from him? Muu doesn't know but he's trusting Je'hel's word and would stay away._

 _With that, he stood up and turned away, opting to hop from roof to roof until he got to the city edge. With a threat just looming the place and looking for him, he decided to go home for now and resume looking for Je'hel at a later date._

* * *

I sighed, finger combing my wet hair as I walked through the dark hallway leading to my room. Bathing in one one of the bathhouses never ceases to clear my mind. Now, I could actually think about things straight. The dark was bothering me and the candle I was carrying wasn't helping much because it was reminding me of what happened before.

I looked beside and into the bright full moon. Compared to before, it was a lot brighter as there weren't that much clouds in the sky and frankly... "It's beautiful." I muttered to myself.

From the dark, just barely across the illuminated area around me, multiple sets of footprints sounded. I tensed. More enemy? was my thought then.

It wasn't. It was just the triplets. I was so relieved that I instantly put my guard down and smiled. "Good evening." I greeted but they just went past me without even glancing at my direction. My smile fell.

 _Everyone had been like this to me ever since I..._

Unable to control my frustrations, I turned around and yelled, "Hey!" The three of them stopped but they didn't face me. I scoffed, though inwardly I was hurt. If it was any brighter here, it would've been obvious by the mistiness of my eyes. "Is this how things are going to be now? Ignoring me? What? _Just because I accidentally stabbed Mom-"_

"Exactly."

I stopped short at that and I looked towards the girl in the middle of the three; it was May, the youngest. "W-What?" I said, not knowing what else I _could've_ said. I knew that that was the reason why. I _knew_ right from the very start.

But it still hurt to hear it come from them.

"You hurt Lady Midel. From all the wounds we got from that night, that one has hurt us the most..." she wiped at her eyes. "How could you?"

I rapidly blinked my eyes to get rid of any oncoming tears. I looked at all three of them. "Have you all thought of my side then? Do you think I know all that there is in this world? Do you think I _knew_ that that was Mom?"

Mary opened her mouth to speak her thoughts but I spoke before she could, already knowing what she was going to counter to me.

"I know crucial things about the world but I don't even know things about my _family!_ Do you know how that makes me feel!? To not know that the creature I attacked to _protect everyone_ was my own _mother!"_ Suddenly, something warm started cascading down my cheeks and and I touched them to realize that they were tears. "I cried a lot after that night, too. We lost so many because of me and I know that. There wasn't a single moment I spent not thinking about what I did wrong."

"What's going on here?"

I sucked in a breath at that voice and I quickly turned the other way, wiping away my tears and calming myself. Of all times that he has to appear, why now?

"Je'hel?" Sinbad called out to me and he glanced at the triplets who bowed at him, blocking his way. "What's with you?"

There was a pause before they answered. "...nothing, Lord Sinbad."

 _"I can't believe this."_ I looked upwards, determined not to let my tears fall again from the hurt that I felt.

I can't believe that they couldn't even understand me. These _people_ who some I knew my whole life and others I knew for half. To me, they are like my family. Now I realized that to them, I'm probably nothing compared to my parents who took them in. That not even a single speck of care that I spared them for the past years wasn't even able to move them.

Just for what reason was the sacrifice I did was for?

"I'm sorry I'm useless, okay? I'm sorry I'm stupid. I'm _sorry_ that my first instinct in battle was to protect you guys." I said, not looking back as I placed the candle at the floor beside me. "...I'm sorry I even cared."

I started running straight at the darkness, ignoring even Sinbad's enraged voice as things clattered behind me.

"Hey. _What did you do to her?"_

The tears that I held in came back and I didn't care that they hindered my vision. I just wanted to get out of there. I don't want to see them. I don't want to see _any_ of them. I don't mind where I end up, _just..._

I clenched my eyes tight as my fingers curled around the necklace I wore, continuing on running even as I tripped. There was light coming from the staffs that I didn't notice in my haze.

 _Please... take me away from here._

With a flash of light, my wish was granted and I disappeared.

* * *

 _Walking through the dark, tired and bruised all over, the figure wanted nothing more but to sleep the rest of the quiet night away. Perhaps it was a bad idea to mess around with his brother? But he was always cooped up in his room with his..._ birds of evil _that polishing his sword skills would actually do him good. Even if it's just mentally wise._

 _He sighed, stopping infront of his room and waving away at his retainers. They bowed towards him before leaving and he moved to open the door._

HIC!

 _His hands stopped just an inch shy from it at the peculiar sound he just heard. What was that?_

 _He looked around him at any potential thing that may be causing the sound. Not finding any, he looked towards his door with a contemplating look. He moved closer to his door and hesitantly, pressed his ear against it._

"Uuuhh... *hic* *hic*"

 _He moved away from his door in surprise. He took one last look around the place before unsheathing his sword, and getting ready to open the door. Maybe he was just getting a bit uneasy or was just hearing nonsense because of his brother taking a liking to the supernatural. But that doesn't mean he was about to let his guard down._

 _Slowly, as to not make any sound, he opened the door leading to his bedroom and held back his breathing. His heart was thumping quite loudly against his chest. Then, as if shocked by an electric current, he let go of the handle and stared at his bed._

 _There, in the middle, was a girl. She was hunched and was hugging her knees as her shoulders shook. Her long ashen blonde hair was covering her form just like the light of the moon currently showering down on her. He realized then that the sounds he had just heard was coming from her._

 _He held his stance, sword pointing at the girl. "You. What are you doing here?"_

 _At the sound of his voice, she jumped in surprise and raised her head. Their eyes connected and he paused, recognizing who it was infront of him. And it seemed that... she knew, as well._

 _"R-Ren Kouen..."_

* * *

With wide eyes, I watched as the older red-haired boy sheathed his sword and relaxed his tense posture. I hurriedly wiped away my tears and looked away, ashamed that I was seen crying. Right. I ended up here, huh...

 _"Eh..? Where is..." I looked around at the eastern-styled room, a sense of discomfort pooling in my chest._ I have a feeling that this place is...

 _My eyes then caught the metal pauldron in one corner of the room. The moonlight was just barely illuminating the room but I could still see the outline of a lion's maw on it. I stood up and went towards it and dragged it back to the bed._

There was only one person who owns something like this. _I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest._ Ren Kouen.

"It's been awhile." He nodded his head towards me and I hesitated before standing up.

I made my way towards the window and grew Sheba's staff, intending to leave. I was just a few steps away when a hand caught my arm and stopped me. I tried removing his hand but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" My voice was still not in great shape so I wasn't all that surprised that it cracked. His hold on me merely tightened and I looked up at him. I regretted it immediately.

"Stay," was all he said as his eyes stared at my own.

* * *

A/N: _So, we guys meet again after… almost six months. Wow, has it been that long? Jesus. Well, I don't really know how to explain myself aside from the fact that updating my unedited chapters took more priority. Yep._

 _Well, good news is I had chapters for up until chapter 29 and if all goes well, I would have chapter 30, too. Don't worry, too. The chapters up to chapter 26 and up are all_ really _long. Really long. Just a little tweaking here and there and I'll be ready to post them here~_

 ***** **暗翳 碧色** **-** **暗翳** **meaning 'shadow' and** **碧色** **meaning 'emerald'.**

 ****** **暗翳 明朗** **-** **暗翳** **meaning 'shadow' and** **明朗** **meaning 'bright'.**

 ******* **静寂 紅** **-** **静寂** **meaning 'silence' and** **紅** **meaning 'crimson'.**

 _As always, let me know what you guys think. There'll be another update on sunday so look forward to that?_


	27. Chapter 22

I stared at my hands, planted firmly on top of my folded legs as the repeating motion in my head continued. It seemed like someone scratching my head for me but in reality, it was just for drying my wet hair.

And I would never say this out loud as I fear for my life but, _Why the heck is_ _ **Ren Kouen,**_ _of all people, drying my hair for me?_

He never seemed like the type to do so. He was more of a 'hit your face with a towel/dry yourself' type of person rather than this 'mother hen-ny' type currently doing it for me. And he's quiet gentle at it, too!

 _What the heck? Did I happen to eat something bad before all this? Or maybe I_ _'m just dreaming?_

I resisted bashing my head in the nearest hard place and instead opted to pinch myself. It hurt. But Ren Kouen still didn't disappear nor did him drying my hair stopped.

 _I was getting weirded out now._

Even so, I kept things to myself. I still wasn't in any mood to talk after all. With all that had happened recently and what I learned about myself, I just… don't think I'll ever be alright anytime soon.

And now that I was thinking about it, my mood turned sour quite fast. And the person behind me seemed to notice.

"What?" He asked, more like demanded as he didn't stop what he was doing. I kept my lips tightly shut as I arranged my sitting position to the one he found me previously in. Even though I couldn't see him, it felt like he was raising a brow at me.

 _There's no need to tell him, Je'hel. This doesn't concern him in the least... Actually, it does as it was for the war between Gou, Kou, and Kai_ but he doesn't need to know that. _Pshh._

That was what I was assuring myself but I know for certain that it _does_ concern him. Along with his older cousins and uncle. Heck, basically all of Kou now that I was thinking about it.

I was a Gou. Half of my blood runs the same with everyone in that country. As much as it disgusts me, I can't really do much about it. And I might be hoping for a really horrible thing here but… **I want them gone.**

"Family."

Kouen suddenly said and I winced slightly at that, making me remember very detailedly what kind of scene I caused just awhile back. I glanced at him behind me before looking away.

 _He's guessing what my problem currently centers at. And dammit, he got it right first time round._

"No." I answered, quite bitterly.

He paused for a moment, probably not believing me in the slightest. "Friends," he guessed again. Another hit to the heart.

"No."

"Workers." _Bullseye._

"N-No."

"Babysitters." _Ow!_

"No!"

 _"Helpers." AAGHHHH!_

 _"No!"_

"Then _what!"_ He yelled, seemingly fed up as he threw the towel he was holding at the back of my head in frustration. I yelped at that before turning silent again.

Then, as if sheepish (although bloodied from the onset of attacks), I said, "...all of them… actually."

Kouen resisted the urge to sigh and instead turned his back to me, looking the other way as I removed the cloth from my head and stared at it. There was a tense silent moment and he didn't utter a single word before I relented.

"I...I did something bad awhile back." I confessed.

"...what of it?" He muttered in response.

"No one liked it."

"Were they the ones who told you it was bad?"

I paused, remembering May's previous words as she looked at me with her hurt-filled, _betrayed_ blue eyes. Her eyes were something I always thought was the most beautiful as it rivaled even Dad's fierce yet unwavering ones. Yet she looked at me with those same orbs with the exact feelings I didn't want her to look at me with.

 _"You hurt Lady Midel. From all the wounds we got from that night, that one has hurt us the most..."_

 _ **"How could you?"**_

I bit my lip as another pang of pain stabbed me in the heart. I blinked away all the oncoming tears. "...yeah-"

"Then why did you believe them?" Kouen cut me off with that as he suddenly leaned back on me, making me endure his entire weight as he made himself comfortable. "If you think that it wasn't wrong then why believe otherwise? You did it for good, didn't you?"

I stared at him behind me for a while before I nodded my head. I let my tears fall again for the third time that night. "Y-Yeah..."

What he said struck a chord with me. Yes, what I did was wrong but for me, at that time, it was right. I was desperate. I wanted to save them. I wanted for all of us to come back to being happy again and in doing so, I did something unforgivable.

And Kouen was right because it may be wrong to others but I did it for good and that's all that matters.

"But... But it still hurts that they won't like me anymore. Because I did that bad thing. I'm s-scared we all won't be the same anymore." I confessed, covering my eyes as salty liquid continued pouring out of them. The older boy's warmth was oddly comforting but it was just making me cry more.

Because someone reassuring is near me.

Because someone reassuring is helping me deal with things.

Because someone reassuring is kind to me.

Honestly, I don't even care about whether I was previously afraid of him or what right now. All I know was that his kindness was making me realize things that I haven't even considered before.

A hand started patting my head, a very comforting gesture. It reminded me of those times that I would do the same to others and they would to me. And slowly... my tears dried up until I wasn't crying anymore.

That's right. I remember now what I said to Sia before. Everyone has their own reasons why they were as they were. It was surely none of my business, those things. But it's a good excuse for me to look the other way for all their wrongdoings. They did those, but it's not their fault.

Frankly, I think I hate Gou a lot less now.

Ultimately feeling like a weight has been lifted in my shoulders, I looked back at Kouen with the brightest of smiles.

"Thank you."

He looked away, covering the lower half of his face.

"Hn."

* * *

I shuffled a bit awkwardly in my seat. Now that I have calmed down, everything that happened between me and the future prince was... _embarrassing._ I have never cried so much in front of someone before and I did it in front of _Kouen._

There was a lot of people out their worth crying to but _Kouen?_ Granted, he's a very rational person who just helped me get over my frustrations but, _really,_ me? Jesus Christ on his period. Whyyyyy!?

And speaking of who, said future prince was sitting in front of me and looking as bored as ever (or maybe that's just the norm for him?). There were multiple plates and bowls of food in front of me, all high-quality made and delicious-looking; just _tempting_ me to take whichever one I like and gobble it all down.

All of it were making me hungry as I haven't eaten a single thing since this morning. Have I also mentioned that Kouen is staring right at me, waiting for me to give in to the food and eat first? No? Well, he is. And it's making me _not_ want to eat all the more.

"Why are you not eating?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I snapped out of my hungry daze.

I looked away, embarrassed. "I-I don't want to! Besides, I'm not hungry." He pointedly looked at the drool at the corners of my mouth and I hastily wiped it off, a red hue appearing on my cheeks. _So much for being not hungry._

Kouen sighed exasperatedly and picked up his chopsticks. He was absolutely fed up with me. "Whatever, suit yourself," was what he said before he picked up his bowl of rice and started eating.

I stared at him, eyes narrowed into slits, as he enjoyed his meal while I gloomed over the fact that I had just refused eating such a perfectly made meal. Geez, now I'm regretting being so stubborn. And...

I looked at the chopsticks, sitting primly in front of me in a horizontal way. They were rounded and made of metal with intricate designs of red swirls at the top. I suddenly felt a bit nostalgic for seeing such familiar chopsticks.

I was a Japanese back in my world and despite seeing a different kind of chopsticks right now, I still remember how I would cry about it in my younger days whenever I see my sister using them but not me. I was only allowed spoons as I was still too young for them.

 _Wow, I wonder if I still remember how to use them._

Hesitantly, I raised my hand towards the metal pair in front of me and grasped at it's cool length. Instantly, as if it was a force of habit, I tapped one end of it at the table to make it parallel to each other and separated the top part to make it easier to pick up food. Then, I inched it towards one of the plates containing meat.

Unknowingly to me, Kouen was watching my every move, wondering how a foreign child knows how to use an eastern eating utensil.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

I flinched and stopped what I was doing, my chopsticks hovering a few millimeters above the cut meat. I pursed my lips. "I'm not."

He raised a brow at me. "Then what are you doing? It's rude to play with food."

I pouted in annoyance. _I know that!_ "I'm not!"

He stared at me for a good bit, contempt flashing in his eyes, before he brought his attention back to eating again and ignoring me. A tick mark appear on my head when I caught the emotion in his eyes.

 _Oh, this is war._

Before he could react, a plate of food connected with his face with a loud _SPLAT!_ He stopped moving, neither a sound pr breathing were heard from him as said plate slowly slid down his sauce-covered face. And despite his bangs, hiding his eyes, I could still feel his glare as they narrowed into slits at the sight of me standing on the chair with one foot on the table and holding plates on either hand, ready to throw again.

I resisted the urge to gulp and stood my ground firmly, refusing to waver in front of him. I was afraid of him, that much is obvious, but I would have to conquer that one of these days. And what better time than now when he's all vulnerable? "Hmph! That's what you get."

He looked ready to murder then but before he could the door to his room opened and in walked a familiar blue-haired boy.

It was... Li Seishuu? (or Li Seishun? I can't tell the difference in the brothers' names especially since one isn't even assimilated yet) and he blinked his eyes at the sight of me cowering in my chair with my hands covering my head and his master who had just stood up from where he is, covered in food.

"Uh... it seems I'm intruding."

"No!" I gasped and hurriedly hid behind him, intending to use him as a meat shield from the angry lion currently out for my blood. "You were just in time! My, you're my hero! _Now protect me!"_

"Aghh! Who are you anyway?! I have no time for that!" He removed my hands from him before going down on his knees in front of a still fuming Kouen. "Young master, the lord is requesting your presence!"

The anger in his eyes immediately disappeared and he stood up straighter, removing the sauce in his face with a cloth he found. "Where is he?"

"His highness is on the way to this place, as of right now."

Meanwhile, I looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering who said 'lord' was until my hand was quickly grasped by the future prince in a deathly grip. He dragged me with him, Li Seishuu walking behind us, as he went outside to who knows where.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" I asked, trying in futile to get him to let go of me.

"Shut up," was the only thing he said before he became quiet. I could only look at his back as he hurried off to wherever.

 _He must've not wanted to see that 'lord' person to be running away._

* * *

After a good few minutes of twists and turns inside the Palace, we managed to stumble into someone who I didn't wanna meet. With her sickly sweet smile, royal garbs, and the familiar mole in her chin, I felt a chill of fear at just a simple look at her.

Me, Kouen, and Li Seishuu had just bumped into her and her retainers before the two boys with me immediately went down on one knee. I stood staring at her, unknowing that I was being disrespectful before Kouen tugged on my arm and forced me to copy their bow.

I did so only because I was afraid of that woman and... I didn't have any power to oppose her right now. Not when she has an entire Empire at her beck and call.

Because _Ren Gyokuen_ is that powerful.

I clenched my eyes and wished that she wouldn't notice me or even stop to address Kouen. From behind me, I could feel my Haori suddenly came up to my shoulder and closed itself around my frame.

I opened my eyes slightly as familiar warmth embraced me in a comforting way. The Ruhk were gathered in mass around me but were keeping themselves quiet like me. I looked behind me and Sheba's serious face greeted me, her arms around me and staring ahead in a very feral way.

 _"Je'hel, once it gets dangerous, I'll immediately take you away, alright?"_ She said, her natural cheery voice blank and dangerous. I bit my lip at her expression before nodding my head slightly, making sure to do it as subtle as possible.

 _Please don't notice me._

Ren Gyokuen's pace seemed to last an eternity. I thought it would never end so when she passed me, I let out a relieved sigh. That is, until she stopped, her court ladies doing to same.

"My, it seems we have someone unusual in the Palace."

A chill ran down my spine at the voice. It was motherly yet I knew better. Of all things, Ren Gyokuen was never a mother. The moment she decided to kill off the older Hakus and plunge Hakuryuu and Hakuei into despair was the moment she lost all rights to call herself one.

I could still remember how she made fun of Hakuryuu's feelings of vengeance and how she took over Hakuei's body for her own needs. Didn't she know she was the reason their lives are ruined in the first place?

Kouen snapped me out of my thoughts as he suddenly spoke, "Yes, your Highness. She was an acquaintance visiting from a far off land." I looked at him in panic. _Kouen, what are you doing?_

"I see. What an interesting girl," She commented. After a while, she tilted her head and asked a question that sent a shiver up my spine. "What are you named?"

I kept my face neutral and as cool as possible as I kept my lips tightly shut. There's no way I'm going to answer that. If there's one thing I want to keep to myself instead of saying it to her, it's my name. If Sinbad had trouble finding out my real name and he only did thru sheer luck, what would happen if I really didn't want anyone to find out?

 _Sheba, can you take me home now?_

Her hold on me tightened, _"...of course."_

With that, the Ruhk started clamoring again and my body was engulfed with the white light. Only then did I muster the courage to look up and lock eyes with Gyokuen. My lips twitched into a smirk before I mouthed something to her that made her eyes widen and the black Ruhk to suddenly appear in mass amounts.

 _"Bye, Arba~"_

The fear I felt then was worth it at her angered expression.

* * *

 _At the Ahsteria Company, there was another turmoil going on. For people had gone too far, and with Sinbad having witnessed an obvious act of hatred from some towards the young lady, there was no chance that the Matriarch had not heard of it and had taken action._

 _Midel slapped the girl in-between the triplets, the one with the biggest offense, May. There was anger in the woman's eyes as she spoke in a harsh tone, her voice loud and bellowing in the large silent room of the library._

 _"You dare speak about Je'hel like that? You think I wouldn't have noticed if you keep on making me busy? Busy with_ petty _excuses to get my attention? When all she had done was protect all of you at the risk of her own_ and _my life. If it wasn't for her, none of you would have been standing right here in front of me. The_ family _that me and Arphas had worked so hard on building would've been_ nothing _right now. Yet, you_ dare _be like that to her?"_

 _"But Lady Midel, she-"_

 _Midel heard enough. She didn't think that the ones she took in would be like this to her own daughter. Just because of one stab that could've ended her life. If it meant it would save everyone else from her bloodied hands then she would gladly accept death. Nothing hurts more than losing a child and every single one in the company are her's and Arphas'._

 _And yet they still justify their wrongdoings? Saying that "it was only right." No. It is not. No place in the entire world where one hurts a sibling and "it was only right."_

 _The woman turned around, her back facing everyone in the room; everyone who had been present that night, and said, "Get out."_

 _May's face was full of shock and her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Most of the people with them are like her. Was what they heard... right?_

 _"...w-what?" Mona asked, the only one to muster their courage and said anything._

 _Midel bit her lip and willed herself not to let her voice falter in the slightest._ It hurts. But they need to learn their lesson. Some of them may never come back... and it would be fine because they would have embraced their wrongs and would have been ashamed to show themselves back to us. Even so, not being able to see all of them for a while, or even ever... the company's going be a lonely place.

 _"Has all of what I said just flew over your heads? Je'hel and Arphas may have been lenient with you all but not me. I don't need_ ungrateful brats _in my company. Get out." She swallowed her guilt at having done something cruel to them._

 _"N-No, please, just-" One the three pleaded, along with others but Midel turned around and they all froze at her angered expression._

Enough is enough.

 _"We all lost lives during that battle but the one who lost more than that was my daughter,_ Je'hel. _She was the one person who I didn't want to get hurt the most yet she did. She was the_ one person _who I promised myself would never had to have the need to shed blood_ yet she did. _She was the one person who I didn't want to_ kill _the most... yet she_ still _felt the need to. Why? For_ every single one _of you." The matriarch gestured towards everyone._

 _"So that our happy and cheerful days together as one big_ family _can still continue. So that our_ love _and_ trust _with each other can still continue even after all that has happened. Yet, what did all of you do, hm? Tell me._ Enlighten me _what all of you has repaid her for all of that."_

 _Everyone refused to look at her and stayed silent. Even the one she knew has more will than her has stayed quiet._ Really. What has come to everyone?

 _"Exactly._ None." _Her harsh tone turned to that one full of hurt. "I love you all. Every single one of you all. No matter the differences, no matter the wrongs you have done to me, no matter the hurt you have all caused me. I have always,_ always _loved you all."_

 _And it was true. The moment they stepped inside the company, Midel had loved them from the bottom of her heart. She considers them her children even before Je'hel was born. Everyone of them are her family; not just hers, but Arphas' and Je'hel's, as well._

 _Midel turned around and made her way to the door. She opened it and stopped halfway out. She didn't turn her head to look at them as if would mean she would've lost the battle of wills and retract everything she said. "But you have all gone too far. My patience isn't limitless. Please... before the sun sets, I want all of you to leave."_

 _Then, the door creaked shut._

* * *

A/N: _As promised, I am back with another update~ This chapter may not be as refined as the others (understandable as I had little time to fix it) but I still hope you guys like it._

 _Sooo, we get a little bonding time with Kouen! All was well but Gyokuen just had to show up, huh? That was Je'hel's first encounter with her and I'm surprised I didn't write Sheba to be all over the other Torran Magi. She just stayed calm._

 _Sheba probably thought Arba might be able to do something to her_ or _Je'hel if she acted brash so she just behaved herself._

 _And then… about 40% of the Ahsteria company's employees are now fired. Um… that's… kinda bad._

 _Also sad since Je'hel considers them family. And just when she had accepted their anger at her, they were fired by her Mom and Dad._

 _Goddammit me. What the heck._

 _Anyways, hoped you liked this~ Tell me what you guys think about this and see you next Sunday!_


	28. Chapter 23

_Today was probably the most heartbreaking day I've ever had. Maybe will_ ever _have. Because, as I stared at everyone leaving, their familiar backs turned to us, I couldn't help but feel that everything was my fault. And deep inside, I know it was. And they all know it, too._

 _Yet... I couldn't even order nor plead for them to not leave. To not leave everyone alone. To not leave_ me _alone. I have the power to do so. I'm the daughter of the Reinhardts, right? The next successor. But… it just hurts._

 _It hurts that I couldn't even say that I forgave them all already._

Come back. I forgave you all. Don't leave me anymore.

 _As my hold on my Dad's hand tightened, we sent everyone off on their way with not even a single farewell leaving our lips. Without even holding anything back, my tears started falling, one by one by_ one _until it was just an endless stream._

 _I wiped at them away for naught and accepted the hug that Dad gave me to comfort me. With the most broken and hurt voice that even surprised me, I said,_

 _"I-I'll miss them... all of them."_

 _And he could only pat me in my back and say,_

 _"I know, sweetie... I know."_

I do, too.

* * *

We finally held the party for Sinbad.

We had been late for about, probably three days since the intended time. And surprisingly, along with that was something I've forgotten about; my birthday.

It was supposed to be held four days ago but considering that we were attacked that day, no one really wanted to celebrate anything at all. They were all mourning their loss and admittedly, us Reinhardts were, too. But we all had the same way of coping; keeping ourselves busy. The 2% rise in profit we had for those three days attests to that (it may not seem enough but that's a big deal).

So imagine my surprise when, while thinking whether I should skip the party or what, I was suddenly yanked out of my room, dressed up in lightning speed, and thrusted into the middle of a small stage to give a speech about my _birthday._ Which I had _no clue_ was happening the same day.

No one could really blame me when all I said then was, "Fuck my life," in my most flattest voice yet before going down and heading straight to the buffet table to stuff my face silly with food. Everyone, including guests I haven't even met yet just laughed at me.

The nerve, right? Can't a girl just drown herself in dress-making and drawing stuff to pass time? Geez. Actually, now that I thought about it, I'm actually wearing one of the dresses I just made. Damn. How did they got their hands on one of my sketches?

"Looking great, Je'hel!"

I looked over to my right in disinterest as Sinbad (looking quite fancy that it hurts my eyes just looking at him) sidled up beside me, grinning brightly all the while. "That was quite the scene you caused," He commented, leaning his back against the buffet table I was sitting on top on. He was talking about when I cursed in front of everyone.

I ignored him in lieu of focusing on some attention-seeking desserts. Like this strawberry cake I'm holding right now.

"Je'hel?" The teen sweatdropped as I just stared ahead, lost in my own world and eating cake. "Oh, c'mon. You haven't talked to me since you suddenly disappeared more than a week ago and that incident back then." I twitched at the word 'incident' but otherwise didn't show any other indication that I was paying attention to him. I was pretty sure his 'incident' was different from _my_ 'incident'.

He stared at me for a bit before sighing and scratching his chin, deep in thought. Then, he brightened up suddenly and he turned to me. "Wait a sec, okay!? I have something to give to you."

Now a little bit more interested, I watched curiously as he weaved through the mass of gowns and suits to wherever, eventually losing sight of him. Though he came into view in just a quick moment and was holding something behind his back.

As soon as he was near me, I could only blink as a bouquet of purple chrysanthemums were thrusted into my face with the one holding them grinning brightly.

"W-What is this?" I asked, a little stunned at the unexpected gift.

"A present, silly!" I peeked at him through the flowers to see him looking embarrassed. "A-Actually, I didn't know that it was your birthday today so I hadn't gotten anything better than this... sorry."

 _So he can be thoughtful at times, too, huh?_ I smiled in mild fondness. I closed my eyes, after taking a deep breath, I opened them and...

"Oh, Sinbad!" My expression turned brighter and happier than I was previously. I was absolutely moved by that. No one has given me their gifts yet but still, his made me a bit happier. He definitely- "You just rose in ranks when it comes to affections I feel for you!"

"O-Oh, yeah? I did, huh?" He looked so embarrassed and happy at the same time that it actually made me smile for the first time that day so I mimicked him and grinned before declaring,

"Yup. You just became my _onii-chan_ ***** now!"

 _CRACK!_

I blinked at the sound of something cracking and immediately looked around for the source of it. _Where did that come from?_ Not finding anything, I looked back at Sinbad to see... a stone version of him cracking with his right chest taking the full brunt. _W-Wha?_

"S-Sinbad..?" I called out, a bit worried now.

Unbeknownst to me, there was only one thing echoing and mocking him from the depths of his mind.

 _"Onii-chan!"_

" _O. Nii. CHAN."_

"O-O-O-Onii-chan, h-huh?" He muttered to himself, looking slightly a bit off and broken for some reason. I tilted my head at him, confused.

"Yeah. **Onii-chan.** " I repeated more firmly.

 _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!_

I started whipping my head around wildly, intent on finding out the source of that strange cracking noise once more. Still not finding any, I looked back at Sinbad to see him more cracked up than before with an indistinguishable lone tear in his left eye.

I sweatdropped.

 _...Did I say something wrong?_

I could only ask myself that as Sinbad walked away stiffly in his stone form, large chunks and pieces of him falling away as he did so. He didn't say anything. Nor did he even looked back.

I sipped my juice as he once again disappeared through the crowds when all of a sudden, I heard something from amidst the chatting people and music.

"Psst!"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked to where I heard it, only to see two figures hiding behind the stack of gifts on a long table. One was about the same height as I was and another was much smaller. Both were covered by a brown cloak that effectively hid their identities.

Though I didn't have to guess who the two were when both of them brought down their hoods to show me matching toothy grins, their fierce red hair swaying in the night wind. Myron waved at me eagerly.

My eyes widened and I hurriedly headed over to where they were hiding.

"Muu, Myron?" I stared at them in disbelief as Muu pulled me over to hug me. I reciprocate the hug almost robotically. "What are you guys doing here? Weren't you all at Remano?"

"We received an invite!" Myron piped. "For your birthday~"

"Wha-?" I blinked, aghast that they knew. Actually, it was even more at the fact that _someone_ sent them an invite. _Have I told anyone who Muu is or where he lived in Remano?_

Muu tugged on my skirt and said once he caught my attention, "It arrived yesterday, from your Mom, Mrs Reinhardt. Apparently, she was the lady who greeted me when I came over."

Everything went clear then. "Oh… Wait. _You went over-!_ "

The older Fanalis covered my mouth before I could finish with a glare. "Don't be so loud. We went through a long travel to get here undetected. Don't waste it all now." He hissed. I was tempted to bite his hand for that. But I restrained myself... and licked him instead. He let go immediately.

"Ew!"

"Who's the one who said to be quiet again?"

The younger of the two looked amused. "Brother, are you not gonna give _that_ to her?"

I peered at Muu curiously as he suddenly went quiet. Even from the night light that was shining on us on our little hiding area, I could still see signs of embarrassment on his cheeks. A smirk laced my lips as my more mischievous side took over. I wanted to tease him right now.

"Ohhh? What's this?" I placed my head underneath his, my smile teasing, and a faint mark of annoyance appeared on his forehead. "Is the high and mighty Muu-sama bought a gift for this little ol' me? Why, isn't that nice of you~?"

At this point, he was now shaking in rage. He doesn't mind that he gets called 'Muu-sama' because he's called himself that on several occasions while with me (especially when I irritated him). It the fact that I was mocking him giving me a present. He's never gave me one before and he seemed to be the type to never give anything worth a lot of effort. I gave up hoping to get a gift from him for my hard work as his student after a few months.

Suddenly, something connected with my face and I held out my palms instinctively as the _thing_ feld softly unto them. I blinked owlishly, staring at the roll of parchment tied with a red silk. "What's this?"

Sensing my unamusement, he huffed. "It's your birthday. It's the first one I celebrated with you as you never told me the date before and just let it passed. Thinking about it, I should've prepared two." He suddenly went quiet, scratching his cheek as it turned a slight red hue. "It's not much but I thought you wouldn't accept a hairpin so-"

"Did you write this?"

He frowned, his cheeks reddening more. "Yeah? What of-?"

I cut him off with a hug. A really tight one.

"Thank you!" I said, utterly grateful from the bottom of my heart. I'm absolutely really happy right now. It was making me tear up but I've cried enough already so I held it back.

After a bit, Muu hugged back and I was subjected to my first painful hug from a Fanalis. I patted his shoulder repeatedly in defeat. "T-Too… painful!"

He let go. "Oh! S-Sorry!"

"Brother gets so flustered over some poems."

"It's not _just_ poems, Myron."

"Uh-huh."

"Grr..."

Myron laughed at his now dark red cheeks and I laughed along with her, unknowing to the pause Muu did as he looked over my shoulder. He immediately turned to Myron, his back facing me.

I held the small bouquet of chrysanthemum and the newly added gift of poems close to me. I smiled brightly to myself.

 _That's two valuable gifts this year._

* * *

There was a more amusing part that happened after that party when, _finally,_ Ja'far and the rest had come back from Immuchakk. It came as a surprise, too, because the day seemed like any other, quiet and peacefully. _Until-_

 _BANG!_

"Je'hel! Aunt Midel! Uncle Arphas!"

 _-the usual barging in happened._

I looked up from the book that I was reading, 'Transfiguration of the Body' (an interesting book about the theory that the human body can change its form by will if one has memorized his/her body and the target form at a molecular level), at the sound of Sinbad's excited voice and sighed. I haven't heard him that excited ever since King Rashid came back from Remano and taught him about trading. And that was when said King found out that he earned money via his stories.

 _What a sneaky guy, huh? Though now that I mentioned it, not once did I attend one of his storytelling sessions. Hmm, maybe I should go on the next one at the theatre..._

 _Nah._

"You're awfully noisy. What commotion is this about?" Mom asked while not looking away from the papers she was signing. Dad was on the other side of the library talking with our new set of accountants, though at the sound of Sinbad's gleeful yells, he seemed to be finishing up.

"Come outside! Come outside!" He urged with a wide grin. He grabbed ahold of my hand and forced me to stand.

I yelped. "Hey! I was reading something!"

"C'mon!" He tugged on my hand and ran outside with me right behind him being dragged. Despite the annoyance bubbling in me, I couldn't help but pause at his giddy expression, more so at his excited and cheery Ruhk.

I shook my head at that. "I'm not cut out for this!" I yelled.

From behind us, Mom and Dad sighed.

* * *

"Oouuuoohhh~"

I shuffled nervously as I hid behind Sinbad. The people in front of me were those who I remember seeing once and those who I remember from my memories; Hinahoho, Rurumu, and two other guys whose names I can't remember. But I do know they were subordinates of Ja'far. Speaking of which, where is he?

"Hello, little miss," the female giant leaned down, her hands in her knees as she smiled warmly at me like a mother would to child. "I am Rurumu. An advisor of Lord Sinbad and a diplomat from the land of Immuchakk."

There was a twinkle in my eyes at the mere sight of her and it didn't go unnoticed as, despite me smiling shyly and shrinking away, faintly, she knew I wasn't all that afraid of them; just intrigued.

Then, Hinahoho came forward, a grin in his features as he crouched beside me and Sinbad. "I'm Hinahoho. We've met each other, haven't we?" I nodded my head, matching his grin with my own one.

"Oh, and these two are Mahad," Sinbad gestured to the big black-haired guy then to the smaller blond one. "And Vittel. They used to want to kill me until-" The teen beside me suddenly looked smug with his finger under his nose and his other hand in his waist, a pose of utter arrogance. "My pure awesomeness stopped them."

He missed the disgusted look I sent his way and looked towards the embarrassed ex-assassins. I cupped my hands around my mouth and mock-whispered, making sure to say it loud enough that Sinbad would hear me, "You should've tried harder."

"Hey!"

I looked at him flatly before jutting out a tongue and looking away. His eyebrow twitched. The four before us only sweatdropped at the scene in front of them.

 _Does this always happen?_ I could almost hear those very same words running through their heads.

 _Yes. Yes, it does._ I answered inwardly, amused.

I stepped away from the purple-haired annoyance and Rurumu regarded me carefully, her closed eyes making me feel like she's scrutinizing me. I raised a hand. "Umm, hi?"

She paused before shaking her head at me; like a disappointed parent to her child. "A lady must not be wishing for the _death_ of another. You should've known better."

 _THUMP!_

Suddenly, at those words, the world around me shifted and changed into that of the scenery when the Gous attacked us. Fire burning our men alive, people getting impaled by shadows left and right, a humongous demon-like creature tearing apart anyone who came close, and most of all, the one thing that was always everywhere then... _blood._ In everyone, in the buildings, in the concrete ground... _in my hands._

The scene I once thought I've already buried in the very depths of my mind suddenly came back to haunt me, all because of a single word,

 _"Kill."_

 _THUMP!_

I could hear my own erratic heartbeat. I bit my lip and clenched my fists into my dress, crumpling the pristine white so hard that it hurt, before I looked up with a disguised smile on my face. The smile of a business woman; fake and masking something.

And it's true. I'm masking the slight moment in which I trembled before a past mistake of mine. Something I know I would always do in the near future when I would continue to make mistakes; over and _over_ again.

"Ehhh~ but Sinbad has been a real pain in the ass for me." I said sweetly. I started listing things I considered to be his offenses in my eyes, unknowing to the misunderstanding I was causing. "He sleeps in my room,"

 _"No, I don't want you here!"_

 _"Aunt Midel and Uncle Arphas said I could!"_

 _"No! It's still my room! Go sleep somewhere else!"_

 _"NO!"_

"Moves around during his sleep," I continued listing off, raising a finger for each offense.

 _"Sinbad, get your foot out of my face before I fuckin-"_

"Makes me do things I don't want to do," Another finger raised.

 _"Take me with you!"_

 _"NO!"_

"Gets mad for no reason," Yet another one.

 _"Who did you meet with? Care to tell me his name?"_

 _"No. I don't like you."_

"Is loud and obnoxious," At this point, I had raised all my fingers and was now pointing my palm towards my silent audience.

 _"Gahahahaha! Yes! I'm the legendary Dungeon Conqueror! Sinbad is my name!"_

"And most of all, he doesn't even know what an Economy is before I told him. What kind of a trader doesn't know that, seriously?" I said with a final huff, crossing my arms under my chest and looking away.

Sinbad tattered with bleeding wounds from arrows still to be pulled from him going unnoticed by me. The others did, though they only looked at him in disgust as they misinterpreted the words I just said about the teen.

"Sinbad, I didn't know that..." Hinahoho.

"How could you, Lord Sinbad?" Rurumu.

"We're we wrong to follow you in the first place?" Vittel.

"We must hurry and tell the Head." Mahad.

Amidst all his wounds, Sinbad could only say, the corners of his mouth twitching from the hurt and betray he felt then, "I...I did n-no such thing." To him, his non-existent and imaginary wounds were nothing compared to what he was currently feeling.

I looked back at them after a moment of silence before sweat dropping at what I saw.

"Uhh..."

Afterwards, I helped cleared up the confusion and they all went off to look for their missing vizier and the Immuchakk couple's son.

* * *

Now that I was standing in front of Ja'far, I couldn't help but feel that it was wrong of me to think that he was previously an assassin. What with his innocent looks, small stature that was only a few inches taller than me, and a smile that can win over even adults.

To think that he killed so many people including his parents and still... _smile sincerely_ made me feel ashamed of myself. The most I could do after all that was a smile that was only a hollow shell compared to my past ones. I still have a lot to learn.

"Ja'far, this is Je'hel. Je'hel, likewise." I looked up at Sinbad as he gestured at boy in front of me, his grin was bright and excited. Obviously, because of me meeting one of his most trusted people.

I looked back at his future vizier. _I guess, the two of us have something in common, huh? It feels kind of reassuring._ I paused and there was a brief moment when I smiled mischievously.

I beamed at Ja'far and said, my hands clasped behind me, "Hello~ My name is Ja'far."

"My name is also Ja'fa-" There was a formal smile on his face as he bowed at me before what I said sunk in. I inwardly grinned at his dumbstruck expression as he looked up. "Wait, _what..?"_

"Je'hel!" The future Sindrian King looked at me in beration and I resisted the urge to do a Fanalis stomp on his foot for trying to cut my fun short. Instead, I just frowned at him.

 _I was just starting. There's no way I'm going to stop now_ _… Actually..._

"Sinbad, who's Je'hel? Did you exchange me for someone else now? Do you not love me anymore?" My bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to spill from my eyes; something I perfected back in the days when I still got what I wanted through tantrums. My parents are wiser now but not him. Sinbad was still one of the only people who still fall for it, after all. And now, he's playing right into my hands.

As expected, there was a red hue faintly visible from his tanned complexion and he stuttered out, "I-uhhh.. no! O-Of course, I d-do!"

"Then why did you mistake me for this Je'hel person!? Were you cheating on me!?" I accused as I let mock tears fall from my eyes. I turned away from him, blowing my nose on a handkerchief that conveniently appeared in my hands. "After all those countless, _sleepless_ nights we spent together! I even endured it when you went rough on me as I saw you liked it like that!"

Sinbad's face turned a brighter red at what I was insinuating. "W-W-What!"

I was, of course, pertaining to when he would constantly shove and kick and _punch_ me every night during the time he still lived with us. As what everyone knows, Sinbad doesn't sleep on _his side_ on his futon; _he rolls over to the one that was conveniently placed beside his'._ It's annoying. I've contemplated multiple times whether to kill him or not for keeping me awake during the times I actually _want_ to sleep.

 _But_ _I admit, I'm getting carried away by this farce_ fast. _I'm such a great actress. Maybe I should be a tale spinner in the future instead. Ohhh~ Maybe a theatre performer, as well!_ I thought to myself, hiding a mischievous smirk behind the handkerchief in my hands.

Ja'far, on the other hand, looked scandalized as he rounded on the future High King. "SIN! What the hell did you do!? Did you seriously laid your hands a girl _younger_ than me!?"

Still as red as ever, he denied the accusations, waving his hands about wildly and nearly hitting me. "N-No, Ja'far! It's not like t-t-that!" His stutters were making him more guilty than he's making himself not be.

Us two kids gasped loudly; one in anger and another in fake hurt. "What do you mean _it's not like that!?"_ The both of us roared in sync.

Ja'far looked disgustedly at Sinbad and he withered at his glare. "You disgust me." He spat at the ground and the teen looked more hurt than ever. The future vizier didn't mind him and instead turned to me and ushered me away. "C'mon, fellow Ja'far. I'll make you some tea so you'll feel better."

 _Ohhh~ Tea!_

The two of us turned to leave with me having a skip in my steps. I inwardly patted myself in the back for a job well done. Then, I looked behind us at the aftermath of what I did and saw a frozen and cracked Sinbad staring after us. The blown raspberry I sent him was something he didn't miss as he watched us leave, heartbrokenly.

I resisted cackling evilly.

 _Oh, how I love messing with him._

* * *

"So your name is really Je'hel?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. How come you used my name then?" Ja'far looked embarrassed and a bit guilty at what he did as he stared at his hand firmly planted in his lap.

I stopped blowing on the tea I was holding and regarded him, "It was a joke I pulled off at Sinbad a few years back. I didn't want him to know my name so I told him the first name that popped into mind."

"Oh.." He relaxed at that, albeit only a little bit.

"What a coincidence, huh?" I added.

He watched me sip my finally lukewarm tea and I sighed in content. _How I miss_ _Lavender_ _tea._ A small smile tugged at my lips.

The last time I had this tea was when I was still back in my other world. I didn't know that such a tea existed even in this world so I was a bit happy. Similar as some things may be, there are still differences between this world and my previous one; that much I learned from all those mornings I spent in the market.

After a moment, the boy in front of me broke the semi-awkward silence. "Hey..uh..what was... Sin like back then?" I looked back at Ja'far as he looked at the cakes in front of him instead of meeting my eyes.

I placed down my tea cup and gave him my full attention, curious as to why he wanted to know. "What was he like?"

The white-haired boy briefly looked at me before looking away, a pink hue of embarrassment quite visible from his pale cheeks. "I-I mean, it's not like I c-care."

I resisted smiling fondly at him. _And here is the tsundere_ _ ******_ _Ja'far that I knew from the fanarts. And yaoi mangas._

I crossed my arms and pretended to think about it even though I already knew what to say. "Well, he's stupid, reckless, loud, annoying, and he tends to eavesdrop. Actually, now that I thought of it, he still is." I stifled a sigh. "He never really changed much. Granted, there were small additions but..."

Ja'far looked down and remained silent. I regarded him carefully, knowing what was running through his mind.

"It's not such a bad thing, Ja'far. Sinbad probably went through a lot in the time that I haven't seen him. It was worrying to think that after two years had passed, he would be different than before. The fact that he hasn't changed even after all that honestly relieves me."

He finally looked up at me and my eyes twinkled, a slightly mischievous yet fond smile adorning my features as I leaned on my hand against the table. "Don't you think so, too?"

There was a moment of silence before a small smile made its way unto his face. Clearly, he had understood what I meant. "Yeah, I guess so."

My smile softened at that.

"So, let's change the subject. Ja'far, would you like to learn..."

* * *

A year later... and a lot of things had happened. Not just in my case, but also with Sinbad and his crew, plus Ahsteria.

With me, I had managed to finish the book 'Magic Tools of the Era of Misfortune', finding all sorts of tools that have evil uses and none anything that I could replicate or configure to be used for other things. Sheba said that I was only wasting my time on it as there's nothing I could use for good.

Well, for _now,_ that is. Just give me time and I'll find a way to make those tools actually useful. So that means, more studying! That's a plus for me.

I've also started on reading the next book, 'Transfiguration of the Body', making sure to refrain from reading the 'Depravity' book. The former was interesting me more than the latter. It's understandable as one was about the body, something I'm very familiar with as I required knowledge for my healing magic and I was aiming to be a doctor from my past life, while another was about Dark Magic. Yet, again.

I needed more Light Magic in my life so 'Transfiguration of the Body' it is.

Speaking of magic, I had another breakthrough with Sheba's training. Having given up on teaching me magic that's out of my current capabilities, she moved into another sub-section of Magic; creating _Magic Tools._

That was absolutely what I needed right now. An easy to do, yet still challenging magic lesson. It was one of my forte to be faced with a difficult subject to master and be well-versed in it after awhile of non-stop calculation and understandment. _Magic Tools_ are just that.

And if it's going to help me finally make use of 'Magic Tools of the Era of Misfortune' then it's all the more reason to spend my time on it.

True to my words though, I learned the basics of Magoi Infusion and managed to create a magic tool of own. It was a small round mirror that I can use to communicate, kind of like how Yamraiha's communication device works except that it's an all-way type instead of a two-way one. Basically, since I infused a few mirrors with the same magic, I still have no clue how to configure it so it's only for the receiver and the caller. Therefore, anyone who has my mirrors technically can join in on a conversation, whether it's a private one or not.

 _"Really not that impressive,"_ was what Sheba said about it, history of Alma Torran's more advanced technology backing her claims up, but I didn't let it bring me down. It was a successful first step for me and I'm happy about it.

Currently, the only ones who I gave mirrors to are Mom, Dad, and Muu. As much as my parents wanting me to give one to Sinbad as well, I simply refused. To them, he's a trustworthy person. For me, well... not so much. What with his previous records of offenses to me, it seems only fair.

But that wasn't the only reason.

Sheba once told me that one must always trust their gut feeling even if it meant it was only a false alarm, there is no greater warning than that. Right now, my gut feeling was telling me not give a mirror to Sinbad.

Though now that we're at the topic, I should also mention what the future Sindrian King had achieved during the past year. He grew _taller,_ took on a different outfit (his usual _Sinbad no Bouken_ garb), became more famous, and most of all, he had travelled to _Sasan._

The land of precious _gems and metals._

I wanted to come with them back when they were just heading off but a lot of things held me back. Mom and Dad being buried in work as quite a lot of our workers left and we haven't hired a lot of people then, the torturous mountain climbing I would have to do, and lastly, _Sheba breathing down my neck, promising eternal pain if I even step foot outside of Reim._

I know that I was quite busy with juggling a lot of things everyday with my training with her taking the full brunt but, _come on._ Why can't she just let me leave and be stress-free in my supposed vacation at Sasan? Surrounded by precious gems and all that? Making the country a potential business partner?

But nope. Her sharp staff says so.

...and, admittedly, I listened to said deadly weapon.

 _COUGHDEMONTEACHERCOUGH!_

At least, when the crew finally came back after months of being abroad, they actually brought good news with them. Sasan became their trading partner and had recruited Mystoras into their group. Though, he was mostly just there as a diplomat but still! He's nice and quite innocent about the way the world works; and they may have similar taste when it comes to women but he's the complete opposite of Sinbad.

With Ja'far, on the other hand, became quite close to me. I started teaching him about what I know about trading (swindling and scamming) along with some other stuff; more specifically, _math._

He _loves_ math. Especially now since I opened up to him a whole new world about it. During the time spent together, I would teach him about it as he read one of the basic math books I had written. Oddly, I found myself enjoying the task.

Moving onto another matter; my training with Muu was fun and was progressing nicely as I got the increased endurance I wanted.

Along with strengthening myself, I also get to be stress free even for a bit. The kind which I get to forget my goal to save the world and all that had happened for a bit in exchange for some childish fun with Muu. I really get to be like my physical age with him.

And not once did he question me about anything that happened back at Ahsteria. Because he knows I'll tell him at the right time and asking now would do him no good. I'm grateful about that.

We would train together, play together, eat together, tease Myron together, study for a bit together, show off what we learned with each other, nap together, _bathe together._ Yeah. Just normal stuff that normal kids do.

That kind of routine continued on for about two months with Sheba squeezing in for three to four times a week for our own training with each other. She tend to whine about not spending much time with me but I only shrugged her off, telling her that we wouldn't make much progress without my body training anyway.

And guess what? I grew again! I'm so happy about it because I am now a good two inches taller than Muu. Who would've thought, huh? The best part was him looking miffed about it.

But... even if only a year has passed.

I'm worried for what will happen in the future now.

Now that Sinbad was done from Sasan, next comes Artemyra, the Madaura arc, Heliohapt, then... what's next? An arc in Magnostadt? The destruction of the first kingdom of Sindria?

The bad thing about not having finished the manga was that there's a huge _gap_ at what I know in the future. I know the things that would happen up to the Dungeon Zephar in Heliohapt and I know about the first kingdom of Sindria from what I know in _Magi,_ but...

 _What else?_

Even just the end of the original series, I still have no clue how it would go, much less a prequel to it. If I'm calculating things right, there's a whole _thirteen years_ of uncertain events from what I currently know in _Sinbad no Bouken_ up to the start of _Magi._

Thirteen years is a lot of time. Things are bound to be harsher then and just knowing that I don't even have the slightest clue about it...

It's terrifying.

What would happen to everyone I know right now?

Are they...

* * *

 _"...w-what..?"_

 _Arphas, his fingers laced in front of him, repeated what he had previously said dully, "I want you to kidnap Je'hel."_

 _Sinbad had to pinch himself (quite hard that he teared skin) to make sure that what he just heard was real and not a dream at all. When he realized that it was_ real, _he had to stop himself from saying 'Yes!' instantly._

 _He knew what would happen if he agreed. Je'hel had been quite cold to him lately. If he did this, they would never go back to before. He doesn't want that! Who would_ want _that!?_

 _"W-What? I-I-I can't d-do that!" He stuttered out, his arms crossed. Yet, despite his defiant pose, he was oddly trembling from a mix of unease and excitement. Not to mention his eyes that were darting this way and that. Oh, he really wanted to do just that._

 _Arphas stared at him blankly, the other oblivious to the disbelieving look he was sending him. Then, as if giving up, he feigned sighing in disappointment. "I see. It_ is _an impossible task right from the start. Sorry for asking you this." The older man noticed the teen slightly wilting at what he said._

 _He got him. The Reinhardt Patriarch thought that if being blunt wouldn't do, then taking advantage of their flusteredness would._

 _Sinbad struggled to keep his smile on his face. "Oh. U-Uhh... okay then." He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed at the door. "I'll start preparing for my departure now. Do you mind if I...?" His godfather simply shook his head and he left._

 _The teenager was not even out the door when he started running away, comical tears pouring from his eyes as he hid them behind his arm._

WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY NOOOO!?

 _He truly regretted not expressing his own feelings._

 _Arphas, meanwhile, stared ahead, not really focusing his attention on anything. He was too pre-occupied with his thoughts. Sinbad had just refused him despite his apparent_ want _to do what he had just asked him to._

 _Kidnapping his girl wouldn't be such a hard feat. She's quite the heavy sleeper, after all. At worse, she would wake up in the boat in the middle of the sea. There would be no turning back by then. She would definitely be upset... but this was for her own good._

 _The man closed his red orbs and sighed heavily. After a moment, he opened them again, now shining resigned and defiant._

Dire moments call for dire measures.

* * *

I was having a nice dream. Me floating on water, unminding of the waves and wind. Just... peaceful. It was a while since I last had a dream like this.

 _But it was cut short as a boat hit me at high speed and disrupted my sleep._

I remember sinking into the cold depths, bloody and cursing the world for suddenly killing me off in a peaceful place. A familiar boisterous laugh was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

And when I did, I just stared at the wooden boards above me (the ceiling) as I continued rocking back and forth in my bed. Kind of like when I was floating in that dream...

 _Hmm..._

I closed my eyes then and tried remembering why I was angry when I awoke and what happened at my dream. I wasn't really all that successful so all I did was turn to my side and hugged a nearby pillow to me, the gentle rocking of my room slowly lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: _Here's the next chapter. As promised, it's_ long. _Like, really long. It's about 6.4k words and it's a bit of a work to edit; from the original 5k words to the count it has now. The next few chapters are now like this as after I've had my first taste of a long chapter and it having a lot of scenes, reverting back to the 3k words I usually write now feels like it's way too short._

 _Especially now that I have plans for each chapter. 3k just doesn't seem to cut it._

 _Anyway, this is the concluding part to the Ahsteria Massacre, Sinbad finally had his party, Je'hel_ celebrated _her birthday alongside him, we also get to meet the Sindrian crew, spent some time with Ja'far, a time skip of a year happened, then it seems that Sinbad was asked to…_ kidnap _Je'hel?_

 _Wow. What a chapter._

 ***It means 'big brother'.**

 ****Tsundere comes from the words 'tsuntsun', meaning aloof, and 'deredere', meaning lovestruck. Combined, they mean normally being cold but at some prompt suddenly becoming lovestruck; the hot-cold personality type.**

 _The next chapter would be the long awaited start of the Artemyra Arc~ Look forward to that! Especially Queen Mira~_

 _Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. See you next week!_


	29. Chapter 24

As soon as I woke up, the first thing I did was come out of my room and into the wooden hallway, ultimately ending up at the kitchen. I was still a bit dazed from having woken up so the first thing I did was look for food. So, as I usually would do, I entered the kitchen and asked for some.

"Where's breakfast?" I yawned, not really focusing on anything in particular. My eyes were blurry, too.

Heck, I barely registered Hinahoho, Ja'far, Mystoras, and Sinbad. Though the latter was someone who I was used to seeing every morning before so any concern about the others being out of place in my kitchen quickly flew out the window.

And like me, they paid me no heed aside from a few 'good mornings'.

"It's right there." Sinbad smiled at me and pointed at the other side of Hinahoho where a few plates of untouched food still lay at the counter.

Said giant handed me one, "Here," and I accepted it.

"Un. Thank you." I then turned around and proceeded to go out of the room, intending to head back to my room to eat there while preparing myself for the day.

Everyone watched me in silence as I walked out of the room, and as soon as I disappeared from view, as if the thought just occurred to them, they started panicking.

"W-What? Je'hel!?" Mystoras spluttered out as the sight of me registered in all of their heads.

Ja'far looked like he was about to tear at his hair. "What is she doing here!?"

Sinbad, on the other hand, called out to me. "Je'heeeel!"

At that, I paused in my steps and looked behind me at the kitchen door in confusion. I backtracked and stepped inside the place again. I tilted my head at everyone, still a bit hazy from sleep. "What?"

Seeing me again, Sinbad's jaw dropped and his mouth started opening and closing in shock. "W-W-W-Wha-! Wha!? Wha!"

My eyebrows scrunched up as I tried to understand what he was trying to say.

"Uwahh! Sinbad-san is in shock!" Mystoras exclaimed as he held the teen by his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.

"Sin, snap out of it!" Despite Hinahoho smacking him in the back and him dislocating a shoulder, he was reacting to nothing.

Still a bit confused, I looked around the unfamiliar kitchen and at the wooden floors, expecting to see the pristine white tiles and the huge bustling kitchen of Ahsteria. My heart started beating uncomfortably in my chest as realization dawned on me.

"No..." I muttered.

Ja'far shuffled nervously, the only person who was paying me any attention at that moment. "Um..."

I looked around the room once more, more wildly, as if everything was just because I wasn't paying it enough attention. I was looking for anything that seemed familiar at all that indicated I was still back at the company.

Where's the stone stove? The oven? The marble counters? The huge windows? _The maids?_

"NOOOO!" I felt like tearing at my hair. If I wasn't holding onto something, I would've done so. "What the heck am I doing here!?" I screeched, my voice high-pitched.

"J-J-Je'hel!?"

At the sound of _his_ voice, I whipped my head to look at him. There was a glare marring my face and I was pretty sure I was near breathing fire then. _There's only one person who I know would do this to me. And that's-_

"Sinbad, you bitch! What did you do to me!?" I rounded at him and he opened and closed his mouth to say something. But no words came out. It only made me more frustrated at him.

Now, this is something that always happens to me. Whenever I'm mad, for just the pure frustration bubbling in me, I would always start tearing up. No joke. Like me being angry is so much more obvious whenever I start crying.

And right now, that was what was happening to me.

 _Seriously. I could handle seeing him at every waking moment. I can handle him taking up most of my time whenever we're together. But this is just..._

I fell on the floor with my legs in an M-shape as I started bawling, letting my child side take over. "Wahhh! Why'd you kidnap me! I always knew you were a Yandere! Waaahhhhh!"

"Yandere? What's that?"

"Uhh..."

 _"Sin."_

"I-I promise! I had nothing to do with this!" He shook his head as he flailed his arms around.

"Shut up! _What do you mean nothing!?"_

As soon as I snapped at him, I was instantly on the mirror magic tool I made and was calling my parents. And just as fast, Mom picked up. I didn't notice the fact that she must be waiting for me.

"Mommy! I don't know where I am! Wahhhh!"

The corners of her lips twitched slightly upwards. "Shh, Je'hel. It's okay. You were supposed to be on that boat." She reassured me and I stopped crying, if not slightly.

"W-What?" I asked, confused. _I was?_

"You see, your father asked Sinbad to take you with him. But he refused. He didn't want to take the daughter of a rival company with him on a business trip even." She placed her hand under her chin and (feign) sighed. "Ohh, even after all those time in which Arphas and I took care of him."

 _Oh. So that's how it is._

She shook her head before looking at what little she could see around me. "How ungrateful. Is he there? Mind if I talk to him, dear?"

I slowly looked back and into the crew, zoning in at Sinbad who was sweating nervously at my smiling, yet dark, expression. Ja'far and the others were tense, awaiting what punishment I would bestow unto Sinbad.

If only they knew.

"No. He isn't here." I answered Mom, my eyes closing as I continued on smiling. It was so sweet it was considered evil at that point.

"Oh? Well, that's too bad."

I raised my hand and motioned for Sinbad to come closer, my fingers curling in a come-hither fashion. He came over hesitantly with his crew watching the two of us nervously.

"Do you know where he is?" Mom asked, her lips forming into a smirk. Something I didn't see at the time.

"I do~" I said in a sing-song voice as Sinbad stood a few feet away from me, shuffling nervously.

Suddenly, my expression morphed into that one of anger and I activated my Borg Al-samm, smacking the surprised teen with it. He flew into the horizon and disappeared as nothing but a twinkle of a star in the bright sky.

"HE'S FLYING OFF BACK TO REIM DAMMIT!"

 _"SINNNNN!"_

Unable to help herself, Mom started laughing in amusement. Oh, she just saw what her daughter _did._ "Ohohohoho~ Then, I'll be expecting him sometime soon!"

* * *

"Listen to me, Je'heeel! It's not true! I didn't agree to take you with me because your father said that I-"

I looked at him blankly, cutting him off from whatever explanation he had to say. Then pointedly stared at the distance between the two of us.

"Sorry. Didn't I say ten metres?"

He slumped in his dogeza *****. "Awwww... Je'hel!"

I ignored his puppy dog eyes (something that usually worked on me in the past) and went back to reading my Torran book. I must say, he must've kidnapped me but at least he had the heart to bring along my stuff. It's a bit unnerving that he went through my books to find specifically the ones I haven't read yet but... hey, he did good.

"Aren't you being a bit... I don't know... _harsh?"_ Mystoras commented from behind me as he scratched his cheek, looking torn between going over to Sinbad to comfort him or stay where he is; _on my good side._

I looked up at him with the same blank stare I gave his boss. "Mystoras, honey. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I commented blandly before turning back to my book.

"Eh!? Is that so!?"

"But you're just a little girl," Hinahoho pointed out.

Having had enough, I closed the book I was reading and set it aside, opting to just cross my arms. _Well, he's half right with that but still._

Ja'far sighed.

"What would you do now? We've been on boat for hours now. I doubt you could fly back to Reim even if we told you the general direction. You'll just get lost." He gestured at the wide blue sea surrounding us at all sides with no land visible from sight. It just made me realize that he was right. That even if I just flew back to Reim, I doubt I would be able to do so since I suck at directions (even following a straight line would get me lost). "It would be an entirely different question if only we knew you were here and would not be pleased."

Ja'far gave a look at Sinbad and he visibly wilted.

I sighed and scratched my head, a frown on my lips. "Well. I guess I just have to tag along. Whether I like it or not." _I don't really have a choice, do I?_

"Je'hel..." At his somewhat happy tone, a tick mark appeared on my head.

"Who told you could talk to me, huh!?"

Sinbad shut his mouth as Ja'far held me back from inflicting Divine Punishment on his idiotic boss. It was a good call on his part.

One more second and I would have fried him on the spot.

* * *

Then, we were off traveling to Artemyra for the next two months. We were heading towards the part of the world where the norm creatures get replaced by those who were born under irregular Ruhk; the small ones turn into giants, the cute ones turn grotesque, the fierce ones turn, not into adorable ones but even _fiercer._

Yep. The Dark Continent is scary.

Throughout our journey; we were attacked by giant sea monsters, went through ten different storms, threw Sinbad tied up in a mat a few times in the sea, Ja'far throwing me in the sea _more than a few times_ in retaliation, and ate nothing but _fish._

(In my defense, I haven't forgiven him yet so whenever he annoys me, he tends to end up in life threatening situations.)

But aside from all that, the most memorable thing that happened was when we finally got to Artemyran territory. Believe it or not, every single one of us were sick of seeing nothing but sea and _each other_ that seeing the high cliffs of Artemyra was actually a nice change of pace.

"Wahhh... This place sure is amazing." Mystoras breathed out as he leaned over the wooden rails of the ship to get a better view of the place. There was childish awe in his face as he took in every single thing. It was quite cute.

He was like me back when I haven't seen anything outside of our company in Parthevia. And at the age of nine, I have seen a lot of places privy in Reim and Parthevia. Even so, a place like _Artemyra_ which I haven't seen before?

It was making me excited.

"I've never seen such high cliffs." I said, just as in awe as the knight prince as I looked up from where I was sitting in the floor.

"I'm excited to see such a country..." Sinbad stepped beside us, arms crossed and his face composed yet still just as bright as ours. "Full of women that is," he added, his eyes twinkling.

I gave him a look.

"Hm. So a country with predominately women, huh?" Ja'far looked down at his map, the one Artemyra provided during their correspondence with each other. "Sin, we should be careful on such a place," he warned, already knowing that when it came to his boss and females, there was always trouble.

"It's fine, Ja'far. What could go wrong?" Sinbad waved him off.

The small vizier immediately got irritated and he threw the map on the floor. "Geez! This is the main reason why we always get on trouble wherever you go!"

I brought the haori around me up until it covered my head (it was way too hot) and I sighed to myself. _That was way too true._ Suddenly, I couldn't help the small smile that crawled into my lips. _Still, I guess that was one of his endearing traits._

A huge gust of wind suddenly appeared, bellowing with a loud roar that was unusual for the current sunny and clear weather. Then, there was a curious and cheery voice that sounded from above us along with constant flaps of wings; something that could only be achieved by something _big._

"Oh, what's this? Travelers?"

A large bird descended from above us; way too big to be the norm. My eyes widened as it flew just a few metres above us. _Whoa... That's huge!_

It was safe to say that I was vibrating from excitement. I knew of such birds from the manga but seeing it up close? It was bigger than what I was expecting! _I wanna ride one!_

The source of the voice came into view and it was revealed to be two women and, judging by their revealing clothes and looks, we all concluded that they must be from Artemyra.

"How rare~"

"A-A-Artemyran women! I knew Artemyra consisted mostly of girls but... I didn't know they're beautiful as well!" Mystoras was red in the face as he said that, obviously flustered at the sight of women scantily clad. I could understand him, Sasan women are very modest, after all.

"Big birds!" Ja'far, on the other hand, was excited in a different way. There was awe in his face, looking giddy like kids his age should and I smiled slightly at that.

"Hi~ Are you guys heading for our country?" The one with the short hair asked as a greeting before giggling to herself. "Tell you what? If you guys managed to get there, then let's have some fun, eh?" There was a playful tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but if they did, they'll be so exhausted that they wouldn't be able to." The other one piped in, her hand in front of her lips in mock. "They're going to be trembling like new born fawn."

At that, the two of them laughed. I sweat dropped from where I am. _Were Artemyrans this mean?_

"Fine."

They abruptly stopped at the sudden confident voice.

"Let's play when we get there, hm?"

The women stared at the person beside me in a daze. Even I was a bit surprised as I saw Sinbad with a smirk in his face. I always saw that from him but... it felt and _looked_ different from what I was used to seeing.

 _Did he ever had such a low tone when speaking?_

As I turned my attention back to the Artemyran women, I could see that they must've been thinking along lines of mine; probably stunned from the unexpected turn.

Then, as if realizing that they have just been played with in their own game, they immediately got flustered and one flipped her hair over her shoulders, acting like it didn't bother her, even though there were red dusting her cheeks.

"W-Whatever! All guys are smooth talkers anyways! It's not like you'll actually be able to do it! Hmph!"

The bird flapped its wings and they soared high in the sky again, flying off with a huff in the distance. I looked at them with a slight pout. I wanted to ask them whether I could go with them.

"Well, you heard them, you lot. Let's get climbing!" Sinbad said, attracting my attention back to him. He had his fist raised in the air and he looked more than ready to conquer the deadly cliffs of Artemyra.

"UUOOOHHH!" _Looks like Mystoras was just as hyped as him._

"O-Ohhh..." _Not so much for Ja'far and Hinahoho._

I lowered my haori and wore it as I always did, standing up as I did so. I tilted my head. "But won't climbing such a place be difficult?" I asked, pointedly looking at the high cliffs now surrounding us at our sides and up front.

You know, I'm still scared of cliffs. I can fly, yes, but if I were ever pushed off or simply fell, the surprise would probably render my rational side useless.

Like that time.

"That's true. But we're here on a diplomatic envoy." Sinbad turned to me, a huge grin in place. "We need to climb the steep cliffs if we ever want to reach Artemyra and be on good terms with them."

I stared at him, the beating of my heart slowing down as I calmed down from the fear slowly bubbling in me. Realizing his effects on me, I sighed ruefully, unable to hold back the fond smile that appeared on my face.

 _Geez. To him, it's either women or adventure. He's so easy to read._

The wind picked up again, getting louder and stronger until familiar wing flaps sounded again. All of us looked up in shock as the two women from before came back, wearing mischievous grins.

"I knew it! You have a girl in your crew!" One said, peeking from behind the other girl who pointed at me.

"Girl! We knew you were there since the beginning! Our intuition was telling us so!"

I brightened up. Not caring at what they could possibly want from me. They're back and that means higher chances of riding that awesome bird!

She leaned forward, her voice nice and sweet as she spoke. "We may be hostile to men but it's entirely different with women. Especially girls!"

"Your bird is bigger up close!" I complimented, a huge smile on my face. _I want one! Can I bring home one?_

"Ne? How about it? Won't you come with us?" The woman with long hair suggested. "It'll be so much easier than climbing the cliffs with those... _guys."_ She made a face.

I paused at that. _To be or not to be._ I glanced at Sinbad's expression, a mix of disapproval and concern. I blinked.

 _Of course. To be~_

"Absolutely!" I answered, way happier than I should've been. I didn't really forgive Sinbad during our trip. I mellowed out a little but not enough to give in to his puppy dog eyes.

They made the bird fly closer at the ship. "Then let's go~" The woman with short hair extended her hand towards me and I reached out to accept it.

"Wha-Je'hel! You can't go! You're with us!" Sinbad protested, his crew nodding their heads at what he said.

I glanced at him once again, this time more flatly.

"No way."

Then, we were off, my hands covering my ears as a means of ignoring the echoing yell that sounded right after.

"JE'HEEELLL!"

 _Hmph. I'm still mad, you know._

* * *

"Oh, you have such an unusual hair colour! And your green eyes are so cute, too!"

"Uh-huh. Artemyran are those with golden locks and pink eyes, with the royalty being the most beautiful!"

"There really isn't anyone here who varies differently based on looks."

I stayed silent as the two behind me blabbered on and on. I didn't really mind. I was more focused on my thoughts like: how are the guys doing? Are they alright climbing this place by themselves? Has Hinahoho dried up in this hot weather? Were Mystoras' armor and its rising heat affecting him? Was Ja'far fed up with Sinbad and decided to throw him off?

 _Aghhh_ _! Why do I have to be so worried about them? I can't even concentrate on feeling the wind as I ride the bird I wanted to ride. It was weird. Where's Sheba when I need her?_

Seemingly noticing, the girl behind me motioned for the one behind her to stop talking. She peeked at my face in concern. "...what's wrong?"

I didn't hear her. I just sighed to myself. _I should just forgive Sinbad already, huh? I mean... what he did was bad but... I at least enjoyed myself during the trip._

"...as I thought, I just can't do it, huh?" I muttered.

"..?"

I looked back with a smile, pointing at a nearby ledge below us. "Hey, can you drop me off here?" I asked.

The two of them blinked in surprise and confusion. "Eh? Why? You're a guest of our country. We can't leave you here."

"It's fine, it's fine." I waved away her concern. "I may be nine years old but I can handle myself."

"Nine is still way too young!" They protested.

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. But I didn't really want to leave the guys behind. It feels... wrong that I get to enter Artemyra so-" I gestured at the bird. "-easily. It'll be unfair to them."

And that's right. Here I am, enjoying the perks of being a girl in Artemyra when I was the one who Sinbad before not to underestimate a girl. That there's equal footing for both genders when it comes to stuff.

Though me feeling bad about leaving them was still true.

The two women stared at me, their eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Fine," one said, giggling. "You're so much more amusing than we thought!"

I blinked. "What? Amusing?"

They didn't answer and instead, flew closer to the nearest ledge and assisted me off. "Here."

As I stepped off, I looked up at the two once more as they flew higher and higher. The last thing I heard before they flew of was:

"We'll be leaving you here! But don't think that you'll be let off easily in our country!"

I only smiled widely, waving at their disappearing forms goodbye with both my arms in the air. "See ya, soon! Bye!"

I laughed slightly as they waved just as enthusiastically back.

I lowered my hands once they were gone and looked around me to see where I could spend my time. I didn't really bring anything with me that could entertain myself so I was stuck with waiting for the guys to get to where I am.

I sat on the ground, my back against a boulder, and off I go to wait.

* * *

That person... is leaving. He leaving with such a smile. _I thought to myself as I watched his silhouette. I didn't say goodbye to him as he left with his men. All I said was,_

 _"Why do you cry?"_

 _To which he replied with,_

 _"You do not understand, yet. Soon... you will."_

 _And he was right. I couldn't understand. Because he never wanted me to know._

 _I turned towards the huge tree, blossoming at every branch and replacing green with subtle pink. The tree was planted back when I first met him. Now, it was over two hundred years old._

 _Some say that it was a wise tree; blessed by our father himself. I didn't believe those nonsensical rumors but... today, I want to believe that it will grant me this wish of mine._

 _"...I want to know something. What did he..."_

* * *

A/N: _Hello~ I am back again and I bring a new chapter! Mwahahahaha!_

 _Actually, no. You guys probably hate me by now. I keep disappearing, dammit! Gosh! My new year's resolution right now is to update as much as I could or at least keep it once a week!_

 ***It means 'kneeling down on the ground; prostrate oneself.' The Japanese way of begging for forgiveness.**

 _Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for this. And~ That you guys enjoyed this._

 _It's shorter than last time but I promise we'll meet again at Sunday~_

 _Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Sakuragarcia8 at Wattpad.

Her story Sands of Time inspired me to update today and even brought back my muse to this story.

She also created the new story cover and I freaking love it.

Check her out you guys~


End file.
